Fools in Love
by vmbrocca
Summary: Her life is once again thrown into turmoil when she crosses paths with a demonic swordsmen. With no choice but to stay by his side, her secret life in hiding is now exposed and she's on the run for more reasons then she can count. Now she has no choice but to become a pirate. All the while dealing with the internal battles of her dark past as she foolishy falls for a Demon. ZoroxOC
1. Beautiful Stranger

**A/N:** After abandoning the story of Zoro and my OC

I've decided to try again and this time

with a better and well thought out plotline.

I hope that you'll give it a chance :)

**Acknowledgements:**I wanted to thank my mother, for

always letting me read to her and helping me sort my ideas out.

I also wanted to thank my friends for putting up with my

wild imagination, and constant banter about my story, and

Zoro in general xD

I also feel compelled to credit that this first chapter is partly inspired by two songs.

'Beautiful Stranger' By Madonna, and

'Lay Me Down' By a group called the Dirty Heads.

Well there's not much else to say about it, except that

I hope enjoy it! :D

**Disclaimers: **I obviously don't own One Piece,

Roronoa Zoro or the rest of its colorful characters, but I

do in fact own my OC.

* * *

_...Beautiful Stranger..._

For the sun cannot light up the night without the help of the moon, but the moon cannot shine without the rays of the sun.

For some reason the words my mother had said to me when I was a baby ran though my head in this moment. In the dark of the room I found myself in a scenario that changed my life for the rest of my days. Not like it had been that much different before. There was a chill in the air, and I was on a large window ledge, clutching on to a stranger for dear life. I knew it was death if I fell three stories below. He had one muscular arm securely around me as I listened to ear-splitting, heart pounding sound of loud banging.

Boom! The Marines were going to break down the door. "We know you're in there pirate!" A deep voice came from the other side of the door.

Boom! The strangers other hand came and knocked me purposely backward. The end.

Boom! Or so I thought. He caught me in his arms as if he was use to catching maidens in distress. Like he did it on a daily basis.

Boom! The sound of splitting wood filled the room. The Marines were about to burst open the door. I tried to scream, but he hushed me. His eyes were sharp and amber as they looked deeply into mine. I just nodded, speechless as if he took away my ability to speak.

Crash! Wood flew everywhere, a cloud of dust was swarming around the air. I nearly screamed when soldiers flooded in the room like a tsunami, their muskets pointed menacingly at the strangers head.

"We've got you this time, Roronoa Zoro!" Announced the deep voice of the apparent leader.

The pirate who held me in his arms smirked. It was vicious and demonic and absolutely vulgar, it sickened me. I swear the devil would have had an orgasm over it. This man, the man whose hands my life now lies in was human, but he wasn't ordinary. That time I didn't hesitate, I screamed when he jumped off the ledge. Snowflakes fell around us as a shower of bullets rained over us. Gunshots, the first time I heard one I was a little girl. To this day it still made me flinch.

I dug my nails into the swordsman's shoulders and held on to him for what was left of my miserable life, and before I could blink, he hit the snow-covered ground running. I expected to die, but he landed with me as effortlessly as a cat.

I refused to open my eyes. I held on to him as if we were still falling, my nails still were digging into his shoulder. Like we'd jumped out of the sky and were plummeting towards earth. Zoro didn't seem to mind, to my surprise he held me tighter. I was trembling and I couldn't stop. My blood was pumping so fast that I couldn't feel the cold anymore, despite the fact it nipped at my nose. Tears were running out of my tightly squinted eye lids. He most of sensed my fear because he pulled my head into to his chest and cradled me. I was shocked. Such a kind action from a man who could pull off such a manic smirk, just did not make sense to me.

I shivered then. I could hear his heart beating with his adrenaline. His lungs exerted, his legs were pushing us forward as fast as they could go. The moonlight was our guide through the streets covered in thick blankets of white snow that glimmered silver.

The Marines were right behind us in less than a moment. They shot at us. Bullets causing glass of windows and shops to shatter and burst into a million tiny pieces behind us. The snowy road was cast in a storm of bullets. We were in the line of fire, but the ex pirate hunter showed no fear. His worn black boots hit the ground as he pounded forward. It was clear that the soldiers no longer regarded my life as a civilian. I was just a casualty, in the care of a green-haired demon. In the wrong hands, at the wrong time.

I felt myself grow weak as we passed by buildings and their covered roof tops. The lights were illuminating their windows and I could see people staring out from them at the commotion. I buried my face deep in Zoro's chest, I didn't want to be seen. I knew they were gawking, watching as if they were spectators at a show. Some people even came out in their pajamas to view us from their porches. Believe me it was freezing outside, the cold was starting to get to me. I could not believe that people were so nosy and bored with their lives that they would come out in such frozen weather. I just wanted to scream at the top of my lungs, "Go away!" to all of them, but I just couldn't.

The Marines were calling to Zoro, threatening him. Telling him that he had a place in the prison known as Impel Down reserved just for him. They said that they would enjoy letting him wrought in the bowels of the forsaken. They promised him that he would never see the sun again. That he'd be forced to live in the fires of hell, along with all the others like him. Then the riflemen continued to fire at us.

I was mortified.

About eighteen hours ago, things were mostly under control for me. Don't get me wrong, my life was no Sunday drive before, but at least my cover hadn't been blown. I was safely avoiding the Government. They think I'm dead, or well my identity is dead. Except now even my new identity is wanted. Can I just have at least one peaceful day?! Just one?!

This man has ruined everything!

When I walked into the weaponry this morning to get myself a new katana I had not expected that The Demon of East Blue himself would be in there. Nor was I expecting to meet a completely sexist shopkeeper. Apparently because I've got a pair of breasts I'm not fit to wield a katana. So I argued with him, I'm a girl who wants to get what she wants. It got so far that he threatened to kick me out by force and he did.

He'd pulled out his sword and grabbed me violently by my long hair. In that moment I didn't know what to do, I'd faced persecution before but no one had ever been so cruel. He had nearly cut off my raspberry red curled locks when out if no where a devil whirled by me and rammed him like a truck. I fell to the floor while the green haired stranger shoved the man against the counter. Bending him back ward, the swordsmen then traced his blade down the bridge of the shopkeepers nose.

His words were as sharp as his katana. "It's not your gender, it's your skill." Then he let him go.

He handed me the katana I'd come in for and then left with out a word. You would think that I would be starstruck and like most damsels eager to sleep with him. I was the exact opposite. By saving me the shopkeeper had won. To him I would always be a silly little girl who was too weak to defend herself. I felt pathetic, and I could not stand him.

Hours later while walking back to temporary home, sword in had, I spotted the swordsmen again. I don't know what came over me, he just bothered me so much! Infuriated I yelled at him from across the street and just wanted to slap him. I hated him with all my being in that moment. He looked at me like I was crazy and started to argue with me in the middle of the snow-covered street. We most of looked awfully silly to the surrounding townspeople. You could compare the sight of us to a little house cat trying to threaten a big tiger.

Before I knew it though, in the midst of all the yelling I had been followed. Out of nowhere a gang of fourteen men came and surrounded us. I kept telling the stranger I could handle myself, but he ignored me and fought by my side, take out two-thirds or so of them. The sight of him, taking them out as if he were swatting flies. The bodies lie in the snow, slowly being covered by new snowflakes. I shuddered at the memory.

Believe me the sight was like watching the devil sitting on a throne of dead bodies, his own victims. It was like the reaper came by, but it wasn't. It was just a man. A man with mint green hair and golden eyes so intense that he could make a women do anything as well as make a grown man fall to his knees and beg for his life. The Angel of Death was a beautiful stranger.

I was speechless in that moment, my eyes fixated on the red blood splattered on the snow. It look like some one had flicked a paint brush. That's when to my surprise, he collapsed on to the road as well. I later learned as I dragged him home by his ankles, that he'd been seriously injured prior to the time our paths crossed. Every part me but one told me to leave him to die along with the gang who'd tried to kill me.

Their reason was justifiable, after all I did turn in their second best, alive I may add, to pay for the new katana that is currently strapped to my left hip. I spent the rest of that night taking care of the devil, if you please. I couldn't leave him in the end. I should have though otherwise I wouldn't be in this mess in the present time. Then the Marines showed up, I wasn't surprised most of the townspeople would love to get a piece of his one hundred and twenty million bounty. This mans head could take care of you financially the rest if your life, but only if you used his reward sensibly.

That's why the crazy bastard came up with idea of jumping out of a window with me.

Believe me I hate Roronoa Zoro. I wished desperately that I hadn't of met him. Now no matter what shape or form I'll now be chased as his partner in crime. Worse in the papers they'll probably call me his little runaway lover. Disgusting! I wanted so badly to go back in time, and stop myself from entering that weaponry. Most of all I wished that I wasn't so intrigued by him.

Suddenly I heard Roronoa let out a sharp breath. I was brought back to reality. Not only were we being chased by the soldiers. Men and women were throwing stones at us! They chanted in the favor of the Marines that we both die. So violent. I've been treated roughly but never have I seen people be so violent. So cold, as if everyone inner sadist came out to play. That is when when I noticed Zoro began to stagger momentarily. I let out a yelp when he nearly dropped me. The swordsmen managed to keep me up and then continued in his idiotic quest for our escape.

I finally allowed my green eyes to open and stared up at his chiseled face. His pupils were dilated wide, making his sharp eyes look like pools of black. I could see that he was suddenly in agony. Then I felt something warm and wet soaking into my thigh. The knee-length skirt of my white dress was being stained with crimson liquid, and it wasn't my blood. That's when I realized the horrible reason behind Zoro's stoic expression, but pained look in his golden eyes. He'd been shot.

I cried out his name, terrified. He said nothing, he merely dodged the other bullets and turned a hard left on to the next street over. He was trying to get himself as much distance between us and the army as possible. In that moment as he persisted on in this suicide mission, he reminded me of a deer. He was a buck being chased by a hunter. Yet his will to live was so definite that he kept leaping forward. Roronoa Zoro was defying God, the Reaper, and the Devil all at once. He was no satanic being who could take lives without thinking. He was indeed a man, yet from another world it seemed. Yet he was also a Demon, a rouge Demon who would gladly accept his own fate in fiery Hell but only after he completes his purpose. A purpose I had yet to learn.

Such strength. It was insanity. He was definitely a magic man.

"You'll kill yourself!" I told him remembering our predicament. I admit my fascination with him had put me in a daze, but now was not the time. Although he didn't even look down at me. Even I knew that was useless. The soldiers were eager to fill him full of lead, and Lord knows what they'd do with me afterward. The civilians would probably enjoy burning me on a stake.

"At least put me down, to make things easier on you." I begged him seeing the strain on his face. Once again he ignored me, but I felt that he did hold me more tightly for a second as if to say he wasn't going to leave me to the hands of the army.

I should hate him. I should loath his very existence for making my already horrible life more awful than it already was, but I could not. Instead I thought solely for his safety, I didn't want this man to die. I knew very well of his other injuries. Even if he not been shot he was already in no condition to even walk. Let alone run at full speed from an angry mob of people eager to watch him bleed to death.

A part of me knew that I should also wish for this Demon's demise, but at the same time he was, he was my only hope. He could be good for me, or bad for me, but I needed him if I was going to survive.

Once again a hand was placed roughly over my mouth to silence me as he jumped us into a narrow alley way. My heart was racing with my thoughts. He stepped backward into the shadows, concealing us as the army of twenty marines ran by in their deadly pursuit. Once the last determined man or violent townsmen passed us by he set me down.

I felt my feet touch the ground, and he made sure I was balanced, because my dark brown boots had high heels, but he did so without removing his hand. I hated this rough treatment. I was no princess but sometimes this man really acts barbaric in my opinion. Then he gave me a stern look that said I better be quiet. I nodded. Slowly he pulled his callused hand away from my lips and I took in a huge breath. It was exhilarating. It took me and him both a moment to come down from are adrenaline high.

Then I saw the blood dripping out of his side, forming a huge dark red blotch on his worn and honestly tattered white shirt. I was reminded if his misfortune. He leaned his back against the wall. I could see how much he was hurting. Zoro was in trouble. He was panting all uneven, and barely standing even with the wall for support.

"Roronoa! We have to take care of this!" I gasped. I knew being frantic wasn't going to help, but I couldn't help it. I was worried, yes I worried for the person who screwed me over. I couldn't believe myself but seeing him hurting like this made me so sad.

He grinned as if to play it off, but it was so weary. I could visibly see the strain on his face. "This is…" he coughed and fell to his knees "nothing." I was terrified for him.

"Roronoa?!" I gasped and fell down to the floor with him. I didn't care about the ice-cold that was the snow, or that it was soaking into my clothes. I reached out and placed both my hands on his broad shoulders to hold him up, but he fell forward anyway. I jumped a little when his face fell into my soft chest, he was dead weight. That's when tears fell from my eyes and landed like the snowflakes into his green hair.

"Roronoa your okay, I've seen you do it before, you get right back up." Even I couldn't believe my own words, but the beginnings of my denial were churning around in my head.

I could barely feel him breathing, and it was getting shallower and shallower each pitiful breath that he took.

"Please don't die on me, please don't leave me like everyone else." When those words escaped my lips I couldn't believe myself. I felt as if I'd bared my soul to him. I could have been make and it wouldn't have made much difference. Still even after admitting that I felt alone, I was faced with the facts.

Silence.

"Please…" I begged.

Nothing.

The feeling that ran through me in that moment, the idea that he had died in my arms. That he took his last breath. That his heart stopped beating because he tried to save a stranger like me. That his blood ceased to flow through his veins only because I slowed him down. That he spent his last moment in my hold, with his head resting in my bosom. That was too much. Like a huge boulder it was beyond heavy for me. It was so heavy that I felt that the entire world was crushing me. Tonight, everything I'd been put through, it was all suffocating me. The pressure was breaking me. I just couldn't bear it. The voice inside my head was laughing at me. I'm sure she was happy to see me fall emotionally.

"Please…" I begged one last time and squeezed him to my self like a child clutching a teddy bear.

That's when I felt the unforgettable chilling sensation of his large hands run up the small of my back. He then rested them at my shoulder blades. "You don't have to say please." I shuddered, he was alive, and the sound of his smooth but deep voice made my heart skip a beat. He continued. "Because I'm not ready to die yet, Raspberry." This time his voice was muffled by my cleavage. I wasn't sure if I should yell at him for still being their or just let him. In the end I just let him, but regardless I hated it when he called me that, he was referring to my raspberry red, curly hair. Yet in that moment I realized I was too happy to care, so I let it slide, just that one time,

"Don't scare me like that than." I'm sure that I sounded like was an emotional wreck snapping at him. I wanted to smack this guy. I sighed to myself then realizing that he'd heard every word I'd said, and how desperate I was saying please. He was a stranger, but he was all I had left in this forsaken, piracy plagued planet. I felt safer with no one but this stranger. So I hugged him to myself in that moment until he complained he couldn't breath.

I pulled his head from my breasts by his broad shoulders and looked at his face. His neck seemed limp as if his body was going slack. Then I was suddenly captivated by the fact that he had this peaceful expression on his fierce but handsome face. Yet in his eyes I saw he was fighting. He was battling the reaper internally. I could tell it was the look of a man who was dying, but he nor I was going to let that happen.

"Why are you staring at me that way, or is it because you see something you like, Raspberry." He teased and grinned at me like a devilish little boy.

I furrowed my brows at him. "I was not staring, and no I'm not looking at anything pleasant." I lied. He was beautiful. A beautiful stranger who gave the sensation of thrilling danger but also warmth and protection. Still I'd never let him know that. Besides I so was frustrated beyond my sanity with him, that it was easy to lie. Just twenty minutes or so ago he had nearly made my life flash before me by forcing me out of a window. He'd also been a bastard all day before that. His arrogance was wearing on my patience.

"Little Red if you don't like what you see, why are you so flustered." He pointed out.

"Shut up! Maybe you should just die!" I snapped, he chuckled.

That's when we both heard voices. We were dead silent.

"I'm sure he turned down this street sir." Spoke a high male voice.

I felt Zoro's large hands grip my back tighter when the deep voice I knew to be the leader of this army replied, "Check every house on this street for him. I want that Roronoa Zoro in a cell before tomorrow or I'll have your balls chopped off."

"Yes Sir!" The lower Marine squeaked in reply.

I watched as the young soldier passed by the alley way, and then probably darted down the street. Then the huge, tall mass of muscle and scars that appeared following behind him. I remembered that it was definitely him who had led the soldiers and stormed them into my home, well temporary home anyway. I was instantly afraid of him, he towered me in numerous ways. The man looked like he could snap me like a twig! I found myself not even daring to take in a breath and hugging Zoro tightly to myself again. I buried my face the crook of his neck which I noted smell like musk and steel, but something else indescribably familiar. It calmed me, his scent, it made me relax just enough to make it through those moments. The swordsmen didn't seem to mind, but I was trembling. Regardless of my moment of calmness, I knew that if the head of the troop saw us it was the end.

My heart was pounding, I could hear it beating right of my chest. He'd kill Zoro right then and their or worse. Then I didn't even want to think about what he might do to me. The government was dirty, they could get away with anything they wanted. I knew it was highly likely he'd hand to me over to his soldiers so they could rip me up like a rag doll and screw me over as of I were their toy. Then when they were done with me, they'd shoot me down, or worse leave me to live on in shame. Either way I didn't want to get caught.

When it was finally clear that we were safe, the feeling of the sigh of relief that washed over me and Zoro was so great I'd never forget it. The thrill.

"We gotta get a move on Raspberry. I'm taking you with me to my crew." He suddenly spoke out all serious.

I nodded seeing as I had no where else to go. I also didn't really want to leave his side, I'd never felt even a little bit happy before until today that is. Although after a few second thoughts I raised an eye brow at him. "First off my names Sakura as I said ten times before grass-head, secondly you're in no condition to move."

"What ever woman, and I can walk just fine." He snapped at me. I rolled my eyes at the way he emphasized the 'woman' part. Was it so hard for him to just say my name. I swear since the moment I met this man he's done nothing but find ways to tease me.

"Come on let's go." He persisted.

I sighed. He was a lost cause, long before I met him. Zoro then slowly raised himself to his feet. He grit his teeth as if to hide the urge not to wince in what looked like pure agony. "Roronoa stop it!" I begged him, but he continued to stand himself up. I saw the blood dripping out of his wound.

I rose up to my feet just in time to catch him, we'll sort of. He was a six-foot two full-grown man, all muscle, and I was a petite five foot one girl and not really that physically strong at all. I barely managed to hold him up long enough to even lean him against the wall.

"Would it kill you to just relax a second, and let me help you?!" I snapped at him.

He stared at me, I noticed that his lower lip was sticking out a bit. I don't think he was aware of it, but he was pouting. I smiled at him. "Come on." I said as I held out my arm.

The pirate was hesitant, as if accepting the help of another was like drinking poison. In the short time that I've known him, it was easy to see that he had far too much self-pride. So it meant more than it was simple, when he allowed himself to accept my help. He put his arm around my shoulder, and I put mine around his back. "Alright let's take it one step at time." I spoke softly. He just nodded and silently limped along with me towards the street.

I checked to see if it was all clear and once I was sure we entered out into the open and slowly progress across. I hoped the light of the silver moon would not expose us. Although Zoro wasn't going to show it, both of us feared the Marines would return and spot us. We had a long road ahead. It was no secret that the government fancied the pirate's body rotting away in Impel Down, or even dead which sounded like the better option.

I had my reasons to fear the government, I'll go more into that later, but the sooner I take care of Zoro, the better. It was on this night though, I realized that the book of my life had yet again begun a new chapter before I could process everything. My only concern was, am I the author?

* * *

**A/N: **I hope that was a good start xD

Thanks so much for reading this, I put a

lot of time and effort into writting so it means

alot when people enjoy my stories.

It's very motivative for me to get reviews,

it makes me want to continue. Also

if you have any constuctive critism, compliment or

even things you did not like, fire away! I'd love

to hear your thoughts about it, it benifits me as a

writer.

I hope that found it entertaining and worth your while. :)


	2. Break Down

**A/N: **First off thank you to all those who

read the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it.

Normally I wouldn't be updating this soon, but since

I am trying to get my story out there and I got a couple

wonderful, much appreciated reviews I decided to

upload chapter two.

:D

* * *

..._Break Down_...

My breath was like a cloud of swirling white smoke every time I breathed out. It was so cold that I was shivering and the fact that I was wet didn't help in my favor. I could hear Zoro's teeth shattering as we progressed slowly across the seemingly endless field of white. It was no surprise that it was beginning to snow, I swear it was as if the forces of nature were against us. Neither I nor Zoro had time to grab some sort of coats when we were forced to jump out of the window. Our only source of warmth was each other, but even that wasn't enough.

Every time the cold wind blew I felt it hit me through the thin fabric of my clothes. I'd shiver at the sensation of the icy touch it left on my fair skin. To me the snowy landscape was a beautiful thing to look at on a post card or in pictures but as for actually being there… Let's just say I'd rather be lounging on a beach in a bikini, with the sun on my back and a nice sea breeze. This cold weather was too much for me. I had no choice though however.

As I mentioned before I'm wanted by the government for my own reasons. Not because I've killed, or done any thing to wreak havoc. Nor am I wanted by a bounty, there is no price on my head. Private eyes chase me and all I can say is that I was born into the wrong family at the wrong time. Through out my life I've hopped from island to island in hiding. Only certain people know of my existence, and thanks to this swordsmen those annoying Marines our now hot on my tail. This new obstacle will cause me some real big problems.

I gasped as I felt Zoro stumble and nearly fall face first towards the ground. I managed to help him balance himself by quickly wrapping my are around his torso. I sighed relieved. He's trouble, but I just can't leave him. Despite my resolution, my weight combined with his was proving too much for me to support. The swordsmen was limping, he'd lost so much blood that I feared the worst. He was strong, but not immortal. He was just a human like me despite his demonic tendencies. I shuddered at the thought that I would loose him. That he would die in the middle of this frozen nowhere with me following him to the afterlife not far behind.

No, I wasn't going to let that happen. I'm not going stop, I'm going to save him, and get him some help. That's when it occurred to me. There was no sign of any sort of establishments anywhere. Even if there were, their was no guarantee that someone would help us. I also was very aware of the possibility that some one may offer us help only to call the Marines behind out backs. I came to the realization that we could trust no one.

I wasn't even sure what direction we were headed, or if we were just mindlessly going in circles, or what time it was for that matter. North, South, East and West meant nothing. There was nothing to guide me, the clouds were getting thicker. I feared we'd be caught in a blizzard. Aside from that we were beginning to wander into what looked like a pine forest. At first the trees were small and spread out widely across the snowy plain. After awhile of walking they got closer together. Soon we were walking under the largest pine trees I'd ever seen. I admit that it intimidated me, I held onto Zoro more tightly, he noticed.

"Something wrong Raspberry?" He sounded genuinely concerned.

"I just feel like will never find a place, you and I both know you can't go on much longer. Just think it will be dawn" I fretfully replied.

I heard him sigh deeply, and look up to a far off wall of snowy peaks. We both knew that the sun would rise with all its morning-glory and reveal our cover to the marines. Not only that but Zoro's condition was worsening, that bullet was still inside of him and all this exertion was not benefiting him at all in a good way.

"Roronoa we've got to get you taken care of!" I insisted. He gave me a look as if he was dumbfounded with my concern. "Women you worry too much for a guy like me."

"Yeah a dumb guy like you without a care in the world, of course I'll worry. You do understand that your all I've got now right!?" I huffed at him.

He blinked once again caught off guard. I continued. "You do realize that because you ruined my life that your obligated to keep me safe from those Marines."

He grinned at me as if amused this time, but said nothing so I continued as we walked onto into the unknown. "With that being said I can't have my bodyguard injured, not if he is going to protect me."

The pirate quirked a brow as he smirked at me. "Cherry Blossom, you make it sound as if I slept with you, and now you want me to take care of you for the rest of your life. Well guess what I'm a pirate, and we don't play that way."

I glared at him. How could he say such a thing! I know he usually remarks me but that was to far. I stopped in my tracks causing him to nearly fall over with the sudden jerk in motion. "No Zoro," I snapped bitterly as I ripped my hands away from him, I didn't care that he fell backward onto the snowy ground. "Your just an ass, and I am better than that, Roronoa. I'm not just some damsel that needs a man to…"

I felt his hand grasp mine, enveloping it in his large palm and fingers. His sharp amber eyes looked me right into my eyes. They made me freeze as if I was locked into his gaze. My mouth was slightly open but no words came out. Instead I listened to his deep voice speak words that cut me like a knife. "Your right. You are better then a guy like me, so you should leave then." His words hurt my ears, and the next thing he said, the thought of it made me shudder. "Go, hurry and get off this island, dye your hair or something and keep it low-key until this situation calms down." Then the last thing he said made me want to slap him. "Forget me. Forget that you ever knew Roronoa Zoro."

I heard every word he said loud and clear and I didn't like it. It was so preposterous, I just couldn't accept that. How could he think so little of me! I glared at him. "Idiot. I will not. I will not runaway."

He stared at me from down on the ground eyes widened in surprise but then narrowing his eyes and causing creases to form between his somewhat villainous eyebrows from furrowing them. Clearly by his expression I could see that he was frustrated with me and the whole situation. "You're the idiot woman, I'm only slowing you down at this point. You should go on."

I am pissed off now. Was he asking me to just leave him to die in the middle of no where! "Do you really think I'm a heartless bitch who could walk away knowing you died when I could have saved you, or at least been with you!" I snapped at him.

His expression changed. He looked shocked, his lips neither curved up or down they were still. His eyes looked me over like text in a foreign language. Then he blinked and stared at me as if he were caught off guard by my words. So when suddenly his face relaxed an his lips curved upward into a smile, I little one anyway, it was my turn to be surprised. "Your such a dumb girl, Raspberry. You don't realize what's good for you."

I felt my lips turn up at the corners seeing the way he was looking at me when he said that. Although what he'd said about me leaving him behind was inexcusable, I would put that aside until further notice. I replied, "And you're a stubborn man, you ass. You don't realize what's good for you either." He smiled at me then. It was no devilish grin or sadistic smirk it was a sweet smile. His amber eyes although filled with pain and overridden with exertion looked into mine apologetically. That was the first time I ever remembered him being nice, well just a little nice.

After that we didn't say anymore he'd just look over at me every so often with this pained but oddly pleasantly calm expression on his chiseled face. I wondered what he was thinking. If it was about me, about some one or something else. Then I wondered if he was really going to be alright, or he even believes he'll pull through. I found myself just pondering about what his thoughts could be until I mentally slapped myself to stop. Sometimes I wonder if I'm the only one who over thinks things too much, I sure hope not.

To get my prying mind off of Zoro I had to think of something else Instead I tried to focus on our dilemma. Considering the slow pace we had to move at, combined with the fact that we need rest and sleep our journey to the ship would take over two days. To make things harder on us the main road was obviously being put under tight surveillance. I wish those pesky Marines would shove their noses somewhere else, I'm tired of them getting in my way. They ruin everything! I'm not a pirate, nor am I someone who could cause them any sort of threat, but one way or another those blue and white uniforms screw me over!

I did my best to suppress my loathing for the world government, because things were only getting worse. Somewhere along the way I realized that not only were the looking for the demon Zoro. They wanted the captain, Monkey D. Luffy, and then if possible Black Leg Sanji as well. The three of them were the too three most wanted crew members for causing the most physical damage. Apparently they also wanted the so called Devil child Miss Nico Robin for numerous obvious reasons that I don't think we're really fair after reading the papers. All of them are being hunted down. Regardless though of what I believe, the government of course wants her obliterated. As for the rest of the crew, from what I understand are more like casualties, if they catch them they catch them, but the government is most interested in the ones listed above.

I had to wonder, just what sort of man the all feared, wanted for three hundred million Captain Monkey D. Luffy was. Desire the goofy smile on his wanted poster I imagined him to be quite terrifying. After all if he commanded the Demon that was Roronoa Zoro, he had to be scary right? That big smile of his was probably just to intimidate others right? At least for now that's what I assumed.

"Oi Raspberry, look." The said Demon croaked barely audible due to his teeth chattering. The temperature was dropping and all his blood loss wasn't helping. I don't remember another time were I'd been so worried, but Zoro was making me so weary.

I fixed my gaze towards the direction he was looking in and I saw it through a glimpse of the trees. Tiny from far away of course, but surely it was there since we both could see it. To both our reliefs it was a house and not some sort of Marine base. The more I studied it though as we got closer, I saw that it was actually a log cabin. I don't remember a time where I was more happy, even when I saw that it was dark and empty looking. That's when Zoro's weight started to grow heavier on me. His breathing was becoming more shallow, and he kept tripping over himself.

"Please Roronoa, just a little longer." I spoke softly to him trying to be encouraging. I knew very well that the painful exertion this most be putting him through was far beyond my imagination. Seeing him hurting like this, it made my heart hurt. I know he's been rude to me, teased me and roughed me around but I don't know whats coming over me, but I constantly wanna fuss over him and make him feel better. I just I didn't know what else to do, so I kept pushing him forward.

"Come on now, just a little longer." I told him again in sweet voice. He was trying, I could feel that he was really trying but I could tell that it was as if every muscle in his body was telling him to stop.

He kept at it though, walking with me like a drunk man falling over. I placed my arm more securely around his waist and shifted a little allowing him to place more weight on me. As I said before I'm not extremely strong. My power lies in speed and flexibility, brute strength was not my forte. Zoro was heavy for me, after all he could barely carry his own weight and he was much heavier than I. By the time we miraculously made it a few feet away from the front porch, I couldn't even count the times I'd nearly fallen over with him onto my face.

"Your so strong Roronoa, I know you can do it." I praised him, but felt slightly embarrassed with myself because I realized that I probably sounded a bit too much like a mother would to her kid when they walk for the first time. I just couldn't help it though for some reason I wish I knew. He was so weary that he could barely give me a small smile, but I saw it. A few more agonizing steps later we had made it to the wooden porch of the old-looking cabin. The windows were black inside, and I'll admit that the dark wooden look, combined with the fact that this house was in the middle of nowhere scared me. Still I could not choose to be skeptical now, Zoro was hanging on by thread that was thinning every second so I had to stay strong.

"Okay, easy now." I warned him softly as he raised his foot a bit to suddenly onto the wooden step that was the porch. Although he nearly fell forward again, clumsily but surely he kept his balance. Slowly but surely he made it to a standing long enough for me to step up with him. Then I helped him lean up against the wall so I could knock on the door.

"Oi Raspberry, the place looks empty." He commented, I noticed that he looked even more pale.

I raised my hand up and clenched it so that I could knock. "I keep telling you that my name is Sakura, and we won't know if nobodies home unless we try." I said angrily as I lightly knocked. Zoro just made a throaty sound that let me know of his amusement. I ignored him and waited for a moment. Nothing happened so I kept knocking louder.

By this time I was pounding on the door begging to be let in until Zoro finally spoke up, but there was a noticeable strain in his voice. "It's clear no ones home so we're just going to have to figure out a way in."

I glared at him, but not really at him. All my frustration, fear and stress seemed to bubble to the surface all in that moment. "Just how do we get inside then!? huh?!" I banged desperately on the door as I raised my voice at him. "It is not as if you can become superman again bust the door down!" I yelled harshly at him, my fist kept hitting the dark red door. My knuckles were white and scraped up at this point, surely it be marked with splinters if I kept at it like this, but I could not stop."Oi Raspberry calm down!" He called to me.

Hot tears were stinging my eyes as I slowly fell to my knees. The longer we stayed in the chilling wind the colder we got. I did not want to freeze to death here. Not like this, not when shelter is just an inch away through a wooden door. Yet at the same time I didn't want to go on. I found my self asking my mind things like, why should I? What reason could I possibly have left to want to live, especially after tonight?!

That's when I felt those large hands on my shoulders again. I turned my entire self around to see him looking right at me with eyes filled with compassion that masked his agony. "Listen Blossom," He coughed and his red blood speckled my white dress, but I couldn't react at that moment as he continued. "I'm sorry that I," He fell to his knees right before me. That was it he was beyond the point of even standing anymore yet he kept talking. "That I put you through," He was breathing uneven and his words were barely audible, his pupils were like pools of black again.

"Roronoa!" His name rattled through my very core when he collapsed into my arms. My heart beat echoed through my ears and all I could think was please don't die on me, please don't leave me alone. That's when it hit me as I clumsily grabbed at his wrist to feel the excruciatingly faint thumping of his pulse. I bit at my lip and tasted the iron in my blood, regardless of my efforts tears flooded out of my eyes even harder than before. I didn't want to be alone.

I don't want to go back to the days were I travel alone and talk to myself when no one can hear me. The times where I looked in the mirror disgusted with me reflexion. I never wanted to experience eating all by myself with only company of myself. I didn't want to relive those nights where I'm lying awake in bed holding a pillow to myself wishing it was the comfort of another. I didn't ever want to walk the streets again envying couples and best friends going strolling. I didn't want to go another day thinking that if I died no one would remember me, and that no one would regard my existence if I died. I just wanted a friend, and he, this green haired Demon was the most precious person to me.

It wasn't just the dead weight of his barely living body that was suppressing me, it was that I couldn't even seem to wiggle my fingers. I was still, no in fact I was unable to move. It came to me all in that moment as if I'd been hit by oncoming traffic. Was I really this lonely before?! Was I really so alone before that the thought of losing this in a way, total stranger, would make me want to cease to live?! The veil of mental protection that was my denial had finally been lifted. There was a knot in my throat as my trembling hands finally reached up to place themselves on the mid section of his broad and defined back. I felt my eyes began to water, but I let the tears run down my reddened cheeks like a flowing river.

"I need you." I muttered as I gazed down at him. Once again he'd managed to conveniently collapse with his face buried in my bosom. I held him there. I'd scold him later but for now if it made him feel better than I'd let him be. My only real concern now was that I had no idea how we were going to get into this house. It wasn't until I leaned backward onto my elbow to help support his weight that I nearly jumped for joy.

My elbow had bumped the harsh prickly material that was the mat in front of the door. I felt something, like a tiny lump under the mat and the smile that lit up on my face looked as if I had found the golden gates to heaven. Careful not to jerk Zoro around I laid down on my back ensuring and gently slid him off myself. Although unconscious he wasn't pleased that he no longer had my body heat, I could see him shivering. I too felt the cold instantly nipping at my skin with out him close to me, so I retrieved the key as swiftly as possible. I rose up to my knees with the silver key in my trembling delicate hand.

After dropping the formed piece of metal twice I managed to shakily jam it and turn it in the lock. As soon as I heard the door go click the sigh of relief that washed over me felt like a heavy load has been off my back. I then turned the knob and opened up the door to the darkest, pitch black house I'd ever seen. Yes I am not proud to say it , but the dark scares me, but I'd be brave just this once.

Turning my attention to Zoro I found that he was lying flat on his stomach on the porch just as I left him. I reached out my hand and stroked the soft but naturally spiked green hair in his head. "It's my turn to take care of you now, pirate."

* * *

**A/N: **I wanted to note that this is my first time

really writting in a first person perspective.

It's been a challange considering Sakura's personality is

base after my own. Which means accepting my own flaws,

and bad habits, hence her constant fussy worry, short irritable

temper, and quick abiliity to become flustered. There all

things I'm not proud of about my self, so when I

go back and read this a few days later I usually have a laugh,

and I think how silly I am sometimes.

I've spent over a year developing Sakura's character.

It's like weaving, you have to thread her personality, habits, likes, dislikes,

looks, feelings, fears, and dreams and so much more into creating a character.

I'll admit I was a bit naive when I first created her, but she's gotten me through

the many hard ships in my life and taught me things about myself I

couldn't believe at first.

So ask that you bear with if my first person point of view

is not top knotch, because writting about Sakura especially through

her eyes is a bit soul bearing.

I deeply appreciate reviews, and people who subscribed,

It makes me so eager to continue writting. Thank you

for your support ;)


	3. Desperate Measures

A/N: Thank you to all those who reviewed and

subscribed. It means a lot, and it is part of the

reason why I got this chapter all done

with out procrastinating.

Hope you enjoy this chapter ;)

* * *

…_Desperate Measures_…

I spent ten minutes or so fearfully running my hands along the wall in search of a light switch. It was pitch black in this place, so it was no surprise that along the way I bumped my knees onto what I assumed was a couch. I also managed to knock over a vase that was resting on some sort of decorative table in a corner. I jumped in surprise when the glass shattered, I hated the sound. 'At least I have my boots on', I thought happily.

Clumsy little me tripped over floor boards that were slightly risen so many times that I was sure that if floorboards could laugh they would be at me. After falling face down twice I rejoiced when my hand felt the light switch, I flicked it on and I was graced with a dim cascade of light that seemed to bathe the cozy looking hunters cabin.

The main room consisted of an expensive looking couch and then two other cushioned seats that were both draped over in elaborate furs. They had to be imported, exotic animals like white tigers and snow leopards. The carpet in the center of it all was an intricate floral design of burgundy, red, mauves and purples. To my relief the shattered glass of the crystal vase I'd broken was on the other side of the room on the other side of the room, so I wouldn't have to worry about it's glass shards until tomorrow. Picture frames hung on the wall, of a family that consisted of a husband, wife, and an little baby. I instantly noticed that the wife was beautiful in her single portrait. She had jet black hair, big silver-blue eyes, fair flawless skin and dark red well defined lips.

I suddenly felt so discouraged. It was as if the beautiful women who resemble Snowhite from the fairytales in the photograph was going to come to life and kick me and Zoro out into the cold. This was her and her husbands house after quietly in the safety of my mind, just under my breath I whispered, "Please let us stay?" No response of course, but just asking permission was enough for me. I'm a good girl, call me goody two-shoes but I feel bad when I don't ask permission.

Momentarily I felt pleased with myself for finding the lights and was a bit distracted by this surprisingly extravagant home, but my mental parade was rained on when I saw the swordsman in the light. He was right were I left him, lying on the rug by the front door.

I rushed to his side and did not hesitate to get down on my knees. To my horror I saw how bad his condition really was. He was pale. The gorgeous tan I'd seen that glazed his skin yesterday was now not far off from being about as light as my creamy skin, which is definitely not normal for him. I really felt my heart skip a beat when I saw that his lips, cheeks, ears and fingers had all taken a bluish hue.

"No." The word escaped my lips as my hand touched the pirates cold forehead, I let my fingers caress his soft green hair. "Please no." I mumbled again. Then I scowled, when it occurred to me that the word 'no' is first thing that seems to automatically come from are mouths when we don't like what's happening, and when we want things to go are way. It was pathetic, I knew very well that saying no would not change anything. I wished he hadn't been shot. I pleaded in my mind that he wasn't suffering from too much exposure to the cold. Most of all I desperately wanted to know what to do. How could I care for him in this state?!

Something came over me right then and there, and a whirlwind I found myself dragging him towards the couch by his underarms. I laid him down gently on the floor again and dashed off in search of the kitchen. Once I found the place I left no stone unturned, I went threw every last damn drawer hunting down matches.

I dreaded going outside into the frozen weather again, but earlier I had seen firewood chopped up and piled against the side of the cabin. Zoro needed warmth and the sooner I gave that to him, the sooner I could start tending to his gun wound. Admittedly though, it was something I was not looking forward to.

I stood in front of the door and raised my fingers to the knob. Then I took in a breath and counted to three. I swung open the door dashed outside like a cheetah trying to beat the cold, I turned tail around that building. Quick as possible I grabbed as much firewood as my arms could carry and I did not waste my time rushing back into that house. Shutting the door behind me, grateful that I was no longer in the cold I found myself sighing relieved that Zoro was still lying right were I left him.

In less then three minutes I got a fire started in the fire place, I threw in a couple logs in but the other four I left to the side so that I could keep the fire alive all night. Striking a match, the yellow flame sparked and I threw it on to the wood. I enjoyed the scent of that the match left behind. I lit four and fed the to the glowing fire. To my displeasure I found that my dress was now covered in black powdery marks from the suet as well as Zoro's blood speckles. "Oh well." I sighed not giving it much thought as I went off to the swordsman's side.

On my knees for the umpteenth time I pondered about the best way to fix him. I was not ecstatic to do this. I wasn't some overly embarrassed ditzy girl who couldn't look at a half-naked male without losing her nerve. What bothered me so much was the fact that I was going to have to strip that said male while he's unconscious. It made me feel honestly strange. He couldn't very well wear his clothes, they were wet and he's already getting sick. With no choice my hands went to the green waist band thingy he wears, and hesitantly I pulled the haramaki off but with slight difficulty due to the fact that he cannot assist me by raising his hips.

Next came his boots. It was a bit hard at first but I managed to pull off the worn leather from his feet with a few determined tugs. I was not happy to find that his toes were also blueish and that his foot in general was way too pale. I noted that the pirate's feet were not outrageously large, and nor were they too small. He was a balanced man in my opinion, everything about him was proportioned correctly. That's when I noticed the marks that adorned both his ankles. I wasn't sure at first but the more I stared I realized that they are scarred as if he'd amputated himself and then had his feet literally sewn back on.

I didn't want to think of that, or look at it, or imagine it either so I moved on to his shirt. I slid the worn white fabric up his torso and as I did so I saw his wound. It was bright red and angry, the bullet is lodged in his side just below his rib cage. Miraculously missing any vital organs. His skin is speckled with sticky dry blood which got moister the closer I got to the source. I inhaled deeply. I would not get sick, I'd mend him to the best of my abilities and not cringe. Thats when I saw something else that made me want to shudder, but I kept myself composed. It was another huge mark along his toned abs. I wanted to believe that I was seeing things but as I keep pulling up his shirt, revealing the most massive scar I've ever seen.

I could see the line of where he'd been cut from the left side of his collarbone to his right hip. The marks of the stitches were still very visible. All I could think was how on earth did this man live receiving such a wound. It was awful, to be honest it scared me a bit, I was not disgusted or appalled, instead I was filled with concern. Once I pulled the shirt over his head and slid it the rest of it the ways off his muscular arms I found that his body was covered in little scars, each one telling a story of a warrior who refused to give in. I was impressed, and inspired by him..

Then came his pants. Yes I saved those for last, and there isn't much need for me to explain why that it made me the most embarrassed. Clearly it was no secret that this was making me a bit more then just a little uncomfortable but I knew that I had to. With my eyes closed I hesitantly pulled his pants down his legs, to my relief when I half opened one eye to peek, boxers were his undergarments of choice. They were a plain dark plum color, which suited him just fine. I felt my cheeks get a little hot, I'm sure that they were all rosy and pink being the virgin that I am. Thankfully he's not awake for this.

His worn white shirt was bloodied and tattered I decided that it was not salvageable. So I bunched it up and left it against the couch. His pants and haramaki however I laid them out to dry on one of the backs of the cushioned chairs. I place his three swords and mine up against the wall to get them out of the way. Back to Zoro, I placed my hands underneath his underarms I pulled his shoulders upward, his head was limp so it slumped forward. Using all my strength lifted him on to the couch. Which was indeed a challenge.

Once I finally situated the pirate on the cushioned sofa I took the furs that were hung on the back rest and nestled them around him. I made sure the Swordsmen was snug. Now to get his blood flowing. Thankfully the room was already heating up from the toasty fire which was definitely helping. Instinctively, I grabbed one of his hands and I began rubbing his fingers trying to get them to come back to life.

I repeated this action to the other hand for two minutes each and then switched to his feet trying to get his blood to circulate. I was quickly frustrated to find that nothing was happening but after a few more minutes I felt my face light up because I started to see the color returning to him. My hands were already starting to feel sore from all the ministrations but I continued. For about over a half an hour I worked on him. I massaged his entire body, kneading and rubbing him till his blood began to flow through his veins again.

As I worked, I felt sweat rolling down my forehead, and my hands were now aching but I kept on going. My efforts were not going to waste, his natural coppery toned color was returning all over his body and believe that I was ecstatic. There was another reason I continued though, it was because he felt so tense and knotted up. He probably needed a good massage so I'd do it to return the favor for saving my life twice. Seems fair enough considering that every so often all though he was in deep relax, I'd hear him take in a breath and then I hear this low throaty sound, he'd groan as if he liked what I was doing. I found it funny. After all I never thought I would hear such sounds coming from a demon.

It wasn't long through after I stopped rubbing him that I saw his forehead was covered in sweat. Not only that but his whole body was slicked over with his perspiration causing his skin to look shiny like the men in movies. The sickened look though on his face however ruined his glowing affect, and his cheeks were rosy and red. He was burning up so fast I didn't know what to do. His skin felt hot against my fingers, I was really worried now. My own throat was hurting probably from all my yelling earlier and then the cold, I was getting sick too but I knew that I could not slow down. The blood flow may have cured his close call case of hypothermia but the sudden changes in temperature were sending his immune system into shock, but what could I do!?

I wanted to melt down into a puddle of nothing at this point, as strong as my desire was to save his life I didn't know how. This wasn't just the gunshot the bullet had done nothing to him I realized as I looked closely at the marred flesh. He'd been through some sort if hell, and the wound he'd received was still healing. The bullet pretty much just ripped threw the new tissue that was forming, putting him back in the same condition he'd been in. If he hadn't been previously injured he'd be fine right now, or at least better off.

I dreaded losing him because of my limited medical knowledge. My fingers went to his head, and I rubbed his sweaty mint green hair. His mouth was open he was panting but there wasn't much I could do for him. That's when I heard his voice deep and hoarse, although his eyes stayed shut.

"Raspberry… what happened…"

Something must of come over me because I hugged his arm tightly to myself. "Your okay!" I shouted overjoyed.

His eyes fluttered open slowly. My joy was rained on when I saw that his amber irises are laced over in a daze, he was completely out of it and in agony. My heart sank, he was anything but okay.

"Roronoa I have to take the bullet out, but I don't…" I began to say but I was cut off. I felt his hand cup my chin.

"Raspberry, I'm sorry, but once again your going to have to do something you don't like, and when you do it you won't like me." His voiced was pained, both emotional and physical.

"Swordsmen?" I asked unsure of what he meant.

He stared at me with this look on his face. His eyes penetrated deep into mine, his expression was relaxed but I could see he was fighting the urge to tighten his facial muscles, he was hurting. So when I saw that his eyes were staring at me like I was some sort of angel, I was taken aback. "Roronoa, say something."

He inhaled deeply. "Water please." He croaked.

As soon as he said that I felt just how dry my mouth was. Like desert. I felt that I was dying for a drink but had been too focused on Zoro to notice. The swordsmen must be dehydrated especially after sweating so much. I left him momentarily and dashed to the kitchen. To my dismay not a single drop came from the sinks faucet. In a frenzy I went to the cupboard that I recalled where I'd see the pots. Grabbing a big one, I once again made my outside in the freezing weather and filled the pot with snow. Like a cheetah I dashed back inside cursing about the cold.

Zoro stared at me surprised from the couch when I slammed the door behind my self. I lugged the heavy weight of the pot to the fireplace and set it over the fire. There was thus bar with hooks inside the fireplace so I hung the pot by its handles. I'd leave it there long enough for the snow to melt but not let the water get too hot. In less than five minutes I'd taken the pot to the kitchen and returned to his side with a glass of water for him.

Zoro was too weak to hold the glass. I tried to give it to him but he could barely raise his arm or wiggle his fingers. "Thirsty." He groaned, practically begging. He was the last person I'd expect to beg like that but I couldn't blame him. I just felt so sorry for him. I slid my arm underneath his neck and shoulders and helped him lean forward. With my other hand I placed the cup to his lips, then tipped it so the cool water would splash down his burning throat. He drank greedily. The water was running down his chin and dripping down his neck to his chest, it glistened on his skin. He made an irritated sound when the last drop of water dripped onto his eager tongue. I pulled the glass away he panted.

"Get towels, a bowl, and…" He suddenly rasped at me, "What?!" I gasped cutting him off. He looked at me with this sudden desperation, then he spoke a bit more calmly. "Raspberry, you have to get this bullet out."

"How?" I asked fearfully.

"Don't be afraid woman, I'll be okay but you have to do this." He insisted.

I hesitated for a moment scared, but then I gave in. "What first I asked. He replied. "Before you can start the removing, you have to get towels, a bowl, and booze. And go put a poker in the fire."

I didn't like sound of the last thing he said, but I did as told. I laid one end of the wrought iron stick in the fire not wanting to imagine what it would most like likely be used for. Then I went off to retrieve the other items. The bowl was easiest to find since I knew what was where in the kitchen. Then the tweezers were in the bathroom as I assumed. I noted that the restroom was an oddly fancy one, making me wonder who lived here. It had lavender wall paper with gold lining in a floral design. The soaps shaped like seashells. In my rush I never gave much thought about the kitchen but it was also a bit over done. Odd seeing such things in a log cabin.

The towels however took me longer to find, they were a hassle folded in some cabinet in the hallway that led to the bedrooms. If not for the towels though I would of never found the booze. Clumsy in my haste I dropped a towel and slipped on it. I made a loud thump and Zoro called to me if I was alright. I told him not to move and that I'd be fine because my clumsy self had good fortune. There was a hatch hidden in the floorboards under a carpet. My slip and fall stunt flipped the carpet over half way and revealed the secret door. When I opened it I was ecstatic to find a ton of different bottles, Zoro would be pleased.

The minute I came in with the booze the swordsmen gave me this hungry look that if used on a different occasion would make a women quiver in lust under his gaze. Ignoring his starved eyes, I handed him that bottle and he took a big swig. He drank it like a baby would his bottle. I watched him drain it half way empty. Then he looked at me with this satisfied expression. "Let's get this bullet out."

I nearly dropped the glass bowl right of my hands. "Are you even human?!" I squeaked at him.

He just grinned, "So many people ask that, but yes I am."

I would never forget the feelings that ran threw me when we began the removal process. He'd groan in pain as I dug through his flesh with the tweezers. His body was glistening in sweat as he kept drinking. I was mortified and frightened to continue. He kept pushing me though, and I did my best to avoid damaging his veins.

He grit hard down on his teeth, letting out sounds I didn't know humans could make. It was torture, torturing him like this. I wanted to stop, causing him pain made tears flow from my eyes. I didn't like this. My tears fell onto his torso, despite his agony he cranked his neck up to look at me and say, "It'll be okay Raspberry. I'll be alright so just get it out." He encouraged wearily.

"Okay, I'll do my best." I whimpered, emotionally pained as much as he was physical. How could the man who was practically being ripped into possibly worry about my sake. My hands by this time were covered in his red blood, and the smell of bleeding flesh. The sweat was glistening all over his body, his fever was rising. I could not stand it. I hated this so much I wanted nothing more than for it to be over. Zoro's pain was breaking my heart I wanted it to stop.

Thats when I saw it, the silver round of lead that was lodged inside him seemed to stare up at me. "I see it!" I announced with joy.

Zoro looked at me and growled intensely. "Then pull out the motherfucker!"

So I did so quickly as he ordered and threw the stupid piece of lead into the bowl, happily thinking it was finally over with, but then he reminded me of the poker. Blood began to gush, I reached for a towel and instinctively applied pressure, but there was so much blood I felt woozy. "Hurry you haven't stopped the bleeding, you still have to cauterize the wound, go get the poker."

I didn't want to, but the more he bled and begged me the more I couldn't run away any more. I turned my back to him to retrieve the burning metal from the fire. As I did so I heard him groan. Turning my head over my shoulder I saw he had poured the remaining vodka over his wound. I knew that it sizzled and burned, I would of screamed. It felt like acid slowly eating you alive. That's when he growled at me threw gritted teeth, he didn't sound like a human when he seethed at me, "Damn it women, get the fucker already!"

I did as told. I didn't like being yelled at so I cried harder in fear as I grabbed the cold end of the iron stick. Once by his side, the poker in position, I squeezed my eyes and clenched my jaw so tight I thought that I'd never open them again. The sound he made when I plunged it into his wound was a sound my ears would never be able to erase. It hummed through me like a siren, the shear pain he went through in that moment. I pulled it out and the deed was done.

The memory of the dancing bright red and orange flames of the fire, the screams, the groans, the aches in my hands, the tears I cried would always be there. The idea that I tortured him so much caused me to collapse. My body leaning against the couch my face on his chest. I sobbed and sobbed until I felt his hand raise to the top of my head. He rubbed it affectionately like I had to his, then I heard his deep voice speak in this tone of bliss, completely different from his enraged growl. He said to me softly, "Thank you angel."

* * *

**A/N:** I really hope I captured

a dramatic scene and portrayed it correctly.

I did my research about removing bullets with

just the makeshift items that Sakura and Zoro had available

so I didn't just make this up.

Regardless I hope I did okay. Thanks for reading :D Reviews much

appreciated :)


	4. Dark Side of the Moon

**A/N:** I'm so happy that the story

seems to be so liked so far. I enjoy writing

it so much.

...

Yay! Today is November 11th, and why is that so significant you ask?

Because it is** Zoro's Birthday** silly! :D So let's all wish the

'lazy Marimo' as Sanji would say, a Happy Birthday xD

So I thought I'd post chapter 4 today :)

...

Also Just as a warning this chapters full of contact

and makes a huge impact on the story.

Sorry if it is hard to take in at first.

Regardless, I hope you readers enjoy ;)

* * *

..._There is a Dark Side of the Moon... _

I awoke the next chilly gray morning with tears in my eyes, and I recalled the horrible dream I'd had. The same dream I'd had that comes and goes through out my life, for as long as I can remember. It still scares me to this day. I was naked in front of a mirror in the center of a room. It was an oval shaped, framed in silver with designs, just the right length for me to see my entire reflection. As the years have gone by I realized that my nudity represented my vulnerability. The setting of my repetitive nightmare was a circular room, the walls were of gray cement bricks. My bare feet were planted on the cold wooden floor. I longed to cover my body, my secrets, but all I could do was stared at myself in the mirror.

This dream first starts out with self judgment. I see that my body was the same as it has been. I'm all curves. My breasts are pert and rounded, despite that I scowled at my lack of long legs. I looked fine altogether, nothing was out of proportion, but it had always bothered me. It seemed I liked to ridicule myself and any flaws I could find. Maybe that's why I always felt ashamed.

My face came next. It was definitely my face. Natural but well defined eyed brows, A nicely formed nose. I had a small mouth but my lips were well formed. My most prominent feature was my big green eyes. I'd been told I was pretty. If I looked back in my old age and saw myself now I'd probably think I was beautiful, but as of the present I did not quite yet see it.

That's when this dream of my vanity started to shift into something that never failed to make me toss and turn in the middle of the night. In the reflection of the mirror my lips opened to speak, but I myself hadn't. My image smiled at me, like Zoro when he's about to make a kill. A sick tormented smile, meant to rape your mind. I'd seen this visage some many times before in my sleep, so now I was reminded why the pirate actually frightened me so much.

The figure inside the mirror taunted me. Her grin, like Roronoa's rattled into my nerves as she spoke in eerie and crackled voices. "Looks like your times running out Miss Sakura, or should I say Trixie or Marie or Layla, ooh or maybe Bree, or what ever other name you've chosen to hide yourself."

She laughed as I felt my throat lock up, and lungs grow heavy. "One way or another Soran's army will come after you, and the truth is bound to come out." She snickered at me.

"No they won't I'll find a way to be free!" I fought her back.

The women seemed annoyed with me. "Do you really think that, that swordsmen can help you." She cackled.

This was different. Up until now the dialogue of this dream had never changed. The way she mentioned Zoro had made me quiver in my sleep. Suddenly like a tornado I was flashed with the images from last night. The flames of the fire danced, glowing with the wild colors of bright red and orange. So menacingly that I could feel the heat. My mirror image was there this time, her green eyes glowing in the flames. I heard the screams some of my own and some belonged to the baritone voice of the swordsmen. He called to me from his near death bed that was the couch, "You did this! You!" His deep voice was cold and I felt the familiar sting in my eyes. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I plugged my ears and huddled to my knees like a child.

It was in that moment that the allusion of last night disappeared and I was back staring at my image in the mirror. "One or the other your that swordsmen will be the cause of one of your demises!" She laughed and that. All the bricks of the tower one by one collapsed around me. They fell down to earth thousands of feet below. Below was a jungle, an island surrounded by the sparkling blue sea. I was at the very top of the wall-less tower with nothing to shield me from the outside world, and still I was trapped in a prison. Nothing to cover my lies. I couldn't even scream when my reflections hand reached out of the glass, she dug her suddenly sharp nails into my shoulders. She then shook me violently her teeth were sharp and pointed, her eyes narrowed. "Stupid girl, stop running away and don't suddenly think that this Swordsmen is your personal Jesus. Bare your own cross."

That's when the choice came, to allow myself to accept who I was, or to continue spinning my web of lies to avoid the truths of who I really am. My answer as always was the same. As a result she let me go. I fell staring up at her in her tower of the forsaken. Like a fallen angle I descended into the endless black that was my bottomless abyss of denial. The lady in the mirror sounds cruel but accepting her is whats good for me.

Accepting that my father is no longer breathing is what I should do. Allowing myself to take in the fact that my mother is dead is what is good for me. Knowing that I should not rely on my new-found refuge that is the demonic pirate.

My excuses have gone to far. I know that I must accept that I'm on the run from something that is impossible to escape… myself.

That's when I would wake up, hot tears in my eyes as I sat up in shock and took in a huge breath, filling my lungs with much-needed oxygen and then releasing my breath back into the cold morning air. I repeated the process several times, until my heart rate finally slowed down. My eyes began to adjust to morning lighted room. That's when I gasped when it hit me that I was no longer living in an attic above a bookstore. I was now on the run from the Marines and Zoro… Zoro! The memories of last night came back to me like in the dream and I shivered momentarily overridden with the bloody imagery of my dream.

"Roronoa!" I gasped finding that he was no where in sight.

To make matters even stranger I was in a bed. I felt the soft sheets against my hands as I investigated. I was covered in blankets because the room was chilly. Aside from that how on earth did I get there, I had fallen asleep slumped against that pirate and the couch, with my knees on the floor. Had he put me here?! He must have because I sure didn't, but how?! After last night there is no way he could get up, let alone carry me right?!

I jumped out of bed and scrambled down the hall to the living room. I found that his pants and haramaki were gone, as well as his three swords. I worried that he left me here all alone for good, until I looked at the couch. The furs were a mess stained in his blood but what lied on top of them was a paper that was folded in half. Quick to retrieve it, I read Zoro's note that was written in black ink, and his messy handwriting out loud.

"Raspberry, just gone out for a walk, needed fresh air. Be back soon. No worries."

It was short and to the point. I set the yellowed paper back down and sighed. He'd left me alone for only a little while but, I didn't like it. The Marines could show up! Worse, even though Zoro had distracted all my thoughts last night, I had heard the howls of wolves. The eerie sound made me worry that he could get attacked. It's preposterous that he is walking around at all after last night, he surely must still smell strong of blood especially to the noses of animals. If he were jumped by a pack of wolves, in his condition, he'd surely be… 'No worries huh, as if!' The thought of losing him after everything we'd been through was too much for my heart. I really hoped he'd return soon without getting hurt. I looked longingly at the front door and silently prayed for his swift and safe return.

In the mean time I went off back to the room he'd laid me to sleep in. It was nice of him to do that for me I admitted. Due to my sudden overwhelming anxiety I had to do something to distract my self. I decided to make the bed. Being that it was queen sized made the task harder than I would have liked it to be. I tucked the sheet back under the pillows, which I straightened out nicely. After much tugging and going back and forth I straightened out the comforter and laid it out presentable.

Pleased with my work I plopped myself down on the end of it. I thought there for awhile, fiddling with my tattered and stained dress. I thought of my nightmare my reflections words. The room felt colder as my mind replayed the images. It's as if I could feel my inner demon's breath on the back of my neck. It felt as if she was grabbing me, whispering the awful truths in my ear. A tear or two ran down my cheek and I wished for her to stop. I pleaded to be free.

Most of all I found myself longing for Zoro to walk through the front door. I wanted to hear his boots creaking and tapping on the wooden floor as his deep voice announces his return. Waking up alone after the events of caring for him last night was not enjoyable.

That's when I felt a hand take mine, it wasn't the pirates and nor was it my reflexion. It was a soft feminine hand, but her grip was strong. Her familiarity was soothing, I felt relieved. Her words were sharp and cold as a knife as she banished my reflexion away.

"Amaya…" I whispered.

She looked at me angrily, like a mother about to scold her child. Her green eyes burned. Her long raspberry red hair fell in flowing curls down her back. I have had two personalities inside my head since I was about six, apparently she's finally decided to show herself after yesterday. She lives only in my head, but believe that she was very real and it was as if she was always standing there at my side. I despised her and yet loved her all at the same time, because she never left me. She was there when I needed her, but also when I didn't want her. I guess because Zoro had been on my mind almost every second of yesterday I hadn't seen my alter ego, as a therapist would say. Still it bothered me, why on earth had she been so completely silent since Zoro?!

"Tell me why dear, you chose Sakura for the name he's supposed to call you by?" She asked as she took her seat next to me. I could feel the contact of her hand on my shoulder. In the past I would have shuddered, but after so many years I've grown used to it. Her question bothered me instantly making me wish for Zoro even harder. She wasn't always a menace, but her surprise interrogations were never enjoyable.

"Tell me." She pressed on, her face of refined beauty set in a knowing smile. I know she had the answer but I didn't want to admit it.

I stood up from the bed and glared down at her. "Oh leave me alone, I'm not answering you right now."

She just sighed exactly like I would. "Stubborn as always, I am the only one you can talk to and yet you hide things even from your own head."

I felt quilty when she said that, I knew it wasn't fair of me. My frustration with my new Zoro drama is rubbing off on her. You see Amaya is like a big sister, she always knows best, but gets on my nerves. Regardless her question was too much for me, so I decided that two could play this game.

"Alright Amaya, why is it you haven't shown yourself since we've met Roronoa." I questioned.

She smiled confidently and stood up from her seat on the bed in all her naked glory. "Can't you ever be modest?!" I snapped at her. She chuckled as she strolled without one care in the world. "You are the only one who can see me, and my body is your bodies twin."

I sighed, "That's why looking at you makes me see all are flaws." She smiled at me, "Are body, it's so perfect." She said striking a pose. I rolled my eyes and headed towards the door out of the room. She called to me as she dashed to catch up, thankfully clothed in a dress of white silk. "Besides it's not as if you're looking at, hmm let's say, the swordsmen naked." She snickered at me.

Her teasing hit me effectively like a bullet. I felt my face get hot at the imagery when she said that. "Hey stop avoiding the subject Amaya!" I snapped at her from in the hallway.

She laughed like bells, "I was simply saving it for later."

I quirked an eyebrow. "That's the same thing as avoiding the subject. So once again why were you dead silent the moment I met Roronoa!?"

She inhaled deeply and sighed again. "Fine then Ms. No Fun!" She paused and snickered. "Because I can't read the swordsmen. He is demonic and yet I still feel that we are safe with him, but I cannot determine why we do. Still I am not sure about this man." By the end of that statement she had spoken to me using her serious tone.

"We'll we have no choice, we can't separate from him now, we'd get captured and…" I began to say, but it seemed Amaya as usual already knew what I was thinking.

"Was the dream different this time, you seemed so frightened when I came to you this morning?" She inquired.

"It was so scary this time Amaya. My reflection showed me a vision of last night and she mentions Roronoa." I admitted.

"Mentions him how?" She persisted, genuinely concerned.

"Well she says…" I shuddered, I didn't want to think of it.

"Says what?" She pressed on for me to continue, her hand on my shoulder.

"She said, do I really think the swordsmen can help me?" There was this tinge of hope in my voice.

"No one can help us, you know better than that. Uncle has his private army chasing you, the pirate is no match. I'm surprised I've managed to protect you this far." Any hope disappeared when she said that, I knew it was true.

"I know that but, ugh! That awful man ruins everything!" I yelled uncontrollably. Could I ever be happy?!

Amaya nodded in agreement. We were silent for a while, both listening for Zoro for different reasons. Amaya was beyond anticipating analyzing him some more. To her people were like books each with their own personal stories. Basically they were her entertainment. I on the other hand realized how insecure I was without him around.

"Sakura, back to my original question." I jumped when Amaya said that so suddenly. "Don't side track me this time. Tell me why did you tell this complete stranger, a pirate our special name?!" She questioned.

I sighed deeply when the flashback flooded into my crowded mind. "What happened to you little girl." Said a sweet voice. No words could come out, I was panting and starved, weaker than I'd ever been. Looking up a women whose face was worn with age, it was shocking the first moment of relief I ever felt in two days. Her brown eyes were filled with this warmth and kindness, she reminded me of a sweet old mare. At that time I remembering being disturbed and frightened. I had stood no taller than less than three feet. My raspberry curly hair was a short mess of knots. My face was covered in dirt, tear lines ran down my cheeks. My legs were covered in bruises and little cuts from all the running through the forest. My feet were blistered in my trashed white sandals.

That's when they came. The men in black uniforms. Shaved heads, shiny pistols at their sides, and each had a black katana. I could hear their voices from a distance. They were after me. I looked into the ladies brown eyes, and before I knew it, I hugged my self to her knee, I trusted her. "Don't tell me that you're the one…" She stopped her sentence and put her hand of dark russet skin to my cheek.

She was a wise women. I wasn't sure at first but she took off my ruined sandals and threw them in the river. She'd been doing her laundry there after all. Next came my dress. She whispered to me, "We are going to pretend you've drowned is that okay." I just nodded, her question was so blunt it chilled me.

At less than six years old I had, had no recollection of life or death, until I'd saw my fathers murder, right before my eyes. Arguably, I became an adult at six. The moment I agreed to fake my death was the moment I threw away my childhood. It was the moment that my old self, whose name I cannot remember no matter how hard I try died, Amaya was conceived, and Sakura was born.

Mina, the women who found me had given me that name the next day. She took me into her home which always smelled of spices since she loved to cook. You see she kept me hidden the attic the next morning when the men in black and red uniforms came to the door. They had no warrant but they tore the place apart. The only way to get into the attic was through a hidden staircase in her closet. She lived in an old home that she'd inherited, it had lots of secret doors even though it was not large. I stayed quiet as a mouse as told by Mina.

I felt so safe with her. There was no real reason to, but something in her eyes, I took refuge in the gentle kindness of her eyes. The men never found me in her home. So instead they commandeered all the liquor and took any other goods they pleased. They were Soran's soldiers after all. They use to do anything my father ordered but his own brother betrayed him in cold blood. When the men finally left Mina came to get me a few minutes later. She said they might watch the house for a day or two so I had to stay in the attic, she'd being me food and water but that was about it. It was one of hardest times in my entire life.

When the coast was surely clear and I could come out she bathed me, healed my injuries and fed me full. After I was all cleaned up, she told me that I was the most beautiful child she'd ever seen. With bouncing raspberry curls and big green eyes. She decided that since my life was starting over I needed a brand new name, at that point anything would have been fine but she named me after cherry blossoms.

Mina raised me, and I considered her like my second mother. I love her more than anything. I'm educated because of her, I can read and write. She taught me all she knew, her wisdom flows in me. Still, for the next two years as a little girl I experienced nightmares hiding in the woman's house. It was on my eight birthday that Amaya appeared. I thought she was my imaginary friend, but when I learned at ten that I could switch personalities with her, and she could take the steering wheel of my body I realized she was more.

Mina would say, "The sun cannot light up the night without the help of the moon, but the moon cannot shine without the light of the sun."

I understood nothing more clearer when Amaya and I conjoined as one. Mina believed me when I spoke of my other self. As I grew older and could understand she told me that two persons in one body is not as crazy as I and most would think. You see sometimes when a person is flashed with a dramatic event that is too much for them a person's brain will form a defense mechanism. I was there and I know that I witnessed when my father was murdered, and who did it, but I don't know any of the details. Amaya does, but she refuses to speak of them, apart of me wishes she would while another is happy she hides it from me. My brains way of keeping me safe.

I was never allowed to leave the house though. Mina feared the men would take me away and for good reason. So for nine years I stayed locked away dreaming of a fairy tales and faraway places. I read and read every book in her home, and ones that she would bring me. Eventually I began to write, and I did so for hours on end. I filled over a hundred journals with my thoughts and stories, my right hand would constantly ache. Amaya was my only friend. She'd comfort me on the nights I cried, and kept me sane.

That's why at fourteen finally I decided that I could no longer stay in hiding with Mina. Born on a tropical jungle island in the New World I understood the dangers I faced in this part of the sea. Since I am still being hunted down my weakness is living in the same place, the very island my father met his demise. I could no longer stand living in the sane soil. So one night when I had a rush of rebellious bravery. Call it my raging teenage hormones but I realized that I could not live like that anymore. I dressed myself in grays and browns colors that would not stick out. I took a sword that Mina had for emergencies. To this day I am clueless when it comes to using a sword, but Amaya, she'd cut you down mercilessly in a professional way. The of us then tiptoed as one into Mina's room and kissed her on the cheek, goodbye. I snuck out as quiet as a mouse.

After that me and my alter ego made a pack that me and her would survive together. Also that we must never tell another soul that our name is Sakura unless something inside of me says that I can truly trust the person. We made it out of the New world to the Grand-line by paying the captain of a cargo ship to allow me a ride. Money I'd taken feeling very quilts from Mina's savings cookie jar.

Unfortunately about half way to the Red Line the ship was raided by a group of pirates. I hid as best I could but was taken aboard the ship of black sails. I was frightened. They were burly men and I was a girl whose body was already more developed than most at fourteen. The captain of course had first dibs on me, which sickened me and Amaya. We'd lost everything, are virginity was one of the last things we had, giving it up to a lecherous pig was as bad as death to us.

I was sent to his quarters by to pirates that handled me roughly, dragging me by my wrists and smacking me if I struggled. They threw me in the room were he waited. He was a large man in his forties, a lot bigger then Zoro for comparison and more muscular, in fact he was just as frightening as the Marine captain on the current winter island that I am presently on. Back to then though, his harsh face was masked by the shadows of his dark room. My heart was racing, but Amaya told me I would be okay if I just have her the wheel. I did so allowing her control of my body. A strange other worldly experience. Imagine the scary idea of your body moving on its own while you are still trying to acknowledge that it's suppose to.

That was only the second time we've done this, but nowadays I have become accustomed to such phenomenon. Back then though I'd been terrified. She had walked over to the captain seemingly obedient. His hand began to feel me up but Amaya wouldn't make her move. However as soon as his middle finger began to slid into the rim of my pants soon she smirked. "Thats to far." She spoke up, he looked at me as if I were foolish for thinking I had any sort of control. That is when Amaya took and broke his middle finger by bending it all the way backwards as if to say fuck you in a mere flash of second. He hit me enraged at the pain's shock value sending us flying onto his wood floor, and it hurt but Amaya told me we had to be tough so I was brave for her. When he came after us Amaya pulled the rug he'd been standing on from under his feet, causing him to fall backward. She's a quick thinker. His head slammed into the window behind him. causing glass shards to fly. One cut into my arm, but Amaya kept going.

She had to be certain that he was disgruntled for daring to lay his hand on us. She made sure of that with one hard kick to his genitals, trust that he could no longer chase after us. His voice raised three octaves higher as he screamed at me. Amaya took that chance to steal his sword since ours had been confiscated and we made our way into the bottom floor of that ship. Careful not to be seen, we hid there underneath the fishing nets and stolen cargo in fear, with no sunlight, with the rats, in the cold, dirty and hungry for two days. That's was when the Marines came to arrest the pirates for stealing the cargo that had meant to be delivered to their base. Funny how they get off their asses when it's their goods at stake.

Amaya still the driver, pretended to be an innocent young girl afraid of the pirates. Immediately we were boarded onto the ship and treated like a little princess among the Marines. We stole enough cash to make it a few day and hid it in our boots. We made sure to eat good while we were in that ship and as soon as it docked we scammed onto the island. Things have been that way ever since.

I'm nineteen years old so it's been five years now. Amaya and I jump from island to island and stay no longer then three to six months. The men in special black and red Marine like uniforms chase me for being a witness across the Grand-Line. So I changed my name everywhere we go, I stay in hiding and talk to as little people as I can. In fact the day I met Zoro was the day I planned to leave the winter island of Icelander, but he became a detour. A stranger I met by chance, a stranger that brought Sakura back to me and unknowingly causing me to admit my name before I could think.

I felt the chill of the cabin, thinking of my past always made me shiver. I missed all the more Mina in that moment as I admitted to Amaya why I told Zoro what my special name is.

I heard the front door open and the swordsmen in discussion announced his return. I dashed to the living room eager to greet the pirate. Amaya followed close behind chuckling. Zoro looked at me confused with my urgency to see him. He was dressed in a gray fur coat that he had probably taken from one of the closets in this house. "Zoro how dare you leave me here! You are my bodyguard, you can't leave me without protection!" I huffed at him.

Zoro chuckled as he shut the door behind him. "Your still stuck on that aren't you?"

I nodded. "Yes I am, and you are obligated. Besides you're hurt, what if you'd been attacked by wolves or been spotted by Marines."

Zoro looked at me with his amber eyes. "Raspberry you should know that if you are going to make me your body-guard, I leave things to luck and fate."

Amaya let out and amused sound from behind me. I ignored her as I tugged Zoro by his sleeve to the couch. "Luck, fate or whatever, I don't care. Roronoa you need to rest for a little while, and don't leave again." I insisted.

"What are you doing women?!" He asked.

"Lay down on that couch and rest." I pointed at it irritated that he'd been gone so long. That dummy probably got lost.

"So bossy." Muttered Zoro as he plopped on the couch surprisingly obedient.

"Tell me about it." Amaya giggled. I wanted to shoot her a glare but I resisted the urge with Zoro around.

I took a seat on the cushioned chair near the pirate, I didn't trust that he'd rest unless under supervision. Amaya sat across from me, seemingly bored, but I had no idea what churning in her head. I thought of Mina again and the swordsmen who was currently snoring loudly away in instant sleep. It was all in the eyes. His eyes had this kindness to them, like Mina's. No reason to trust either of them, but I just knew that I could. Amaya seemed to feel the same, and in that moment I felt that things would be alright for the time being if we just stayed with the green-haired demon.

* * *

**A/N: **Forgive me if that was confusing,

wierd, strange. My minds been carrying around this

wild concept since I was little. I never

understood why until I began to write about Sakura, and form her

character. Things are a little twisted, but I promise

more and more answers will come further along in the

story.

Also in the next couple of chapters I may

change the point of view to Zoro, not permanently

of course, but the story is best told at certain times

from the mouthes of other characters.

This won't be random or sudden in between

chapters. It will be a straight whole chapter,

just that character.

I'd love to hear any of your opinions,

so let me know what you thought about all

this :)

Thanks for reading, following, reviewing,

your support means a lot :D


	5. Swept Away

** A/N: **Sorry for the wait! I had a bit of

a blockage and wasn't sure how to move forward

with my chapters, but never the less I'm back.

This will also be my first chapter were I

change the point of view, so watch out

for the characters name and the P.O.V

sign to indicate the change of point of view.

I apologize if this chapters a

little shorter than the others.

Anyway enjoy _** ツ**_

* * *

_...Swept Away..._

✿**_Sakura P.O.V_**

"I've had enough of sitting around resting, we have to get a move on now Raspberry!" I felt his hand shake my shoulder slightly when he loudly said that.

I jumped I'd been almost completely asleep in the cushioned chair. "Zoro!"

By this time Zoro was already on the other side of the room retrieving his swords. I saw that the fire I'd made last night was now completely out. Nothing left but ash and burnt wood-chips, that would explain the uninviting chill I felt in the air. Amaya was off looking out the window near the front door. I felt so weary and dazed, I didn't appreciate being woken up.

"Roronoa, must we go so soon?" I asked, my voice sounded tired and pleading. The pirate looked at me uncharacteristically

"Raspberry, we can't stay here, we have to go. There are a few coats I saw in the closet, I'm sure that at least one should fit you, put that on and let's get a move on." He ordered me.

"He's right Sakura." Chimed in my alter ego.

"But Zoro." I huffed, also directing it at her without his knowledge.

"I am your bodyguard from now on remember." He stated. I blinked surprised by how serious he said that, like he really meant it. Then he continued. "I have to keep you safe and it is not safe here. Staying in one place to long will get us caught." He made his point.

Clearly beaten and caught off guard by his promise to keep me safe, I sighed, "Alright, but you still need to take it easy."

"Sure thing blossom." He said simply to my surprise, and not so sarcastically either. I decided to pretend that it didn't happen. So instead I took notice that he wasn't wearing his heavy grey coat any more. It was hanging on a coat rack near the door. He was wearing a red plaid flannel that fit him alright, but the sleeves seemed a little too long considering it was probably made to fit the original owner. "Where did you get that?!" I asked him.

He grinned, "There are a lot of clothes here for winter, I took what ever I wanted."

"Such a model citizen he is." Amaya muttered sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes at both. "Zoro are you sure it's okay to take the coats, something feels wrong."

"Listen sweetie," I raised an eyebrow when he said that, Amaya snickered and Zoro grinned. "I'm a pirate, when we want something we take it, and in this case we need it."

"But I…" I argued the facts.

"Just take it." Amaya insisted.

"Oh alright." I gave in, tired of both of them already.

"Good then, no pit stops either obviously so take care of business now. I'll be waiting by the front door when your ready. So hurry up." Zoro announced and retrieved his gray fur coat from its hook.

"Now look who's being bossy." I muttered as I headed into the hall way, pleased to hear an irritated sigh fall from his lips. Amaya followed close behind.

"He sounds jumpy. Do you think something happened while he was out?" She suggested.

"Possibly." I mouthed the word, barely a whisper so Zoro's keen ears wouldn't hear. She'd noticed it too. Zoro was right about us needing to leave, but he seemed more eager than ever. Either he was extremely impatient or he had some reason to leave immediately.

"Oh well, we shall find out soon enough." Amaya concluded.

That's when I heard a noise. A creak. "Did you hear that Amaya?"

My alter ego paused and listened. "It's and old house, probably just settling."

I nodded and ignored the next three sounds. After taking care of business as Zoro put it, I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror. To my horror my face was a mess, my makeup looked unfresh and my maschera was smeared from last nights tear filled events. Strangely the pirate never made fun of me but still the fact that he saw me that way made me really embaressed and bothered. It wasn't the best solution but I scrubbed my face clean with liquid hand soap. Thankfully my hair was okay at least. See the type of hair I had been super curly but it flowed like princess hair you could say. So if I tried to brush it out while not in the shower it would turn into a frizzy dry mess. "You look fine dear," Amaya interjected, then she teased, "I'm sure the swordsmen will find you pretty."

"Oh shut up. I'm not doing this for him." I snapped whispering harshly, she just winked seeing right through me.

Having enough of prepping and priming myself I headed to the bedroom I'd been in, Amaya following close behind. I heard Zoro's deep voice call out from the front door, "Why do you women take so long to get ready?"

I furrowed my brows, "Because we women aren't simple-minded and barbaric like you men!" I called back to him. Although I couldn't see his face I knew it was set in that smirk. That smirk of his I swear one of these days I'm going to wipe it right off his arrogant face. Ugh I swear!

Amaya was still giggling about are quarrel when I entered the room. I opened up the closet I was hesitant to retrieve a coat. Instead I met a pair of dark eyes. My heart raced as my instincts took over, I couldn't even scream. Amaya leaped us backward, barely missing the grasp of the man in the blue and white uniform. "They have found us Sakura." She said, and that was when I felt a pair of muscular arms wrap around me from behind. They didn't give me security like Zoro's and the scent of this Marine did not calm me. Amaya wondered how they had managed to get in. She came to the conclusion that it most of been the time in between when the swordsmen was out for his walk and I was sleeping.

I squirmed in the tight hold of the Marine. His hand was over my mouth and Amaya took the opportunity to bite, and she bite hard. I tasted the iron of his blood on my tongue. He released me and let out a holler. "You little shit!" Snapped the one that was hiding in the closet, he came at me as I dashed to the door to the hall, nearly tripping in my frantic escape attempt. "Zoro!" I called.

"Raspberry!" I heard a faint and struggled reply. Then I heard steel clinging with steel in the background from the living room. He was fighting.

"Zoro!" I screamed again for the swordsmen, but the marine's large hand snatched my wrist. I heard Zoro's voice call out, "Hold on!" Even so I could not hold on. It was too late for me. The Marine pulled me backward causing my head to hit the side of the door frame. I let out a cry. Amaya became floored with frustration, but there was nothing she could do as the marines partner grabbed my other arm. My arms were then forced behind my back. Such rough treatment, it seems I'm always being treated this way. I called again for Zoro, this time there was no reply. I was shoved against the bed, my face smashed into the mattress.

"Simon, get the rope." Said the one with dark eyes. Simon let me go leaving the one who jumped me from the closet. He was slender compared to the others be but strong. Amaya squirmed with all her might but could not get loose as we were slammed down again. This was a complete ambush. We had no warning and no advantage. The odds are completely not in our favor.

I suddenly felt the eerie sensation of the mass of his body hovering over me. Amaya told me to remain calm, to just give her the wheel an so I did. I closed my eyes for a moment as I felt that marines hot breath puff against my ear I shivered in fear and disgust. His slimy voice said, "You've caused us a lot of trouble running around with that pirate you little whore."

"Amaya." I said her name in a mummer. I no longer had control of my body, or my lips. I could see the scene playing before me but I was trapped inside my head. All around me was black and yet all my five senses were working and I could perceive my surroundings. Amaya now had the reigns to my bodily functions and all I could do was hope she'd get us through this like always.

❀**_Amaya P.O.V_**

The Marine reminded me of almost all men I've encountered with Sakura, most of them saw me as an item, not a person. I found myself in a state that had my arms tied up behind my back. I was being led though the snow, and I was surely heading to the main rode. I peered my eyes through the trees, a vehicle with the Marine insignia was parked and I could only assume it was waiting for me. Since I'm considered a fugitive I did not doubt that they would put me behind bars. either way I was appalled, I cannot count how many times that marine felt me up and called me a little bitch. His name was Reiji, and he and four other guards were surrounding me forming a pentagon as we marched forward. I keep my gaze locked on the back of his head. He was my first target. If he touches me and goes against my mistress Sakura's will one more time, I will swear to see to it that I personally remove his balls. No joke.

The pirate, Roronoa Zoro was nowhere to be found. Scum. I should never have allowed Sakura to trust him. I can feel her hurting inside of me, longing for him. Never before has my mistress showed such emotion for a man. Considering our past Sakura and I have a deep loathing for men, and Sakura has always been afraid of them. Except this time, I could tell straight away she liked this man in particular, and I could feel her curiosity brimming and her innocent desire to observe and get to know this man. She acted around him like never before, it was such unusual behavior that it did not take me long to discover my mistress had silly and giddy feelings, commonly referred to as butterflies for the swordsmen. Most of all it was the way I could feel her begging me inside, like a child pleading to her mother that they want a new toy. With her big green eyes desperate and that cute little face of hers I could not say no to her. That is why I stupidly gave in to Sakura's wish to stay by his side a little longer. I also should have listened when she spoke of the noises in the cabin. I am a failure as her protecter.

I just thought that for one day I could let her be like a normal girl. One who can allow herself to indulge in what it means to like a guy. It seems silly and unimportant but always being virtually on the run Sakura didn't get to socialize much, she's never made any friends or connections apart from me and Mina. She watched people from afar, and always kept her distance especially with males.

You can understand why it really pisses me off that the first bastard she allows herself to open up to even slightly left her to suffer a fate by the hands of the marines. If Sakura never opens her heart up again to anyone I'll blame that devil of a swordsmen for the rest of her life!

The cold whether nipped at my skin. We never did get a chance to grab a coat. I know that there is something about that green-haired man that draws you closer even if he's admittedly a little scary, I can only assume that is why mistress would let her emotions get carried away. Now it's my fault, and we are in this mess simply because I failed to let Sakura and even myself leave that pirate behind.

The vehicle I could see now were snowmobiles. I was pushed along, I felt a hand on my lower back, I was shoved, if that navy officer touched me any lower he would have grabbed my butt. I swear I cannot stand men!

Before I knew it I was placed on the back of Reiji's snowmobile. I was handcuffed to a side bar next the seat probably just installed there for that purpose. "Pray for mercy from the captain, he'll decide what we get to do with you little whore." He gunned the snowmobile then, I heard the rumble of the engine and we were off.

I ignored his little whore comment, I was better than him anyway and I fear nothing. Nothing except the men in black and red uniforms and Soran. Soran's eyes a blaze of fiery orange and yellows, blade in hand as he stood over Sakura's fathers dead body, blood speckled all over his face and chest. No matter what these marines do, I do not fear them, not when I have seen what a real monster is.

In twenty minutes or less we arrived at this giant white wall. It was intimidating to Sakura she trembled inside of me, fearing what was beyond the large gates. It told her to relax, but I knew that because of that Swordsmen, whom promised to be our bodyguard, him abandoning us left her with this feeling of hopelessness. There were towers stationed on either end of the wall, riflemen were obviously inside, they'd shoot without second thoughts if I tried to escape. There was no point anyway, even if I did manage to get away they would only find me later, most likely dead curtesy of the cold.

The gate was giant and made of steel. The menacing marine insignia painted large and boldly across it. One of the other marines pulled a den-den-mushi transmitter from his pocket. He said something in code and a moment later there was a loud creak, the gate opened slowly.

I was led inside the giant fortress, Reiji seemed insistent on handling me roughly, despite my coöperation. In my opinion he should be classified under borderline case of wife beater, then again who would marry a creep like him. As soon as I was marched through the gates, I saw before me was a large grey building, it stood tall and strong like a castle. It gave me the feeling if being impenetrable, but for someone like me it was more like inescapable. "Hurry up." I was dragged to what I was sure was the headquarters. The guards of the gate, stared from their stations.

One of them whistled at me, "Hey vice captain Reiji, where did you pick up a little doll like that?!" Several others chuckled low. Sakura felt exposed and afraid, I was disgusted by the marines behavior. How dare they call themselves officers, don't they have chivalry?! I guess that was something they threw out during the sex revelation, several decades ago when it became, although not talked about in society, slightly more acceptable or at least more common to sleep with someone and not wear a ring. I was all the more shocked that Reiji was a vice captain.

"She was that swordsmen's bitch, but he abandoned her just like the coward pirates are!" Reiji laughed as he pushed me forward. I hated being laughed at.

I know that I shouldn't have been nervous, but cold sweat drip down the back of my neck as I forcedly towards the headquarters building. Up many stairs I was led. We passed a row of guards and I entered into the grey building through another set of large doors which sit behind me, darkening the room around us..

I expected to be led down one of the dark hallways but strangely me and Reiji were the only ones who entered the building. An eerie feeling washed over me, I felt it in my stomach, I could have sworn the other guards had been right behind us. Reiji released his grip on me. I heard footsteps echoing down the left hall of the stone room.

The dark-eyed marine grinned evilly at me, and there was nothing devilishly attractive about it like Zoro's. I turned my head hesitantly to the left. I was unfortunately gifted with the silhouette of the tall mass of muscle and scars Sakura and I knew to be the marine captain.

"That's him! That's him!" Sakura shrieked fearfully inside me. I knew very well that was the man who had scared Sakura and that pirate when the two of them hid in the alley way together.

"I brought her as promised Sir Akira." Reiji announced proudly and saluted him as he emerged from the shadows.

Akira, his name meaning wolf, had beige colored eyes that were narrow and emotionless accept for the evil that clouded him. He stood at least eight feet tall. A marines coat draped from his shoulders. His skin was a dark contrast to his white uniform. One look at his eyes and I feared them, they reminded me of Soran's from so long ago, glossed over with hatred. Regardless I held my ground, I must protect my mistress at all costs.

Akira looked me over, as if I were just a shrimp, and compared to him I sure was. "This is the little pipsqueak that was gallivanting with the StrawHat's swordsmen you failed to capture." He said turning his attention to Reiji.

The vice captain looked nervous, I could see sweat forming on his forehead, I liked that, seeing him in fear. The way he shifted his feet and tensed his shoulders, I was not ashamed to admit that seeing him afraid amused me, and that's why a smirk dressed my lips.

"Sir, Roronoa Zoro ran away, and he injured three of our men, but." He paused, Akira took steps closer to him, I could see Reiji's light gold hair was slightly darkened at the bangs due to his sweat.

"That 'but', better be a good reason." Akira spoke harshly, I watched as his very large and big knuckled hand came and grabbed Reiji by the shirt collar. "Well now boy, what's the reason that makes Roronoa Zoro's escape acceptable?!" The larger marine shook his vice captain roughly and lifted him two feet off the ground so he was eye level with him. Reiji was quiet, eyes widened with fear, oh how I loved his fear.

"Now Reiji, tell me, the curtains are opened, give me a damn performance that's so good I'll excuse your inconceivable failure to capture one man!" The captain paused and sucked in breath. The younger marine clutched the mans large forearm for leverage as his higher up spat, yelling in his face. "When I gave you an army of twenty men! It was a planned ambush, and yet you are going to try to tell me that one measly pirate could really be so powerful, or is it just that you're an incompetent oaf who can't lead a blasted army when I appointed you the second highest ranking next to me, the highest Marine on this island!"

He threw Reiji down roughly, he fell on his ass, and then scrambled to get up. He spoke frantically. "Forgive me Sir, there is no excuse. I promise to capture the pirate for you and bring him as proof that I am worthy of being your second command."

They turned their attention to me and that's when I remembered where I stood. Akira spoke up. "Bring that girl to my quarters, I have some questions I need to ask her. Do not disappoint me Reiji, I want that green-haired pirate beaten to a near inch of life and locked in a cell by tomorrow morning, if not I'll find a more suited man to be my right hand."

Just like that Akira disappeared down the hallway, his coat whipping behind him as he went. Reiji saluted him and called out, "Yes Sir! I will not fail."

Then he turned and smiled evilly at me. I understood now that his aggression towards women and pirates alike was fueled by his fear and yet desire to be his captain. He's just a child with a temper problem. Pathetic.

"You heard him bitch." He sneered and just like that I was pulled along painfully by my hair down the hall. Sakura winced but I just let myself be taken roughly down the hall. This man wanted a scared, helpless damsel like reaction out of me, and I refused to give that to him.

* * *

** A/N: **Sorry once again if it was a bit short,

but I just wanted to get the story going.

Next chapter will be uploaded soon.

Thankyou to all those who

favorited, followed, and reviewed.

I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter,

and I hope you enjoyed.


	6. The Will of Her Protecters

**A/N:** Yay I am so excited for

this chapter! I hope you guys

enjoy it :)

* * *

_...The Will of Her protectors..._

**...**

_**✰ R. Zoro✰ P.O.V✰**_

It happened all to quickly, three marines surrounded me and all of a sudden raspberry was calling for me. I almost could not manage to anything with my swords and so I had to take them out quick and easy. When they lay on the floor, unconscious I could barely stand. I had no choice but to disengage from the situation. I was of course a shamed that I had run away, I was no coward but in my condition if I try to help Blossom I'd probably fall over before I could attack.

Not far off from the cabin in a cluster of pines I hid behind one of the snow-covered trees. Breathing heavily as the blood of my wound began to see through my makeshift cloth bandages. Looking down I saw crimson droplets on the white earth. It took all my strength to stand I was so weak, far too weak to help her now. Those marines would arrest me and the devil knows what they'd do to Blossom. Don't quote me on this but even me who could not give a single rats ass about most women, can see that she's a little doll, all pretty and fragile and porcelain. That's why it surprised me when I suddenly heard a growl like a wolves, only to realize it was my own. It rumbled in my chest, as my fists tightened when I heard the sound of boots stepping in the snow. A subtle crushing, rustle sound. I instinctively hid myself best as I could behind the tree, thankful the trunk was so thick.

As for the cause of my uncontrollable growl it was ignited by another male. I saw Raspberry, hands bound behind her back as she was escorted by five guards. The male bothered me so much that I literally growled low like an angry dog, my upper lip snarled. I couldn't believe it either, it wasn't a sound a human should be able to make, and yet it poured out of me. The sight of it all, the way he held onto her bound wrist and sometimes put his hand right were her back curves like a calico. I couldn't tell you why in that moment but I really didn't like that. I didn't like him at all. No in fact I hate him.

I don't like sweet things, or Nami's bitching or having no liquor, or being told I'm lost, but I hate this bastard with every fiber of my being. He was a golden dirty blonde who wore a higher up Navy officers coat, clearly he was one of the top guys, and it was fitting that he was a douche-bag. The cap he wore casts shadows over his dark eyes as his thin lips slid into a serpent like smirk.

I could see Sakura, with a poised expression, doing everything in her power to ignore his lecherous intentions. She walked like a princess who was going to marry a man she didn't love for her country. It was a good posture, strong and refined, bold and sacrificial but I knew she was crying on the inside. Her big green eyes were filled with sorrow for her situation and contempt reserved for me.

Betrayal, even if not intentional I had no doubt she felt abandoned. I have to make it up to her. I cursed under my breath, they were getting further away, I wanted nothing more than to save her. I felt blood gush out of my wound when I tightened my core. I was tense and explosive wishing to wring my hands around that Marine's neck. I wouldn't even use my katana. I don't want his filthy blood to touch my beautiful steel, nor did I want his hands to touch Raspberry.

He might stain her, the way he twirled a slender finger through her curly hair made my upper lip snarl again. I sighed out heavily, it wasn't jealously nor was it because I wanted her that way so don't get the wrong idea! It's just that the thought of someone going against her will, and doing anything to harm or defile her after the way she took care of me like that last night is too much for me to accept. She's was so sweet in nature and honestly motherly of me.

You can probably understand why it more than infuriated me to see her of all the people in the world to be treated like that. At the same time I was perturbed by the fact that Sakura was surprisingly used to this sort treatment. Like this happened before too many times before. I know nothing of her past or what could make her the way she is, but I do know for sure that there is more to her that meets the eye.

I had this compulsion to charge out there and beat him down. Of course there was the scenario that even if do eventually save her, I doubt she will want to have anything to do with me. I won't even try to make her, or beg her. I've put her through so much crap and promised her I'd protect her only to make a fool of my words.

I'm too weak in this state to be her bodyguard. I watched her disappear into the trees with those Marine's, feeling lower than worthless. If I cannot protect what I want to protect no matter what state of health I am in, how can I call myself the worlds greatest swordsmen?!

Blossom is being arrested because of me and I can't do anything because I'll just end up arrested or dead and Sakura will have no chance. It's time for me to face the facts that I've exceeded my limits. My injuries are too great for me to chance with. Even though I usually act on instincts, and jump right in and see my way out before the egg hatches. I've got my own way, but with her on the line, I can't be so reckless. It's not just me any more, she wasn't joking around when she asked me to be her bodyguard, and when I make a promise I see it through.

Now as far as rescuing her goes, those navy officers are dirty. I don't underestimate them when it comes to one of them putting a gun to her head and using her as a hostage to get me to surrender. No doubt that they'd probably shoot her anyway once I was securely behind bars.

They no longer value her as a civilian women because she helped a guy like me. To them she's just trash that they can screw around with and use until they are through, then they'll shoot her or put her to work some where. The thought of her working as a slave until she dies of fatigue or hunger is not something I enjoy to imagine. Especially not with her little gentle hands and her emotions. I cannot allow that, I can't take risks, but seeing that I'm alone in this without my nakama there is no other option. Limping, I kept my self under the cover of the trees.

It still hurt to move but I'd follow her and figure out what to do. Raspberry was right, I should have rested more, but I needed a breather. Everything is my fault, I should have stayed, and I should have kept guard at the cabin, now she's caught up in my shit. One way or another though she's my responsibility and I am going to keep my promise and protect her. I owe her that and so much more.

**_❀Amaya❀P.O.V❀_**

I was seated on a black leather coach in a large office. Although Reiji had blindfolded me when leading me here I stayed vigilant. I was led down the long hallway, we made a left, then a right down another long hallway. Then we entered what I first thought was a small room but I heard him press some buttons. We'd gone in an elevator, I beeped three times, I made sure to count. I was positive we'd gone down by the queasy the ride gave me. I was lead down what seemed like another hallway. Then we stopped walking, I heard a door open and then I felt Reiji's hands push me roughly inside. He took off my blind fold and told me to stay put pointing to the couch. Much to my pleasurable relief he took his leave.

I sighed blissfully that he was gone. Doing as told I sat and waited, my ropes had also thankfully been removed, my small wrists how ever had been marked with bright red rope burn marks. My skin there felt hot to the touch on the red spots and all irritated. To my dismay I had no soothing cream or aloe-vera to rub on it so it was an itchy burning pain I'd just had to deal with. Sakura's body was composed of naturally very sensitive skin so this sort of thing really bugs you. Annoyed I tried to focus on what going on with my mistress mentally rather than physically.

Sakura was frightened inside of me waiting for what may happen. Akira could put the fear of god in people and that was too much for my mistress to handle, but I was irritated with her. Every time I tapped into her thoughts all I saw was green hair and an arrogantly handsome face. He annoys me, that scoundrel, I'll be sure to slap that swordsmen if we ever meet again.

Sakura just could not stop thinking about that damn swordsmen, as if she were incapable. She just kept wishing he'd rescue us. In fact she had this whole scenario in her head. It was this fantasy in which he bursts down the door of this office and scoops her into his arms like the princess she is. It was so vivid in her imagination, the way his deep voice said he'd make it all go alright. He then carries her down the halls of the marine headquarters and Reiji awaits at the gates.

She is set down gently, and Zoro like a hero or prince in fairytale battles the evil dragon that is the vice captain. He slays him down in blood, and Zoro returns back to Sakura's side, he is now dressed in shining black armor. Surprisingly in this fantasy of hers she is also now magically dress in some sort of beige colored fairy tale gown. From the skirt flows golden rose petals. Her heels glisten bright gold I realize she's imagining herself like one of the bedtime stories Mina use to tell us. These stories of faraway lands would fascinate little Sakura and get her through a lot of nights.

Her most favorite of all was of a princess who fell in love with the knight assigned to protect her, aka her bodyguard. It was no wonder Sakura had been so stuck on that with Zoro, I should have realized it sooner. There were many versions Mina came up with for this story and they got more vivid as she grew older.

Since Sakura was never allowed to go outside and confined to her room for safety she relied on Mina's highly detailed stories. She told of faraway lands and adventures all filled with the complications of two forbidden lovers. It fascinated Sakura as a little girl and when she grew older she often thought of the knight. A tall, handsome strong man who would protect her from everything looking to harm her, and love her like no one else.

Roronoa Zoro, in that short time had become the face of Sakura's imaginary protector. The face in her mind had always been handsome, bit his face would change depending on the actor she fancied at the time or her own imagination. At this point though the face of her knight is chisiled with a hard jaw line, and angular cheek bones. He had narrowed amber eyes a well-formed nose and his lips were full and smirking, all framed by his mint green hair. Sakura was imagining being free and ridding away on her knights noble black steed, through fields of green glass and endless blue skies painted with white clouds. I know it's cruel of me, and that I should just let her dream but I couldn't stand by and let her depend on some fantasy to come true.

"Sakura you know as well as I that Roronoa Zoro left us behind. He doesn't care about us." I told her firmly.

She snapped out of her daydream and argued me. "Don't say that, I know he'll save me because he promised he'd be my-"

I cut her off. "Stop thinking that, don't have so much faith in someone like him Sakura. He is no good."

I could feel her crying inside of me, denying the ugly truth. "I know but he promised he'd be my bodyguard." She whined persistently.

I shook my head, refusing to give in. No matter how much hope she placed on him, I could a not let myself rely on false promise. "Life is no fairytale and you of all people should understand that Sakura, you can't-"

She cut me off. "But I want to." She begged me, it made my heart ache when she said, "I want to believe that he will rescue me, that he will save me."

I sighed feeling my lips turning up at the corners. "Oh my sweet Sakura, you are just like a puppy dog when it comes to the swordsmen."

I could see her giving me a confused look, so I explained. "You like a dog, will trust the swordsmen with all you're heart just as a dog loves his master. However if the swordsmen hurts you, still you'll give them a second chance."

Sakura looked at me funny, so I sighed. "My dear you are too sweet for you're own good."

That's when she smiled at me. "We'll then you are like a kitty cat Amaya."

I giggled at the adorable way she said kitty cat, sometimes she sounded about five years old. I really didn't like everything about the world except for Sakura, she could do no wrong in my eyes. I had to wonder though. "What do you mean I'm like a kitty cat?" I asked.

She replied. "Well because a kitty cat will not trust or want to let you in, even after a while of knowing them. They are cautious like a person whose heart has been broken. You have to win a kitty's affections before it warms up to you."

There was deep truth in her words and so I was caught off guard when she said. "You'll see Amaya, just like a kitty cat you'll warm up to Roronoa Zoro and then you will believe in him like I do to rescue us. Please trust me, please." She pleaded with me.

I bopped myself lightly the head, and sighed deeply, because once again I found myself giving in, letting Sakura's pure heart override my dark and damaged one. I gave into telling me to trust a man she felt truly was the man Mina had told her about in fairy tales. It was childish, but still so wholehearted. She really felt so strongly that the swordsmen would come to our aid and whisk us away that I would let her think her thing that way, I decided not to rely on it, but I allowed her too, no questions asked. My mistress would have to grow up some day, but if childhood fairy tales kept her happy in situations like this I'd just let her dream, for the time being.

It was then I heard the door open, I expected Reiji but to my stomach turned when I met Akira's eyes.

He gave little to no expression, but I could see faint disgust. Since I was working with the pirate I am less than nothing in his eyes. At the same time I saw curiosity, which I did not like.

"Tell me," He began as he walked over to his desk, "What is your relationship with the StrawHats second in command."

It was more of demand then a question, but in this situation I knew not to test him, so I answered simply, "He was an acquaintance, I merely got caught up in the cross fire, but I felt sorry for him so I took care of him."

He was quiet for as he took his seat at his fancily carved wooden desk. I heard a drawer open, and he bent down, I stood up to try to see what he was doing but I was quickly snapped at to sit back down. Obediently I did so and waited until he was sitting straight up again as he set down a small stack of papers, in a gray folder.

"Even if your story is true I'm afraid I cannot be letting you go." He said plainly.

"I figured as much." I responded.

His eyes looked me over, and I wondered what he was going to say next as he opened up the gray folder. He grabbed the top piece of paper and showed it to me. Sakura's stomach felt like it been flip-flopped. I glared at him.

"Just what do you know about me anyway." I stood up, I wasn't going to take orders any more. A picture of Sakura in black and white when I was a little girl was on that paper. All sweet and smiles, eyes big and bright, with short bouncy raspberry red curls, in ringlets.

"I know that you are not just some silly little girl." He stated as he stood up from his seat, picture in hand. I felt my body tremble with

"Sasami Hazel Rose Peony Damian Mezzanotte."

In a flash I lunged at him, my foot ready to kick him. I don't care if it's useless, I lashed myself at him, leg raised. He tried to grab me, his hands reaching for my hair but I ducked and whirled around him. Like a dancer, poisonous and limber like a ballerina my leg made harsh contact with his side. To my dismay I did not phase him. Instead he turned around to see me, where I was trapped between him and his desk. "And you are a handful."

I longed for a window or something to escape from, but unlike the first time with Zoro we weren't so lucky. I was underground, the office had no windows and was made of thick stone walls. Sakura suddenly felt claustrophobic, I tried my best to keep calm but if this man knew my name then there was no doubt that my whereabouts would reach Soran at just the simple dial of phone.

Every part of me despised Roronoa Zoro. I wish that Sakura and I had left him to die in the snow. I don't care what my mistress feels for him, I wish we would have never met him. My heart raced, thumping with the sound of Sakura's real name. It's all over. Everything I've done to protect her has gone to waste. The blood on my hands that I hide from her, my quilts conscious, all the fighting the late nights of consoling her while she cried, it's all over.

Hopeless its hopeless but I can't give up now as Akira's wrapped around my wrist. "Let me go, you don't know the awful things they will do to me if I'm found." I pleaded for sympathy, but there was none, not even a drop of feelings in the Marines eyes.

"Yes but I do know that the person who finds you will receive a hefty reward." When he said that my brows furrowed and my lip quivered. "The life of human is worth less to you then gold, you disgust me."

He made a sound deep in his throat like a chuckle that made me chuckle and Sakura cower. "Think whatever you like of me Princess of Isola Del Fiore di Mezzanotte." He paused letting me bathe in the horror of Sakura's true identity. "You are not getting out of this."

Just then Reiji came in threw the doors, two marines following behind him. "Escort her highness," Akira chuckled amused with my dilemma, "to a guest room, I want her under lock and key, guards at her door, is that understood."

"NO!" I screamed out as all three men nearly tackled me. I jumped light on my feet like a gazelle, landing on the top of the couch. I fell backward with my force as I darted past my pursuers into the stone halls.

"Don't let her get away you imbeciles!" Boomed the captain's voice.

I heard there boots hitting the hard floor beneath us. I was weak with hunger and fatigue, I know it's worthless to try but I couldn't give up. If all the work I've done to keep Sakura safe is going down the drain, I will make sure to fight for her freedom til the very last second.

I made a sharp turn down the hall, nearly falling in my heels. I was burning with a hope that defies all logic. I don't want it to end yet, and Sakura feels the same. Together we'd put all our might into this. If our knight wasn't coming we'd make our way our own way out the tower.

Reiji's voice was screaming out for me to stop, calling me those awful names. My heart was pounding so fast that I couldn't hear him over the blood rushing in my ears. The sound of fear, the unstoppable notion of denial flooding throughout me and Sakura.

We would not stop. We were quick on our feet, years of running and dancing will do that to you. Are swiftness was to our advantage, we ended up in front of the elevator, Reiji and the other goons yelling far behind. I pressed the button to go up with urgency over and over, screaming please until the door finally began to slide open. I scrambled inside, immediately pressing the close door button with fervency.

Reiji was just about to grab me when the door slid closed separating us. His dark eyes glared at me through what was left of the opening. I sneered back, and gave him the finger until he was out of sight.

"What are we going to do?!" squealed Sakura.

Our body was panting, we were no devils fruit user, running like that was hard. I knew we weren't safe and every part of me expected to meet Reiji's dark eyes when the elevators doors opened again. No doubt he'd enjoy dragging me by my hair to my fate under lock and key.

"I wish we could make it go away." Sakura cried.

I nodded, hating to hear her in tears. Thats when I heard a noise, and the elevator shook. Of course that bastard notified the guy in the control room to put my escape ride to a halt, but I wasn't done with this name. I was not conceived as Sakura's protector for nothing, I must prove I'm worry again.

Looking up I could see the hatch on the roof of the elevator my ticket to possible freedom. Here's the down side, I'm short, getting up their would mean I'd have to climb. Luckily for me there was a rail along the elevator so I could use it for leverage but of course since the world lives to screw with me we'd have to give something up. Our shoes. Sakura and I loved shoes, the last thing we'd ever want is the give up our pair of ankle rise, chocolate-brown, high-heeled boots, but in order to climb we'd have to.

Suddenly we heard Reiji's voice through the speaker of the elevator in a snake-like tone he threatened, "I'm coming to get you princess." I threw my boot at the speaker, and the other at the camera. "Good riddance!" I huffed annoyed, yet pleased that he could no longer hear or see me.

The skirt of my dress was too long to run in with out the added height of the heels. Since it was covered in the swordsmen dried blood I had no problem ripping it up so that the skirt only covered a little higher than my knees. Sakura and I both heard our stomachs rumble we were borderline starving, but we could not give up now.

I raised my foot on to the hand rail to hoist myself up. "Come on girl you can do this." I muttered to myself thinking about how many times I had to climb down fire escapes and the wild jump out of the window with he who shall not be named.

Up I went, nearly falling backward but managed to push open the hatch. Loosing my footing in ended up hanging from the edge of the opening as if I were dangling from the monkey bars. Using what little upper body strength I had I pulled myself up into the elevator shaft. It was dark, and I mean dark.

I looked up into that darkness, intimidated I waited for my eyes to adjust enough that I could find the cables connected to elevator. I held on to the thick strong cables, as the box-shaped invention designed to take people up and down made noises. It was settling, I could feel the slight motion beneath my now bare feet and I shivered.

From the cable I cautiously found the metal latter on the inside of the shaft. There was no light source so I'd just have to rely on my sense of touch. My hands and feet seemed to grow more perceptive and I took hold of the metal bar step that was the ladder. My foot raised up on to the rung and I breathed in. Sakura and I both knew this was crazy, but we'd do anything it takes to escape are birth given life as Princess Sasami Hazel Rose Peony Damian Mezzanotte.

* * *

**A/N:** Silly gooses! Zoro would never abandon

Sakura, he's got too big a heart under under

all that mean green exterior of his.

I hope this chapter was an entertaining read,

I'm not sure how good I am at action scenes

regardless I put a lot in to this chaper.

Thanks again to all my favoriters, followers and reviewers,

it means a lot! _**ツ**_


	7. Do Heroes Exist

**A/N:** Sorry if it's been too long since my last update,

but I try to put a lot into this story.

Although I have the entire base plot line of the story,

all the little details get filled in as I go along,

so just like you I can't wait to see what will happen next!

I really hadn't thought much about it before

but I realized this is going to be a huge project writing this story.

It's going to be long, most likely the length of two novels,

that is of course if everything goes as planned.

I hope you readers are enjoying the adventure so far

because this is just the tip of the beginning.

So I hope that you continue to support me while I do the thing I love most, writing stories! :)

* * *

_...Do Heroes Exist..._

**_Sakura POV_**

The atmosphere seemed dreamy, the color was off and it was all blurry. I don't remember being here. Apparently I was watching my self in the past. I could see it all me sitting on the table, legs dangling from the chair. Despite my especially petite bone structure I was a little chubby then due to the fact that I was never allowed to go outside, unfortunately I did a lot of sitting around.

The kitchen window was open letting in a cool sea breeze and rays of sunlight, it made the copper pots and pans shine and glitter where they hung over the gas-powered stove. The scent of spices was always in the air.

Mina was leaning against the counter in her signature long wrap like skirts and her tang top. She had a defined collar-bone and it was especially noticeably by the shadows cast on her. Amaya thought she was looking skinnier than usual, and maybe a little too skinny, of course my alter ego had been more observant then me. Her cat was a middle-aged slinky tabby with glittering yellow eyes, she was rubbing against her arm for attention. Mina's brown eyes were weary looking, like they always were when she came back from her trips to the outside world. I knew there was something wrong but it was so hard to tell because she stoked the cats ears lovingly and smiled at me as if nothing bad was happening.

"Mina, do you think I'll ever meet my knight? Do you think he will come to save me?" My voice was so dreamy and child like when I asked that so suddenly.

She spoke sweetly when she replied to me, "Someday my dear Sakura, you will encounter a man and you won't know it's him, but you will see he will be your knight."

Every night I had dreamed of a brave man who would whisk me away on his noble stead after slaying the evil dragon Soran. It was silly I know, in fact it was foolish. I was a fool in love with the idea that there was hope for me. There was never hope for me.

Still a child so naïve at the time pressed on, I had asked Mina what he would like so that I would know who to look for. She replied as she tossed her long dark brown braid behind her shoulder. "You won't know what he will look like, he could be any one but he was born for you. He'll be destiny."

There were stars in my eyes when I blurted out, "I hope he'll be handsome like my daddy was."

She just chuckled at me, "We shall see my princess." She paused for a moment before continuing. "Oh I've got you a surprise!"

"What kind of surprise?!" I nearly jumped out of my seat over flooded with joy, I almost never got surprises and few I got I cherished. When I was living in a palace I could h

"You are turning nine today so I went out and got you brand new paper and colors to draw with. Our you happy?" I could see what ever she did to get these put a lot of pressure on her. Her tired but warm sweet brown eyes and Amaya and I both could see there was something bad happening.

We decided not to pester Mina about it and instead I had focused on how happy I was. I cheered with joy and hugged her when she told me about my present. Paper and colorful pencils could amuse me for hours as a child, Mina said I was her little artist who would paint the beautiful scenery and faces of the world. It's my dream to draw it all and have a room where all four walls are covered in my pictures. It's a foolish dream now I thought as Amaya navigated us cautiously through the dark stone halls of the Marine headquarters. The memory had been so vivid I'd almost forgotten where I presently was.

There was no prince. Roronoa Zoro is not that man destined to save me, he's proved it. Yet I don't want to accept it. I felt it in my chest when I met him, my heart smiled a beat and told me it was this man. My heart spoke so loudly and so clearly that I could not abandon him. Yesterday when I saw him lying face down in the dusty road after fighting off a gang of men for me even if he denied it I couldn't leave him. I shut out Amaya I turned off my head. My heart overrode my logic and I dragged the swordsmen to my one room place. That always my biggest weakness, I listen to my heart too much. Ignoring Amaya's warning I patched him up and cleaned him. The Marines came later when the clock struck twelve. The bullets and the gun fire had filled my ears when the Swordsmen crazily leaped out of that window with me. He was wild and heroic and for the first time in my life I truly felt that he was my destined one. Amber eyes that made me melt, he's a wicked man. The things he can do to a woman's heart, the things he made me feel if only for a short time, he's cruel. He's awful and the most horrible part is I still want to believe in him.

I'm a fool and yet I've never felt so happy before, he's like my own personal tiny flame of hope and all I can do is pray inside that he's not blown out and that he comes to save me.

"Sakura, Reiji is going to find us soon I don't know what else we can do." Amaya's voice flooded through my ears snapping me back into reality. If Amaya is out of ideas then that means there is no hope. At this point in time we'd climbed up that shaft into one of the big air duck vents and once we were prepared we climbed out and jumped into one of the halls. Although we weren't sure were we were, we were glad to be at least temporarily safe.

"I know." It was all I could say. I know he is coming. To Reiji I am a little mouse and he is a tomcat starved from boredom.

I knew for a fact that the pirate activity on this island was on a rate close to nothing. It's cold here, pirates don't wanna stay for long and this is one of the rare island that it only takes six hours for a log-pose to set. They gather supplies and leave without causing problems and they are almost always ready to set sail by the time the Marines have gotten word of their presence.

It's a boring life on Icelander, it's like eating bland soup. Another reason I was going to leave. For one thing there is no news, the people here are staved for scandals of any type. Zoro running through the streets with me and getting shot at was like watching an episode of their favorite TV show. To Reiji this is an action movie. I'm running loose inside his domain, he's playing chess and waiting for my next move. I am his shiny new little toy, his little object of amusement. I'm a pretty little thing and he's a man who's starved in more ways than one. Conclusion, I am his target.

Amaya and I know it more than anything else but we are out options. We know I'm trapped. My stomachs growling on the inside, I haven't eaten in nearly two days. I'm weak and I can barely run. The fatigue is really starting to get to me. Amaya leaned us against the wall. It felt cold and rough against my arm, I was sure my elbows were probably all dry and I longed for lotion. I wished so badly that I could shower, but I had bigger problems then my hygiene. I an on the verge of fainting. My biggest fear now was passing out and waking up in handcuffs, confined to a room while Reiji stands guard at my door, a sickly victorious smile on his lips.

"I see you little mouse." It was then that his voice sounded through my ears. It came from a speaker; I looked up to see a speaker perched next to a camera on the wall. His voice flowed through me like an electric wire fence, it was unpleasant. "He has eyes everywhere, that rat." Amaya muttered in exasperated disgust.

My alter ego turned our head and glared at the camera before running off. It wasn't long after I found my self being chased again down the hall. The walls on either side of us adorned with two axes crisscrossed every so often. The Marine insignia painted over them, torches lighting the way as well. I passed them all in a blur. Three men in blue and white uniforms were booking it down the hall to catch me, but Reiji was right I am a little mouse. What I lack in strength I make up for in speed. Like a bullet I darted into a corridor, the echoing foot steps of the marines military boots echoing behind me.

Although I was the little mouse in he spoke of I couldn't help but feel that in this wild goose chase the tension is solely between Reiji and Amaya. She is his challenge. I could feel it by the upward tug in one of the corners of my lips, she was smirking. It wasn't as animal like and vulgar as the swordsmen but it was the sneer of a women who knew she was trouble. Some where inside the realm of my head, she exists there laughing to herself. Even though we truly are doomed she will make sure we go down memorably. Then on the other hand it could be she was just in denial, either way she was unreachable.

My heart was racing, the blood rushed in my ears. My bare feet kept stepping on little crumbled stones on the cold floor, they were like sharp little knives piercing my foot, but with the soldiers behind me and my life on the line slowing down was not an option. Various doors were on either side of me, I needed somewhere to hide. It was like a maze. I had no knowledge of what room was what, and there were so many doors on either side of the corridor.

There was no time to think, now is the time for quick fast decisions. Praying it was unlocked I darted for a door nearest on my left. Great fully shutting it behind me I knew I had bought my self some time. The soldiers may know every inch of the Marine headquarters, but they don't know what room I'm hiding it.

I was panting so much that I at first didn't notice what room I'd entered. It was the weaponry. Various swords and katana were lined against the wall propped up by stands, their silver glimmered in the flickering yellow torch-light. They were shiny and freshly sharpened, ready for use at any time. I collapsed against the door behind me, over worn with fatigue. It felt as if my body was punishing me for denying it food, and water for so long. My hair felt grungy, and my skin was hot and sticky with perspiration. My body didn't want to go on anymore. I felt tears welling up in my eyes when my adrenaline rush ended.

Looking down at my small feet in the low torch-light I saw that they were blackened on the bottom. I felt a stabbing pain, like blade slowly poking at already wounded flesh. The soles of my feet were not very tough and so it would be east for a little jagged piece of stone or glass to pierce into my foot. I longed for my shoes as Amaya tried to console me, but I couldn't understand her.

When she spoke it sounded as if we were talking under water. Her voice was muffled, barely audible. I tried to stand up. I held in my cry by biting down hard on my teeth, my jaw clenched together. Aside from Amaya calling out to me I could here the rough yelling of mens voices out in the hall. I heard a loud thump, they were checking every door one by one. Barely managing I supported my weight against the wall. The flames of the torch-light danced as the sounds melded together.

I know I can't give up. Mina wouldn't have wanted this for me. I wished that I was cuddled next to her on the couch, with the tabby curled up in my lap. I wished I could here Amaya's voice. Most of all I wanted to be anywhere but here.

This room was a dead-end, the soldiers only had one more room to check before this one. I can barely move now. My eye lids felt heavy, and I couldn't think straight. I slid slowly down to the floor, my back against the wall. Even though my thoughts were flying around my pounding head at a million miles an hour, one thought was crisp and clear, this was the end; Soran would have his way.

The door swung open.

...

**Zoro POV**

My eyes were slow to focus. Above me was a wooden ceiling. I groaned in a sharp pain when I turned my head to look at the lamp that was placed on a table next to me, illuminating the room in a dim yellow kind of light. I was lying on bed that was for sure. By the firm but softness of the mattress and the slightly scratchy sheets I knew exactly which bed I was laying in. The infirmary on the Thousand Sunny. I'd spent a lot of time in this place so much so that the infirmary was like a second bedroom for me. A few more dazed seconds later, my brain suddenly snapped like a rubber band a, and a pair of big alexandrite green eyes filled my vision in a flash.

"Raspberry!" The word rolled off my tongue. In a sudden jolt I sat up only to be rewarded with another stab of pain. I clenched my jaw down so hard to avoid yowling, that if my tongue hadn't moved quickly enough I would have bitten it right off. I groaned Since the covers had fallen off my bare chest I could see the bandages around my torso. I had a new set of stitches right along and perfectly alined I might add, to the V-Line towards my abdomen, courtesy of the crew's doctor chopper. Right now the wound was still red and angry gash and in the center of it was a sewn together hole where that fucking piece of shit; bullet pierced me. Even though my head was still hazy I was well aware that I would forever have another scar. A new mark of my survival added to my various collection of already existent marks all over my body.

I should know better by now but once again I tried to move and I was faced with another large serving of pain, it was bitter, anything but sweet. I breathed in and out deeply trying to get myself to cope with the unwelcoming sensations flooding through me. You'd think by now I'd be used to such pain, after all I'm famous on my crew for coming back from battle often and always bloody and battered, but it still hurts. The only reminder I have that I'm still human and not actually the demonic hell dweller people refer to me as is the pain.

Looking down at my stitches I saw blood seep out of the wound ever so slightly, enough to tell me that if I kept moving I'd surely reopen the wound for the umpteenth time. I imagined Blossom, she's scolding me in her motherly way for trying to move. She'd probably get all upset and snap at me about how I need my rest. Mind that in my imagination she's wearing one of those 'nurses uniforms', well that's not the point, the point is I know she'd care for me if she knew I was still hurt like this.

It's new to me, but the idea that she would care for me so much is making me feel so guilty. I hate her for making myself feel guilty for leaving her to the hands of the Marines, even if I hadn't done so on purpose. Another image flashed in my brain, this time it was of the hands of that lecherous blonde Marine officer touching her. I remembered it all now. The frightened look in her eyes as those soldiers lead her away. That sick bastard enjoying her fear like it was the best piece of candy he'd ever eaten. My anger overrides the pain and with another growl I slid my self out of bed. I don't know what's happening to her right at this moment but I can feel it in the pit of my chest that she's in trouble. I can't stand this feeling, what ever it is brimming inside my chest, but I know that it's all for her.

It really troubles me that I have no recollection of how I got back to my ship or how long I've been passed out. Considering that I must have been brought here by my crew and Chopper's had enough time to clean me up and professionally mend me. There's an emptiness in my stomach and my mind and it feels like I'm dreaming but I know I have to stay vigilant, I must go rescue her. I'm Sakura's body-guard after all, and if I have anything to do with it then no one is going to harm a single curly hair on her raspberry redhead.

It took more effort to walk then it did to stand. If you'd seen me you might if thought I looked like a zombie with a purpose, because I'm not going to stop until I know she's safe. The only sound in the room was the creak of the floor every step I took and my heavy breathing, something about this silence made me feel like the walls were closing in on me. No doubt Chopper had me on a bunch if relaxer drugs so I was stumbling now, barely making it to the door. When my fingers barely touch the knob the door opened seemingly on its own, and I met eyes with our crews sniper and doctor.

"You're awake." The little reindeer squealed, normally his cheerfulness wouldn't irritate me, but right now I was on a mission.

Before Ussoup could even say any thing, I shoved past him and Chopper into the hall. They looked at me in shock as I stumbled away. The long-nosed sniper called to me, "What are you doing Zoro?! Oi?!" I didn't respond, I couldn't afford to talk, I had to focus all my energy on taking one step at a time. I have got to get to Blossom.

Chopper came darting after me, his arms flailing. "You shouldn't be moving around yet! Hey!?" He scolded in his high-pitched voice. I ignored him again.

Sweat was dripping down my forehead, I suddenly felt hot and my throat was burning again like last night in the cabin, but I kept going. My two Nakama were walking along side of me as I staggered down the well-lit hallway. Ussoup placed his hand on my arm to stop me but I pushed him aside nearly falling over as well in the process. "What's wrong with you Zoro, and where are you going?" Chopper cried as Ussoup got back to his feet.

"Zoro stop it!" Ussoup yelled at me.

I could see the door to the front deck, it was just a little further. Suddenly I felt a large pair of hands grab me by my arms. Looking behind me I saw that Chopper had transformed into his half human form. "Get off." I growled as if I had battery acid in my mouth.

Of course he didn't let go, he wrapped his large fur covered arms around me to hold me back with force. He didn't hesitate at all because normally I'd be able to rip him right off me. "Zoro calm down!" Ussoup stressed as he helped Chopper restrain me, but I was struggling. I tried everything to squirm out of the Doctors firm hold but nothing I did would work.

"Saki-chan!" I growled. "She needs me!" Choppers grip loosened and he and Ussoup looked at me in momentary confusion, probably because they have never heard me use the honor-fic 'chan' before for anyone, even I couldn't believe that just came out of my mouth. The other reason they were they were so surprised because I never growled at them like that unless I was truly serious.

All my resistance had drained the last of my strength. As much as I wanted to stand up, no matter how hard I fought to, I fell backward against Chopper's chest. He ended up laying me down on the floor slowly, and then reverted back in to his normal chibi like form that Robin would call, "Cute."

Ussoup got on his knees next to me, I looked up at him through heavy eyelids. "Zoro you don't remember do you?"

Chopper gave me a sympathetic look, I just kept looking back and forth at them until Ussoup spoke up. "We'd all been hiding out when we heard the Marines were coming to that town, but then we heard news that you were on the run with some unknown girl and that you'd been shot."

Chopper looked solemn. The long-nosed snipers voice was calm but I could see stress swimming in his dark brown eyes. He continued. "Nami was captured by the Marines that same night so Luffy and Sanji went to rescue her. Chopper and I, and Robin, Franky stayed behind to look for you, we found you lying in the snow with high fever, you were practically crawling."

I didn't really care for the whole story though. Just tell me if the girl is alright." My tone was serious despite the pain it caused me to speak.

Chopper spoke up this time, his rounded honey colored eyes were glazed over with a memory. "Before you passed out you begged us to go save her. We were surprised because you said she's your very important some one and that you wouldn't forgive yourself if she's harmed."

"I said that." I thought out loud, oddly I felt a little embarrassed and under different circumstances I might have blushed as much as I'd hate to, but I couldn't think too hard on it. "But is she okay?!" I pressed on, trying to avoid Ussoup's knowing gaze.

"Don't worry I have faith she'll be fine. Robin and Franky went off to go tell Luffy and rescue her. Us and Brook are the only ones here."

I furrowed my brows, and braced my self to try to sit up. I don't care if my Nakama are going to save her, even though I don't doubt them, that wasn't reassuring enough for me. Beside I am the one who promised her no harm would come to her in my care, and I've failed. She took care of me and I couldn't do the same for her I'm not fit to become worlds greatest swordsmen if I can't keep one person safe.

"Zoro don't try to move, you'll break your stitches!" Chopper warned as he pushed me back down.

I growled for him to get off again but Ussoup got right in my face. "Zoro you still have a fever, you are half-naked and wounded, you don't even have on your shoes or your swords, and you think some one in your condition is suited to rescue some one right now."

I was quiet for a moment, not knowing how to respond as he backed away. Before I was entirely sure I let out a deep sigh, seeing as I couldn't think with my throbbing head. "I know but I…" I started to say, but Ussoup cut me off. "I know you want to save her. Brave guys like you always want to be the hero, but unfortunately you're going to have to leave it to your Nakama."

Before I could respond Chopper chimed in as well. "Zoro you always protect us so let us protect what is important to you."

I had to give in then, they were right no matter how much I tried to find reasons to deny it. Not long after as lay in the infirmary bed staring at the ceiling above me I felt this frustration flowing through me. I made a vow that I would heal quickly and become stronger so that I can protect the angel that took care of me.

* * *

**A/N:** I can't say when the next chapter will be up

but I'm crossing my fingers that it won't be far off.

I love to read reviews, your feed back is really encouraging

and a big thank you to those who favorited and subscribed.

Your support means the world to me :)


	8. A Raspberry Red Mission

**AN:** Wow I think it's been way to long since my last update :'(

Sorry to you guys for the wait, but I was having a battle with a

mighty evil villian, and he goes by the name of Writters Block :(

I think the holidays, which means family drama, all combined to

diabolically axe murder any of my creative thoughts... Blah...

...

As much I write I also love to draw Zoro and Sakura :) I think I'm not to bad

but you guys can be the judge of that lol.

I go by the same username name on my Deviant Art account, and

it would mean the world to me if some of you guys looked at my work.

Thanks :)

...

Well I hope this chapter doesn't suck xD

Lol I hope you guys enjoy, and sorry for the wait one again.

* * *

_...A Raspberry Red Mission..._

My heart raced when the door swung open, a heavy smell of smoke filled the room. I shook, and my last thought before daring to look was, 'I love you Mina, and Amaya, and Tabby, I think that this is the end.

Through my weary eyes I could see a tall figure coming towards me, strangely there was an orange haze behind him, and as he got closer I could see that his hair was the color of yellow gold. His eyes were a striking light blue and for a moment I thought I was seeing things. He was no Marine, I was barely conscious now and I could see with my hazy vision that he was dressed rather classily in a fitted suit. Was I suppose to fear him, even if I couldn't move. It's not as if I could run. Amaya's voice absolutely couldn't reach me and I felt like I was a goner. The strange man got down on his knees and in the dim light of the weaponry, I saw that although his eyes were of a piercing sapphire blue, there was a warmth in their depths.

His voice was as deep as the swordsmen's but smoother, something about it was distinctly French, but not obnoxious. In what felt like my darkest hour his voice was comforting, but when his mouthed moved I couldn't make out the words. This frustrated me but I didn't even have the strength to furrow my brows, which upset me all the more. I wanted to know what he was saying. It didn't seem like he meant me harm, but who was he, and why was he helping me? Then again, was he helping me? Was this a trick to take me to the claws of Reiji who would certainly use me for what ever sick purposes he pleased till Soran's men came to pick me up, and the devil knows what they might do. Soran just needs me alive, not well. I bet I could be comatose for all he cares.

Now even if this blonde was my enemy, I couldn't fight back. I wanted to ask him something but even my mouth would not move, my jaw was slack and it was getting harder to keep my head up, and keeping my eyes at least open half way was a definite struggle.

By reading his lips I think he was telling me I need to go with him. I couldn't agree or disagree when suddenly scoped me up in his arms. He's another one of those handsome men like the swordsmen that can pick a woman up with ease as if they do it on a daily basis, and I'm really starting to think they do. I couldn't of argued for him to put me down even if I wanted to. The only reason my head didn't fall backward was because he supported it, but my arm hung limp and swayed like my bare feet as he stood up with me and took us out into the hall.

Red and orange flames were dancing before us. In my haze I saw the flames from last night, and the blood, the red crimson liquid that just kept coming as I took care of Zoro. I then saw the woman from my nightmares whose mouth of sharp teeth was open and laughing at me, her eyes were bright green flames. 'You are going to die now princess!' She screeched. I tried to purge the imagery, but it haunted me so much I began screaming. I couldn't hear myself though, but I must of been screaming at the top of my lungs, because those piercing blue eyes looked at me deeply with concern, and a plea for me to stop. I closed my mouth, begging my self not to scream. It was hard though, I was so scared and unsure of what was happening, like why was there a fire? I could only assume that a torch had fallen, and something caught on fire setting the place a flames in just a few mere minutes. Sweat was running down my forehead, it was hot, and the stuffy, smoky air made it hard to breath. The blonde who was supposedly rescuing me shifted my weight with his knee long enough so that he could pull a handkerchief out of his pocket. He put it over my nose and mouth. I could barely make out glimpses and phases but he told me to breath threw that. I could only assume it was obvious to help with the smoky air.

Minding the cloth I peered into the flames with my eyes I saw more figures in the fire as the blonde stranger took me down the corridor. Was this hell, I wondered? Was he the gate keeper? It became apparent that there was a battle going on. More fighting, I wanted it all to stop. All this fighting was tearing at my soul, why does everyone have to fight? This all makes me want to put a pistol in my mouth. I was becoming less aware of things with each second. Something, or someone however made my eyes widen for a moment.

I saw a very strange character. His hair was bright blue, and he had arms like Pop-eye the sailor from children's stories with two blue star tattoos boldly on them. He had three Marines, which I recognized to be the one chasing me down these halls cornering him against the wall. For a moment I though he'd be killed, but that was way off. Like a robot his hands detached from his arms and before I could blink completely stupefied. Bullets shot out of his limbs. Three Marines lie on the floor, their uniformed caps scattered around there heads. Had this been the loud banging I heard in the weaponry, was it really actually been gunshots, was it the attacks, just what is going on?!

"Sanji did you get the girl Zoro-bro was asking about-" The robot like man's loud male voice called above the hissing flames.

So the man who was carrying me was named Sanji, if I recall I'd read his name on a StrawHat wanted poster. Oddly though his picture looks nothing like him. If I also guessed correctly this robotic man should be the one they call Franky. I can barely think right now but I suddenly felt myself begin to tear up, and it wasn't from the smoke stinging my eyes. These people were with Zoro, the swordsmen hadn't left me to some horrible fate he'd kept his promise.

"Yeah it's her Franky, but the lady really needs a doctor and we've got to get her out of this fire!" Sanji's voice was urgent when he referred to me.

I know I was already barely conscious right now, but was my condition really as horrible as he made it sound, I don't understand what's happening to me. All of sudden I heard this crackling, Sanji cursed loudly before I dizzily saw the walls moving fast behind us and I felt that I was was being shaken slightly up and down in the blonde's arms, I assumed that we were running away, and fast. Franky was just a little ways behind Sanji. The farther ahead we proceeded the, less heavily the fire was spread. Something however had exploded behind us. I'm sure if I could see the two StrawHat pirates faces from a frontal perspective there expressions would be hilariously frantic.

I wondered what had happened to Reiji, was he still looking for me?! The thought made me shiver.

"This is not Super!" The cyborg shouted.

"Just where the hell is Luffy and Nami-chan he said he'd go get her and meet up with us!" Sanji griped.

"Calm down Curly-bro, knowing StrawHat he's off fighting the top guy of this place, and besides he never fails. If he said he'll rescue Nami-onee-chan, he will!"

"I know shitty-cyborg, but what about Robin-chan, she was just with us!" Sanji sounded angry yelling over his shoulder at his crew mate. Although he wasn't really angry at him, I could tell that he only regarded the women and the men were of none if his concern.

"I'm sure she's-" Franky paused when we finally emerged from the flames, but up ahead I could see what stalled him. Even Sanji skidded on his heels and halted.

I never saw a sight more deadly, and more beautiful then the one before my dazed eyes. Her hair was like raven colored silk, her eyes were lavender and azure and she was a tall lady, at least Zoro's height. However she was gorgeous and despite the fact that she had four Marines coming at her with drawn blades, I envied her. I thought she was the most perfect women, being that she was so tall and slender, and a face that although very different, beheld piercing beauty.

"Robin-chwan!" Sanji bellowed out.

She ignored him though and kept to her attackers who were about to pierce her with there weapons. This raven haired women really was deadly beauty. I shivered when three pairs of her feminine graceful hands appeared to be extending from her back. Was that normal? That's not suppose to happen right?! I mean I've seen devils fruit users but this one is beyond possible right?! Am I seeing things?

I looked up at Sanji who looked like he was about to melt at the sight of Robin, the boy couldn't even close his mouth. Turning my head weakly to look over at Franky, he had a smile on his face, I saw a glint of something in his blue eyes. He was either utterly impressed with this woman, or he had a thing for her.

My vision was really beginning to disperse now as I suddenly saw the world in yellows and pink-purple colors. Sounds melded together, but I kept looking out from Sanji's arms at the woman. I saw that her seemingly impossible hands appeared to be growing in pairs out of the marines black. I felt so drained all of a sudden, like I was going to fall apart, but my eyes never left the scene. This women didn't smile or smirk. There was no twinkle in her eye as what wound be her normal hands crossed over her chest in a stance. Suddenly the flames from my nightmares seemed to glow in an illusion around the room the walls were spinning. The male voices of the pirates melded together, but I heard one sound clear as crystal. Her voice was dark like dark tinted glass but still so feminine when she said one simple word. "Clutch."

The sound of bones snapping filled my ears. I shuddered. It was a sharp piercing noise, like the snapping of twigs, but followed by the sudden blurring howls of men who lie disheveled on the floor in pain. I had to close my eyes now, as the world suddenly became black. The woman in my dreams, owns me when I sleep. I had no choice I couldn't handle staying awake anymore. I surrendered and fell into a deep unconscious sleep. The pirate's voices were calling for me, by I gave in to the corruptible hands of my night mare. I wished for Amaya deeply as horrible violent visions of the nightmare women whose appearance mirror of my self, and a woman with raven hair and deadly mesmerizing azure eyes haunted me in the depths of my mind.

There was someone else though this time, someone I recognized to appear into my restless dreams from time. Her hair like mine but the color of mauve and deep lavender. Her face was structured like mine but her eyes were the color of bright orange and yellow flames. For a moment I thought she looked like Soran, but the image of her dispersed to quickly for me to really get a chance to see her. Sometimes I see bits and pieces of things, like fragments of broken shells on the piece. There were so many pieces hiding in the tiny grains of sand, so many I still had to find. No matter how much I dug though, I always found rocks and false memories. Things aren't making sense as I fall deeper into my horrendous dreamland. In my unconscious sleep I found that my last thought before I surrendered to my fatigue was that I wished that the arms that were holding me belonged to the swordsmen. This aren't as confusing when I'm with him.

Zoro POV

"That's it I can't sit here anymore damn it!" I hollered at Chopper and Ussoup and now Brook, our crews living or undead skeleton, they were standing at my bedside.

"Oi Zoro-san this is the fifth time!"Brook shouted exasperated as I jumped out of bed for what was probably more then the fifth time.

The three of them came after me but I wasn't gonna let them hold me back any more. I made a bee line for the door. I couldn't handle it. The idea of sitting in bed while Saki-chan... I mean Sakura, is in danger. I don't know whats happening to, what horrible things she's being put through. What if she's sitting alone, hugging herself to her knees in a cold and dark jail cell in the lower level of the Marine headquarters. She could be surrounded by cells that our filled with various people, the kind that actually deserve to be their. What if there rattling their chains and scaring her.

I don't care any more if Choppers literally yelling behind me that I'll start hemorrhaging, and I'll permanently damage my internal organs. Who gives a fuck when in another scenario she could be in some room, tied to a chair, while a pair of Marines screw with her mind playing bad cop, good cop questioning her about me.

"She doesn't know anything! She's done nothing wrong!" My growl echoed through the hall way as I forced my half asleep legs to run forward to upper deck.

"Zoro please, I thought you said you'd leave it to Luffy, Sanji and the others!" Ussoup called from behind me.

I dared not slow down, knowing he and Chopper would tackle me down and, if anything that doctor would sedate me the next time he got me. There's no way I'm letting them stop me from at least trying to save her. The worst scenario filled my head, the one that disturbed and mangled my very core. The idea that, that Marine officer was using her as his toy. That he had her in a room somewhere, and was doing as he pleased made this earth shattering sensations of anger tremble in my very core.

"He can't have her!" I yelled furiously, feeling my lip quiver.

"Who can't have her Zoro-san!?" Brook called from behind me.

"He can't, the guy... the Marine bastard what's his face! That guy, he can't have her!" I growled my reply stuttering stupidly but I didn't have time to think with the Musicians next qeustion.

"Do you love her Zoro-san?"

His question stopped me in my tracks. He and my other two crew mates halted behind me, surprised for different reasons then I was. His questioned racked through my mind. Did I love her? Maybe it wasn't about love, maybe it was our trust. The bond I had formed with her in this short time was strong, unbreakable. Like a long invisible string, that could not be cut. Right now I could feel her, her soul was tugging on the other end, she needed me. She was calling out for me in her mind, through out what ever current hell she was going through. What ever the scenario, it was me she needed me desperately to save her. She's pulling me by that string. I can feel her life force, and it's draining in more ways then one.

"Love isn't the right word." I turned and glared at all of them. "It's not love, it's a trust and if I don't go to her now, I'll break my promise to her."

They let me go with a look of worry on their faces, but compassion was swimming in their eyes. They knew they couldn't stop me as I headed for the upper deck door. All of them knew very well that when I made a promise, I would keep it till even after my last breath, if that's what it took. Sakura could have been anyone. A women or a man. Someone I crossed paths with that was unfortunately caught in my web of problems. Destiny however decided it was going to be Sakura. Now I owe that person more then anyone.

Sure maybe the fact that of all the people for me to get stuck with just happened to be a pretty girl; who was coincidentally my age, well I think it's probably safe to say that I'd be lying if I said that it did not change things slightly. Who could judge me though, what man in my shoes wouldn't feel that way. However it wasn't love. It was a deep connection and maybe a little attraction, in this case fatal attraction, but it wasn't quite love. Just a strong bond that made me feel deeply responsible for her.

I don't really have time to be thinking of this though. I can't let myself think to much about why I want to save her, I need to think of how. Knowing Luffy's he's battling the top guy on this Island, the captain of this entire squad, which is fitting. However I've got my own target that I'm dying to fight. Something inside me rumbles like thunder when I think of him and his hands on her. Was it jealousy, I don't know, but I didn't like it. I didn't like her poised, seemingly un-phased expression, conflicted by her pained and scared green eyes. She should never have to wear the look of someone bearing a cross.

However as badly as I wanted to go and destroy that Marine bastard whats his face, could I really do it in this condition. Could I really make him suffer the way I the so called Demon of East Blue only could? Walking was becoming very difficult again, and I didn't even have my swords yet.

As if on cue Ussoup and the others emerged from the hall, he was holding my swords, and brook had my worn black boots and a new clean black T-shirt in his hands. Chopper was holding the ships Den Den Mushi.

"Zoro, Sanji's on the other end." With out much though I went swiftly over to the little blue nosed rain deer and snatched the phone from his hooves.

"Oi bastard brow, did you find her, is she okay?!" I yelled into the phone. My three crew members stared at me, waiting for the news. I the background I could her Franky's voice yelling mixed in with a bunch of other male voices, then gunshots. "She better be safe damn you!" I growled just be for Sanji responded, "Lower your damn voice you shitty swordsmen, and yes the lady is with me, but she's unconscious." His voice sounded weary over the phone line, I didn't like that.

"I'm coming down there right now Blondie, don't you dare let anything happen to her until I get there!" My voice came out more uncontrollably rough and threatening then I intended it to be.

"No way shit-head, stay there! Your so injured right now you'll just get it the way and besides-" He paused when I heard a loud crashing noise like an explosion in the background, he started cursing like a madman before continuing to talk or yell at me. "Look I'm not gonna let anything happen to this beautiful lady, so just keep your ass in the infirmary." He bitched at me.

I felt my lips tug at the corners. "How nice of you to worry about me darling." My voice was overridden with sarcasm.

"Fuck no you shitty marimo! I just want to keep the honor of saving this beautiful lady all to myself, that's all." He said firmly, and I knew I'd got him good.

"Sure you so you." I replied, suddenly feeling this pain full sensation running though me. I could see Choppers caramel colored eyes in me, they were glazed over with his concern from my gritted teeth expression.

"Oi shit-head, what's wrong!?" Sanji yelled in the phone as I began to cough. It started light, but rapidly became severe. I fell to my knees, nearly dropping the phone. My crews voices were calling out for me. I wasn't passing out, but black was clouding my eye accopinief by these white dots that seemed to look like tiny shooting stars. I continued to cough as I felt Ussoup's hands on my shoulders trying to steady me. Chopper was frantically calling for a doctor until he remembered that's him. Brooks's voice kept asking what was wrong. Sanji was yelling on the phone. When my coughing storm had ended, the black slowly unclouded my vision and I was uninvitingly greeted with the sight of red blood on my hands and on the deck. It was obviously my blood, and the idea that I just coughed all that up makes me unsettled.

"Zoro please you have you take it easy!" Ussoup begged me, Chopper and Brook both nodded simultaneously in agreement. Then Sanji's voice chimed in from the phone clutched tightly in my hand, "Stop acting like a bull seeing red, I promise I'll keep her safe Marimo, but you've got to stay put!" I knew he meant what he said, but that wasn't enough for me.

"Oh okay so you just want me to sit here and knit." I snapped agitated at him, still tasting the iron of my blood on my tongue, it dripped out of the corners of my lips and I found I couldn't get up off my knees.

"Just stay put." He snapped back, another loud noise sounded in the background of the phone.

"Your not the boss of me Love-cook, I'm coming, keep Sakura safe till I get there!" I growled firmly clutching the phone, I then hung up not allowing him to get the final word.

Weakly handing the Den Den Mushi to Chopper who was holding his hoove out fearfully. At this time the three of them had backed away, they were looking at very worried. I was still on my hands and knees. My expression was of tightly furrowed brows, gritted teeth and I was sure my mouth was still covered with blood. "Your not going to stop me, I'm going to go to her and so you might as well not try and get in the way. My voice was cold, surely my eyes were fierce and dead serious.

Sanji was right, I was a bull seeing red. It was raspberry red to be exact, and I was charging for it madly. She's all I can think about, she's all that I see right now and I can't take the risk that something will happen to her. This feeling isn't the word called love, but there's this fire inside me burning for her. I just have to go to her.

Looking at Chopper, Ussoup and Brook who were all not very pleased with the idea, but they were holding out my belongings. With my effort I rose to a standing point and even if it felt like a thousand needles were piercing into my flesh. This fire inside me was the sane fore that butned in me when I was faced with Dracule Mihawk's, golden gawk eyes. It simmered inside of me, telling me this is something I must do. I kept myself up straight, masking the pain that knew my nakama wear very aware of. The way the sun's days shined through the clouds against the mast casted shadows over my eyes as I forced myself to wear a stoic expression.

The atmosphere was quiet, just the sound of my breath could be heard as the chilly outside air nipped at my skin. I got my boots from Ussoup's hands and did my best to slip them on my feet without wincing out loud when I bent over. The shirt and jacket were easier thankfully to put on, but Brook did help me slip my arms in the sleeves. My swords of course I slipped on my self. Slow and precise I slid them into place and my side where they were strapped onto my haramaki. The sound of the sheathes being situated comforted me in this suppressing silence. I was a bull seeing red and I had a mission, a raspberry red mission; the pain could not get in my way I just kept telling myself that and it made me believe that things would be alright.

* * *

AN: Sorry if this chapter was a little short, and I promise there will

be even more action in the next chapter! And if the evil villian called

Writters Block doesn't get in my way again I intend to write an

epic face off between Zoro and Reiji! Woot! I'm excited and

I hope you guys are too :D

...

Thank you so much for reading, and all the wonderful reviews,

and all those who follow me as an author or just this story in

particular, and all of you who favorited this story. You've all made

me so happy because admittedly I was falling into a bit of depression.

I'm only 14 and my life is already so hard, and I'm sure everyone has felt

the same at some point. So to me the idea that people have taken an interest in

my story means more to me then anything, and it's just so moivating.

Sorry for my banter xD

I hope the chapter was entertaining, I'm really gone try to update soon :)


	9. Cherry Blossoms Wilt in the Winter Snow

A/N: Yay I kicked writers blocks ass!

(He's currently crying on the floor defeated while

I happily post my new chapter lol xD)

I got a really wonderful guest review and so I thought I'd leave them a little note here. Your words mean a lot to me. I try really hard when writing this story. I don't want Sakura to be another stereo typical OC and so writing her into One Piece is like intricately weaving a basket. I want her to be special and I want the feeling between her and Zoro to be believable. I'm very ecstatic that you took thine to writ me such a lovely review. It's probably a big part of why I finally defeated my writers block. Thanks so much darling :)

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'm super pumped. I wasn't sure where to take the next step of my story, but now the ideas are flowing again and so the plot thickens ;)

* * *

_ …Cherry Blossoms Wilt in Winter Snow…_

**Amaya POV**

My vision was foggy, and my eyes were slow to focus. Sakura was out of it, and when she's unconscious I take the wheel until this human shell we live in is at it's limit. When that happens, the short and to point way to say this, is that we are screwed.

I'm currently curled up in that blonde man called Sanji's lap, another stranger who I'm forced to trust or at least cooperate with. Looking up at his face I still couldn't quite make out his features, everything was just so blurry. It's cold and white all around me, but not brightly lit. Eventually my vision sharpened back to normal and I saw that we were out side the facility hidden behind the curtains of two walls.

It was a narrow space but just enough to fit a petite man like the blonde and my self. That robotic man, with the blue hair would only fit if he walked sideways like a crab. However even though we were 'safe' for the time being I knew it would only be a matter of time before something happened. Something always happens. Clearly it would happen soon since although we had mad it out of the headquarters we were still within the outstandingly tall four walls that surround and protect the perimeter. Those walls served their desired purpose well. They kept unwanted people out, and prisoners in.

It stands at least over four stories high. At the top the ledges are spiked. It makes climbing over it out of the question. The wall it self spells impenetrable. It makes me wonder just how these StrawHats got in. Then again they didn't come in unnoticed so it's not as if they were sneaky like professional bank robbers. There are gun men stationed at the top. The walk back and forth constantly from each post. At each corner of the walls there is a tower and their are plenty more gunmen and talented snipers up there with expert aim and they will to shoot on sight. I was thankful that they could not see us concealed behind this wall and shadows of the building.

I felt suddenly unsettled when another thought came to my mind. The government is dirty. When they want things like this done, they kidnap innocent people to do it. I wondered how many poor people were enslaved and forced to build this monstrous barricade.

They force them to build and drive them like cattle until they die of starvation or fatigue, usually both. People who don't have the protection of one of the four great emperors, the Yonko are usually the ones most targeted. The Revolutionary Army fight this human trafficking daily. Led by Monkey D. Dragon. I swear all the people with the "D." in their name do extraordinary things whether bad or good, they leave a mark in history.

I'm admittedly becoming curious. The captain of these StrawHat pirates is that mans flesh and blood. Dragon's son. It makes me wonder just what sort of man the offspring of that powerful is. Truthfully I'm afraid to meet him. This isn't the first situation I've been in that's related to the Revolutionary Army.

Sakura and I at the age of seventeen had once encountered a couple of revolutionaries. They decided to step into a fight that Sakura and I had gotten ourselves into. Sakura says she's not in the least bit pretty, but I curse her beauty every day. Men see her and think she's a cute little doll. A toy they want to rip up and that is the leading cause in why men have tried to take advantage or even go as far as to nearly gang bang her.

It has happened less then often, but more then it should ever have too.

In one of these situations a pair of revolutionaries who were out for what seemed like a break from their mission were in the right place at the right time, and they rescued her. I was fighting them off best I could in alley way between to buildings. It had rained so their were puddles on the ground reflecting the nighttime city lights. I rely on swiftness but when cornered by a crowd and given no where move I am at a disadvantage. There were fourteen of them I think. A crew of drunk pirates. The first mate had the apparent first dibs, he shoved her against the wall and cut her blouse open with a dagger.

I remember it so clearly the way Sakura screamed and how hard I struggled to free her. It was no use though. I remembered the mans hot breath that smelled like something rotten, breathing in her ear as he said, "We are going to have fun tonight, just relax baby-doll."

She screamed "No!" but I couldn't do anything for her.

Men have always treated Sakura like a whore, or like a toy. I sincerely felt like a failure that day. Having to depend on men to rescue my mistress. The revolutionaries were coming out if the near by bar. they took it upon them selfs to rescue the maiden in distress. They shot seven of them, not fatal, but enough to make them run away. The others apart from the one who was still intent on pinning my mistress against the wall got cocky. He refused to give up on Sakura. In the end the two revolutionaries filled him full of lead till he lied dead on the floor at Sakura's feet. She crossed her arms over her naked chest and fell to her knees in fear and humiliation.

I hated my self that day. My sole purpose for existing is to protect her and I couldn't do it. Sakura of course thanked the two soldiers graciously, with a single kiss on each of their cheeks. She's a fairy tale at heart and she lives in a dream. I however live in the reality, it's cold, harsh and deep like the snow. I failed. Sakura was put in more danger and I couldn't stop it. Yet even though it's me who's suppose to protect her she's praying for that green-haired bastard. Doesn't she understand that I wish to be her knight?! I am the one who wants to care for her and only her and yet she still looks to others. She still looks to the men in her fairy tales. She looks to that Roronoa Zoro, no wonder I hate him with every fiber of my being.

The fact that she still looks to a man like him, means that I have truly not proven myself to her. I devote myself, because I've got nothing else to live for. It makes me wonder if after every single thing I've done for her, she still doesn't consider me her protecter. I feel so awful and weak. Powerless. For me feeling this way is worse then death.

It seemed that the blonde, Sanji had realized I was awake. I opened my mouth to speak but it came out as a dry cough. This body limits me pathetically. It's thirstier and more hungry then it's ever been. The blue eyed man looked down at my face. He had bangs that covered one half of his face but from my angle I could see both his piercing baby blues. He smelled of cigarettes and kitchen spices, a smell that I did not particularly like but could get used to with time.

I recalled that, that cursed swordsmen had smelled of steel and musk and sweet sweat. He also gives off the aura of autumn. I crinkled my nose at it, but Sakura liked it very much much to my distaste. I knew it was because her father smelled that way. He may have been a prince but he loved swords and the art of wielding them. No matter whether or not he showered, when he hugged Sakura as a little girl and she buried her face in the crook of his neck she'd smell that unique scent, and it would sooth her. Of course she doesn't know that. I had to hide that memory from her, it would make her too sad.

It was no wonder she'd trust Zoro so foolishly and so easily. I just hope that he pulls through. His crew has come to my aid so I have to wonder how he's doing right now. There's a possibility he's dead and that this was one of his dying wishes for Sakura to be saved. A little over an hour ago I would of smiled at the idea he was no longer breathing, and I still would, but for Sakura's sake I hope that's not the case. The idea that when mistress finally wakes up herself and is taken care of only to find that the man whose stolen away all her thoughts is dead would devastate her. Don't get me wrong. I still cannot stand the bastard, but I hate to see my lady cry. I hate the horrible feeling that washes over this body when she lets tears run down her face and she curls up into her knees.

"Your awake! Are you alright lovely-lady?" The pleasantly deeply smooth voice of the man who was currently holding my immobilized body reached my ears.

I looked up at him again and forced myself to talk. There was a pain in my throat and my voice came out sounding scratchy and hoarse. "First of all don't call me that. Secondly, put me down this instant."

He looked at me bewildered and then in an excited voice let out, "You are like my Nami-swan! You are even beautiful when your bossy! No wonder that even that thick headed, shitty swordsmen likes you so much!"

I glared at him, finding that it took effort to make that expression in my body's condition. "Look here Mr. Flirty-pants, I said put me down! That swordsmen doesn't like me. Do not be mistaken."

"My mistake Miss Sakura-san. He was just so angry and worried when he talked to me on the phone about you, and they way he talked about you I assumed..."

"You assumed wrong." I snapped bitterly at him, then felt sorry when I saw this slightly disappointed glimmer in his blue eyes. "Now it was nice of you to carry me, but please put me down."

He did. I slid off his lap gently and then tried to stand, but I instantly let out an uncontrollable cry. My feet were put into shock when they touched the frozen snow covered ground. I was also painfully reminded of the shard of glass still lodged into my foot.

"Are you alright Sakura-san?" He asked frantically before helpind me to gently lay back down on the snow covered ground. I imagined that if you looked at me from and aerial view, you'd see a women with skin almost as white as the snow she lays. Red lips and half lidded green eyes in a dress stained in blood and dirt, with raspberry red hair fanned around her face like flames. I'm not sure what to make of it. He called me beautiful, but I wondered if such a vision of me truly was as radiant as he spoke of.

"Are you alright?!" Sanji asked again. I just nodded in reply but really I was not alright. The past two days men have just been handling me like I'm a doll. I'm the one who is suppose to keep Sakura safe on my own and yet these barbarians are jumping out of windows with me, carrying me like a blushing bride and even pinning me down. However I cannot refuse or protest. I can only go along and hope for the best.

First things first I have to figure out whats been going on since Sakura and I passed out. "Where are we?"

"Just outside the building, but it won't be long before those shitty Marines come." He replied and sat down on the snow next to me.

"Then why are we just standing here waiting for them?!' I snapped, already noting he liked to say the word 'shitty' a lot.

"Because there is no way out." Sanji spoke calmly as if nothing was wrong.

"Why aren't you the least bit concerned? We are Hindi g in an alley and if we are spotted by the gunmen we will be shot to death!" I squeaked from yelling too high. Sometimes that happens to me, that's the price for having a very feminine soprano voice. It sounds soft when I talk

My eyes followed his hand which disappeared into his jacket pocket. He retrieved a lighter and a single cigarette. "Mind if I smoke?"

I'd been around so many smokers in Sakura's and I's travels that I wouldn't be surprised if my lungs are black from second hand smoke on the inside. It doesn't matter if he lights another in front of me. "It's fine, just tell what we are going to do?!" My green eyes met his deep blue gaze desperately. The bright yellow flame of his lighter danced in his irises. I propped my self up onto my elbows and slowly brought my self to a sitting position. He inhaled his poisonous tobacco like it was a piece of heaven, it surely calmed his nerves.

He exhaled a stream of swirling light gray smoke that drifted up into the air and dissipated. "We will wait for the captain. I know your afraid but just trust me when I tell you, that you will be alright. I would never let any harm go to a lady."

I felt my lips curve upward in to a smile crossed with an amused sneer. "What if I was a man?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Then you would have to carry yourself."

My sneer grew larger. "How chivalrous of you."

Sanji smiled.

"All right then Mr. Ladies man, where are the others? The robotic man, and the tall woman with the umm... hands. Are there more of you umm people." I asked, stumbling when I thought of her.

"Ah you mean Franky and Robin-chwan! And yes there are more of us but you'll meet them in time." He began, and I had to force myself not to giggle about his reaction to Robin. I swear it was like you could see hearts in his eyes. I had to wonder if she was as menacing as she seemed. Sanji continued. "They aren't far and they'll be back soon. They went to look around for any other exits that might be hidden around the walls, seeing as we don't know how to open the gates. Knowing those Marines they have got to have at least one."

I accepted that answer, it was sensible enough. Now I had one more thing to ask. Seeing as Sakura was beginning to come to. She was just starting to begin generating thoughts. They were not yet clear and concise but they were definitely all centered around one thing.

"Where is umm… Roronoa…?" I paused glancing at the baby den den mushi transmitter attached to his wrist. "You said you talked to him over the phone."

"The grass-head you speak of is on his way here Sakura-san." He said and then inhaled his cigarette. He closed his eyes as if savoring it.

At this Sakura immediately snapped awake.

"Why didn't you mention that earlier?! What do you mean he's coming here?! He should be resting if he's actually alive!"

I had no control over the body anymore. She had the wheel and her tone was urgent with worry. I hated the fact that she was worried about him. Sakura was freaking out like a mother bird over her new fascination. Now I worry that her latest whim for him will him will not just be a passing phase.

**Sakura POV**

The ashes of Sanji's lit cigarette cascaded down onto the white ground like delicate snowflakes. The tiny embers of their bright orange glow disappeared shortly after making contact with the cold wet surface, leaving behind gray particles that looked equivalent to dust. It seemed to remind me of that swordsman's condition.

"He's the type of man," Sanji started and I met his deep blue gaze. "He is the type of man that would keep fighting even if he lost both his legs." I shuddered at the imagery but the blonde continued. "If the reason is important and close to his heart, he'll fight to the death for it." Sanji smashed his cigarette butt into the snow, the orange embers like tiny life forces turned into lifeless ashes. "If that marimo said he will protect you, he'll die doing so if that's what it takes."

My heart stopped when he said that. "Give me the phone damn it! I have to talk him out of this now!"

Just as I yelled that I heard footsteps behind me. Through the other end of the alley way was the figure in the shadows of that raven haired woman and the cyborg came into view. It's beyond me how Franky can wear nothing but a speedo and a jacket in such harsh, chilly weather. Robin how ever was wrapped in a dark purple colored coat, that kept her warm and wasn't so bulky so it still revealed her hour glass shape.

"Robin-chawn my flower, are you alright?! Anything happen, he jumped up and like a puppy in love ran to her side. I rolled my eyes at what a lover-boy he is. He completely ignored the cyborg. All I can say is that Zoro hangs out with strange people. I thought he was the eccentric one but these people are a mystery to the eye, and provoke more of my curiosity then any one else ever has.

Robin just smiled and walked past her admirer. She was so cool. Her lavender-azure eyes were fixed on me. "Good your not dead." I blinked. Not knowing what to say. I could only sit there on the snow covered ground in.

"Don't be so bluntly morbid Robin." The cyborg chastised from behind, but she just giggled.

"Sorry Cherry blossom-san. You were in a pretty bad condition earlier, but its good see your awake." Then she winked at me. "Swordsmen-san will be happy." My cheeks flared rosy pink and I yelled in chagrin. "It is not like that! He's just my bodyguard that's all, he's just obligated to protect me that's all." Robin giggled again. Not only was she taller them me by more then a foot, she makes me feel all flustered too.

Speaking of that swordsmen I still had to talk to him. I was buzzing away inside of my head about his well being.

"Lover-boy, give me the phone." Amaya called to him for me from were he was still gushing over his beloved 'Robin-chwan' and too busy to hear me. I was a little reluctant at first but the Cyborg gave me his. He held it out in his abnormally large human hand, and from my spot on the ground it was a little intimidating. "I don't bite, Cherry-girl." He smiled warmly and so I smiled back and I took the transmitter snail from his hand.

"What do I dial?" I asked. He replied, "Just push that button these are connected to the main one back on the ship. Swords-bro would of probably taken one with him." He gave me a thumbs up. I noticed that these peculiar people all have nicknames for each other. I found it oddly sweet. Even Sanji when he referred to the swordsmen as shitty, or marimo which meant moss-head, I knew he meant it affectionately in his own unique way. Apparently, I am 'cherry-girl'. Personally it seemed like a pun for my virgin status but I didn't have time to get mad about it.

I pushed the button and Franky stepped away you paces to give me privacy. I smiled softly at the strange blue haired robot in acknowledgment and then sat there listening to the dial tone, praying he'd pick up.

**Zoro POV**

"I thought I told you guys not to follow me." I called to my stubborn nakama who were trudging along behind me.

"No way Zoro, and besides you'd get lost with out us!" Hollered back Ussuop.

"No I wouldn't!" I growled.

"Zoro-san, then which way is north?!" Brook chimed in.

I pointed upward toward the sky. If not for the ground being covered in snow the three of them would have been rolling in laughter. My cheeks flared red. "Shut up! That is where it is I am positive!"

They did shut their traps, but not because I yelled, the transmitter snail that Chopper was holding began to ring in its unique tone. I stopped in my tracks as the little reindeer answered. "Sanji?"

I watched Choppers face turn pale. He shivered at the tone the speaker was using. Chopper cried fearfully as he scampered over to me. Leaving tiny hoof prints on the white surface. "She wants to talk to you and she sounds really mad!" He put the phone in my waiting hand.

"Saki-chan!" Escaped my lips as I talked into the receiver.

"Don't you Saki-chan me Mr. Swordsmen." Her tone was cold like the snow beneath my feet. I looked at Ussoups brown honey colored eyes, and we exchanged knowing glances. I was about to get an earful.

"Sorry Raspberry." I grinned even if she couldn't see it.

"Raspberry doesn't cut it either Roronoa." Her tone softened slightly, but only for a moment.

"Your okay right? Did anything happen to you?" I asked, trying to speak calmly, ignoring her distaste for the nickname I gave her.

"I'm not dead if that's what you're asking." She snapped, then continued. "But I'm not okay! Do you have any idea what they did to me?! Her rant went on. "I was so afraid Zoro!"

"I know you were." I felt awful.

"I thought you left me you ass! I thought you ran away and used me!" Her voice cried into the phone. I hated to hear her cry.

"Sakura I'm-" She cut me off.

"Don't say your sorry!" Her voice snapped. "They called me a whore! They tossed me around like a piece of trash!" She screamed into the phone.

"I know that and that's why I'm coming to get you, and beat the shit out of every last mother-fucker that hurt your feelings!" I growled again, so much so that the transmitter snail shivered fearfully.

"Don't come." Her voice was shockingly serious and calm all of a sudden.

"After everything that has happened to you, and all your bitching you don't want me to come?!" I couldn't conceive what she was telling me.

"Yes, please don't." Her soft voice was still like the gentle flowing river, but she was begging me deep down.

"Why the hell not?! Why shouldn't I come. You were so mad just a minute ago!" Now my tone sounded urgent and my head was filled with confusion.

"Because I'd, worry!" She cried then continued. "You are hurt. I don't want you to… to get more hurt or what if you… what if I lost you like everyone else." She cried softly. It seemed so minor but I knew that that last part she spoke was a soul bearing confession on her part.

My hand reached up and my fingers raked through my hair as I let out a heavy sigh. No matter how many times I slicked it back, it popped right back up in natural spikes. I ignored the gazes of my Nakama and spoke quietly in a tone I'd never use in front of them.

"Saki-chan. I am your bodyguard. I promised to keep you safe and that is why I will come for you."

"No Zoro please!" She begged.

"You took care of me and I never felt someone be so nurturing." I admitted.

"Still Zoro please don't…" I cut her off.

"No I'm coming there no matter what." I paused feeling a smile form on my lips. "How about since you are so worried about me, after I rescue you… you can make it up to me by nursing me again." I grinned, as I visualized the lovely rosy red color that probably adorned her cheeks right now.

"Don't say things like that!" She squeaked.

I chuckled. "Sorry, sorry Raspberry."

She didn't say anything for a moment. I could hear the voices of my Nakama in the background. "Fine I'll take care of you, but don't get your hopes up. I am not going to wear one of those little nurses uniforms."

The visual of her in on of those was a bit too much for me to behold anyway It was my turn to flush at her little joke. I bet she was smirking. "Any way umm Raspberry," I cleared my throat and coughed awkwardly. She was giggling at me over the phone. I glared at Brook at Ussoup who were snickering about my blush. Chopped looked like he was clueless about the whole thing, it was probably best that way for him.

"So what's going on over there are you-" I was cut off by this loud banging noise. It racked through my eardrums and stunned me. A gun went off where ever she was.

My heart raced and I broke out of my momentary daze. "Saki-chan!" No reply. "Hey are you okay! Alive?! Answer me woman, I need to hear your voice!" I screamed into the phone.

I heard Franky and Sanji yelling but the exact words were in audible. No reply from Sakura for over another minute. When she spoke it was like my whole body relaxed in relief to hear her soft sweet voice.

"Roronoa. They found us." She said, her voice was calm but definitely layered in shock.

"You don't worry now Saki-chan, I'm coming." I sounded desperate with out even realizing it.

"No Reiji!" Sanji help me!" Her voice screamed. I assumed Reiji was the name of the dirty-blonde Marine I cannot stand.

Their was another gunshot, but I know Robin, Sanji and Franky. They are alright. They are strong. Sakura however can't do anything because she'd weaponless and what ever conditions she's in probably disables her from simply running away.

It sounded like Sakura was struggling all of a sudden. My whole body tensed, with fear that he was was going to hurt her. "Give me the phone little mouse." He spoke in a snake like tone. I'm surprised he didn't have a forked tongue and slits for pupils.

"No!" Sakura refused and I heard rustling as if she were clutching the phone protectively to her bosom. That was the only connection we had right now and I knew she didn't want to give it up.

"Don't be difficult little mouse, you are already trapped. Don't give me more work." He hissed.

I growled even if he couldn't hear it. I will kill him. He will not touch her.

Sakura let out a cry. Clearly he'd grabbed her forcedly at this time. It made every muscle in my body twitch with hot white anger. "Give him the phone Sakura." I roared.

"No! Why?" She squeaked, her voice struggled.

"Give it to him." I growled. She did.

"Oi Shit-head Serpent what do you think your doing." I growled into the receiver. I could almost see him smile with his thin lips slyly.

"I'm luring you in pirate, like bait on a hook." He spoke cockily, then he chuckled darkly. "But also, I'm having fun with this little mouse, she's such and an adorable little thing, don't you think so?"

"Don't touch me." I heard Sakura cry, and I didn't to imagine where his hands possibly were. Once again I was a bull seeing red, and I now had a target. I will rip this man apart. I will send him to hell; and when I die and meet him there I will but him on the rack and torture him like only the demon of East Blue could for longer the eternity.

"You will regret laying even the tip of your finger on her." My voice was calm like that of a bomb about to go off.

"Roronoa Zoro I will be waiting for you at the front gates. If you wish to save this little mouse, then I challenge you, and if you lose-" I cut him off right there.

"I won't lose. You'll be the one crawling on your belly at my feet in the end, just like the snake you are."

I heard him lick his lips. "You better hurry then, she's going to entertain me while I wait for you to carry out that threat." He laughed sinisterly and hung up the phone.

If it was possible for one's body to explode into bright orange flames of pure anger then mine sure was. I turned to my Nakama who looked at me in simultaneous fear and sorrow. "Take me there now!"

A/N: I really like that way this chapter turned out.

theft it was a bit lengthy and full of stuff.

Like a big pot of soup xD

However I of course thought this was necessary

to move the story along.

As always I love to here your thoughts a about the chapter

reviews are exciting for me to get :)

Thanks for all the favorites and subscriptions

it means a lot. :D


	10. Fools in Love

_…Fools In Love…_

"Why are you doing this!?" I screamed furiously. I struggled and fussed uselessly as Reiji dragged me through the snow by my wrist. Honestly not only was it terrifying but humiliating. Having your butt being dragged in frozen cold wet snow is not pleasant. The only thing he could possibly do to degrade me any more is piss on me. I longed to be back in that cabin, curled up in the warm bed Zoro had put me in. To be bundled in it's covers like a rabbit burrowed in a hole was dreamy. The sloshy cold surface however was a harsh kick of reality.

Getting further and further behind me was the alley way like area I'd been hiding with the three StrawHats in. There they lie unconscious. They'd been shot with tranquilizer guns. Several soldiers were gathering around them with sea stone hand cuffs.

"Your terrible!" I whined.

"I'm a lot of things little mouse." Reiji's voice was just oozing the very essence of a cocky asshole.

"You are a sick pervert! A sadistic, rapist, dick-head." Amaya chimed in with a bite in her voice.

"Those are some strong adjectives my little mouse." His voice clearly sounded amused.

"I am not yours." Amaya and I both strongly stated.

Are defiance how ever didn't slide by the serpent. He pulled me up by my wrist until I was on my knees in the cold snow. I winced, he nearly dislocated my shoulder pulling me up so roughly. His other hand came from what seemed like out of nowhere and connected my cheek. The harsh slap seemed to echo and when he pulled his hand away. I was sure it was bright red and already beginning to swell even though I couldn't see it, but I sure did feel it.

"You are mine, and it will be official once I beat your pathetic pirate!" Reiji growled as he pushed me onto the ground.

"I am no ones!" Amaya and I snapped and gathered a fistful of snow. We threw it as his face. "And he is not pathetic! Roronoa Zoro is the only real man I've ever met?

"My, my little mouse" Reiji chuckled as he bent down to snatch me by the wrists again. His dirty finger nails dug into my wrist as he gripped tighter and tighter. I'm sure he'd leave behind angry red half moon shaped marks in my skin. "You bark just like a dog who swallowed a squeaker toy."

"Your voice in general makes me sick." Amaya spat up at his face, the spit ran down his cheek. He wiped it off in an annoyed fashion with his free hand.

"Thats to bad since I adore yours." He pulled me up violently so my face was right in his. I looked into a pair of eyes that seemed to change color like hazel. They were silver right now, and they were menacing. "I love that voice of yours so much, I'm going to do everything in my power…" He spat in my face when he seethed. "To make you scream desperately when your beloved comes. I want to hear the sound… and I want him to know it's all his fault."

"Roronoa Zoro is not my beloved, your little show won't work." Amaya growled through gritted teeth.

Reiji in one strong sweep, threw me over his shoulder. He carried me with ease despite his lanky form. He forcedly took in this humiliating position towards the gates with booming laughter. He looked over his shoulder to see me with my head turned back to glare at him. His smile irritated the last of my sanity. "Deny it all you like Miss so called Princess Sasami. I know that your chest will hurt when you see him in pain. The pain I inflict."

"Don't say that you sick-fuck!" Amaya simmered as I began kicking and kneeing Reiji in the chest, trying to get him to drop me. All was in vain.

Reiji laughed at my useless struggles. Every reaction I gave him was golden. It was sweet like honey to him, and it was getting him off more then ever. I knew this, but I just couldn't stop fighting him back compulsively even if it got me no where. Even if that is just what he wanted.

"Put me down! How dare you call yourself a Navy officer!" Amaya snapped at him.

Reiji just continued to belittle me with his laughter. "You my little mouse, frankly do not exist on any papers. No social security number no Identity. Since you are not even in existence, I can do what ever I please. I have no obligations to protect someone that's not on the grid."

"So because I'm not on any records you would, without guilt do such things to me." Amaya questioned in her fury.

We were almost at the front gates when I saw to navy soldiers. One holding some sort of pole and the other hand cuffs. Normal ones, not sea stone. I shivered and not from the cold. I didn't want to imagine what this sicko would use such items for.

"Not only will I do it without guilt." He paused and I was stunned at how much more twisted he became. "I will pleasurably make you cry tears when I shred your precious pirate to pieces. Your heart will break and I'll be satisfied. The best part is that you will watch everything."

"Leave him alone. You can have me just... please do not hurt him!" I screamed desperately. I didn't even think, it just came out. It scared me how willing I was to give myself up for the beautiful stranger. When it came down to it, I barely knew him. Amaya sighed inside of me, like she been expecting this, but she was not pleased by it.

"That wouldn't be much fun though. That's like winning the lottery but only five berries. I want the big prize." The serpent like marine snickered. I watched as one of the two Marine soldiers placed the pole inside the ground. It was actually like a metal cross. I realized much to my dismay, Reiji was going to confine me to it.

"I want the pirate to know he's lost you. That he's failed his beautiful princess." If Reiji could get any more enthused from my suffering, his happiness would ooze out of him, like syrup on hot pancakes.

I went, "oomph" when my butt suddenly hit the hard snowy ground harshly. Reiji dropped me like a rag doll, and it hurt. I'd certainly be covered in bruises.

"Alright I'll do the rest." The serpent ordered his other Navy slugs. One of them handed him the cuffs.

I took that chance to try and crawl away, of course it was pointless. Reiji laughed. "My little mouse, do you take me for a fool?" I let out a sharp cry when his fingers entwined in my curls and then yanked me mercilessly backward. He forcedly arched my back. Bending my spine in a way he shouldn't of, all those years of dancing to keep flexible paid off. I was grateful. He had flipped me completely over and still by my hair dragged me painfully toward the pole.

"Cry for your beloved pirate!" He yelled like a mad man.

"Never!" I protested, tears were flooding uncontrollably down my cheeks.

"So stubborn. This is going to be more fun then I thought." He talked aloud to himself.

No matter how much I kicked, scratched, and even bit, I found my self mounted on this metal cross. I was all apart of his sick came. I was his little show, all for his own entertainment. My wrists were cuffed and so he hung me by the chain. My arms felt sore. My weight tore at my shoulders since I could barely touch the ice cold surface with only my toes. My suffering only pleased him more.

Reiji stood a few feet in front of me with his arms crossed over his chest. I had a back view of him, but I could see that his cheeks were tugged up the corners. My eyes were half lidded and tearing. My cheek was swollen and in pain. Surely my body would be covered in dark purple marks tomorrow.

Then again, would I have a tomorrow?

The front gates slowly began to open themselves. Heavy machinery let out its own cry beneath the ground, which rumbled with the force of the gates being opened. The women inside of my dreams laughed. Her sharp teeth smiled at me demonically. Her green eyes were glowing like fire.

"Look at you, princess, in all your glory." She sneered as her phantom hands caressed my burning cheek.

"That man you hold so dear is going to come die for you." She giggled as if this amused her.

"Leave her alone. Sasami." Amaya seethed mentally from within me.

"Oh Amaya darling, you don't see the beauty of this." My demon's voice was the tone of a sleaze.

"Stop it." Amaya snapped her warning.

The women could care less. She took a strand of my curl hair and twirled it around her translucent finger. "I love it. Two people who's hearts beat as one. Two people who barely know each other and yet they would die or sacrifice something great for the other. You are both fools. It's like in the beginning." She cackled and then disappeared. Her menacing presence left me like the chill in the wind. What could she have meant by the... the beginning.

It was too late now to think. The sun was starting to set in this frozen ice land. The cold breeze made me shiver and Reiji's impossibly sick smile grew larger. Beyond the gates, passed the horizon line, the top of a green-head began to appear.

"No..." I muttered weakly under my breath. My pulse began to throb. My heart was racing and my inner demon's words touched me like whispers in the night. I feared the worst.

Soon as he got closer and closer I began to see his face. Shadows masked his eyes. His body gave off an aura. Like hot white flames, with burning blue tips. Hotter and brighter then ever. It was like an unstoppable rage was flowing through the veins in his corded muscle.

"Look little mouse, your beloved is here." Pointed out the amused Marine, but I was already well aware. Even from a couple hundred feet away I could feel his boiling presence. It was like lava was seeping along the snow following behind his every step closer till he finally walked through the gates, as if anything left behind his path was burned to black ash and charred to non existent.

I shivered, even felt and equally experienced the fear flooding into my mind. The beautiful stranger's eyes were no longer amber. Call me crazy but those warm golden eyes that had the ability to caress me in their essence every time I looked into them, were red. Ruby red. Red like the crimson blood he intended to spill from Reiji. Maybe it was just a trick of the eyes or my ever wild imagination, but I swear for just a moment those eyes were red like a demon' Demon of East Blue.

Roronoa Zoro had arrived to save me and simply saying he was angry, was not enough.

"Oi Shit head Serpent. It's time for me to make you crawl on your belly." His voice was like the low roar a predator, his eyes now back to their iridescent amber.

"Your so intent on that." Reiji chuckled. He then slowly walked backward towards me, causing Zoro's left hand to jump to the hilt of his katana. He didn't seem to notice Zoro's change in eye color.

"Believe me, I've never been more sure about anything." The swordsmen growled.

Reiji then smiled serpant like at Zoro as he twirled my hair in his fingers. Provoking the swordsmen like a bull. He drew out his blade, and looked just about ready to charge. "Please don't Roronoa!" I begged him with out thinking, but he ignored me.

Reiji licked his lips as his fingers gently traced my jawline. I shuddered, my fear only invoking more of the demons wrath.

"Come at get me swordsmen, before I ravage your pretty little princess!"

Zoro charged. He drew out another sword but not all three and came enraged at the taunting marine. Reiji had no weapon but he was just walking towards Zoro with confidence. Snowflakes, began to fall around us.

I didn't understand it as I closed my eyes tightly but the loud cling of metal echoed through out this fortress. I hesitated to open my eyes but I eventually did to see that Reiji was holding back Zoro with his arms. Not just regular arms but there were blades protruding out of his limps. They were paper thin and black as a starless night. Yet they were strong enough to withstand the force of Zoro who was trembling against them with his own two blades.

"Swordsmen that is Graphene! It is ten times stronger then steel! Watch out!" Amaya's urgent warning fell from my lips. It's surprised me since her utter distaste for Roronoa was no secret to me. I decided however not to question her.

"You are smarter then I thought little mouse." Reiji sneered as Zoro leaped backward disengaging himself. Snow flew up slightly like desert sand from the impact as he landed.

"Oh so it's stronger then me huh, exciting!" Zoro spoke as if talking to himself. The enthused smile on his face worried me.

"What are you gloating about!" Reiji hissed somewhat irritated. He swung one of his arms carelessly in his desperation to prove a point and the blade's wind came at me from far away. I gasped when more of the skirt of my dress lie on the ground leaving me in practically a shirt. My green eyes widened when I saw red blood running down my thighs and then to my legs. One angry red wound was slashed across both of my thighs.

"Oops." Reiji sneered.

Zoro glared at him in in fiery fury.

"You know swordsmen." He pointed his blade menacingly at me, thus provoking Zoro more then I thought possible. "With just one flick of my wrist I could dice her up some more…" He grinned at Zoro who was currently untying a bandana from his large bicep. He then tied it onto his head, shadows masked his eyes and I got the feeling that he was going to get even more serious. Zoro glared at his opponent who pretended to swipe his blade threateningly about to cut me with the wind again.

"She's got some beautiful breasts swordsmen, I'd hate to damage those too." He licked his lips. "Such a treasure." The snake like Marine smiled lecherously as he and Zoro began circling each other like they were orbiting something. Like this invisible ball of energy was burning in the center of them, and all it would explode the moment one of them made the first

"That would be a waste." Zoro looked at me with a twinkle in his eye but that faded as soon as he turned back to his opponent. "It would be a shame too, like cutting diamonds." The swordsman's tone had dropped to a low dangerous register.

"Perhaps you are right." Reiji snickered and then pointed his blades back at the swordsmen.

They charged at each other, each letting out their own personal battle cry. Tears dripped from my eyes as I felt the effects of the stinging pain in my legs.

"Don't cry Sakura, I won't let you hurt." Amaya's voice was weary.

"No don't, it's not good for you." I cried to her mentally by Amaya ignored me, and sucked away all my physical pain. Stoically she took it all into herself and suppressed it there so I didn't have to feel it.

I don't want her to have to feel it all by herself. I can't be so weak if Zoro in all his pain is going to fight for me. He's fighting for me. He is the knight I've always waited for. He is my champion so I must be worthy of his protection.

"Amaya, enough. I will take the pain too. We can share it. It's fair" I spoke in my mind to her while I gritted my teeth on the outside.

She understood my decision and I suddenly felt this sting. It burned like nothing ever before. Amaya always voluntary and automatically took the pain for me. She did it so often since I was little that I almost forgot about it. I lived painlessly for so long and so it's like every painful thing I ever was suppose to feel, was hitting me in one hardcore drastic wave all at once. It was an overwhelmingly powerful tsunami. I threw my head back and screamed up to the sky. My body convulsed.

Pain and pleasure meant nothing anymore. They were just mere words that are not even close to the electric storm raging in my core.

This feeling. This awful sensation running through my veins. Was brought forth as I saw Soran's face flash before me. His hair short and strait, the color of mauve. His eyes like burning orange crystals, and the scariest part was how sinfully handsome he was. He was beautiful evil. He was the devil with an angel's face, or like a moth with butterfly wings. I never once had completely seen him. My fathers face then flashed before me. An exact look alike to Soran, but with my coloration's.

Tears fell from my eyes. I'd never seen his face so clearly before, but to my dismay I realized this vision of him was not so pleasant.

As Zoro collided with Reiji with force that surpassed a shattering earth quake, Soran and my father, charged at each other in a vision with the same inhuman strength. Swords drawn and out for blood. The serpent like Marines sword clang with the demon like pirates katana in rage.

The two princes were on the roof. Two brothers. Piercing green eyes glared at bright orange ones, each with fire. This was not a friendly competition. They wanted to end the life of the other as they collided in the forest in the gray light of dust. Zoro and Reiji's swords clang again. They were monsters. The horrible sensation inside of me was like boiling water. What on earth could make my father and his brother Soran so desperately want to destroy each other.

"Saki-chan is coming back to the ship with me!" Zoro's voice racked through my very being.

My head was banging. My father's voice echoed in the back of my head. "Masami-chan belongs to me!"

"Die pirate, I'm keeping your little mouse!" Reiji sneered as he swung his paper thin but dangerous blade at Zoro's side. The side he'd been wound. The place I cared for tenderly with my hands.

"No..." Echoed in my screams.

Red blood dripped on to the snow. The red liquid seeped into the other wise pure white surface, and into his clothes. The amber eyed swordsmen had managed to block it with his Wado Ichimonji, but his wound reopened. I saw my father flash before my eyes. He lie on the ground drenched in his own vital fluid. Soran kneeled before him, crying tears of quilts humanity as he pulled his claymore from his own brothers body. Like King Arthur pulling the sword from the stone. It was all for one reason and one only.

For the love of a women.

Soran and him fought for the love of my mother, just as Zoro fights to protect me against this psychotic marine. One of them, the demon or the serpent, will die like my father did. This memory cut me like the cold blade of a katana. My father is dead because he was a fool in love. I don't know the definition of what I have between me and this swordsmen but I do know I that couldn't stand losing him like this. Tears poured like rain drops from my green eyes.

"Roronoa Zoro!" I yelled to him. He looked me right in the eyes with his sharp golden ones. my throat felt like it was being ripped in half and I had not had water in so long, but I kept projecting my voice. I even ignored Reiji's smug look.

"Please… STOP!" I begged.

Reiji seemed a bit stunned like this he disengaged, taking a few steps back from Zoro to view him standing up straight and holding up his swords stoically as he bled. His arms shifted back into their human form.

"How are you still standing!" The serpent exasperated, more annoyed then astonished.

"Because I now have not one but three very important reasons to fight for." He replied, speaking abnormally clearly with the sword in his mouth.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" Reiji spoke through gritted teeth. His teeth had turned to graphene, and so it was like looking at the mouth of shark. A shark with pure black teeth and sharper then his own blades. I couldn't bare the sight of it. The thought of him tearing into flesh with those set of jaws was terrifying. Zoro however didn't seem to even regard it. I was like the swordsman thought it was funny. Like it was just a bluff, or the action of a scared barking dog.

Zoro grinned at Reiji and still held the sword in his mouth perfectly, which bewildered me. He spoke. "There is a man waiting for me to surpass him." I felt this sense of nostalgia flowing from Zoro. Then he looked at me. Despite the pain he must be hiding, and the rage he is definitely feeling, his amber eyes looked into mine with a warmth. It's like his golden gaze touched me soothingly and without thinking a blissful sigh escaped my lips.

"I'm this woman's bodyguard, and unfortunately I've been doing a crappy job at it." His tone was apologetic. Reiji snarled in irritation. Zoro continued. "And frankly, I just can't stand the thought of losing to you. A piece of shit serpent that slithered out from some son of a bitches nut sack."

It was Reiji's turn to come at Zoro in rage. This was no longer for his amusement, he was pissed. Blades connected with blades repeatedly. There was no technique. Just two men, attacking each other rigorously until the other died. They swung there swords and each trembled at the force of each others power.

"Please don't fight! I don't want to loose you, Roronoa!." I cried without even thinking. I could feel Amaya crying too, but not for him. For me.

"Oi Raspberry!" Zoro snapped at me as Reiji leaped up, coming down on him with a single large blade. Sparks of orange and yellow ignited when silver steel kissed jet black graphene. The swordsmen held his ground. He refused to falter. The marine leaped backward with the reflexes of a cobra.

"I'm fighting for you! Raspberry if your gonna say anything at all then you better be cheering for me!" He grinned despite his frustration with his opponent.

A happy smile for the first time today, dressed my lips. "Fine but I'm not wearing one of those cheer leading outfits either!"

Zoro chuckled. "That's too bad for me." It was as if our silly exchange, took some of his pain away. It was all I could do for him, but I wished I could do more.

Amaya can call me a mother bird all she wants but I had this compulsion to hold Zoro. To hold him to my chest and assure myself he would be okay. No matter how much I wanted too I could not. I was condemned to this cross and was being forced to watch him and Reiji murderously attack each other.

The darkness of night spread across the land and the temperature dropped faster then I could comprehend. I could longer It was this time when the world was lit in grey that the ground began to shake. Their fight was interrupted.

The sound of crashing filled my ears. Reiji and Zoro were so intent on killing each other they didn't even look. Through the doors to the headquarters a body came flying out. Like a meteor it crashed on the ground. Snow showered around it like a dust storm so I couldn't quite identify it.

"Sakura I think that's…" Amaya began but paused when we witnessed the silhouette of a young man in a hat coming through the gates. The snow cloud began to fade away revealing the body. Akira. The man Reiji feared. Akira lie in the snow possibly dead at this StrawHat wearing young man. He wore a red vest and shorts and straw sandals, I had to wonder what sort of person he was. Amaya was instantly on guard.

"Sakura that is Straw-Hat Luffy, Zoro's captain."

I had to wonder about him. It was him who clearly just took down the toughest person on this island. It was him who commanded the monstrous Zoro. What sort of person was he, to lead such a stubborn bastard like Roronoa-kun.

As if on cue the man in question let out a yell in his rather high male voice. "Sanji!"

The sheer joy that envoy ode me despite my pain was immense when I saw the rest of the StrawHat pirates appear through the open door behind him. There was a girl I'd never seen before. Her hair was the color of a sunset and her skin was lightly tanned. Her beauty was different from Robin's, but like Robin's I envied hers. Strange that I would think such things in my position. I'm tied to a cross practically half naked. The temperature almost below zero and my body is so bruised and battered I wouldn't be surprised if it was never the same again.

Then there was the fact that I could hear the heavy panting of the two fighting me and the clinging of metal every time their swords met. Still my mind for what ever reason envied these two beautiful women. Two beautiful women who have sailed with the beautiful stranger for who knows how long. Amaya instantly mentally scolded my jealousy but even so I couldn't help the thought, that maybe, just maybe, Zoro had something with one of those gorgeous women.

"Oi Luffy!" The swordsmen's voice reached my ears but he wasn't calling to me. There was a pause in the fight. Reiji bared his teeth by back away.

"Zoro! Kick his ass so I can go eat some meat!" The Captain called back.

'What a bold exchange.' Mumbled Amaya.

This time Zoro did not charge like an angry bull. His eye gave off that red glimmer for just a moment. At this time I swore I was imagining things. The vision before me should of been impossible after all.

Black seemed to surround Zoro like one massive aura. "You heard my captain. I don't have any more time to fuck around, he wants his meat."

The visage of Zoro was unlike anything my eyes had ever perceived. Three heads. Six arms. Nine swords. Red glowing eyes. The blood dripped like a small ever flowing stream from his wound, and the more he continued to create the illusion, the more it bled.

He got into stance as Reiji charged at him for the final time. Zoro's teeth clenched hard on the handle if his katana. Pain. I knew very well he wanted to scream. I closed my eyes not daring to see this.

Then his deep voice echoed through out the entire four walls. "Asura!"

Graphene blades shattered in two, it was a noise more invoking than a breaking glass.

I opened my tightly squinted eyes to see slashes cut into Reiji's abdominal area. Beffore I could blink , the wounds spayed out fountains of his crimson vital fluid, staining the supposedly ever white snow. His body, like his own captains lie on the ground. He was face down on his belly, at Zoro's feet, at Zoro's mercy, just as the swordsmen promised.

His crew mates, apart from the captain were in awe with him. The blood kept dripping down as he sheathed his swords in silence. The sound of his steel blades sliding into their sheaths was the only thing in the atmosphere. He began to limp over to me. His Nakama watched but the made no action despite the concern on their faces. The more Zoro moved the more he bled.

"Stop it Zoro! You're going to make it worse!" I found myself screaming.

He kept coming towards me. He kept exerting himself and forcing himself to take each step.

"Please stop!" I cried again.

He didn't stop. His bandana loosened and blew off of his head with the winter breeze, revealing that green hair of his. His amber eyes were half lidded, like they were in some sort of trance. I was the pendulum he was fixed on. He finally made it to me, and to my utter shock he hadn't fallen over yet. He was so close now I could look deeply into amber eyes. I could feel his hot breath tickling my cold skin, it gave me goosebumps. I could smell the blood on his own skin. It was as if his heart beat was in synch with mine. I could not speak.

I heard the sound of steel sling out of it's case and in one swift motions the chain cuffs that bound me to the metal cross was snapped in two. My body was completely limp, but strong muscular arms were wrapped around me. We fell to the snowy ground. Like in the alley he was intent with resting his head in my bosom.

"Don't tell me to stop raspberry. I failed you. He hurt you and I failed to keep you safe."

His Nakama were staring quite a bit but I was too entangled in this moment with him to be my usual self conscious self.

"No it's okay Roronoa, I'm alright." I replied. My hands trembled weakly but I forced them to reach up so that I could rub his head.

"But he hurt you." The swordsmen's voice was weary. He seemed to be drifting out of cautiousness. Come to think of it I hadn't heard Amaya's voice in a while, it wouldn't be long now for me either.

"But I'm happy, because you are okay and we are like this." My voice sounded dazed like it came from a fairy tale.

"Yeah… happy…" Zoro's voice began and trailed off in a tone as dreamy as mine.

The last thing I heard was the orange haired girls voice scream for Sanji to call Chopper. It didn't matter though as I lost consciousness in the arms of my long awaited knight. Nothing matters when you experience bliss.

~End of the Icelander arc~

* * *

A/N:

This is not the end. Don't worry xD

I simply decided that the best way to tell this story

is by dividing it into arcs.

…

I hope you've enjoyed this story for what is so far.

As I mentioned before it will be the length of a

good sized novel once it's finished.

This was like a taste, the beginning of the ride I intend

to take you readers on as I continue this adventure with

my love birds Zoro and Sakura.

…

Expect in the next part of the story for me to

introduce plenty new characters.

More secrets from Sakura's past as Sasami

and I'll go even deeper into the darkness

that is Soran.

…

And don't worry for all you romantic bunnies out there

this next portion of the story with filled with lots of cute

Zoro x Sakura moments,

and the progress of their ever growing relationship.

And for you drama attics (I am guilty too xD)

lets just say if everything goes the way

I'm planning things will get interesting.

…

I intend to start updating again soon by the end of February, but I wanna take some time to get started on the stories next arc. :)


	11. Between You, Me and I

A/N: Thank you so much darlings for all the lovely reviews :)

Not even just the last chapter,

but the story as a whole.

I blow kisses to you all xD

…

I'm happy to say that I'm delving into this part of the story.

Sakura and Zoro's relationship is actually

more challenging for me to write

then action scenes. The story itself will

take a very mature perspective later on

in more ways than the obvious and being that

I'm only barely about to turn 15,

sometimes its hard to portray their relationship.

I hope that I've done a good job so far

and that I continue to do so.

My english teacher tells me I'm a gifted fiction writer,

so I intend to give my all into making this a story

that will leave a mark in the minds of you readers.

Enjoy ;)

…

I'm splitting the story into arcs so this chapter

marks the start of second story arc.

* * *

_~~~~~❁~**Arc II**~❁~~~~~_

_Love is an uninvited quest, _

_but if it keeps knocking… _

_I just might give in and_

_ open the door._

___~~~~~❁~**Arc II**~❁~~~~~_

* * *

_…Between You, Me, and I…_

Sakura POV

My eyes fluttered open and I sat up in bed. A bed I've never been in. The softness of the white cotton sheets felt unfamiliar to my skin. My head throbbed, and my back ached. I began to feel sharp pain in both my shoulders. I groaned, it was a sensation that was anything but pleasant. The worse part was that it was continues.

My eyes wandered off around the room, Amaya and I were both curious as to where we were. It was very dimly lit in here. The room resembled a study. Lots of medical books were on a big shelf near a wooden desk, where a single lamp lit op the room in a cascade of dim yellow light. I grew curious when I saw that there were lots of cabinets along the walls, which had drawers below them. The walls themselves are made of unpainted, un polished wood.

Once I took these surroundings I noticed something that instantly made Amaya and I alert. I was not in my own clothes. The bloodied, tattered white garnet I'd worn earlier no longer adorned my body.

I was now in a long sleeve, light blue dress, which only went down to just above the knee. It was made out of some kind of very soft fabric. Most likely silk. Silk would normally feel lavish against my skin but the idea that I don't know who put me in this dress gave me a cringe factor. I was also sure it had been washed before it was given to me to wear, but the it still smelled faintly of orange blossoms, and perfume. The image of that women with the sunshine ginger hair filled my eyes. The dress had to be hers.

Still another question was nagging at my troubled mind. My body was overwhelmed with fatigue, yet it seems like I've been sleeping days. My legs are bandaged so professionally. I shivered suddenly as I wondered who had undressed me. It was definitely the hands of a professional doctor but still after Reiji and all the other pigs from the past, the thought of anyone touching me, makes my skin crawl.

I let out a sigh and swung her feet over the edge of the bed. The biggest question in my was of course about the whereabouts of the swordsmen. I slid my self off and stood up straight, but soon found that my legs didn't want to respond. I hobbled over to the desk and barely made it in time to support myself by holding on to the chair.

"Amaya my legs!" I gasped realizing they were wounded by that snake from Icelander.

"Not only is it the cuts, who knows how long we've been sleeping. They probably have yet to wake up themselves." She spoke calmly, sensibly and in this situation it bugged me to no end.

I scowled and mumbled something cold under my breath. Never had I been rendered unable to move. I felt so weak and so vulnerable. I wanted to feel my own clothes against her skin. I wanted to have the security of knowing were I was and were the swordsmen was.

Amaya and I both decided that there was no way I could stay here, but as soon as I released her grip from the support of the chair. I felt my legs. A pang of agony jolted through me attacking her right were they had been slashed.

It was as if my brain had sent a message not to let me move. I fell on my bum, on to the floor. In irritation I began tapping at the wooden floorboards with my fingers. My cheek rested in my palm as I blew a couple strands of loose hair out of my face. With an eye roll, Amaya and I decided to try again.

On the first attempt at getting up, I became aware of my bonus challenge that the floor was moving. It was sort of more like rocking, an ever present drifting back and forth motion. No wonder I'd been feeling the effects of nausea.

Holding on to to the desk, I pulled myself upward using what ever strength I could find. I would not be defeated. Slowly I brought myself back up, and managed to stand, but that was only the easy part.

I turned my head to look out the porthole window. Black. Nothing but black waters shining silver in what little moonlight illuminated the sea. I was all I could see, for as far as my eyes would let me.

"Just as I thought. We are definitely on the StrawHats ship and I'll be damned if I'm wrong." Amaya concluded.

I thought of Zoro again. Where was he on this ship or what if – I had a troubling thought that maybe Roronoa was gone. In the snow when he rested his head in my chest and held me, muttering he was happy as I am, were those his last words? The very thought gave me chills. After all he was my knight, the one to save me from peril so just the thought of it brought a tear to both of my eyes.

"Don't cry my dear, I'm sure he's fine. Don't jump to conclusions unless you are sure." Amaya chimed.

So I sucked it up, and wiped my tears. I then turned my attention to the door, it was only about seventeen steps away. I glared at it, it was going to be another obstacle. It was in the way of me finding out were the beautiful but not so stranger anymore was. I went onwards, one challenging step at a time. Using the walls as a support, I inched myself toward the door. My legs began to wobble, and my feet ached, but I would not falter.

So close. I was so close to the doorknob, I reached for it. One hand clung to the wall, while the other tried to get a hold of the freedom to whatever was outside of this room. My fingers barely touched it. Almost. I was almost about to grip my escape, when suddenly I fell to my knees. It felt like I'd been smacked when they made contact with the hard wood floor. I ignored it, and finally grasped the doorknob. With one twist the door opened.

Getting back up on my feet I continued on clumsily into the unknown territory of the dimly lit hallway. A little ways down I began to hear snoring. It was soft and quiet of course but the further I went the louder it got. I realized I was hearing it through the walls. Still limping slightly I hunted down the source until I came to the source. I touched the cold metal knob of the wooden door in hopes that when I opened it that one of the men snoring away would be the swordsmen.

Zoro was't their I found that I'd opened up the door to Monkey D. Luffy's room. I shut it quickly, being that I was still afraid of him after he made Akira's body go flying. I'm not sure what to make of such strength.

I checked all the rooms and went through each of the StrawHat men. The women's quarters how ever weren't around and I doubted Zoro be in their unless — Amaya interrupted my thoughts. "Stop thinking such things!"

"Yeah I know." I replied in a whisper.

My heart though sank when I found Zoro in non of the rooms and that one of them was completely empty. Just a single poorly made bed at the end of the room that I assumed could only be his.

I continued my little adventure down the hall. Believe that I was feeling pain but it got easier to walk as I went on. Eventually the hall ended and I found that their was a small stair case leading up to a single door, which had a small circular window on it. The mask ropes and night sky could be seen through it. I decided it was time I went outside.

It was chilly on what was known as the deck of the ship. The moonlight cascaded down and gave everything a silver hue, and casted dark shadows from the sails and the mast. The one thing I loved about ships is that you were in the middle of the ocean. The reason why that I it is so wonderful is the fact that their are numerous stars like twinkling diamonds strewn across a black fabric. To put it simply, it's so beautiful that it is magical.

I did my best but I still clumsily walked over to the railing. I was happy though that I could look over the ocean. I'd sailed on many ships. Sometimes I'd pay, sometimes I'd sneak on board. I recalled a favorite memory of mine. I was on a cruise ship, Amaya and I were clever. A passenger was late to the the docks, (it was 'entirely' not our fault.) I batted my eyes lashes at the memory. Amaya and I took her identity and snuck on board as a very rich families daughter. It was easy to play the part. I was brought to her cabin and their I put on her clothes. I spent the next three weeks eating gourmet food, caviar, and dancing in the ball room with cute boys whose names I did not care to know. I was just having fun.

The joy ride ended however when pirates attacked the ship. Amaya and I stuffed as much of the poor sucker whose identity we'd stolen, jewelry in our bra as we could and we made a break for it on one of the life boat. We'd also taken the captains eternal pose which led me to a tropical island. We then had jewelry appraised and to our delight we were able to buy ourselves a few new clothes and feed ourselves for the next five months with out having to work a day.

Eventually though I had to get a job as a waitress which Amaya and I loathed very much because the head chef had a habit of grabbing my butt. I couldn't complain though, the bastard signed my paycheck. At the time on that island I wore a blonde wig and I would constantly dye my eye brows to match. On that islands my name was Laurie, and I was a starving young artist who slept in motel rooms. Having different identities was the best way to keep the men in black and red uniforms from finding us.

The day however Soran's men did wander through the streets of the humid town in search of me I ran out of their. Amaya and I took all the money from the register that would as usual fit in my bra and just like always went off to find a new island were I would live at until Soran's evil hands caught up with me again. It's like a giant pair of shadow hands were reaching across the globe and trying to snatch me away, and bring me back to the hell that was my castle.

That was the way life had always been. I traveled by ship to new place after new place. I would were different wigs and dye my eyes brows to match and I'd choose a different name. It seems that I'd gone through at least a thousand names. Sometimes I'd forget who I was and the name Sakura would just diminish from my mind. Amaya would actually have to remind me sometimes.

Some nights I'd break down and cry. I was ruining my self in the past. The more I looked out onto this ocean and listen to the waves endlessly lapping against the ship the more I felt the old wounds of memories flood in. These scars although not visible physically were always there.

Bodies dripped in perspiration and glistened under the strobing lights in an otherwise dark room as they moved to the music. The women tossed their hair, as they rocked their hips back and forth, with a man usually gyrating against them or a women doing the same against a man. The more they drink the looser they got. I didn't like a partner though, I was a look but don't touch sort of girl. Any one who got to close was either swatted away by Amaya or I just danced away myself.

My body was clothed in less than it should of been. I'd go until the moon became the sun. Fast paced beats accelerating my heart beat, till I was drunk off my own mental intoxication. My ankles burned my hips were sore but I would dance hard and heavy, working my body and running on nothing but liquor for the whole night. I didn't wanna think. Island to island, club to club I was there, burning down my sanity, dancing the night away.

Drink in hand I'd twirl around rocking my hips, chest heaving up and down as I felt the burn of my exertion. Sweat rolled in droplets down my neck. Amaya couldn't reach me, I had shut her out. The more I drank the easier it was to block her from pestering my thoughts. The dance floor was spinning, the people, their faces, the thumping of the music the flashing lights and colors were melding into one. I didn't know what was in my drink, Amaya's voice screamed for me to stop but I was to far away to regard her. The beat was controlling me, as I saw darker than black. I kept going. My mind shuts down but my body keeps going.

I just couldn't come down from the dark ages, I thrived on the feeling of virtual freedom even if I knew it wasn't real. I was like a child with a butterfly net. I would run and run swinging the net around only to end up empty handed. I couldn't stop it anymore, I'd gone to far, to the point of no return. I'd stumble wasted getting home when the streets were lit in gray morning light. Eventually fumbling to turn the key into the lock of a cheap motel room were I'd crash onto a bed. I'd hug one of the pillows tightly to myself and cry into it until I fell asleep.

I don't know what started it, maybe it was a desire to find a place where I belonged. At sixteen on the run the toxic lighting and dirty dancing looked like a sanctuary to me. It was so easy to get into such places, I'd been gifted with being very developed even at thirteen, by fifteen I just had to put on makeup and I passed for twenty two at the least.

Amaya begged me not to, but I just didn't wanna listen to her. Maybe it was the hormones, the rebellious teenager in me, but either way it was also sheer stupidity. I was dancing the night away in the GrandLine under a spell. It was pure luck I was never taken advantage of in my dark days, but I honestly don't understand why I wasn't fooled around with or raped. Then again I blacked out so many times that I don't know what Amaya did, but I do know that she kept me safe even when I treated her so poorly.

In the late half of my eighteenth year, two islands before I ended up at Icelander I felt that things had to stop. I'd always felt that way since the beginning, but I just could not until I looked in the mirror one day and for some reason truly I saw myself. I was in slutty attire, instantly I was disgusted. I really didn't like the way the makeup on my face made me look more like a woman not like a young lady, I just didn't like myself.

That night I debated slitting my wrist and tanking my life. I sat on the bed of yet another cheap motel and stared at Amaya's katana propped against the bedside table. How many times I unsheathed and sheathed that sword in denial I cannot recollect. Obviously I'm alive today so you know my resolve. That night I ended up once again crying myself to sleep, but it was the first time in two years however that I had truly heard Amaya's voice.

To my surprise she didn't scold me, she soothed me, singing a lullaby Mina would, a calming melody. I kept crying how sorry and ashamed I was, so much so that I honestly wished she would chastise me for all the wrong I'd done, but she was too compassionate of me for that. Instead she told me that no matter what I do, she will never give up on me.

It was rough, my sudden change, Amaya had to throw a bottle out of our owns hands so many times I couldn't count. Weaning me off alcohol was the hardest thing I can remember doing. Yet just like Amaya said she refused to give up on me. Sometimes if it came down to it, she'd take the reigns and hold me down from going back to my old ways, however she only had to do that in the beginning. Deep down I wasn't truly fighting her, she can only take over my body unless I will it so, and as horrible as it was I wanted nothing more than to get better.

We went to a new island so I could clean myself up and once I was finally clean months later when I was finally clean we made our way to another new island. I didn't like the snow their, but seeing as it wasn't big in clubs it was a better place for me to start. I did my best and got myself a job, Amaya and I both agreed that being a bounty huntress was to risky a business.

Before I knew it I was wearing a wig of short black hair, the bangs covered my raspberry red eyebrows so it looked alright. (I hated dyeing my eye brows any way because I was convinced that if I continued they would start to fall off.) As usual I worked as a waitress, this time named Veronica or serving wench as I was often refereed to by rude male costumers and my stingy ex boss. It wasn't great but it was a start and eventually I was out of cheap motels and I was renting a room.

Then came the swordsmen. Amaya wanted to buy another katana. Sure enough the green haired man waltz in and that was that. After two faithful meetings through out the day things just ended up the way they did. I was forced to jump out of a window with him and so on – It was meant to be I guess. I'm just glad he met now and not my dark days. I like the ideas that he knows me by my real name.

It's strange. These people on this ship know me by my real name. I'm not wearing a wig and my eye brows aren't dyed. I'm not somebody else. I'm me. Here I am! Me! It almost makes me tremble, I am who am, but then again who was I?

I spent so long coming up with fake me's that I hadn't had the time to be myself. Did I even have a self anymore is the real question? Was it too late to develop a self or was the self I am not knowing who I am? Who I was? These questions made no sense and yet they made perfect sense, but either way I wanted an answer.

My train of thought was interrupted by something that made my heart rate shoot up all of a sudden. It sounded like a meteor crashed behind me. I turned around to see that the source of the thud was the man who's been cluttering my thoughts. He walked briskly toward me out from the shadows of the mast. His face was handsomely defined by moonlight and the shadows. His amber eyes twinkled.

"Raspberry you are finally awake!" He announced the obvious with a carefree happiness.

"Did you just fall out of the sky?!" I squeaked bluntly.

He pointed up to the crows nest way high up. We're the seagulls would perch.

"Are you insane?! What about your injury!?" I gasped instantly concerned.

He shook his head indifferent. "It was nothing blossom, I'm all better now." He grinned.

"No you are not!" I huffed and looked at the place he'd been wounded. Although he was wearing a shirt, his thick bandages bulged against the fabric. "Roronoa you definitely not okay, but," i suddenly tears welled up in my eyes. "So please take it easy. I was so scared when I woke up, I wondered if you were even alive!"

He looked at me as if unsure of how to respond but before he even could I gasped for all that was good in the world, even though it was standing right in front of me. "I'm so happy to see you!" With out a single thought I threw my arms around him. I inhaled him. His scent of musk and sweat was so soothing I could of melted. The blood smell was gone much to my relief. "I was so worried!" I cried to him.

He was the definition of surprised. It seemed that both the hug and my happiness for the fact he was breathing stupefied him, and when his arms pulled away suddenly I let go and backed away a couple steps. I felt stupid all of a sudden. Amaya was quiet, she didn't know quite what to say to me, so saying nothing was the best she could do.

"You thought I died?" He finally spoke.

I nodded already feeling tears of shame and sadness welling up in the corner of my eyes. That's when I felt muscular arms wrap themselves around me. My head buried in his chest. I could smell him again, and it never failed to sooth me.

"I'm sorry Saki-chan." He whispered and then continued.

"You know, you were asleep for four days." I looked up at his face, his eyes penetrated mine. "I started to worry you wouldn't ever wake up."

There was a long pause and then I felt awkward and wondered if he did too when we broke the hug. He would look at me for awhile and we stood there in the chilly night air silently for what seemed like too long.

Zoro's baritone voice softly broke the silence. "Let me take you back to the infirmary, you shouldn't be out of bed yet."

"Neither should you." I quipped then looked up at him right in the eyes. "And Roronoa don't you dare jump down from the crows nest again or do anything too extreme! Or else I'll…" I paused.

"Or else what?" He challenged in curiosity.

"I might have a heart attack if you get hurt again!"

He sighed and gave me an eye roll.

"I mean it!" I snapped at him. The image of him bleeding and walking toward me in the snow filled my mind, and I didn't want it to happen again.

"Alright fine Raspberry, but you have to promise to rest and take it easy yourself these next few days. Deal?" He gave his terms.

I felt a Amaya grin inside of me. "Deal." I replied.

We headed for the infirmary but half way down the hall I triped and what braced my fall was the swordsmen's muscular arm extened out to save me just in time.

"Rasberry, how you tripped on nothing is beyond me." His tone was amused.

There I was still foolishly hugging myself to his arm. I was afraid that I would fall if I let go. My legs were fully awake now, but that meant the blood was circulating; conclusion, I felt pain. It even went my feet. The glass shards had been thankfully removed but the wound was tender and sensitive.

"I'm not clumsy Roronoa!" I snapped embaressed. I felt this sense of chagrin even though their was no reason to, but then again maybe I was anticipating the inevitable with out being fully aware.

I found myself in his arms, being carried bridal style. It was a relief actually for my legs an feet but a part of it bothered me. However I couldn't explain how, I just wasn't sure.

The swordsmen only said one thing about it though. "It be bad if you fell. Chopper said you shouldn't be walking too much."

So Roronoa carried me to bed. He had to help me lay down and then he covered me with the blankets. I felt a little giddy as he did so. He put me to bed like a little girl. and at some point when he was walking over to the desk to turn off the still glowing lamp I realized that even though I didn't know just who I was, I felt like I had a self and a personality when I was with him.

I'm a girl who fusses over his wounds and likes to nurse him. I like looking up at his face, I find it handsome. I like the way he smells. I like the feeling I got when he put me to bed, and the butterflies I got when he carried me. These little things were things that I liked. These were things that I was feeling. Surely to feel and like things, you must have a self and some sort of personality, right?

Amaya agreed.

…

Zoro POV

If one thing was for sure I shouldn't of jumped like that, but I hate using the latter. It just takes too long and really wanted to see her, but I'm not telling her that. Now I feel pain in my side. It comes and goes depending on how much I do, but I figured I could handle my usual shifts of watch duty. However when I saw her down their, with her hair shimmering in the moonlight something happened to me. I didn't think, and I hate myself for using this description but I felt like a puppy greeting it's people after they had been gone for a long time.

I just wanted to see her so bad, and I jumped. I probably broke a couple stitches from the impact so surely Chopped would whack my head with his hooves and then scold me before fixing them, but oh well it was worth it.

I flicked the switch on the lamp and the room of course instantly became dark. Now here's were I felt that awkward feeling come over me. Was I suppose to leave or was I suppose to sit with her. I hate thinking too much. It makes me feel like a woman, but regardless I wasn't sure what to do.

On one hand if I stayed and she didn't want me to she'd think I was a weirdo. Now if I left and she had wanted me to stay it would upset her. In the end I decided that her being upset with me was probably better than her thinking I was weird, so I headed towards the door. Once you are weird to someone, you are always weird to them and I didn't want her to think of me that way.

"Just where do you think your going." Sakura called to me firmly.

"I thought that you'd wanna go back to umm sleep or that…" I fumbled for words as I turned around.

"Stay." She practically ordered much to my surprise, but then she toned down as if embarrassed. "I mean please stay? I don't like being alone and I'm not tired anymore, so the dark will freak me out." She spoke softer.

I felt a grin form on my lips. "Your afraid of the dark Raspberry?"

"Yeah so what?!" She snapped back clearly embarrassed.

I walked over to the chair where I'd take my seat in for the rest of the night, but before I placed my self there I said to her, "You should know Saki-chan, that I am the scariest thing in this dark room."

She reached her petite hand and her feminine fingers touched my masculine ones. The feel of her touch was only amplified when she said. "That's exactly why I'm not afraid."

I spent that night sitting in a chair next to her bedside. At first things had been quiet and slightly awkward but before I knew it we were chatting away. I learned some things about her. She doesn't like piña coladas, but she does she does like getting caught in the rain. She'll choose ice cream over cake anytime. She's kinda gullible, but it's cute to me; since she'll just take you too literally sometimes if you exaggerate. However when I told her I lifted a house she refused to believe thinking I was trying to make her feel dumb again, but ironically I actually did it.

She thinks I'm funny, but I don't really know why cause I'm not trying to be. I hoped that I didn't sound stupid, and that, that was the humor she was pointing out.

She also likes katana's. She was happy when I told her that while I was fighting Reiji I sent Ussoup, Chopper and Brook to retrieve her sword. Unlike most people she sees blades as more than weapons of destruction. She sees the hard work and beauty that went into crafting them. She told me that mine were like fine pieces of art and it was easy to see I took care of them. It sorta boosted my ego for a moment. The idea that she sees what I see, and how much time and effort I put in to maintaining them. They are like babies which have to be constantly attended too.

Aside from that though, what really stood out to me was that before she drifted to sleep, she said that I made her feel happy tonight, talking about silly nonsense.

I sat there for awhile and my mind began to wonder. I thought of her hand touching mine, even if it was only for a moment. My hands are the hands of a killer and yet she touches them gently with so much affection? It made no sense to me that she wouldn't be afraid of me. She saw what I did to that bastard Marine and yet she hugged me and let me rest my head on her soft bosom and even went as far as to tell me she was happy. It made me feel so warm yet so guilty.

I was ashamed because my old self still stained my very being.

Back then in East Blue before Luffy, I felt higher than anyone sitting on top of the world with my legs hanging free, well it was technically the top of an eighteen story building. I was late into my seventeenth year. My green hair was grown out to my jawline. A smug smile on my arrogant young face. There was a girl who's name and face I don't remember any more at my side.

There were others there too, so called comrades who turned out to be passerby's. (I didn't have real friends until I met Johnny and Yosaku much later.) I was a mess then as I downed a bottle of my good friend Jack, he let the liquor trickle down my throat in hopes I'd forget how many people I'd painted red, probably the night before. I'd lost my spirit but in denial I tried to loose myself with that nameless girl just for the night, one of the many. I wanted to forget Kuina. I tried to replace her with a long string of one night stands and I never got anywhere.

It also really didn't matter that I only brought down thugs and pirates, the blood was on my hands. It didn't matter how many times I scrubbed them raw, and how many people I saved to unsuccessfully redeem myself. Even when I drank myself sick, even after screwing countless chick, after chick, I still hated my own reflection because I couldn't erase it.

That was the so Called Demon of Easy Blue they speak of. I was a fallen star that lost his way for awhile, and I burned bright black. Just a man stuck inside a boy trying to this very day to grow up. I thought I'd become a man but Mihawk marked me with a permanent scar that made me realize I was an arrogant little son of a bitch with lots of growing up left to do.

Knowing the type of person I was and what I must of put her through in the past couple of days just makes me feel like a school boy getting scolded in front of his peers. Thinking about her nursing me in the cabin, in her unintentionally motherly way made me break a little bit. I realized that it was my most guilty pleasure. It was not sex, it was simply just her nurturing. Her hands soothing me, her voice cooing to me was all I wanted now. Earlier when she hugged me and got all concerned over my wounds I couldn't speak because I was so excited. Her worrying and fussing over me was a nice feeling. Like I'd been in the woods and finally after hours got a fire started, I would warm my hands and get rid of my chills. She made feel that way, if that was acceptable.

Still such a though a thought brought me to shame again, it led me to think about her being kidnapped and held captive by those Marines was my deepest sorrow and regret. Thinking of hurting her like the way I probably am now is what makes me hate myself the most.

I guess that's why she's been the only thing on my thoughts since I met her. Since we've brought her to the ship I've only been awake for two days and last night instead of resting in my bed as Chopper ordered, I sat in this chair next to her. I worried through out the whole day she'd never wake up. Just looked at her and saw how her raspberry red curls fanned around her face on the pillow.

Robin and Nami had taken the time to brush out all the knots and from what the past few days had delivered her. It was the most peculiar thing though and I'm sort of fascinated by it. After her hair was brushed it because fluffy and puffy straight but as the course of less than ten minutes go by after Robin and Nami left the room it curled up into soft curls and ringlets as if alive.

I stepped out of the room for this of course, (I'm not a perverted cook) as the two girls then took her out of her ripped, bloodied and ragged dress and then scrubbed her clean of dried blood gently with washcloths and soap and water, that way Chopper could bandage her later. They even took the time to get anything from under her finger nails. I was surprised that they didn't paint them. I just paced at the door refusing to go too far away just in case something happened.

I began to hear giggling from the historian and the navigator, which had perturbed me. "Oi! She is not a dress up doll! Just what are you two doing to her?!" I knocked and yelled through the door.

Robin laughed like only she could as Nami replied, "Calm down Zoro, we are making her pretty again!" Then she paused and made a comment worthy of making my head spin. "You are welcome to come and supervise, but she's still a little indecent."

"No thanks!" I called back frantically. I had guiltily imagined what I would see, and my face turned as red as her raspberry hair. I could hear the two ladies laughing it up in there and I could almost see Nami's fiery brown eyes twinkling mischievously about my reaction. I was really glad that the stupid cook was bust off in his kitchen making lunch.

"Poor girl, she's covered in bruises." I had heard Robin say.

"Is she okay?!" I yelled through the door.

"Zoro I told you calm down. Chopper says she's going to be fine." Nami chirped back, but Robin added, "Don't worry Kenshi-san, we aren't hurting your Barbie doll."

My entire face and ears lit up red like the tomato sauce I'd Sanji was making in his kitchen. That comment made me momentarily dislike the archeologist more than I had when she was Miss All Sunday. I should come up with a really clever reply but instead I sputtered in a choppy frantic voice, "It's not like that!"

The two ladies laughed again, and let me tell you there is nothing more humiliating than getting owned by an older women and then having a younger one laugh at your shame along with her.

So I kept my mouth shut that whole rest of the time until those two hens finally let me in. They had had put Sakura's unconscious body on a chair so that they could work on her. Sanji would of called here a sleeping goddess, but I wasn't bold enough to do was dressed much to my relief and so I scooped her up and put her back to bed similar to the way I did now. I don't quite remember how I knew how to put someone to bed but Robin said I was a natural after Nami left.

Then of course she had to tease me again, "Now don't do anything rash Kenshi-san." She covered her mouth with her hand and giggled. One her conjured hands open and shut the door for her. She left me standing there, still a bit pink in the cheeks.

In the end I sat by Sakura's bedside in hopes that she would wake up soon and also to sort of guard her. I've just developed this sense that I have to protect her at all times.

"I promise Sakura… I won't let anything bad happen to you again." I told her in the present time.

She made a soft noise in her sleep and I sighed to myself. I would definitely not let even a single curly hair on her head be harmed. It wasn't long before I fell asleep in the chair next to her.

* * *

A/N: I thought I'd start things of sweet and slow

seeing as in the very first chapter

things started out by Zoro and Sakura

jumping out of a window and running for their lives xD

Plus delving into their pasts a little

felt like the right thing

to do at this point ;)

…

While writting this chapter I had a

song in mind.

Its called 'Name' by Goo Goo Dolls

I think it fits sweetely with Sakura and Zoro's

relationship.

…

I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Reviews, favorites and follows

are always appreciated :)


	12. Bittersweet

**A/N:** I'm posting this chapter today

even though I recently posted the

last one. I intend to update this again

next week on Saturday.

...

Thanks so much for your supportive

reviews, follows, and favorites.

...

I hope you enjoy :D

* * *

_…Bittersweet…_

The suns rays shown through the window like ribbons of morning light. Tiny dust particles could be seen swirling around the room. I let out a yawn and noted that I felt oddly replenished. For the first time last night I didn't have nightmares. In fact I didn't dream at all. It was a nice feeling, and because I didn't dream Amaya got to rest as well. She's still sleeping to my relief. I know that she's eventually going to give me an earful about my current arrangement.

It was no secret to me that my time on this ship would be short. I had already become to fond of Zoro and his crew and that wasn't a good thing. Soran's shadow hands would stretch and reach for me even on this ship. It would only be a matter of time, before the men in red and black uniforms stormed the ship. I'm sure that the Marine captain Akira phoned my island. If Soran had a lead, he'd head to it like a bee to honey. Then man was desperate to catch me after all.

I used to like to gloat that I was Soran's storm. He could never get me, and because of that I rained on his parade. Now the jokes on me. I'm the one struck by lightning.

I have to leave the people who make me smile. The next island we dock at I shall disappear into the night. I'll be just like my name says. A cherry blossom, and all flowers eventually wilt. All good things come to an end.

However I will not take anything. I'll leave without saying goodbye and I probably will cry. I know better than to be so naïve then to think I could just stay with these people. My life is like an hour-glass, and it only allows me to stay in one place for so long, not forever.

I sighed to myself and mentally shook away my thoughts of leaving. For now I would enjoy my time here. I'd enjoy my time on this ship with extra ordinary people and my time with… the swordsmen. Roronoa would surely be hardest to leave. He's the only person I swear I can trust as much as Mina.

"There you go again after trying to shake away the idea of leaving you go and think that. Stop it Sakura, just be happy as you are now." Amaya's voice chimed into my thoughts, apparently she was going to give me an earful now.

"Your awake?" I got surprised she'd been so quiet I swore she was asleep.

"Your thoughts are like a traffic jam this morning, no one can sleep like that." Amaya joked.

"Sorry!" I giggled but felt a little guilty.

"It's fine dear, but listen to me." She began.

I paid attention to her words. "Do not forget that you will have to leave these people. I know they make you happy and your happiness is my happiness, but," She paused and here came the bitter to her sweet talk. "You cannot forget that we will have to part with them one day. I'm not telling you not to get to attached because by god of the seas you like the swordsmen to death-"

I cut her off. "I don't like him like that!"

She laughed at me, and although this was all happening mentally my cheeks were still turning a rosy shade of pink.

"Don't deny it girlie, you think of practically nothing but him and you are all over him, and," She paused, I could just see the smirk on her face. "He likes it!" She laughed.

"Hmph, he does not…" I blushed harder.

"Alright, alright but-" She paused.

"More storm clouds rolling in Amaya?" I rolled my eyes.

"I am not a storm cloud, nor am I the white puffy ones you love so much that make cute bunny shapes in the sky. I am merely what is best for you and sometimes it's not what you like to hear." She said.

"I know." I sighed giving in.

"Good. Now I'm telling this because I don't want to see you get hurt." She began.

"Telling me what?" My curiosity for the ugly truth I know was coming had been provoked.

"Rule number one: do not tell him anything about your past, your name was more than enough. Rule number two: Don't get to close to the crew, be friendly, they like you, but don't be personal.

Rule number three: Don't under any circumstances allow and even deeper bound to form with the swordsmen." She paused her list.

"I know that Amaya." I spoke in a saddened tone.

"Now there is one more rule you've got to promise to abide by, Sakura dear?"

"Yes, and what is it?" I questioned.

"Don't kiss him. It's not really a rule but I'm telling you if you kiss him it will linger on you for the rest of your life after you part with him…"

Amaya sounded solemn. "So please, don't kiss him."

At first I was going to holler at her for even suggesting that I would do that! The idea that of kissing him was… as much as I hated myself for thinking this… was not repulsive. I realized she wasn't wrong and if he was daring enough to steal my lips I might not fight back. I was so serious that I didn't even blush about it. She was right if I kissed him I'd share my soul with him. I'd conjoin us on a level of no return. I'd open up the door to something better left closed up and then I'd hurt him when I left and shut it right back in his face.

"Amaya leave me alone for a while okay." I told her.

Wordlessly she left me to my thoughts. I pondered for a while and then sighed.

"I hate you Soran." I hissed under my breath. It was a poor resolve but that's how I felt. He was the only reason I'd have to leave. I swear that if I saw him now I'd cut off his balls.

I sat up in bed, propping my back against the pillows. I looked over at the swordsmen who was snoring on the chair.

I giggled at him. He snored like a man, but when he slept his face looked like a boy. All the harsh lines smoothed out , like the creases between his eye brows and the frown lines. Everything was smooth like a the statue of a Greek god. It seemed that if I reached out and caressed his face it would be soft to the touch.

Amaya's words, don't kiss him, filled my mind. I sighed again, hating my life's predicament for what it was.

Luckily a distraction came knocking at the door, literally. The familiar voice of the blonde cook followed. "May I come in?"

"Go ahead." I called. Zoro continued to snore.

When Sanji opened the door the smell of morning coffee and his cologne wafted into the room. It was a very nice smell. "I'm so happy you are awake! I was afraid you were going to be sleeping beauty, my lady."

I chuckled, but then an image came to my mind. I was lying on a bed of flowers. I was in a field of green grass. The sky was ever blue and clouds like white cotton candy blew slowly across the land. Petals swirled from the cherry blossom trees around me.

Roronoa was dressed like the knight in my imagination. Shining black armor with green lining suited him best. He rode a black horse and when he saw me lying in a dress of white on flowers he pulled back on the reins and the horse halted.

He dismounted and I saw that three large swords with jewel embedded handles were sheathed and equipped on his back. He walked over to me and his amber eyes looked over me. He kneeled down in front of me and touched my almost lifeless face. Roronoa then leaned down and his lips stole mine. My alexandrite eyes opened. They sparkled with their greens, yellows and blues as if I had come back to life. I shook the image out of my mind and turned my attention back to Sanji.

"Umm… yeah I'm glad I woke up too." I stumbled on my words as I mentally cursed my vivid imagination and Mina's many bedtime stories for fueling it.

"We'll anyway Sakura-san," He cleared his throat, clearly I'd drifted off to space while imagining things. "it's breakfast time, I'm sure you are hungry."

My tummy growled as a reply, but I still nodded embarrassed.

He chuckled. "I hope you like eggs and ham miss Sleeping Beauty, because that was the captain's request." But he winked at me with his baby blue eyes like the flirt he was as he added, "Of course I'll make you anything you'd like if you simply ask."

I smiled, it sounded absolutely delicious. My mouth practically watered. "No Sanji-kun, if I may call you that? That sounds wonderful for breakfast." I cheered with enthusiasm.

A loud snore came from the swordsmen, I raised an eye brow.

"It would be honor for you to call me that. Very well then, shall I wake this big green snoring oaf up for you madam?" Sanji bowed like a gentlemen, he amused Amaya to no end who was giggling inside of me at him.

Even I giggled. "No I'll do that." (I had a feeling that he'd kick him awake or something.)

"Alright then breakfast is ready, should I tell them all to wait for you?" He asked. I assumed by 'them' he meant the crew.

"Oh, no no!" I shook my head and waved my arms. "Please by all means tell them to go ahead and eat. I'll be there with Roronoa in just a few minutes."

So Sanji left and I now was given the task of waking up the snoring green beast. Can't be too hard right?

I slipped out of bed. My legs wobbled a bit but I managed to stand. My shoulders were still sore but they felt better after I stretched them. I don't know how long Reiji had me hanging by my arms on that cross but it certainly hurt me. I hoped I didn't pull a muscle or dislocate anything.

Zoro continued to snore like a bear, he sounded funny to me. I walked over to him and stood before his chair. Now I wondered how I would go about this. I did not want to hit him, nor did I like the idea of yelling in his ears. He looked so peaceful sleeping there, I began to feel guilty about this.

I resulted in shaking him by the shoulders, not roughly but not to lightly. He stopped snoring for a moment and then yelled out randomly, "I am not a Marimo you shit face cook!" Then he snored.

I raised an eyebrow at him. He was a strange one for sure.

"Oh come on Zoro!" I pleaded and shook him more roughly.

He snored. I glared at him. We continued this process for about seventeen more times until I just could not take it any more. I'd have to take desperate measures. I leaned down until my lips were close enough to tickle his ear. His shoulders flinched reflexively. I'll admit, felt delightfully devious.

"Roronoa it's time to wake up…" I made sure my voice sounded like honey.

He stopped snoring. I grinned. "Roronoa-kun, come on, I need you…" I sugar-coated it, letting my hot breath tickle his earlobe, and chime his earrings. He chuckled in his slumber. I knew it was time. I sucked in a huge breath and when my lungs were filled to capacity I blasted my voice in his ear.

"GET UP YOU BIG GREEN SNORING OAF!" I understood Sanji's accurate choice of words very well now.

Apparently I blew him away. I stood back straight up and grinned triumphantly with my hands on my hips. He just stared up at me wide eyes and blinking in shock, he'd nearly fallen off his chair.

"Huh! What the hell woman?! That hurt!" He hollered completely startled.

I giggled mischievously, "It was the only way to get you awake! Sorry!"

"Whatever Raspberry." He grouched.

I giggled at the way he pouted his lips with out awareness. However I knew better than to point it out. If I called him cute Amaya would have a cow and Zoro would get even more annoyed.

"Hey why'd you wake me up anyway when it is so damn early!" His tone sounded mildly irritated, but then again, Roronoa always seemed irritated. However his question shocked me.

"Early?!" I exclaimed bewildered. I looked over up at clock hung above Choppers desk. It clearly said ten after ten. "Just what is exactly is early in your opinion?!" I asked, curious to see what sort of answer he'd give.

He yawned and replied slyly. "Anything before noon is early for me babe."

I rolled my eyes at him, and ignored the attractive quirk he did with his eyebrows. "Look Roronoa I want to eat breakfast but with you, so can we just go?!" I huffed.

"Alright Raspberry." Roronoa said nothing else to me after that. I was learning quickly that he was a man of little word. He got up from his chair, stretched himself and then I followed him out the door.

I progressed down the hall behind him and soon I began to have to use the walls as a support. It grew harder to continue and eventually I had to stop. The cuts in my legs burned, and my feet were still sore from the glass shard wounds.

To my relief and surprise he wordlessly held out his arm for me like last night to hold on to. It was sort of embarrassing having to depend on him, but he didn't tease me so I just gave in. We continued to the kitchen, and half way down the hall I could already smell the aroma of food. I'm a girl who likes to eat and so I was more than ecstatic to get to the kitchen.

**Zoro POV**

Breakfast in the StrawHat crew was like a battle field. Apart from the ladies and Sanji's good manners we were like barbarians at the table. Saki-chan and I stood at the door to the kitchen, she was still contently holding on to my arm. I knew she couldn't walk and that was a big reason why but I think I also think she's nervous. I was too, but for different reasons.

I was reluctant to bring her to breakfast. What would she think when she saw us hooligans at the table? How would she react to witnessing Luffy's godly appetite in action? The chopstick nose trick? Food snatching? Ussoup's tall tales? Brooks 'gentlemen behavior'? It's all nonsense and up until now it never occurred to me just how disgusting we all are!

"Roronoa can we go in now?" She asked, innocently unaware of the shenanigans she was about to see. I didn't say anything though because I knew I couldn't wait any longer.

The heavy, wonderful aroma of food instantly wafted into my nose when I opened the door. The usual lively sounds of the crew filled my ears as well. They were all seated at the long table. Plates and plates of the breakfast Sanji concocted were on the table. They most of started awhile ago because no smoke was coming from the eggs, ham. When I say ham, I mean a whole one. Of course by now it had been sliced and half way devoured courtesy of my captain, with the bottomless pit for a stomach.

I swear that if you went to outer space, and got sucked into a black whole, all the food Luffy ate would be there. It's gotta go somewhere right?

The Monkey boy was currently right at the end of the table gobbling down a big piece of ham. I swear he doesn't even chew it. I looked down at Sakura who was still content on holding my arm, she didn't crinkle her nose at him, if anything you could see curiosity aroused in her green eyes

Her eyes then shifted to something else. I looked to see her attention was on Brook the 'gentleman skeleton', who was eating with the high-class manners of a four-year old. Sakura however didn't pay mind to his table manners, she stared at me in confusion.

"Is that skeleton alive?"

Blossom then hugged tighter in fear. I grinned at her. "He looks scary to you, but he's an alright guy. Don't be scared women."

She nodded, but her grip never loosened. I had to ignore the softness that was cushioning my elbow. To do that I had to look at something fowl. Perfect, I thought when I Sanji was at the sink smoking. He'll kill any thought I have about 'them'.

As for the others; Franky and Ussoup were arguing about inventions and Chopper was just listening with stars in his eyes. Nami and Robin were eating and talking among themselves. A normal person like her looking at this crew must be like looking at aliens! I feel like the awkward teenage boy bringing a girl over to meet his weirdo parents for the first time. Just peachy.

I looked at Sakura with an apologetic frown. A sweat drop rolled down my forehead. Her reaction surprised me. She started laughing. Laughing loud as if this was the funniest thing she had ever seen. She continued to hold on to my arm tightly while she made sweet sound of amusement. (I continued to ignore 'them'... sort of.)

The entire grew stopped what they were doing and stared at us. I was wondering when they would notice us. Sakura actually snorted during her laugh attack which I found kinda cute but she was instantly humiliated.

"I'm sorry!" She belted out, her rib cage still trembling from her outbreak of mirth. "You guys are all so lively, it was exciting!"

They all smiled. Luffy laughed, "Shi, shi, shi, come sit down! You are a StrawHat now!" He cheered.

I saw a glint of something in her alexandrite irises, something like regret but she covered it with a smile. I worried he he upset her.

"Oi Luffy, she hasn't even gotten to think about that yet!" I scolded him.

The captain just smiled widely at me and her. "What's to think about!? We don't have a female swordsmen! Zoro needs a pair!"

I know he didn't mean it that way but that last part really kicked me. Luffy doesn't have that sense yet in his head. I doubt he even knows what the birds and the bees are, which is a good thing sometimes , but not this time. That idiot just had to say something like that right now of all times!

This is coming from the guy who asks strange creatures if they poop, but Sakura doesn't know that. Her cheeks were starting to turn pink and her grip on my arm loosened a little, but the message it sent wasn't misinterpreted by me. Strangely I felt a tinge of someting in my chest, was it disapointment, I wondered.

Nami chimed in, before I could say anything to my captain. She changed the subject a little but in a way made it worse. "We need more girls around here, it was starting to become a sausage fest!" Robin giggled in agreement.

I sighed. I of course wanted Raspberry to stay but it was a hopeless situation. Luffy was set on this decision. Sakura herself had no say.

Franky grinned right at me. "Of course we want Cherry-girl around, she wipes that depressing frown right off of Zoro-bro's face!"

I felt myself fume instantly. My face turned red again and to make matters worse the 'Cherry-girl' gazed up me with a questioning look.

"What the hell man it's not like that!" I barked at Franky in utter irritation for the whole situation.

Sakura looked away, but before she did I saw some of the sparkles in her eyes die a little. I didn't understand it though. She got upset and embarrassed when Luffy said she was supposed to be my 'pair' but when I tell Franky it's not that way between us she gets said?! What is wrong with women?!

They are so confusing, does she wanna be friends or more? Damn it, a few minutes ago these stupid questions about labels didn't exist. Now they are floating around in the air and clogging up the atmosphere. Things were so nice last night when we were just talking, now it's safe to say things are fucked up beyond repair.

In less than two minutes.

My Nakama however, apart from Nami and Robin were all laughing. Brook chimed in at this point. I was waiting for it too. I knew the bastard was going to pull the question sooner or later.

"Oh beautiful lady will you let me see your p-"

Nami threw a fork at him, the only things she's ever done that I was actually grateful for. My sword was already out and pointed at were his nose should have been. I left Sakura standing in the door way, with a flustered look on her face.

"Don't you dare finish that question." I snapped at the skeleton.

Luffy was laughing out of control. He reminded me of one those monkeys clapping symbols together. Nami rubbed her temple in annoyance, and Robin smiled the way she always does. Sakura still stood by herself at the doorway unsure of what was happening. How could she be, after all this was just pure nonsense to a normal person. For all I know I hurt her feelings with out trying.

I was starting to get a headache and my injury started to act up. I could feel it brimming pain and of I didn't calm down soon it was going to start bleeding again.

Brook finally croaked at my shining blade inches from his face. "So defensive Zoro-san! Yohoho!" He laughed and even hiccupped nervously.

I sheathed my sword. Sakura let out a squeak from behind me. I turned to see her staring at all of us with wide green eyes. "Is it safe to sit down now?!"

I sighed, and grumbled something to myself. It didn't matter what, I was just annoyed and then Franky had to go and make it worse. "Let's let the two lovebirds sit together shall we."

He stood up and moved a seat over. He slid his plates over as well, to clear a spot for us two. I couldn't even argue.

Then Sanji had to really nail it in. In a proud voice he chimed from the kitchen sink. "I didn't know that a marimo could blush. Your clashing red and green like Christmas!"

I glared at him and looked back at Sakura with a softer expression. She seemed just as embarrassed as me. Kind of like last night. When she blushed though, it was something even I found cute. With her face framed by raspberry colored hair and pink cheeks. While her big green eyes looked around the room nervously. Her long eyelashes would flutter. Her lips would pout. She was definitely cute. The question faded in and out of my mind again. Did I want to be more than friends?

There was no answer to that yet.

I walked over to her and silently led her to the table. Everyone but Luffy stopped eating and stared at us, but I payed him no mind, that was the way he always was. Sakura sat down and I awkwardly pushed her chair in for her. Her shoulders flinched. I sat down next to her in irritation. No one dared laugh I crossed my arms to my chest and with a tight-lipped expression looked over at the cook. My glare pressed into his back like a magnet-fine glass burning ants. I did so until he turned around. His blue eyes twinkled with amusement.

"You gonna give us the food or what?" I snapped, I was so annoyed right now that I wanted to flip the table over.

"Oh sorry, I was just keeping it warm on the stove for you two. I didn't want the lovely lady to have to eat it cold." He winked at her, and made his voice sinfully smooth when he called her lovely.

I glared at him until he picked up the plates and like waiter he was back in East Blue, twirled over to us. Sakura's eyes watched him. He was sleek in every movement. He had the blue eyes women love. It never bothered me when he flirted with the cat burglar and the historian but now I felt myself get really perturbed by him.

My wound throbbed again. I looked over at Chopper who was now trying to peacefully finish off his breakfast. He told me that if I were to get upset or angry I might raise my blood pressure, but I couldn't stop my temper.

Sanji placed food down gently in front of her, and even went as far as too say, "If it's no good, I'll make you a new one, but I'm confident you will love it." She nodded shyly, and then he had the nerve to place my place down sloppily and ignored my existence. The entire crew apart from the captain of course watched the whole thing in bewilderment.

They seemed to hold their breaths when Sakura slowly picked up her fork and loaded it with a bite size piece of egg, filled with ham, bell peppers, onions and even tomato. We all stared as the green-eyed girl raised her fork to her mouth, but she paused just as it touched her lips.

"You guys are pressuring me!" She laughed. "What's with this heavy mood?! I'm happy to be here eating breakfast with you guys since you've been so kind, but I feel like an alien the way you are all looking at me!" She in a way scolded all of us.

She had an effect on all of them. It surprised me but just like that they went back to their own antics. The raspberry red-head smiled at me before she tasted her first bite of the blonde chef's food. I watched her chew and swallow. It wasn't long before and expression of pure bliss adorned her baby doll features. She might as well have drool. She cried out it was the best thing she had ever tasted and as a result the curly brow cook twirled around in bliss, and went on his merry way to the sink.

I felt even more annoyed, but I hid it for her sake. My injury how ever started to throb even more painfully. It got worse the more irritated I got with the blonde.

Half way through the meal, Sakura poked me on the shoulder to get my attention. "Which one is Chopper?" She whispered.

Much to her surprise I of course pointed at the blue nosed reindeer. She furrowed her well defined brows in disbelief for a moment and then her expression softened. Her lips tugged up at the corners.

"Chopper." She got his attention.

"I just wanted to thank you, Zoro says you're the wonderful doctor that mended me." She smiled sweetly at him.

He of course turned to mush in his seat. Sakura's smile, at least to me could make you feel like jello, in a good way of course. Chopper then squirmed in his seat. "You thanking me won't make me happy asshole!"

Sakura started laughing. "Saying 'asshole' when your that adorably cute should not be legal!"

'Then it should be illegal for you as well Raspberry.' I caught myself thinking. Luckily it never actually came out of my stupid mouth.

When breakfast was over, Robin and Nami stole Sakura away to go, 'make her pretty' again. The three of them went to take a bath. Supposedly the orange haired girl decided they were going to give her some sort of spa day to help her get over what happened in Icelander. I don't know how much that was going to help her but I remembered Sakura's expression when the Navigator dragged her off out the kitchen.

She was flustered and excited like she'd never been treated this way before. I let her go with them without saying anything. She just waved to me, calling back that she'd see me later. I just grinned back at her and went on my way.

I wasn't what most people would call a happy person, but after all the crap this morning it did make me glad that Raspberry was getting along with the other two hens. I just hoped she didn't start getting bitchy too. I took my mind off Sakura by as usual taking a nap on the deck.

**…**

Almost two hours into my beloved noon time snooze, Chopper interrupted my slumber. "Zoro I need to check you." The reindeer announced. Grumpy, I followed him to the infirmary. The pain at my side still burned strong.

I sat on the infirmary bed and removed my shirt. The bandages around my torso looked honestly gross. The blue nosed reindeer unwrapped the bandages, revealing the nasty wound. The flesh appeared red and angry and in some places brown and dark greenish around the wound. It looked marred and the place bullet had been was the eye of the storm.

Chopper, regardless of being the doctor looked at me nervously. "Zoro, I told you to take it easy! What have you been doing?!" His high voice sounded frantic.

I thought of when I jumped down from the crow's nest last night in my excitement to see Raspberry. Then there was the stress of worrying about her. The shenanigans from the crew and lastly my irritation towards Sanji flirting with her.

"I don't know, can't think of what I've been to agitate it like this." I lied to him.

He didn't question me further but I doubted that he believed me. I mentally cringed again at the sight of my wound. Back in Thriller bark that fucker Bartholomew Kuma did a number on me. When I got shot just a little more than a week later on Icelander, the bullet reopened and upset the wounds. It's a wonder I'm not dead. I thank Sakura's nursing, but I still don't know why I'm not a goner. I must be one lucky son of a bitch.

The flesh was so tender that when Chopper barely touched around it stung painfully, I nearly bit my tongue when I reflexively clenched my teeth to hold in a moan. The little reindeer wouldn't tell me if it was or not, but I knew it. Instead he walked over to his seat and pulled a bottle of alcohol from his drawer. I hated what was coming. I automatically shook my head no.

"You have to Zoro, you are still at risk of the wound becoming infected. I'm sorry." He sounded genuine but I still didn't want to.

He won in the end. I was a big boy not a pussy. Chopper handed me a leather belt he specifically keeps for me as well. It was worn out and full of already existent teeth marks from my previous incidents. I laid down on my back and placed it in between my jaws and grit down on it as he hovered over me with the bottle. An evil black bottle that held a liquid which would burn me like acid. Chopper tilted the bottle to pour when the infirmary door opened.

"Chopper do you have tweezers, Nami needs…" Raspberry's voice began but stopped the moment her brain processed the scene before her.

It was too late to stop now. A guttural groan like scream came from my very core when poured the liquid over my skin. Sakura probably thought she'd just heard the echoes of a demon exorcism.

"Get the fuck out!" I growled, it rattled in my throat like the low groans of a monstrous beast.

Her big green eyes widened in fear. Her mouth fell agape and her lip quivered. You could see her whole body tremble along with it. She squeaked and hastily turned and ran away, shutting the door behind her.

"Fuck…" I groaned. Sweat poured from my body and I felt as if I suddenly had a rise in temperature. Chopper said it was the shock. Slowly ever so slowly the burn subsided and I sat up, panting.

The little reindeer was adapted to me acting like a hell beast when he poured alcohols on my deep open wounds, but this time he seemed a bit caught off guard. I hated myself instantly. Those big green eyes of hers looked so alarmed and frightened when I growled at her. When she saw my pain her whole body trembled, and I swear it hurt even more because she saw it.

"Damn it…" I muttered as I sat up and wiped the sweat off my forehead. Chopper brought me a towel and I just buried my face in it. It smelled of fresh linen, but that scent would soon be replaced by my sweat and blood. "Ughh…" I groaned.

"Zoro please don't be upset. She'll…" Chopper began but I lifted my face from the towel and spoke.

"Just drop it please, everything's ruin she'll… breakfast this morning and now this… it's just ruined…" I groaned.

I couldn't exactly snap at Chopper so I just ended up bitching to nothing. He was too innocent any way. To me he was to me he was like a baby brother despite the fact that he was my doctor. The blue nosed reindeer did as I wished and dropped the subject.

He gave me a moment before going back into his doctor mode. "You need to be careful from now on Zoro. Just while the wound heals." Chopper warned and waited to continue until I nodded wearily. "No training, or heavy weight lifting. No activities that cause strain on your body. Don't do anything that makes your heart rate to go up. Keep you temper down, as well as your excitement." The doctor ordered. I agreed, it's not like he'd let me refuse. He'd probably have Nami raise my debt if I disobeyed him.

Chopper then cleaned the dried blood from around the wound with a warm wet wash-cloth. I groaned at more of the pain but mostly Sakura's scared green eyes were on my mind. I though of her and wondered if she went to cry or if I mad her mad. Was she with Nami and Robin or did she go off and cry by herself.

I was thinking of her the whole time as Chopper wrapped me in fresh bandages and then eventually dismissed me. Although before I could leave he made me take a few pills.

I didn't question what they were, but I knew one of then was to help reduce the pain. Regardless I just downed them with a glass of water, even though liquor sounded perfect right about now.

I went to my room afterward. I changed into the blue muscle shirt I wore in Skypea. The haramaki I put in the laundry room so it would be washed. You couldn't see the blood stain on the outside but you could on the inside. I tossed my white shirt, because it was done for.

…

Back out on the deck, I later heard from that annoying cook that Sakura wasn't with the other two hens any more. I needed to find her and say something, but knowing me I'd say nothing at all. This is the number one reason I avoided women. They complicate things. I like things simple, but women turn things into a chess game.

I wasn't very sure as to where she would be. After all she's never been on the ship before and there were a lot of places she could go.

So I played a game. If I were Sakura where would I go on this ship for a good cry or to process everything? I'm not a women so that was a tough question.

She wasn't on the deck or the aquarium, nor in the kitchen. She'd be some where so unexpected it was expected. The woman is like a princess. She gives off the aura of one, like Vivi did. The sky blue haired, desert princess whose country we rescued.

When Vivi was shot in the shoulder at Drum Island where we recruited Chopper, she bowed down and begged for them to allow us on to their island. I respected her higher than anyone, and that was when I decided that she truly was worthy to fight for.

Sakura was condemned to a cross and then slashed across her legs and she still begged me not to save her. All because she was more concerned for me then herself. That made me wanna save her more than anything. Now there's no way she was royalty, but she had nobility like one.

What they say about princesses, at least in the books I remember Kuina hated to read, was that they always seem to be in the highest damn tower around.

Geez they are hard to deal with. They expect you to always come for them with out even thinking about it. That's why in stories the prince or the knight or whatever the fuckers name is has to travel the lands and battle shit only to climb up a tower and rescue her.

That is the reason I found myself climbing up the crow's nest latter. I'd climbed this latter hundreds of time since we got the Thousand Sunny, but this climb felt the longest of all. If she wasn't up here I'd be damned.

My theory wasn't that off, because sure enough when I finally made it to the top and opened the hatch, she was there. Princesses are always found in towers. I peeked inside.

She didn't look at me from where she sat on the cushion seat that surrounded the circumference of the room, but I know she knew it was me because her shoulders tensed.

"Can I come in?" I asked. It felt kinda weird since in a way this room was mostly used by only me, and was sort of built for my use. The woman's in my domain of all places. She's in all my thoughts to. She takes up all my time. I hoped she wasn't taking over.

She nodded awkwardly to my question and just kept looking out the window. The room itself was currently brightly lit by day light considering that there were windows all around it. I wanted her to turn around, but I also feared what would happen if I looked into her alexandrite eyes. I probably would lose my nerve.

I swung up in through the hatch and shut it behind me with my foot. I was careful though, considering the painful reminder of my injury. Pain medication or not it was going to hurt like a bitch.

The raspberry red-head was sitting side ways with her legs stretched out on the seat. The girls most of really out done themselves on Sakura because her toes were painted this dark pink color with little light pink flowers. I hadn't noticed when she accidentally interrupted me and Chopper, but she was even all dressed up. I usually don't pay mind to such things but was hard not to with her.

Blossom really was like a doll. She had on a pale light green sundress. Robin most likely was the one who braided her hair. The long braid of raspberry red hair ran down Sakura's back, it was tied by a bow that matched the color of her dress. It seemed that few stray baby curls fell around her face, but I could only see the back of her head at this point.

Even with the obstructed view she really looks like a princess. I hoped I didn't look like shit. If some one saw us they might crinkle their nose. It was like lady and the tramp. However, I didn't think to much of it though, because but she wasn't really looking at me anyway.

She kept her eyes focused on the view out of the window. I looked out from where I stood to see the seemingly ever blue sky meeting the sparkling blue-green ocean at horizon line. Seagulls would fly by every now again. Down below you could hear the voices of Luffy, Ussoup and now even Chopper laughing and playing on the deck.

Another sound though drifted into the atmosphere. Brook was playing the piano. No particular tune, just soft and laid back sort of like the weather today. It drifted into the background.

I sighed. I didn't know what to say to Sakura at this point. Not only was it the way I yelled at her but it's also about the way things played out at breakfast. I want to let her know somehow that I don't give a shit about labels, and that I want things to go back to the way they were. Like last night when we talked about silly nonsense and laughed with each other.

I met her in a dangerous way, and we were always running for our lives. Now things are calm, and that means I have to talk to her. I'd rather be running with her again. That was so much easier than this.

"Can I sit with you?" I dared to ask.

She nodded yes but still didn't turn her face to around to look at me. Her wall was high right now. I felt like maybe I should just turn around and go, but my legs moved on their own and I ended up situating myself down next to her. Brooks piano music continued to sprinkle softly into the background.

We just sat there for a whole ten minutes. Listening to the to the various tones. I didn't bring my swords with me. I realized when I get nervous I like to hold on to Wadou Ichimonji's handle, but I didn't have her with me. So instead I was twiddling my thumbs, anything to keep my hands busy. I was really freaking out.

"Who's playing?" Sakura mumbled her question. I thanked her mentally for breaking the ice.

"Brook. The skeleton with the afro." I replied calmly, but I felt a little in easy some how.

Sakura let out an amused sound. "Although accurate, that description of him is funny."

She still hadn't turned her face to me yet, when she added. "He's a good player, I love the piano. Too bad there's not a saxophonist around."

I felt something in me relax when she said that. "You like the saxophone?"

I wished she would turn and look at me but she didn't when she replied. "Yeah, I think the tenor, if played right it can be calm and sensual with the piano."

Something about her saying the word 'sensual' made me swallow my saliva, and brief relaxed feeling I had blown out like a candle. No woman has ever had such an effect on me before, but she really made my thoughts go all over the place.

"Sensual huh…" I muttered feeling more nervous for no apparent reason.

"Yes sensual." Sakura uttered and then turned her face to me. I really got nervous then. Her make up was all done to. Her alexandrite eyes were complimented and intensified by her silvery eye shadow and extremely dark green eye liner. Although she didn't need it, her lashes were made longer by what I think women refer to as maschera, at least I think that is what it's called. Then I noticed her lips.

Glossy, undeniably kissable, baby soft, pink lips. Without even thinking I started to lean in.

"Stop staring at my like that, it's embarrassing." She gushed as she pulled away. I was hypnotized. The piano playing got a bit more edgy at this point.

"Sorry…" I muttered. Then found that my stupid tongue wasn't done forming words. "You look nice... that's all."

Her whole face lit up even more when I said that. "Yes, much better then the ragamuffin girl covered in dirt in blood." She winked at me.

"I wouldn't quite say ragamuffin." I muttered.

"Thanks." She grinned.

I swallowed again before speaking. Of course my dumb mouth ran like a faucet again. " Look Raspberry, I came up here to say… say I didn't mean to… yell at you… when you walked in there, I'm sorry…"

"At least I didn't walk in on you having sex or something," She laughed at her unbelievably blunt comment. "Now that would have been a 'oops' ,moment." Clearly she was joking.

Last night I got a taste of her crude prudish humor, but now she gave me a whole spoonful. I gotta say, it packed a punch. She'll say the weirdest things sometimes, and I don't think she knows the effect they have. Geez... Although it made me laugh, it also made me feel a little uncomfortable, but since she was kidding, I decided to take it lightly.

Then she spoke again. " No but seriously. You can stop right there Roronoa, I am not upset. I should have knocked but now I'm just worried." She paused her green eyes penetrated mine. "I got scared that you'll die." Another blunt comment.

I was almost amused that she would think that. "I'm not gonna die Raspberry." Then I paused seeing her frown.

"I'm not going anywhere. I've got a man waiting for me to surpass him. A promise to fulfill, and now you. I'm your bodyguard so I can't leave you un protected." I grinned at her.

She looked at me funny and then like Brooks piano playing her voice became bittersweet. "Don't worry about that, you won't have to be my bodyguard for much longer anyway Roronoa, because I'm going to part ways as soon as we dock on the island."

I just stared at her blankly for a moment, studying her face. She wasn't smiling so this wasn't a joke. She wasn't angry-looking either, so this wasn't because I upset her. She just looked calm, her face very relaxed. She gave off the impression that her leaving was as justifiable and as natural as why the wind blows.

"No… I mean your kidding right?" My tone spilled out like liquid denial. This morning when Luffy said she was apart of are crew I got upset for him not giving her a choice, the ironic thing is that I honestly couldn't bear it if her answer to staying was really no.

She shook her head. "I'm afraid not."

Something inside of me cracked and I suddenly became desperate. I didn't want her to leave.

"If it's about this morning when I said we weren't like that… I didn't mean it…" My hand grabbed hers were it was resting on the seat, and my eyes looked deeply into her green ones. "I want to be more to you!" The skeleton musician slammed down on his piano keys dramatically and then continued to play softly, but his timing was so perfect it was imperfect for me.

Shit. I can't believe I said that, and I was still holding her hand. She looked saddened now. "Roronoa, you don't know me that well! How can you say that?!"

"Because Saki-chan, I want to know you. We spent two days running for our lives together, and you were the one who said you were happy once I finally rescued you from that Marine! You even just said you were afraid I'd died, so you can't seriously mean you want to leave!" Once again I admitted things I can't believe I would say. Women always make things so frustrating, ugh!

"Roronoa I just can't stay alright!" She didn't exactly snap at me, but she did pull her hand away, and it hurt. Still I didn't wanna give up. I might be foolish in this situation but I swear she wasn't going to just up and leave, not after everything we've been through.

"But you are not denying what I said Saki-chan, you are happy here! What the fuck would make you leave?!" I snapped angrily at her.

She stood up from the seat and looked down on me. "Don't put words in to my mouth Roronoa. I just can't stay here, and I am not obligated to tell you why either. I'm leaving."

Something really snapped inside me because I reached up and grabbed her by her wrists. She let out a squeak when I pulled her down to me. She bent her knees and braced her landing. We ended up in a position that had her nearly sitting on my lap facing me with a glare while I still held her wrists. They were feminine and small enough that I could wrap my entire hand around them.

"What are you gonna hold me as your captive now?!" Sakura barked.

I smirked at her. "Raspberry. If you admit to me that your leaving by choice, because you want too and that there isn't something or someone forcing you to, I'll let go on your way." I paused when she muttered my name.

"Roronoa I…" She drifted off.

I continued to smirk confidently at her. "Now if you can also honestly admit that you are not happy here, I will let you go." I felt her shiver at the tone of my voice. I then gave her an ultimatum.

"However, if you really don't want to leave, and I make you happy, figuratively, I can't let walk away from me, when I know it's not what you really want."

The piano stopped playing.

* * *

**A/N:** I feel bad about doing this,

but a friend of mine at school who

reads my story said cliffhangers might

help draw people in more. Sorry xD

...

A heads up to the romantic bunnies reading this,

Zoro and Sakura's relationship is going to turn sour at

some points. As the story goes on they might love each other,

but it's a bumby road...

...

I apoligise if the way I portrayed the StrawHats was off, or

completely wrong. They harder to write then Zoro, Sakura and Amaya are.

I've spent at least two years writing about Zoro and Sakura. I have

files on my computer filled with things I wrote about those two.

I also spent a lot of time cracking open Zoro's character and

learning him. Understanding why he is the way he is, and when you've dug

into him as deep as I have, he's really complicated guy. Sakura was a concept

that I've had since I was little. She just needed a place to fit. I saw Zoro and

fell in love, and in the end the puzzle found it's missing place.

As for the StrawHats I haven't dug as deep into them. If I'm not doing

a justice writting them and their characters are being butchered,

let me know. I really respect Eiichero Oda, so I want to write them at my best.

...

Thanks again, your feedback is much apreciated. Any opinions,

constructive critisism or any thing about it really, I would love to

read them. I cannot begin to express my gratitude

for how many followers I've gotten, and the favorites as well.

Thank you all ❤


	13. Les Yeux Sans Visage

**A/N: **I know I promised to update on Saturday,

but the evil monster called Writer's Block struck again

and I was beaten. Sorry for being a day late :(

...

Also another culprit of my lateness was that

I was working on a drawing of Sakura. It took me

seven hours. She is beautiful but she's a pain in the

ass to draw. I uploaded it on deviant art. I draw a lot

for my story, but much to my dismay it's never looked at.

I would love it if fans of this story got to see some of the things I do.

I'm learning Photoshop and my new art tablet, but it's tricky.

I also draw her and Zoro together too :)

I would love for you guys to see my drawings, unfortunately

though you can't put links on fanfiction.

So if you go to the deviantart web site, I go by my

same username 'vmbrocca', you could see the drawings.

It would mean the world to me to have my art looked at.

I don't mean to come across as an attention whore, but

if you told me your thoughts on my art work I'd feel very happy.

I promise it's not a disappointment ;)

...

I hope you enjoy the chapter. My apologies again for it being late.

* * *

...Les Yeux Sans Visage...

That night I slept alone in the ships infirmary. Roronoa didn't want anything to do with me. I told him that I couldn't tell him why I had to leave. I told him that I did feel happy being around him and this crew, and that I wanted to enjoy it as long as I was there, but all good things come to an end.

He'd let me go out of his hold, but he questioned me as to where I would go. I could give him no answer. Then he asked me if I had means of taking care of myself, I replied that I my ways, which lead him to ask the following. That is if I had someone waiting for me. I told him no. I told there was no one. He didn't believe that. He didn't believe any of it.

We continued to fight for more than a half an hour until he finally had enough. He called me a 'dirty cunt bitch' and some other things and then finally kicked me out of his domain, the crows nest. It honestly didn't upset me. I felt like one.

What I didn't tell him was that I wanted nothing more than to stay with him. Ever since I met that man I've hung on to his words. I've been obsessed with his well being. Captivated by his fiery amber eyes and his smirk complimented by full lips. His scent makes me crazy and crazier for him. Yet it also soothes me like a pacifier does a baby. Don't even get me started on what his deep voice does to me, and what it makes me feel in places I'm too embarrassed to name.

I was dangerously attracted to him, and that's why I decided to listen Amaya. If I kept things going the way they were, even if this was just the beginning, I'd get too close to him. I'd break every rule on Amaya's list, starting with the last one. When Roronoa Zoro broke down enough to say he wanted to be more than my friend I wanted to grab him by his jaw line and pull him into my lips.

It's crazy. I only just met him. I spent three days running for my life with him. I jumped out of window with him. He got shot carrying me through the snow. I held him in the alley way, letting rest in bosom while Marines with intent to kill ran by like blood hounds on the hunt.

I spent that night caring for him. Trying my best to heal him even with my amateur nurse skills. It was so gruesome, and so hard to do but I managed and when it was all over he said, "Thank you angel." And that made everything worth it.

When Reiji played his cat and mouse game with me I honestly believed that Zoro had abandoned me. I never felt so used and so afraid. However when his crew mates came to my aid it was a message that he'd never let me down. When I heard his voice on the phone, I could of melted. I don't care if it was snowing around me, hearing him speak, knowing he was alright made my world turn again.

The swordsmen came to rescue me! He put his life on the line for me, a practical stranger. When he appeared over the horizon line, relief contradicted by fear racked through out my whole body. He saved me like the knight I always dreamed about. In that short period time so much happened that Roronoa had became my ideal.

He is everything I've always wanted. So of course if I didn't have the shadow hands of Soran pulling me back, I'd kiss Roronoa and tell him I'd like to sail on the ship with him forever, if that was alright.

However our relation ship was built on the fast paced danger. Our trust was constucted on what I sincerely believe to be undeniable attraction and the fact that we were each other's last resort. Now every things slowed downed and by the second day I already fought with him.

Amaya said I should take it as a sign that this was a relationship that would fall apart even before it began.

There was another part of me though that wanted things to work out. I wanted to continue my time with Roronoa. I know originally I wasn't suppose to tell him I was leaving, but not telling him and leaving him out of the blue seemed colder than it would to tell him.

It would be wonderful to stay. Not only because of him though. I like Nami and Robin a lot. They are both darlings. They spent the entire day making me pretty and telling me about everyone on the ship. I learned quickly that the navigator has a humorous obsession with money. Then the historian could get lost in her books all day. I know that I would become good friends with them.

I realize now that StrawHat Luffy isn't as scary as he seems. In fact he's like a little boy, and although he's eccentric, his goofy antics are adorable. It's when his Nakama are threatened that he gets serious. It's like he's another person, and that person is your worse nightmare if your his target. All and all though, he's a damn good captain.

The rest of the crew I feel I'd just fit right in with wonderfully. The StrawHats are a group of colorful people who crave adventure and each have their own goals. They are freedom walkers who refuse to get in line, and I love that about them.

I assumed that Roronoa was off in his crows nest thinking about me extremely pissed off. I could feel it. It was like a knife going into my back. Twisting into my spinal cord and killing me slowly.

I honestly didn't sleep much. The infirmary felt cold and the ship creaked. I meant it when said I was afraid of the dark. No I didn't think the boogie-man was after me. It was more the shadows.

If you stare at the shadows for far to long, your eyes play tricks on you and you see them move. It freaks me out. When I did finally manage to get to sleep, it was a sleep filled with restless nightmares

The women in my dreams cornered me in a dark room. I was naked and unable to hide myself. She shined a bright light right in my eyes and spat at me. Then she called me names like, liar, whore, stupid girl, twisted bitch, idiot, and even dirty cunt bitch like Zoro said. Honestly I agreed with her.

Morning came but I didn't dare go to breakfast. Sanji brought me my food, and I ate alone. He was as usual flirtatious but I told him I wasn't in the mood. He left slightly disappointed. Flirting with him was casual, almost like how you greet some one. It came natural, but there was nothing behind it.

No deeper connection to serve as the foundation. When Zoro and I flirted it was edgy, and at some points a little unnerving. The time on the phone, or the way he likes to call me things like Raspberry, blossom, and Saki-chan, and babe when he's really daring leaves an edge. It leaves me wanting more and wondering if he'll say something even more suggestive. Some dirty and raw in his fine baritone voice.

It was for that reason I let Sanji get away with flirting with me. I wanted Roronoa to feel jealous. Yet there I was trying to make him get possessive of me when I was perfectly aware I'd have to leave. The green haired buccaneer from the start played into my hands and now I lost him, and all the jurisdiction that came with it.

It's no wonder god gave me green eyes. 'Green with envy' they say, and it was true. I longed to be free of Soran's grasp. I envied all the other women in the world who were not bound to such a curse. If it had been one of them who met Zoro in Icelander they wouldn't have the same ordeal as I do now.

Amaya tells me she wishes it were different. She wishes I was one of those normal women who could simply throw away everything and run away with him. How stereotypically romantic, I thought.

In romance novels and sometimes in erotic fiction, the idea that two lovers would runaway to be together is over used. It's a fantasy made up by thirty year old women who are tired of their husbands and want to be young again. They want to escape with their dream man.

He's always tall. Sometimes he's more muscular, sometimes he's more lean. He's the perfect gentlemen, or the rudest bastard you ever met. It depends on how the writer wants to be treated. He of course always is handsome in the face. The look might vary but he always has charm, and dreamy eyes of any color the writer fancies.

He takes the women who write, and the women who read the story, on adventures. He flirts with them in a voice smooth and deep like dark chocolate. He gives them the thrill of danger and (I'm rolling my eyes here.) eventually bangs their 'ahem' Mary-sue heroines 'passionately' and leaves them breathless.

Guess what ladies I met that stereotypical man you imagine about, and its more trouble then it seems.

In the course of two days being on this ship (not counting the ones I was unconscious) I've managed to successfully ax murder our relationship before it could begin. I wonder if that's a record.

**Zoro POV**

I heard from Nami who gave me an earful that Sakura didn't come to breakfast. I wouldn't of known otherwise. I didn't show up either. I thought maybe Sakura would be spiteful and she'd be there to start things in front of everyone I misjudged.

I heard from the displeased navigator that. She's alone in the infirmary, Sometimes she wonders around the ship, but regardless she is avoiding me and everyone else. Nami yelled at me that I need to apologize. I told her she doesn't know what she's talking about.

It was Sakura after all who said to me she was leaving. She made that fact very clear. I was the victim here.

Nami snapped back. "Then explain Zoro because Sakura was so happy yesterday and now she acts as if life is over!"

The idea that she was that upset over me made me feel good. The thought that her heart hurt was like honey to me. At the time wasn't the least bit guilty when I told Nami, "It's her fault. Go and bitch to her for answers, she's the fire starter."

Nami left in a huff, her heels clanking on the deck as she went. I wore a smirk on my face at the sight of it.

"Women are all stupid." I muttered to myself. Then I went on my merry way strutting, (I was in that good of a mood) to find a nice spot to lift weights on the deck. That was okay with Chopper, since I promised only to use the light ones. I It felt like spring had come and I was a breeze. I was free of the vixen.

I didn't think much of Sakura. I felt like I'd washed my hands. I was on a high. I told my self it was all her fault. That she didn't matter.

She was like all the women I screwed in East Blue, even we hadn't gotten that far. She'd become a face and a name I would not remember. A body. An hour-glass figure with no visage. Something I'd forget over time.

I said these things to myself with confidence. With a proud demeanor that I was innocent. That she was at fault. I even went as far as to think to myself that she meant nothing. I even had the means to say she was just a stupid women I shouldn't get involved with further.

I never allowed my self to become attached. Why should she be any different.

All highs must come back down. When a balloon rises to high into the sky the heat from the sun or the pressure will make it go burst. Thus, like a balloon, my ego popped.

At this time of day I'd usually be taking my late afternoon snooze away, but every time I closed my eyes I'd see Sakura's bewitching green eyes filling with tears.

It made me irritated and annoyed with her. Made me mad too for all the time I've put into her. Even after all I've done, she repays me by saying she's going to leave.

Yet I had told my self previously, just a couple of hours before she did not matter. That she was nothing to me.

Now I hear her voice would sound in my ear, like cherry blossom petals blowing in a light breeze. "I'm leaving, when we dock on the next island... Stop me Roronoa... don't let me go..."

Then the visage of her would disappear. I could try to ignore it all he wanted, but as soon as I'd hear that voice cry softly to me, my eyes would pop open and sleep would become a hopeless daydream.

She mattered. She mattered so damn much that my head was giving me visions of her.

When I lost Kuina I saw nothing but her everywhere I went. I'd feel her presence behind me. Sometimes I even felt her tap my shoulder. Her blue eyes would appear when I closed mine. When ever I picked up a sword and practiced I'd hear her voice. She'd say in a cocky tone. "Your still not good enough Roronoa."

That message had more than one meaning to me. Even as a little boy, when I heard her say that to me, I perceived it as, "Your not good enough for me Roronoa. You'll never be at my level, and you'll never have me."

In East Blue no matter how many women I had, I never could have Kuina. I'd pick a woman at a bar after I got paid from a bounty. I'd take her to motel, and for that night I dominated her. I made every part of her body mine. The women would no of course that when she woke I'd be long gone, but it was thrilling to have her for a night.

Older women. Younger women. All beautiful, I was an arrogant bastard who always had the best lady around in whatever town I was. Still they never gave me sublimity. They never gave me what I craved. They never gave me Kuina.

When I think of them, I don't see their faces. Just their bodies. Sometimes when I need to fix the need below my waist, I imagine the things I would do to them. The one thing however I have never done with a woman is kiss them on the lips. I kissed everywhere else, but never their lips.

Was it too personal, I don't know. Could it have been because I knew they weren't the lips of my spunky blue-nette. Was it because be cause they weren't the fantasy that my twelve-year-old self concocted. I really don't know the reason, but I never once desired to kiss a women.

I sort of forgot about women when I met Luffy. Not because of Luffy, but because meeting him lead to Mihawk. After those events, I focused solely on my swordsmanship. Sanji's constant advances towards them irritate and humor me at the same.

If only he knew what I did in East Blue. I may be infamous for painting it red, hence killing, but there are many women walking around remembering me for different reasons. I like to think they blush when they read my name in the paper nowadays. That is what I call painted red.

My lack of desire however to kiss a women, was disturbed yesterday.

In the crows nest with Sakura I wanted to take her, by her lips. Her mouth is small but well-defined. I swear I could trace every contour, every detail, from every angle.

Sakura is not Kuina. She is not my twelve-year-old boy fantasy. She wasn't just a nice rack I fooled around with in East Blue. She was a new person. A new women.

She wasn't a blue-nette with azure eyes, who smelled of lilacs and sweet sweat, whom exceeded me in height. She was a raspberry red-head, with alexandrite irises, who smelled of ginger and cheery blossoms after the rain, who was so petite that she barely made it up to below my collar-bone.

They are so different you can't compare them. If they were ice cream flavors they'd taste mixed together. If you put them in a room together, I'm sure the tension would be so bad between them, one of them would have to leave the room. They'd hate one another. Two completely different species.

The idea that Sakura is a new creature is absolutely enticing. For the first time I want to kiss a women. Yet I ruin it with her. Equally we screwed up whatever ground are relationship stood on. Now I can only think of her. Her desirable lips, her mesmerizing eyes, her cute nose. Geez I've become as focused and stuck on her then I was once with Kuina.

It's like I'm on a phone call, and even though there was nothing left to say, I couldn't hang up on her. Yet on the other line there's my long-lost blue-nette. I worry to hang up on her too.

I worry because if I close that door, and open this new one, I'll lose an important part of my self. I hate this part of myself. The boy still trying to grow up from East Blue, but he's a part of me. The me from East blue, and the me from the Grand line are very different people.

Would accepting that the idea of Sakura leaving bothering me, shut the door on Kuina.

Defeated, I gave up on sleep and stood up from the hard wood floors of the deck. When your mind is full of question there is no point in trying to get some shut-eye. The sea breeze perfumed with salty ocean mist, blew gently against my bare back. It was so quiet right now I could hear my earrings chiming almost soundlessly.

I then let out an annoyed, long, exaggerated sigh. My brows furrowed and my mouth turned down at the corners, and I asked myself why I don't despise her. Why she makes me think of Kuina. Most of all why she makes me feel so stupid, as to believe that a women I barely knew would want to be more to me. Yet I wanted it to be true so badly.

...

In the end I resulted to what I always end up doing. I needed a drink. A strong, bitter, knock out. That appealed to me so much that I gave up on the fresh air and headed across the deck, toward the kitchen.

As soon as I swung open the door I heard the annoying voice of the Cook yell out from the stove, "My lovely Nami-swan!… oh wait it's just you."

I wasn't in the mood for an argument. Surprisingly, to my self I ignored the irritating blonde's remark and headed straight for the cabinet where he keeps his alcohol for cooking. I was still pissed off that he was flirting with her. It doesn't matter that I'm mad at her for saying she's going to leave. Goddammit, if she's gonna flirt with anyone on this damn ship while she's here, it better be me dammit!

When I was barely two feet from the cabinet, a wooden spoon made harsh contact with the back of my head. I let out a yelp as I turned to glare at the equally angry-looking Cook.

"What was that for!" I growled through bared teeth.

"Just what do you think you're doing!" The Cook growled back just as vigorously.

Before I could reply, Sanji suddenly hurried back to the stove. The awful smell of burning food engulfed the kitchen. I couldn't even process the whole thing as Sanji started frantically trying to save his sautéed mushrooms. Meanwhile at the same time as he was busily flipping over the now over done chicken. Although Luffy would happily eat burnt food, the blonde would never ever settle to give the three ladies, Nami, Robin or the vixen who's driving me nuts (Sakura) something he'd ruined.

I just stood there watching. It wasn't like it was my fault. Sanji was the idiot who turned his back to the stove to yell at me I concluded. I rubbed the back of my now sore head. That really hurt, and it only started to hurt more as the cook started to openly rant.

"How dare you show your mug face in MY kitchen! I heard you made Sakura cry. Marimo if you want to eat dinner tonight you better hope Luffy tosses you his leftover bones, because you're not getting one bite of my food!"

I just shrugged. Non of them understand that it was her not me. Sanji probably got a full course of Nami's venting (bitching) and now he's pissed because his money loving queen probably made me sound like a jack ass. He most likely had it in his head that I was a jerk to her and made her shut herself in a room. I think it's fair to say she was the jerk to me dammit.

I made my way to the cabinet again and opened it up see all sorts of expensive wines, probably ones that the blue-eyed chef collects from islands we've visited. As I began to look at labels I was sure I could feel the hot embers of Sanji's explosive glare burning into my bare back.

I paid no mind at all, even when I heard that cook mumble something vile under his breath.

A smirk crawled on to my face when he found what I was looking for. There it was the bottle I'd hidden way at the back behind all the fruity expensive wines. I didn't like those very much. I'd rather have a beer. I happily pulled out my secret bottle of heavy liquor. Today I needed the big guns. Sake.

Sake to stop thinking about Saki. Seems legit to me.

"Marimo don't touch my wines!" Sanji warned as I shut the cabinet door.

"Calm down curly brow, this is mine." I didn't miss the blodes murderous glance as I uncorked the half empty bottle and took a swig.

"Why are you still here? I don't want an insensitive green ogre that hurts ladies feelings in my kitchen." Sanji barked.

"Don't know." I replied slyly as I casually slumped into one of the chairs at the dinner table. Kuina and Sakura crossed my mind again.

Sanji coaxed his curled eye brow at my 'suspicious' actions. He set the flame on the stove to low and turned to see that I was absently staring at the bottle. The mood in the room changed just like that. Like the snap of someones fingers, or in our case the storm before the calm.

With his liter Sanji lit up a smoke and then inhaled his nicotine addiction deeply before sighing. "What's on your mind shitty Swordsmen? What happened with her?"

"She said she was leaving us as soon as we got to the next island."

Sanji took another puff as he leaned on the kitchen counter. "I wasn't expecting that." Then he said. "You fought with her didn't you? You got pissed. I knew I heard yelling up there yesterday."

The words I said next bubbled up in my throat and poured out uncontrollably. "I don't want her to leave. Fuck I want her to stay!" My fist slammed on the table making the bottle jump a little.

"You must like her, don't you Marimo."

I said nothing, I only took another swig almost choking on the rice wine, well more or less the truth Sanji was speaking.

"You think about her always. You can't bare the thought of her leaving. Now you are so messed up about it, that you've pathetically come to me of all people." Sanji smirked, and clapped enthusiastically for himself.

I just glared at him and took another swig.

"Shithead, no matter how much you drink the feelings won't go away." Sanji pointed out.

I rolled his eyes at that one. "Tch, coming from a chain smoker like you, that doesn't mean anything."

Sanji chuckled and exhaled white smoke that swirled in with the lingering stench of near burnt chicken. I crinkled my nose at it. Then I stared at the drink that usually does the trick when I need to calm my nerves. There is no liquor strong enough in this entire world that could possibly wipe away all the thoughts I was having.

"What can I do?" I was at my wit's end, asking him of all people.

Sanji sighed silently as he smashed the cigarette butt into the small ashtray he keeps on the counter. "Let me think out that."

"Eh?!" I raised an eyebrow impatiently at him.

"Just give me a minute marimo." He sounded agitated.

So I did. Sanji thought about what I should do whilst he start sautéing the rest of the vegetables. Several minutes went by and I was at a loss myself for what to do. I took another swig and he finally gave me an answer.

"Call her." He decided.

"What do you mean like a dog?" I stared blankly at him. You could hear oils sizzling in his pan of vegetables.

"No dip shit, call her on the phone! There's one in here for you to use and there's one in the infirmary. Odds are she'll pick up and then you let her know how you feel." He snapped at me.

Call her? I thought. Tell her how I feel? I huffed at the thought. "She's the one who should be calling me and telling me how she feels."

Sanji frowned. "Zoro you've got to get it through your thick skull that when you fight with a women, they're sensitive. They don't come to you, they want you to come to them."

I knew he was being serious because he said Zoro, and not an insult. Why is it that women are the way they are. They always want the last word and they pull you around on a damn string.

"Alright I'll call her." I huffed and then I went to take another drink, but to my dismay the bottle was already empty. Not a single drop fell on my eager tongue. "Damn it." I growled slamming the bottle back on the table as I pushed my chair back roughly.

I headed to the Den Den Mushi. The whole time I'd been grumbling about it but now as I approached the phone I hesitated to dial. I stared down at the numbers.

What if she hung up when she heard my voice on the line? What if when I call her, I freeze up and not say anything? My wound started to throb along with my head. Calling her also means closing the door on my twelve-year-old fantasy.

"I can't do it." I said and began to try to make a bee line for the door.

Sanji threw his wooden spoon at me. This time it smacked me in the cheek.

"Oh no you don't Marimo! Grow some balls and call her"

Zoro glared at him in blind fury. No one questions my balls."Curly brow, I've got the balls to call her!"

"Oh really Marimo, prove it." He grinned, challenging me.

I marched back to the phone and dialed. The number was written down on a note pad, along with others, and ingredients Sanji needed. The tone rang subtlety in my ear. Like when I climbed the ladder yesterday, this seemed excruciatingly long. It kept ringing. Every time it rang was every time I knocked on Sakura's door.

"She's not answering." I muttered, but at the last ring I heard her pick up the receiver. She opened the door.

"Hello, who is this?" Her voice, I really like to hear her voice.

"It's Zoro, Saki-chan." I shut the door on Kuina.

"Roronoa why are you calling?" Her tone was immediately weary.

"Why do you think?" I countered.

I heard her sigh. "I know what I said, but I can't change that. You can't either."

"Just hear me out me out woman." I pleaded.

I then heard noises like she was going to hang up. My biggest fear, because it meant more than the action was simple. Not only would I shut the door to the blue-nette, but the raspberry red-head would shut hers on me. I'd be left out in the cold.

"Raspberry, Please!" I yelled into the receiver. It was if I put my foot into the door to stop her from slamming it in my face.

I heard her sniffle. "Roronoa you are only making this harder."

"So are you. So listen to me alright?" I was already exasperated and we'd barely been talking for even a minute.

"Alright." She submitted.

I realized that I was about to confess things again. Much to my annoyance I could hear Sanji chuckling behind me at the stove. My dilemma was as fine to him as a glass of wine.

"Saki-chan. You tell me your happy and then you wanna leave. Well I'm telling you that I don't care what it is your running from. Stay here!"

"I can't." She said. Trying to shut the door, but I kept pushing it back to stay open.

"Stay with us. The crew likes you. In fact they all mad at me because they think I made you cry. But also..." I whispered so that bastard cook wouldn't hear. "I'd miss you. If you walk out after just walking in, it's not fair."

"Nothings fair Roronoa. I want to say, but I cannot."

"You keep saying that, when the truth is you can. You'll see Sakura if you stay... I'll even prove it to you myself if I must but you belong here!" That was my last hope. A desperate pathetic attempt to keep her from shutting me out in the cold.

All I heard was her breath for a moment. Then she whispered before hanging up. "Come meet me in the infirmary. I wanna see your face when I talk to you."

She let me in.

* * *

The chapters name "Les Yeux Sans Visage"

is in what I believe to be French.

It means "Eyes Without a Face"

It's named after a song by one of my

favorite male singers, Billy Idol.

The song will reflect on their

relationship a lot through ot the

story, so it means a lot to me.

...

Once again if you took a look

at my art work that I do for Zoro x Sakura I'd

really be over joyed :)

...

Thanks so much for all the reviews, favorites

and follows. I hope you've enjoyed

the chapter. I'll try and update soon.

:D


	14. Forget Me Not

**A/N:** I'm excited to post this chapter

because I got to play around with Amaya's

character a bit. I admit she is a concept

I'm still working on, but she becomes more and

more special and important to me as I

go on. ❤

Hope you guys enjoy :D

* * *

_...Forget Me Not..._

**Amaya POV**

I felt like the victim in all of this, because I was indirectly accused of being the villain. My soul purpose for existing is to protect Sakura. Just as I said to her, I am neither a white puffy cloud or a storm cloud, I'm merely whats good for her. Sometimes whats good for her means raining on her parade.

It's always just been me and Sakura. We may have in the past joined forces with others to survive, but these were just brief encounters. Nothing like the swordsmen has ever happened before. It was just always me and her.

Things were more simple then. At least for me everything was routine. Protect Sakura. Sooth her, and comfort her. Make sure she has a roof over her head, and make sure she never goes hungry. We were always moving from place to place. That was the way life was, and those were mostly my main and only concerns.

When a man goes to prison for a life sentence all he eventually knows is prison. At first he might long for home and the way he used to be, but soon his life there will get to him. All he will know is reporting to his cells. He'll be an expert as to how to get cigarettes in the yard. His small cell will become his comfort. The four walls will be all he has to hold on to. They are his haven.

It is the outside world he fears. As the decades go by the world changes beyond his comprehension, but when it comes to survival in prison he's a master. It's all he knows, the secure haven of his jail cell.

All I know is running from place to place with Sakura. All I understand is protecting her. All I live by is her well-being. Now like the prisoner I have been cast out of the secure walls of my cell and put into the outside world.

Roronoa Zoro is the outside world.

He is like an alien to me. He protected Sakura from Reiji. That was my job. He takes Sakura on to his ship and expects her to stay. Either Roronoa Zoro is secretly a die-hard passionate romantic or he's just crazy! Regardless, him convincing her to live here on this ship is bad for more reasons than one.

All my mistress and I have done is run from Soran, and his men. That involves going place to place. This ship is a permanent arrangement. This means Soran has a better chance of finding us. After all these StrawHats are famous for getting themselves int the paper constantly. Sakura's face is bound to get photographed or, she'll at least be mentioned, and I know who Soran will send to retrieve Sakura.

The thought of him, makes me shiver. That boy will best me in combat, and I know he's just dying, aching, squirming like a toad, stalking like a starving lion to get a whole on to Sakura and drag her as Sasami, back to her country. She's the prey that I made sure he never could catch. Soran's right-hand man, and biggest disappointment due to failing to capture her.

It is dangerous for everyone else as well as for Sakura to stay here. When that boy comes rushing into everything, he'll be intent on murdering anything or anyone in his way. He wants his honor restored. He doesn't regard women or children however. He'd have no problem stopping the heartbeats of Nami or Robin, and even adorable Chopper if it came down to it. He will slaughter all of them as long as it means getting a grasp on Sakura.

His power is, if not the same level as Zoro's, may even exceed his. Their fighting styles are so different it's hard to compare, but regardless I can't afford for Sakura and I to find that out. The point is to get out of here.

Yet here Sakura sits with her arms crossed waiting on the edge of the infirmary bed. She's just gotten off the phone with and her resolve is more clear than ever. She wants to stay. That was never a question. The difference here is, she will follow what she wants, despite what she needs.

She's a fairy tale, with the mindset of a sweet 16. I knew the day would come when she would meet someone. I always hoped she would never encounter that person but, but my feeble prayers and attempts have all fallen short. No matter how much I will it so she's made up her mind. She's a hopeless romantic at heart and so she want's her knight on the black horse. She's going to get on steed as well nd ride away with the swordsmen. They will be too fast for me to keep up.

I will be the prisoner released into a world I don't know. The comfort of my four walls, protecting Sakura, running away with her, caring for her, living by her well-being will be gone. So it was for my own selfish reasons I deeply wished she'd reconsider.

I gave her every possible excuse and a set of rules for her to follow and she will surely with due time break them all, starting with the last one. Don't kiss him. I begged her to hang up on phone and she wouldn't. She refused and kept listening to him pour his heart out to her. When I tried to tell her what I wanted she chose him. She told him to come see her, and that made my stomach twist in to a knot.

Every thing I do, the reason I was conceived as a shadow into this world was all for her. That doesn't matter though to her, she picked him. Clearly she's made her decision, her hopeless romantic decision. She wants him. She thinks only of him since they met. In fact she nearly completely forgot me when she first met him. Her mind was a traffic jam since she saw him. My existence wasn't even regarded until the next day we woke up in the cabin.

She didn't thank me for warding off the devil women in her dreams. I am the one who fights off her nightmares and yet she still in her sleep called out for Roronoa. She wanted him to save her. I curse him and those amber eyes of his. And the bitch that gave birth to him too, who ever she was. I wish Roronoa Zoro were dead.

I hear him coming down the hall. His worn boots tap in their own unique rhythm on the ship's wood floor. Sakura's ears perked up to it and she's trying to hide her smile, she wants to look serious when he walks through the door. I have no choice in this matter. She's the driver of this body, and unless she wills it so I cannot take the wheel.

I know exactly what's going to happen when he walks through that door. He'll say hello awkwardly and so will she. Then he'll wait for her to say something else. She'll eventually tell him while trying to keep her lips from curving upward that she didn't mean to hurt him that way. Her warm smile will come uncontrollably and he'll accept her apology. I'm not stupid. That man gets weak when he looks at her lips and eyes. I feel nothing but disgust when he does.

Then he'll ask her to stay and she'll give him an answer something like this. "I don't know how long I can stay, but at least for now I am happy here."

He ecstaticwon't be about that answer but he'll take it, I know he will. He's quite predictable, at least to me. Then later when dinner time comes, he'll escort her down the hall the way he has been. He'll do it gingerly and even pull her chair out and seat her the table. He'll treat her well hoping she really will stay. Hoping that his little attempts will make her smile at him. With her pretty little mouth and big green eyes.

The entire time she won't think of me. Sooner than later, she'll fall for him, and he'll seize her lips. He'll seize everything else too after that. Then she'll forget me.

A childhood creation of hers she discards of, and slowly looses any memory I ever existed. Like an old toy a child thrown on the ground because they saw a shiny new one. Unwanted. The third wheel. Out of her concern. Forsaken. Ashes. Nothing.

I'll be nothing to Sakura. I felt myself cry inside of her. I wondered if she even felt it as my mortal enemy walked through the infirmary door, already choking out his awkward and petty hello. Her lips curved into that uncontrollable smile just as I foresaw, and everything went like so. I decided right then and there, that I too would forget Sakura.

**Sakura POV**

It's been a couple of days since my fight with Roronoa. The storm is calm for now at least. I spend more time with him, and he insists on sleeping next to me on the chair in the infirmary. I tell him he should go lie down in his bed instead since he's still recovering from his injuries. I worry for him but he claims he'll be alright and stays kaput with me in the infirmary.

Some times we don't even talk, he just stays near me. I don't mind of course, his company is always more than welcome. A lot of the time he actually spends sleeping. He claims it's easier to nap since I'm much more quiet then Luffy and his gang up on upper deck. Lately though its strange being in the infirmary. My legs have gotten much better. They are still in the process of healing, but I don't need to rely on the green-haired ex bounty hunter any more to help me walk. Now that I'm almost fully recovered, there is really no need for me to sleep there, apart from having no where else to go.

That leads to why yesterday I got a bit nervous. While exploring the lower deck of the ship and walking about I overheard Nami talking to Franky about building a bed for me in the girls quarters. He explained that he'd have to buy the materials on the next island.

A bed for me. I've never owned my own bed before. Except for the one at Mina's, at least that is the last one I ever remember having. I always slept in different beds. Motel beds most of the time. The mattress was never solely imprinted by me. I don't know how many people 'slept' their before me, and that was always a cringe factor. So I never did own a bed while moving from place to place to place. A bed on this ship would mean that I live here permanently. It means this entire crew has accepted me.

Then I over heard Franky say, (he was joking of course) "Odds are though that I won't need to build Cherry-girl a bed though."

"And why not?" The navigator scuffed at him.

He laughed. "Because if things keep going the way they are she'll be sleeping with Zoro-bro in his bed."

I couldn't actually see his grin, but I knew it was there. The next thing I heard was Nami hand connecting with his cheek in a loud slap. I quietly snuck away then, not wanting to hear anything else about it.

Share a bed!? Sleep next to Roronoa. That would also mean that we'd 'sleep' together! If anything could make me blush it was the thought of doing that. I know Franky was only kidding, but why did he have to go and say that! That pervert!

That of course was in the back of my mind all day and it was the reason why the next day (my sixth day here already that I was conscious) when I witnessed Roronoa lifting weights shirtless on the deck, sweating and breath hitching with exertion. I felt light-headed as soon as I laid eyes on him.

I was in the middle of playing a game of hide and seek with Luffy, Ussoup and Chopper. The captain insisted and I couldn't refuse. Honestly though I didn't mind. I'd never been able to play that before when I was little. I was nice to goof around. Now I was one of the hiders, but instead of hiding during the third round, I found Zoro.

I stopped in my tracks and even stared at him. And I mean really stared, even my jaw dropped watching his muscles ripple under his taut skin. I was hypnotized by the way his tight abdominal muscles flexed. His copper tanned skin was just glistening in sweat under the afternoon sunlight, and the shadows perfectly defined his sculpted body. His strong and scarred chest would rise with his every lift, and with his every breath. His panting breath, that made me hear thumping in my ears. I was surprised to find it was my heart beat.

I for the first time felt something strange and new for a man. It brimmed low in my abdomen and I felt hot all over, but I had no word for it.

When Zoro eventually caught me staring at him he smirked. It actually brought a gasp from my lips and I did one of the dumbest things I could. I rolled my eyes and then I turned my head and looked up the sky with as if he didn't matter. I heard him chuckling from behind me.

Then out of no where the captain came up from behind me and poked me on the shoulder. I turned to see him smiling widely.

He exclaimed excitedly, "Found you! That was too easy, your suppose to actually hide!"

Zoro's chuckling grew louder from behind me. I'd never been so embarrassed in my life. ... A couple more days went by and Roronoa and I just continued to be the way we were with each other. However he had this look in amber eyes after that. This smolder deep within those iridescent honey irises, shadowed by his brows. Sometimes I'd get that hot and bothered feeling again, but I didn't know why.

I didn't go away either, and because of it felt awkward talking to the swordsmen. It seemed as if we were suppose to be doing something else. Doing what though exactly I wasn't absolutely sure.

Amaya however refused to talk it out with me. In fact she said she doesn't talk to me much at all these days. I thought maybe she would if we had time to her selves and so , after dinner I decided to take a bubble bath in the ships extravagant bathroom. (I also felt to hot being around Zoro, I needed to relax.)

Normally, when I'm soaking in a tub, talking to Amaya is my favorite thing to do. Having her appear in front of me as if she had a physical form comforted me.

I wanted to tell her how I felt about the idea of having my very own bed. I wanted to share with her my thoughts of Zoro on the deck. I wanted to just talk to her, but I never got a reply. Instead I soaked in to the tub till the warm water encasing my naked skin grew cold. The bubbles eventually dissolving. She never appeared. I just listened to the per minute

The silence in my head with out Amaya was at first welcoming. My head had never been so quiet before and I was able to relax. That didn't last long though. I listened sound of the faucet dripping. Tiny drops falling into the water causing ripples to form on the other wise calm surface. Each time a drop plopped down my shoulders would tremble.

The silence without her voice started to get to me. Then I realized how big and empty the bathroom seemed with out her voice. I started to feel nervous, my head would shift and look around the room at any little sound I heard. I felt haunted, like someone was going to attack me in here.

It was as if in any moment Reiji was going to come in here any second and smile at me with his sharp, shiny, graphene, black teeth. That he was going to force my head under the water until I drowned. Then who knows what sick things he'd do with my dead body.

I remember the remark he made to Zoro when I was tied to that metal cross. I wrapped my arms around my self to cover my breasts. I know no one was in here but I felt extremely exposed. Goose bumps sprouted on my shoulders and upper back which was not covered by the water.

I heard this creaking sound and all though I knew it was just one of the others in lower deck I had this strange mindset it was something else.

I wanted to call for the green-haired swordsmen but resulted in not allowing myself to do it because that would be too embarrassing. He'd rush here. I'd freak out. He'd see me naked. I'd be humiliated. Then the worst part was that there would be nothing wrong in here to back up why I even called him in the first place.

Then I began to her the subtle voice of a women. The goosebumps on my shoulders spread more down my back.

At the edge of the tub sat the women from my nightmares. She sneered at me, her body in a leisure, immodest, exposing pose. She leaned her back against the tub, and had her elbow propped up on the edge. She rested her face in her palm. The visage's sneer grew bigger. Her white sharp teeth flashed and then she disappeared.

The faucet dripped again, and the cold droplet splashed on my toes which were sticking out of the now less than tepid water. I let out a yelp in surprise.

"Come on Amaya stop playing games with me." I said aloud.

The room other than my voice and the drip of the faucet remained silent. Amaya's voice did not even make one little peep. I felt a presence right behind me, and like the cold drip of the faucet a cold finger ran right down my spine. I shivered as if electrified. This was definitely not Amaya joking around with me.

I whipped my head around and the women smiled at my again. She laughed like a child. Haunting like the ringing of bells. Her greens bore deeply into mine, and as soon as I blinked she was gone.

I jumped out of the bath a little too quickly. I rushed to get myself a towel, only to fall backward. Laughter like bells filled my ears in surround sound she called out my name, "Sasami..." That was the last thing I heard, because I more felt then heard the sound of the back of my head slamming backward on to the edge of the tub.

...

I awoke to find myself in the comforting familiarity of the infirmary. My eyes fluttered open slowly and unwillingly adjusted to light of the room. It was too bright in here for my sensitive green eyes. Hovering over me was the swordsmen. He instantly reminded me of a father pacing around the waiting room, I never felt so happy to see anyone, but first thing first.

"Roronoa lower that goddamn light." my voice came out in an unsurprising groan. My head was throbbing.

"Well I'm so happy your finally awake too." He grumbled as he turned off the main light. The room went completely dark until I heard his fingers flick on the kerosene lamp. Then a softer yellow light cascaded dimly around the room.

My eyes were still weary. I watched him in silence as he walked back over to me. The yellow light highlighted his strong jaw line and brought out those other handsome features of his. He seemed distraught however. The creases between his currently furrowing brows were prominent. Since I was laying down and he stood above me I suddenly felt he was much taller than he really was. Strangely I felt guilty.

"I'm sorry Roronoa. I lost my footing that's all." My voice came out softly.

He must have seen the nervous, distorted expression on my face and that's what led him to soften his own expression. "You don't have to be sorry." I nodded, acknowledging that he really meant to say he was very worried for me.

I propped myself up by my elbows until I managed to sit up. The covers fell off and I found that I had one again awoken in this bed with clothes I don't remember putting on. They consisted of a white tang top and a pair of simple pajama shorts. Surely they were Nami's, (my hips might be wider then hers and my chest might be slightly smaller but we are closest in size. I'd swim in Robin's clothes, she's over a foot taller than me.)

"Oi you shouldn't sit up just yet." Zoro protested.

I smiled softly at him, still in awe by the way the yellow lamp light highlighted his best facial features, and made his mint green hair more of a yellow-green color. Last but not least, his amber eyes had this sparkle to them. He was all around wonderful to look at after waking up from being knocked out.

That hot feeling started to come back to me when I replied, "And you shouldn't have come to rescue me in your condition. Sitting up right can't be as bad as what you did."

He grinned acknowledging my quip, but he ruined the moment for me when he asked, "So what happened exactly. You have been out for a while. Nami found you on the bathroom floor. It looked like you'd been struggling before."

"Nothing happened. I'm just clumsy." I lied. What was I suppose to tell him anyway. My imagination scared me. What good would that done?! He'd think I was bat crazy!

At this point Zoro sat on the side edge of the bed. He looked me over with his amber eyes like a cop interrogating some one. The swordsmen seems to forget how fierce he can look if he sets his face in a certain way. Strangely it was that demonic ferocity of his that makes me feel even more hot and bothered.

"Don't look at me like that Roronoa." I whined embarrassed.

"I'm sorry." He sounded solemn, his facial muscles softened but his eyes looked at me as if my behavior was still questionable.

I leaned forward then, and without thinking buried my face in the crook of his neck. Instantly smelling his unique signature aroma, a soothingly wonderful scent that could only be him.

"I've been feeling uneasy all day and so I got nervous and slipped in the bath." I whispered admittedly.

His muscular arms wrapped around me. He pulled me to his chest and said nothing. My tears, like the gentle fall of a light rain dripped from my eyes as he rocked me gently back and forth for a while. His embrace made me feel as if I were a piece of chocolate in his palm, like I was just going to melt into him.

...

Sooner than I hoped the rest of the StrawHats piled in here to see if I was okay. Don't get me wrong, I was happy to see them. It was just that I wanted more time with Roronoa.

The said ex bounty hunter sat back down in his chair and went to sleep as if our moment never happened, but that was just fine. It was just between us, and me and him were the only ones who needed to know.

Chopper looked me over to see if I was alright. He asked me questions like; how bad does your head hurt from one to ten, do you feel light-headed, or dizzy etc. Questions along the lines of those.

Luffy and Brook were practically singing with joy that I woke up. Apparently I'd been out cold for about an hour an a half. Sanji was going on about me being sleeping beauty again. Franky gave me a 'super' thumbs up. Ussoup joined in with the captain and the musician. Nami and Robin were there too.

The navigator scolded me while the historian laughed in her signature way. Nami poked me in the chest and said to me, "Sakura you should have told us you were going to bath! You didn't let anyone know and so if Zoro hadn't noticed you were gone so long-"

I glanced over at the swordsmen in the chair, and looked back into her taupe colored eyes. "Zoro found me?"

Nami nodded, but then smiled when she noticed the pink shade already showing up on my cheeks. "Don't worry, he sent me in to go get you. He might not look it, but he's a gentleman when it comes down to it." She winked.

As if practiced and thought out Zoro let out a loud snore in his sleep. I laughed. Nami sighed annoyed. "Yes a gentleman."

...

Soon after that they all except for Robin and sleeping Zoro left the infirmary. Nami left because she said she wasn't finished mapping out Icelander. Nico stayed because she pointed out that my hair still had to be brushed out. Now that it was dry it would be near impossible to do it my self. Also she admitted she loves to brush it because she's fascinated by the way it curls up almost instantly after brushing. It's the most peculiar thing to her.

I found myself in the woman's quarters, Robin decided we go in there so not to wake Zoro. Of course when we were alone she gave me a look like she'd known I'd seriously freaked out earlier. She let it slide though and wordlessly we sat on her bed. The room, like the infirmary was lit up by a cascading yellow lamp light.

Now at some point while Robin tended to my tangled curls with her brush, I began to cry. I might have just teared up in front of Zoro but being in the presence of the raven haired older women reminded me of being with Mina. And just like I would with Mina I poured my thoughts out to Robin.

She listened intently, with a knowing smile on her face while continuing to as gently as possible (still hurt) untangle my still damp hair. The only details I of course left out of telling her about were of Amaya. Everything else I spilled.

She told me that even she when taking a bath by herself finds it relaxing but starts to feel anxious after a while in their. So she agreed that me and her would go together from now on. It seemed better that way.

Soon after that I told her about over hearing the navigator and the cyborg. I explained to her what I thought of having my own bed. She understood me because she herself had once felt the same, much to my surprise. I learned that she like me had been constantly running from place to survive since she was a child.

She was hiding from the government and having her face on a wanted poster didn't make it easier. She said to me she never slept in a bed she owned until coming here. And like she never owned a bed, she's never slept with a person she loved. That detail made me distraught, not with her, but the idea of it. It made me wonder just how much longer it would have been before I gave up that part of myself to survive.

I didn't tell Robin of course that I like her have been in the run, but somehow I didn't think I needed too. Their was a connection there between us and I feel that deep down the historian had already pieced together quite a bit of my history. What other reason would she have to open up to me about her past.

There was no ground for us to stand on, the foundation was simply that we had a mutual understanding. It wasn't really that she sympathized me, or that I did her. It was just the notion that we weren't alone when it came to running from place to place for freedom and survival. It was our understanding, and although I never said two words of my own past, she read me like one of her books.

I suddenly felt so comfortable with Robin I told her about my encounter with Zoro. She laughed at me at first. A gentle laugh, not a 'ha ha ha, you're so naïve it's funny' laugh. Her gaiety was from the slight blush that spread on my cheeks.

Robin said it was totally normal for me to feel that way about Zoro. She said I'm young and I'll understand more as I go along. For some reason my eyes began to water again. Tears of relief, not fear or sadness. Robin let me cry softly for a while longer as she braided my hair into to pig tails. Surprisingly she did them both with her actual hands and not the phantom ones.

I calmed down eventually and was just about to go off to the infirmary,

but she winked at me before I left. Then she said spring had come for me. Spring had come along with another blush on my cheeks much to her amusement. I headed for my usual night post however, feeling giddy, and excited because Roronoa would surely still be there.

I always thought I'd hate men. After all they had only done harm to me. They touched me in ways and said things to me I didn't like. Reiji was one of my worst experiences but definitely only one in an ocean of many. Roronoa however was the exception. He walked on the water's surface and pulled me up to stride alongside him.

It wasn't all rainbows and butterflies though. Amaya's recent lack of enthusiasm weighed heavy on me. I was worried that spring may have come for me, but that for her, it was winter.

* * *

**A/N:** Happy Friday everyone! xD

I don't know about you guys but

this week was super freaking long for me

ugh... Luckily it's finally over.

I was also very uninspired and

I think I lost my writing streak this week,

but I managed to finish on time for a weekly

update and so I'm super happy.

Still, sorry if the chapter wasn't top notch.

...

**FYI: **As well as develope Amaya's character,

I was trying to experiment more with why this

story is rated M in this chapter.

(Plus a little 'fan service' for you Zoro fangirls reading this.

I know I'm one of um xD)

This chapter of course had just the sprinkles on the cupcake for that sort of thing.

So far in this story I know I've definitely

introduced the action, blood, and (the gentle way to say it is 'profanity')

but I have yet to really introduce ("Oh God forbid!" as my grandma would say)

'sexual related content'.

So let be a warning and a heads up you

to fellow proud perverts like myself xD

Through out this story there will be several 'explicit' scenes, situations etc.

...

Don't forget this will be a very long story. My intentions and estimations

is that this will be the length of two decent sized novels.

So it's not like this is going to turn into 'Game of Throwns' (tv show/novel)

Just expect a good handful of rated M type things.

...

_Don't worry_, if graphic scenes like that bother you to read, I will always

place a warning above the chapter. Just in case ;)

...

As always I love to read your reviews,

let me know some of your thoughts about this chapter.

The favorites and the follows

are super appreciated as well ❤

I just hope I'm keeping you guys entertained,

that's my biggest wish as a beginning author :)


	15. Playing Games With You

**A/N:** Yay update! I really like this chapter

and it's nice and long :)

...

**Warning:** _It's **rated M** for a reason!_

(Pacifically because Zoro is going to be a bit

of a pervert in this chapter

muah ha ha lol I love that Marimo.)

It's nothing too bad, but very suggestive.

_Just a warning._

...

(Hopefully I didn't fail writing the scene…)

Okay I hope you guys enjoy the chapter :)

Let what you think in reviews,

I love to read them.

It means so much to me.

* * *

_…Playing Games With You…_

**Sakura POV**

My eighth day on the Sunny Go. The StrawHats, especially Luffy and Sanji are buzzing about going to Mermaid Island. Luffy for the adventure, and Sanji for the babes who wear shells over their breasts. I always found that funny when I read sea lore about them. Mina would put them into the stories she would tell me when I was little. They were always good for new material.

However In all my years of running I'd never had encountered the fish people, but Nami assured me that they exist. Zoro explained to me when she wasn't around, what had been done to her in East Blue. I was slowly learning that each of the StrawHats all have some sort of devastatingly sad past. The things some might frown upon are the norm here, and for that I feel as if I truly belong with them.

Sailing with this crew has been the happiest six days (I don't count the days Zoro and I were fighting.) If not for Amaya's refusal to speak to me I would be able to honestly say I was fully enjoying myself. However when ever I have a moment of happiness and I smile, her silence in the back of my mind takes away my smile.

I try to take my mind off her though, by spending more time with the green-haired man. Although sometimes he's busy, and I don't want to become the annoying girl always hanging on his arm. I try to give him distance so he's happy to see me when it counts.

Currently though he's working out up in his crows nest. I don't dare go up their when he's doing that. One I'll distract him and that could cause him to strain himself. Chopper says he still needs to be careful when lifting heavy objects. Then there's the fact that I get really over heated from the side of him might have a heart attack from the sight of him! So I can't be around him when he does those activities. Conclusion, because he's off doing that I'm bored.

My boredom caused me to begin to feel a longing for something I'd left behind on Icelander. A single sketch pad of white paper sat idle on the desk back in the attic I was living in. It was filled with drawings. I'd sit every night and sketch out what ever I felt like. After all I had to something to entertain me, otherwise I'd go back to my old ways. Dancing my nights away. So I drew.

I focused mostly on faces. Human eyes have always fascinated me.

Sometimes I'd wonder why blue give off this untrustworthy icy demeanor. Why do green ones like my own mean envy. Why do brown or caramel colored ones make people seem warmer, more trustworthy, and yet so unpredictable. Why do violet and red seem so demonic and bloodthirsty. Now my biggest question is, why do Roronoa's amber irises make me melt?

I would capture the faces of people I'd seen in my travels. I'd always focus the most on their eyes. If you capture those you've captured the person. It was like holding them in my hands. Capturing them on paper, in a still life of their beautiful youth. Each tells it's own sad story. In my personal opinion, if you don't have a past, you're boring. It was for that reason I picked up my quill, and inked them out to permanently exist on paper. My book of faces is gone now, forever.

It sits on that desk in Icelander, out looking the snow through the open window. The window I threw my life away to when Roronoa Zoro jumped off it's ledge holding my body in his arms. When gun shots fired behind us.

Maybe when the bullets fired and missed they tore the sketch book full of lead. They shot holes in the desk I'd used every day for a year. So many questions were aroused in my mind now that I had nothing better to do but think. I wondered if the bullets shot through my half empty bottle of wine? Did it shatter the glass into a million broken pieces as Roronoa's leather boot adorned feet hit the snowy ground below?

Did the Marines eventually go back to my room and tear through my belongings? Were their hands sifting through my drawers of what little clothes I owned? Did they make a mockery of the drawings I pinned on the wall? Did they scowl at my collection of piled up empty booze bottles? Did they take for themselves the hard-earned money I stowed away for my safe keeping? Did they discover the wig I wore when I went out in public, and to work?

Did they throw everything away? Would that part of my life become dust? Like the desert sand beneath a wanderers feet? Was it dissolved to nothing? Like the clear blue sky after the rain? The words I couldn't say?

It makes me feel cold to think about it. Yet also nostalgic. Like a man leaning on a balcony smoking. The white puffs coming from the orange glow at the tip of his cigarette blend into the light snow fall outside. He's thinking of something he regrets, or someone he's lost. He doesn't cry, he's done with that. Now all he has left to do is to wonder what could have been, and what will be as he enters the second half of his life.

It seems the only thing that I got to take with me when the Swordsmen stole me away threw the window was Amaya and her katana. Amaya was the only friend that came with me, and now she won't speak to me.

I longed for my quill pen and my sketch pad. I wanted to be sitting on my desk late into the night, a kerosene lamp burning away with each passing hour. The curtains our open letting me watch the ever-present snowfall. I don't know how much time has gone away as I sketch on the paper and talk with Amaya. Her voice in my mind was the spirit that kept me going. The nagging older sister that only wanted best for me.

Some nights the ink on the paper would blotch because of my tears. They often welled up and fell from my green eyes. They were the gentle out pouring rain of the hurricane of emotions I was suppressing inside of myself. The bottle of Zinfandel (I liked the sweeter, lighter stuff) would soon touch my lips and I would let the bittersweet flavor coat my tongue and burn my throat.

It was those times when I'd feel Amaya's presence looming over me. She'd place her arms around me and rest her chin on my shoulder. She'd tell me not to cry and that I should go to bed. She'd tell me some day everything would be alright. That one day me and her, just the two of us would be free from harm. That our lives would change . She promised me that Soran would eventually give up.

We were waiting for a grand day. Twenty-three is the final age a royal from my country is allowed to wed. After that, if they didn't follow through with the arranged marriage they would step down from power. I'm nineteen, only three and a half more years and he has no use for me. That would be my tiny flame of hope to keep going. Because on my twenty-forth birthday, I'd be free.

It was always my biggest fear that if I was dragged back to my castle I'd be arranged to marry a man I didn't love. A prince or a duke of some foreign place. I'd bare the strangers children and be condemned to a palace. He'd sleep with his many mistresses , while I would become the head maiden who ran the house. I'd become miserable and treat everyone cruelly with resentment because I'd be so sad.

Deep down if it came down to it, I'd rather commit suicide. There is already an existent scar on my left wrist. I'd thought about before and sometimes I took it a little too far. That was always option B to me. Amaya was extremely against it. But I'd rather die then be captured and face to face with the man who killed my father.

The sort of life I'd look forward too if Soran got his hands on me was just that devastating for me. I prayed that if I could just get through the next five years without getting caught, I could truly be free. Free to stay with Roronoa and the colorful StrawHat crew.

…

The next day I got brave and nervously asked Nami for what I desperately wanted. Much to my surprise the Navigator happily gave me some paper and one of her quills. She said she had enough to spare. She was sensing we'd be nearing another island soon. Mermaid island after all was their current quest right now.

She also said top me that I could have anything I wanted. It didn't take me long to understand that the girls on this ship can do solely as they please. It's the men Nami has on short leashes. As long as I don't cost her heavy expenses, well always be good, in that sense.

I took the paper and pen, as well as the ink holder in my hand and gratefully went off to find a quiet place to draw away on. The pen had this long, colorful feather coming from it. I noted it must have been expensive. She did have a taste for the finer things.

I sat on the Sunny's grass lawn and used a small crate as a table for me to draw on. The quill flowing as effortlessly as water on the papers, flat, yellowing surface. I felt better instantly, but Amaya's voice never flowed in like the ink.

**Zoro POV**

"Look at this! It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Nami gushed.

I rolled my eyes. The ginger was buzzing about something to everyone. I'd just come from the showers to find that the whole crew was infatuated by something. My eyes peered to see it was a piece of paper. There had to be something real good on that paper to make even Luffy excited for it.

The crew was crowding over Nami looking the paper. It seemed to be a drawing of some sort, but I was too far away to make it out. Everyone was looking at it bewildered. Sakura however was off to the side. She was looking off at the blue sky, but the sky wasn't what she saw. Her mind was off somewhere else.

She's been that way since the night she fell in the bath. I wasn't one to constantly wonder what was on her mind, I just wanted to know why it made her act this way. It made me wonder if she'd lied too me. I wondered if she was really going to stay.

"Zoro, look at this! It's amazing!" Luffy exclaimed.

I was admittedly curious as to what would be on that paper. I walked down the stairs and headed down to them where they were on the grass lawn. Luffy snatched the paper from Nami.

The captained dashed toward me with the paper and practically put it right to my nose.

"Oi stupid! I can't see it if it's that close!" I hollered as I snatched the paper from his hand.

Soon my eyes were able to focus on it, and what appeared before my eyes were intricate black ink lines that constructed the money loving woman's face. There was no flaw in detail. It was clearly Nami. It looked so much like her face that I was actually afraid that her head would pop out of the paper and say to me, "You still haven't paid your dept Zoro."

"Who made this? Was it you raspberry?" I was certain it was Sakura but it was better to know than assume.

I handed the paper back to Luffy who was whining about me taking it from him. He scampered off gingerly with it back to the flock of the crew.

"Yes it was me." She replied. She was walking towards me. We hadn't seen each-other much today or yesterday. It was nice to get to look at her now.

"Cherry girl is a super artist!" Franky cheered, and did his famous complimentary pose.

I saw a smile go on her face at his praise. "Oh stop it you don't-"

Then Sanji chimed in, much to my annoyance. "Sakura-san is not only beautiful she's talented to!"

At this Sakura giggled. "Honestly you guys, it's not that good."

I rolled my eyes. When one says it's not good it is because they are seeking compliments. That is why women constantly say they don't think they are pretty, they just want you to tell them they are.

My sensei, Kuina's father once said to me when I told him I felt my skill would never reach potential. "It takes at least a thousand compliments to bring a person up, but one insult can tear them all the way back down."

When it came down to it though, Sakura deserved the praised. She claimed later that one of her dreams was to draw faces she sees all around the world. Every crew member on this ship needs a dream, and un like her height, it seems she doesn't fall short in that department. The raspberry red-head definitely belonged here.

…

The last couple of days Sakura spent happily doing portraits of the crew. She'd been here eleven days now. Time seemed to fly with her, and I worried it would go by too fast. We were now on a steady fast pace for Mermaid island which is supposedly at the Red Line. The halfway mark of the Grand Line. We're expected to arrive there in a short matter of a few days, at least that was what the navigator claims.

Today was the sort of day that the sky was blue. The clouds were moving by so fast with the wind Nami warned us to be prepared for a storm. How ever she expects it to happen not very soon. The cumulus giants blowing by above us caused shadows to spill across the deck. Sometimes the sun would peek through and bath the deck in bright sunlight. Constantly casting shadows with the mast and the sails. It was basically light and dark on and off and for me a little annoying.

Especially to Raspberry who was trying to draw on her paper. She relied on the sunlight and when the clouds shielded it away she'd have to slow down and squint at the paper. Sakura had become lost in her drawing lately.

The green-eyed girl drew Sanji's next. And I quote she said, "This wanted poster... who ever drew it has committed a crime against humanity! It looks nothing like you!" After she finished sketching it out, she took Sanji's wanted poster copy and glued her drawing of him over the one that was apparently an 'injustice'.

The blonde now has it framed in his kitchen. He was one happy-go-lucky idiot after that. Personally, I enjoyed the other picture before that. I think it captured him better. That stupid flirt!

That Love-Cook even got down on his knee and kissed her hand in gratitude. It was just a quick peck, but I still didn't like all that much. I couldn't help but glare at him when he did that yesterday. He's that way with Robin and Nami, but he knows what we talked about in the kitchen regarding Sakura. Sanji knows how I feel about her, probably more than I do myself.

Sakura of course just giggled indifferently. To her it was a meaningless joke. I decided to try to let it go, but it definitely nagged at me. Like designer tags on clothing. They are always scratchy and annoying feeling against my skin. Sanji flirting with my gir… I mean Sakura, was equivalent to that.

For everyone else the raspberry red-head would draw normal portraits of like Nami's. (They were all satisfied with their poster head shots.) I just stayed behind and watched. I wanted to be near her, and when she needed something I would make sure to get it for her. Not that cook.

To my surprise though, today Sanji didn't go near her too much. He busied himself with Nami, and back and forth in the kitchen making dinner. So I began to relax a little. Sometimes thinking of other things, sometimes napping, and sometimes concentrating on what Sakura was doing. I noted she had the most trouble drawing Brook for obvious reasons. The other one she had some trouble with earlier today was Robin.

Sakura became obsessed with capturing the raven haired woman's unusual beauty. It took her many tries, and many crumpled up papers thrown away in frustration until she was finally satisfied.

I tried to asked her why she'd gotten so stuck on drawing today, but I couldn't even talk to her. She was glued to her work. If I said one word it would go in one ear and out the other. Even if I stared at her she wouldn't notice. I noticed that while she concentrated, she had a habit of leaving her mouth open and letting her tongue stick out a bit. It was a pretty funny expression. The funny part was she had no idea she was making it.

The others weren't around to watch. She claimed she liked to draw from memory and 'politely' shewed them off. She let me stay though, claiming she liked my company. I plopped down behind her, sitting crossed legged on the grass lawn with my back against the wall.

In the beginning while she sketched out Luffy, she started saying stuff about eyes. She says if you look deep enough into ones eyes, you can see their soul. If that's true then it explains why that when I look into alexandrite orbs I saw the soul of a girl longing for something.

I started to wonder if my plea for her to stay was too much? Was telling her I wanted to be more making her trapped? An elder man told me once during my travels in East Blue, that you should never cage a bird. You let it fly free and if it truly wanted to be with you it would come back. Don't break it's spirit by clipping it's wings.

He was thinking of his daughter who many years prior had run off to be a Marine. He didn't give her his blessing and now they don't speak. It was because he didn't let the bird fly free, that the winged creature never came back on its own. That man doubts he'll ever see his daughter again. I wondered if he was aging in loneliness sitting by his warm fire-place. His daughters picture sitting on the mantle in a gold platted frame.

He'd found me lying half-naked, bloody in a ditch. He took me home to clean me up. Much to my chagrin he'd pittied me. I'd been drunk and got in a bar fight. They beat me badly and left me there to die. I was a stupid kid in East Blue. A cocky, dumb mother fucker that relied solely on his usually good fortune. However that is another story I'm not too keen to tell.

Now I have to wonder if that metaphor from the old man could be what I was doing to Sakura.

Was there really something out in the world she was missing? The way she stares up at the sky and sea and her distant behavior since falling in the bath makes me wonder if I quilted her into staying.

I watched her again intently. I could see the exotic and beautiful mess of wild curls going down her back. Even from the back I could tell that her figure curved inward and fanned out to her wide hips like an hour-glass . Today she wore a black tang top and a red wrap like skirt. It had a pattern of orange coloreved flower silhouttes spread all over it. Sort of like a sari skirt that went down to her ankles. Her small feet were bare.

The cherry blossom girl was slightly hunched over the crate she used as a table. I could see her elbow peeking out from her raspberry red locks as she sketched fervently with her quill pen.

I heard her let out a long drawn out sigh. "Roronoa-kun, is something wrong, I feel you staring?"

"Oh I'm sorry. I was just trying to see what you're doing." I lied.

"I told you that you can't until it's finished! This is for Chopper and if you see it before it's done I will have to start over!" She said firmly.

I felt uneasy about it though because she didn't even turn and look at me when she spoke. She was that concentrated and intent on what she was doing.

"Also raspberry, you seem bothered lately... I just want to be sure your feeling alright?" I added, unable to control the urge to ask anymore.

"I told you Zoro I like it here. Drop the questions." Her tone was like the quick, sudden snap of a whip.

"Then why do you seem so saddened lately?!" I was startled now. I could no longer sit there idle. I sat up straight and inched myself slowly closer to her.

"Zoro everything I owned was left behind on that forsaken snow hell. I hated it there but it was a portion of my life. I'll be fine though. Things are just objects, I'll be fine." She spoke coldly. I longed for her to turn around and look at me. I wanted to make contact with her green eyes, the contact she's denying me.

"Not if they had sentimental value to you!" I felt perturbed by her and I looked back at my three swords propped against the wall. The white one, Wado Ichimonji was, she was my most important thing. Object or not she had meaning to me. So much so I couldn't bear to call her an 'it'.

Another thing bothered me. When she said my name 'Zoro' it rolled off her tongue all wrong. It would sound crisp and clear, perfect to anyone else, but not to me. It sounded off key. I didn't like it, because I knew she addressed me that way in spite.

"What's with 'Zoro' all of a sudden? Saki-chan if you really were going to be fine you'd be happier! You'd call me 'Roronoa-kun' and you'd actually turn around and fucking look at me!" I didn't yell too loudly, not wanting to attract the attention of my crew. It was the tone I used that really let her now how upset she was making me. It's what made her shoulders shiver momentarily.

"Saki-chan is not in the mood for that Roronoa-kun." There was a real bite in her voice. Like a dog showing you it's fangs, warning you that it was about snap.

"Sakura look at me." I growled back even more ferociously.

"I don't want to." She said with an attitude that just made my skin crawl. You know when some one wants to get that last word, and they get to get it. But to really rub it in the use that snotty tone. I've had enough of her.

"Then I'm tired of begging." I snapped.

She gasped sharply as I reached my arms forward, my hands grabbed her shoulders and jerked her backward. The small dish she had for her ink flipped over and sent a shower of black rain all over the grass lawn and onto her drawings and other loose paper that she had laid about her crate. Leaving behind previously non-existent ink blotches.

She'd be mad at me later, but I didn't care right now.

I twisted my self and flipped to my knees as I pushed her down to the green grassy surface. Her back lied flatly on it and I 'ignored' the way her breasts bounced and jiggled and enticed me when she hit the ground. I forced my eyes to dart up to hers which were widened like two big ovals in shock. They sparkled green with alarm and studied my indifferent face as I crawled atop her. Thus caging her between my body and the ground. My hands now gripping tightly the small of her wrists.

The sun was currently peeking out of the clouds and it's rays seemed to purposely cascade on us like a spotlight. Her eyes glittered. Her fair skin looked creamy, and I noticed her shoulders like her face, were very lightly freckled. Slowly her dazed expression changed. Her well-defined, raspberry red-eye brows furrowed, and her widened green eyes narrowed. She glared fiercely up at me.

"Get off me!" She finally growled. However because of her shock, it sounded more like a squeak. A squeak too cute for whats good for her.

"No way." I smirked at her.

"Zoro stop it! You know you're strong enough to pin me down. I can't do anything so please let me go!" She was slightly calmer now, but I wondered if she was either going to get angry or become frantic. There is always a calm before the storm.

"I can't do that. The only way to get you to answer questions is to hold you down. You won't talk any other way." It truly was the only way.

"I'm going to scream." Apparently she chose to be frantic, but I knew better.

"If you were really that afraid of me you would have been screaming already."

"At least loosen your grip a little bit. Your hurting me!" She whined.

"Fine." I spoke sharply but I did really feel sorry. I would never dream of hurting her. I know I might be rough, but I never want to hurt her.

"I'm still going to scream!" She threatened again.

I felt a fuse go off inside me, heated by old flames from earlier."Your really going to scream Sakura? Are you counting on that pretty boy Sanji to come and save you! While Nami bitches and scolds me in my ear! Then you can kiss his stupid fucking hand for rescuing you!"

"You know it's you I that like Zoro! Not him! Don't you know that? Are you stupid?" She cried.

"You know what maybe I am stupid but lately I don't know at all with you at all. You let him flirt with you and then you give me a hard time! I don't know what to do with you woman! Are you borderline bi-polar!" She might at this point be the one with tears dripping from her eyes into her ears and her hair, but I'm the one who wishes he were allowed to cry.

She paused for awhile as if contemplating what she'd say next. Her mouth opened and then closed as if deciding what ever she was going to say wouldn't be quite right. She inspected my face, looking at me with curiosity. Suddenly I saw a twinkle in her green, watery eyes.

"How did this turn in to you and your jealousy Zoro?!"

My jaw dropped. I wasn't jealous. Me envious of that cook, hah yeah right. That word, of all words. No way I told myself.

"Tch... Me jealous? I'm not jealous," I told her.

I was the one pinning her on the ground, it was supposed to be me interrogating. This is exactly why I dislike women. I can hate them and I can love them, but by no means can I like them.

"Then I guess it doesn't make you happy to know that I would have preferred it to be you who kissed my hand." She gave me a smile when she said that. Her tears began to stop flowing.

"No doesn't really cheer me up." I lied about her previous statement.

I really took in the view of her then. Her raspberry read was fanned around her face. Her make up was done lightly. Her cheeks were flushed and almost blushing from the surprise of being handled so roughly. Then I noticed something that sent my mind into a state of buzzing. I had her pinned down by the wrists and her breasts weren't very restrained by that black tang top.

When it came to bra sizes she didn't quite fill the navigator and the historian, so it's not like she could borrow one from them. However the full, round shape, the placement and pertness of them made up for that. It was for that reason I found them so fascinating. I wanted to know how they would feel if I molded them with my large palms. I wanted to squeeze them and watch them reform instantly it to their original globe like shape.

I'd already had a fascination with them for quite some time now. Now I was captured by them. I felt dirty thinking this way, because the face that went with her perfect breasts was innocent, doll like in beauty. I actually wished some one would slap me, because I actually had to force my self not to look. Especially when I noticed the two little hardened buds poking against the black cotton fabric. Unfortunately for me, our compromising position, (the position I regretfully put us in) made 'them' really hard to ignore.

She squinted her alexandrite eyes in a way that told me she was well aware of my eyes darting back and forth to her bosom. I was worried she'd slap me, but instead she smirked at me. Now to be honest a devilish grin does not suit her features. It looks very out-of-place on her pretty baby face, but the suggestiveness of it was not to be missed by me.

"Then it didn't excite you when I checked you out lifting weights on the deck." She giggled, and although she was trying to sound confident, she was clearly embarrassed by it.

"Not really." I tried to sound indifferent but I remembered the other day when she caught me training. I put in extra effort. I flexed and I made sure to groan as if it was really hard work. I wanted to impress her. By the way she was watching me then, I knew I had. And that is why a huge smirk dressed my features when she got caught by Luffy. It was at that point I proved to myself that she was just as attracted to me as I was her.

"So then Roronoa-kun, it doesn't make you the least bit relieved to know that I'm sorry." She began.

"Sorry about what?" I inquired

"Sorry because you were right. Something has been bothering me and I was only upset because I was so confused. But I know now that I truly want to stay. Does that make you happy?" She topped my ice cream with a cherry when she said that.

"Only the tiniest bit" I replied grinning.

The upward tug of my lips though straightened out when the beginning of this argument fluttered back to mind. If this was an argument any way. I was less sure about what was happening every second that goes by. Her bosom in my line of sight is making sure of that. My heads buzzing right now. Still I was concerned for her.

"But, what about the things you had to leave behind?" I asked, making sure to look at her eyes.

"I'll get over them. I'll just make new memories." She assured me, but then she added. "Although I can't do that with you holding me down like this."

"Why not? This is a memory isn't it." I smirked, quirking my brow at her in a sarcastically suggestive way.

My amber eyes were smoldering at hers. A lovely shade of pink washed over her cheeks. At this moment a cloud rolled over and shrouded us in a shadow. The atmosphere took more of a gray hue. Light, cold, drops of rain sprinkled down on my skin. Apparently it had started to drizzle, but I didn't care too much. The droplets sprinkled on her hair reminded me of a rose-covered in sparkling droplets.

It was magical, and me using that word was definitely not normal. Still that was the only way I could describe it.

"You are having too much fun with this Roronoa-kun." She sounded exasperated when she spoke, but I could tell she was enjoying this (what ever this was exactly) as much as I was.

"So are you, Saki-chan. Having too much fun." I breathed. I was sort of embarrassed it almost sounded raspy. The rain continued to fall gently on us like a mist.

I was leaning down, but I didn't exactly know why. It was like a magnetic pull, and I couldn't resist. I I could hear nothing but the light patter of the rain, or was that our hearts beating. My face was inching it's way closer to hers and because she didn't protest, I kept going. I could feel her cushion like soft breasts against my firm chest. That on its own was heavenly.

I could feel her hot breath tickling my face as I leaned even more. It smelled heavy of citrus and spice like the tangerines she'd picked some from Nami's tree earlier to snack on. It made me wonder how sweet she'd taste. In that moment, that finger print of time, everything felt so right. I was drawn to her. Her warm lips were so close to I could almost feel them tingling mine, they were about a tick mark apart if you measured with a ruler. And like her, surprisingly I let myself close my eyes.

"ZORO! SAKURA! DINNER TIME!" The high-pitched sound of my captains vocals interrupted what should have been my first kiss with a woman.

The cloud that carried the sort rain blew away with the wind, and like Luffy, the sun came out. It had been like a fantasy, and it was torn away in a matter of seconds. Like a flower wilting and turning to its brown shade of death instantaneously. I actually let out a loud, annoyed growl when opened my eyes to reality. Like a coyote that lost his rabbit to the hole.

I saw Sakura looking up at my face with a visage crossed between embarrassed and surprised. I turned my head, already glaring to see the straw hat wearing cock-blocker grinning down at us from the upper deck, leaning against the railing. The wood rail glistened in the sunlight. The rain had done just enough to wet everything in a thin, damp layer. Now it didn't seem so magical.

"Zoro stop wrestling with Sakura! Sanji says I can't eat my meat until everyone is at the table!" He hollered before disappearing. His hat nearly fell off in his excited hurry but I saw his elastic arm dart out like a frog tongue and snatch it out of the air. Surely he placed it back on his head.

I looked back at Sakura with a stunned expression, she herself seemed sort of shaken. More so then I. She was clearly dazed, her long lashes were fluttering in a state of confusion.

"Wrestling huh?" Now she really sounded exasperated.

"Thats a word for it." I grumbled, still a little shaken my self.

A moment ago I was about to feel her lips against mine and yet now I'm still here with her in that same awkward position. Me pinning her down by her wrists. I'm on all fours. Leaning forward in a position that had my butt in the air. She's blushing rosy red. Geez, we probably looked really stupid. At least it was Luffy who found us. Considering he thought we were 'wrestling' I figured he was too big an idiot to realize what was actually going on between us.

An amused smile dressed her face, it was her attempt to lighten the mood. Then she responded to my previous comment, "Yes that's a word for it, if you are a barbaric cave man."

I felt myself grin and another thought came to mind. I felt this rush inside of me, like my heart had been racing before and I didn't even know it.

"You know Saki-chan, you'd be one easy cave girl. I'd have to save your sorry ass from being swooped away by the clutches of Pterodactylus. That raspberry red hair of yours would call out like a siren." I felt pretty pleased with myself when I said that.

"Hmpf... That might be true, but your dumb ass would get lost in the prehistoric jungle. And no one would be able to find you since your hair would blend in with the plants." She seemed pretty pleased with herself too but I wasn't going to let her top me.

"Yeah but eventually I'd find my way back to our cave, I always do. And because I've got such good camouflage, I'd bring you home a whole dinosaur for dinner.." Now I felt victorious.

She just smiled. "Then I'd make soup."

Her reply made me chuckle. "Sounds good to me."

The raspberry red-head and I started laughing. It was an awkward laugh. Like we were both hanging on something and we didn't know what. The whole ordeal was humiliating.

"COME ON YOU GUYS! HURRY! WANT MEAT! I HUNGRY!" Luffy bellowed at us again.

If he said one more thing I'd kill him! Another growl hitched up in my throat. "We are coming dammit! Tell that shitty cook that we said you and everyone could start with out us!" I hollered to him more irritated than I'd ever been. He disappeared again, like a rabbit that darted away.

"He is definitely a cave man." Sakura tried to cheer me up.

I sighed and nodded. I still couldn't help but feel this overwhelming wave of disappointment over the fact that we had been interrupted. I relinquished my grip on her preciously tiny wrists. Then I rolled off her. The two of us sat up on the grass. I couldn't help but stare at her. And not just at her rack, all of her.

She was still all flushed and she couldn't quite look me in the eye. Hers action were bashful. She kept her face turned toward the ground. She let her hair, which was still covered in sparkly droplets, drape down from her shoulders so it covered a bit of her face. I could still see her rosy red cheeks. Her fingers idly picked at the grass, tearing little pieces of the green vegetation one at a time.

She was breathtaking.

I had a bit of a flashback. When those marines came to break open the door I honestly got scared. Not because of them, but because I worried about her. It got to a point were I no longer had to think. I just grabbed her jumped on to her desk, and when the came in, I jumped off. I didn't know how many stories it was down, I just jumped and held her tightly. If it came down to it and we'd been in a high-rise I would of made sure it was me who took impact. I wanted to protect her.

I continued to hold her close and run with her even if it wasn't necessary. When I felt that bullet tear through my chest I couldn't help but grip her tighter. It was like I didn't matter. When She held my limp body in the alley way and I rested my face in her soft bosom, I became more attached to her then anyone, ever before.

I remember being twelve and looking up at Kuina who was much taller than myself. Iremember viewing her over and thinking; one day I'll surpass her height and when I do I will kiss her lips and look down instead of up at her eyes when it's over. And if I beat her in match and finally became stronger than her, then I'd ask her to marry me.

Hard-headed kid huh? I've been told I still haven't changed. And it is because I refuse to believe I'm hard-headed, that I know I am.

Now I look at Sakura and I turn into that twelve-year-old hard-head. And he swears to himself that he will make this girl his. Only his. Forever. And this time, he wouldn't fail.

"Shit!" Sakura gasped frantically when she noticed the ink spill. It was odd hearing her cuss even if she was pissed and had a reason to. Like the devious grin, fowl language didn't seem right coming out of her mouth. Especially with how cute she looks right now.

"Roronoa! Do you know how hard I worked on that!" She growled, glaring at me.

I nodded. "I do."

"Chopper's is ruined!" She sounded devestated.

I sighed, honestly feeling guilty. "Is there anything I can do?"

Sakura sighed heavy with exasperation and then massaged her temple. "No ugh there isn't, and the rain only made it first… geez I still can't believe what we just did."

"I know," was all I could say.

"This is bad." She spoke nervously. Then placed her face in her hands.

There I was confused. I honestly couldn't see what was so wrong about it. I don't feel guilty. (Well a little for staring at her umm 'ahem') but other than that I didn't feel bad.

"Saki-chan it's alright. Honestly what is so wrong?" I inquired.

"It's wrong because I liked it." She squeaked.

I raised an eye brow, actually stupefied by her answer. "Then what's so wrong?" I stared at her, trying to read her mind and failing.

"It would have been my first." She admitted.

I was already very aware of that. The way she blushed and the way she got so nervous really didn't make it hard to guess. Although I didn't want to tell her it was my first too. It too strange. How do you explain to the girl you like that you've never kissed other women before, but you've done every other dirty thing there is to do with them.

So I didn't exactly lie to her when I said, "Saki-chan there is a first time for everything. We can put it on hold though if you want to think about it."

She nodded, her cheeks were still a rosy color at this point. "Thank you Roronoa. It's not that I don't want to okay." She seemed to feel very strong about letting me know that.

"I know that Raspberry." I smiled warmly at her. I felt this strange thing happen in my stomach. It was sort of queasy. I wondered if that's what people meant when they said you've got butterflies.

I was a little caught off guard when she suddenly looked at me with her green eyes. She seemed extremely embarrassed and her voice got very quiet and stuttered when she asked me, "Roronoa-kun, can we hold hands? Just you know… while we walk to the kitchen?"

I felt a smile dress my lips. That request of hers actually embarrassed me more than nearly kissing her. So much so that my own cheeks turned a little pink. I stood up from the grassy ground and just like she wanted, reached out my hand for her.

We locked eyes when she placed her feminine hand in my much larger palm. I closed my hand, and was fascinated by the way it was completely enveloped around hers. I felt her fingers curl around mine. They were warm, and her hand in general was delicate like her wrist and oh so soft.

I helped her get op from the ground. And I laughed at her when she admitted her foot had fallen asleep from sitting and drawing at her makeshift table for so long. She frowned telling me it wasn't funny. We held hands as we walked to kitchen. It was amazing to me that an action so small as this could embarrass and make me feel so happy at the same time. She seemed to feel the same.

**Amaya POV**

I didn't know what to do when he nearly kissed her, me. It was unlike anything that had ever happened before. And for the first time I understood what Sakura sees in those amber eyes of his.

They are luminous and irresistible and in that moment when he was leaning in to kiss us, I was going to let it happen. I couldn't believe it. The idea that he could seduce me so easily scared me. The way he looked at me, into my eyes, at my breasts made me feel so vulnerable. Sakura gave in to him willingly but I was nervous. I was expecting him to start molding them in his hands, utterly ravishing them. Why I wondered why it was that idea that he could have just taken them in his hands like an animal strangely so exciting. Why was being caged by his body so unnerving? And the other troubling was why was nearly kissing him, so desirable?

It was for those reasons I knew I couldn't let this get any further. I already made up my mind that I hate Zoro, and I won't allow myself to change my opinion of him. He ruined everything. I don't care if I sound stubborn. He took Sakura away. She doesn't care about me any more, I just know it.

I refuse to feel they way she does about Roronoa Zoro. I wouldn't let this go any further. I won't share her.

That is why I found myself doing something awful that I regret more than anything in the middle of the night. I waited until Zoro had fallen asleep in his usual post by the infirmary bed, and for Sakura to drift off as well. Once she was in dreamland, our other alter personality, or as Sakura calls her the woman from her nightmares had a hold of her. In that dream state nothing could wake Sakura up and I was free to take the wheel of her body.

I recalled their was phone in the kitchen and I wasted little time heading their. I knew the number by heart. He was only one dial a way, and only I knew this number. He'd know instantly it was me.

I swore I'd never do this. Call the very man who wanted, second to Soran to drag me back to his country. Now if it took Soran's right hand to get me away from Roronoa Zoro, then I would.

I crept across the dark kitchen floor, heading in the direction of the den den mushi phone. The Straw-hat wearing snail was snoozing. I disturbed him when I punched in the first number. I began to hesitate though.

Each number I punched in slowly was betrayal to Sakura. Each button was one more closer to her unhappiness. Each digit I pressed was one step closer to putting everything I had worked for in vain. The very last button, my finger hovered over unsure. It seemed reluctant to push the button that would unleash hell.

I just kept telling my self it was all Zoro's fault. He's to blame. He's the one who causes me pain. He is the tree that fell in front of the road and causing Sakura to take a detour. He is the reason why, it's not my fault.

My finger pushed the button, but not delicately. Roughly. Even the snail let out a gasp in surprise. I mouthed my apology to him as I listened to the low hum like ring of the dial tone. Every time it rang I wished I hadn't called. I wanted to hang up, but it was too late. They already had my location and could easily trace the call.

It was all Zoro's fault. He gave me no choice I told myself.

On the fourth ring a familiar male voice picked up. It was thick in accent yet very smooth when he spoke in his native Italian tongue. Hearing Sakura and I's home language sent a shiver through out my body.

The man on the other end of the line spoke it beautifully, but to me it sounded like death.

"Ah Sami-darling, what gives me the pleasure of speaking to you." Death was greeting me in a sleazy tone.

"You told me to call this number when I was tired of running." I tried to sound in different.

After all it was Zoro's fault I had to do this. He took Sakura away from me. And if being with Sakura means being confined to a castle, so be it. I was happy when it was just me and her. Besides Men only want one thing and after they get your discarded. I refuse to believe he's different no matter how much faith my mistress puts in him.

"You must be very tired then. I suppose you've finally given up and I can come pick you up." He sounded relieved but also unsure, as if it was too good to be true.

If I were him I wouldn't believe it either. So I would have to be careful about this.

"There are however some conditions." I said to him. It felt strange speaking in my Native tongue.

He didn't respond as if contemplating about it.

Mina taught me Japanese since it's the world language, but Italian was the language Sakura had learned as a baby. Our names are Japenese because the royal family had sort of a liking to them. They thought the strange sounds were interesting and fun to pronounce.

Finally Akihiko spoke. "Alright, give me your conditions."

I sighed before giving them to him. "First when you come to get me it must be as if your kidnapping me. The people I'm with our very protective and if I tried to leave on my own they'd question me."

I could hear on the other end of the line birds chirping. It was as if he were outside early in the morning. If I dug deep into Sakura's memories I could see a garden. The roses were if exotic colors in full bloom. I could almost smell their aroma like a light perfume. The rose bushed seemed to be aligned in a maze, and beneath you feet would be a cobblestone pathway. When you got to the end of the maze you'd find yourself in front of a fountain. Water gushing up and creating if the light was refracted correctly, a rainbow. The fountain was made of stone and very large. Marble statues of immodest, top less mermaids were sunning them selfs. Their faces carved beautifully.

As for the chirping birds I could see in this memory a winged creature with bright green-blue feathers. He had yellow-tipped wings and red marking above his eyes making him really quite charming. His chirp was very distinct and high-pitched. Surely Akihiko was in the rose garden.

"Second condition, you must speak a word to me about this again, nor after you take me. You simply come get me. Third, you mustn't attack any of the StrawHats-"

"StrawHats?!" Akihiko sounded alarmed.

"Yes the StrawHats." I paused, and then on Sakura's stomach saying, "And no matter what do not hurt the one with the green hair. I've grown quite fond of him."

At this I could see Akihiko's small but well defined lips smirking, complemented by his angular jaw line. "Is he your lover, Sami-chan?"

I felt my self get hot. I blushed like I did when that barbarian nearly kissed me. It wasn't Sakura who was embarrassed. She wanted him, I was the nervous one.

"He is not my lover. He's more like a pet. I've been using him for protection. I just happen to wish him no harm, that's all." I tried to sound like I wasn't so unsettled but I'm sure I failed

"So modest Sami-chan, but don't worry, I won't hurt your dog. I'll leave the puppy alone." He chuckled.

I could almost see his alexandrite green eyes twinkle at my embarrassment. He was a beautiful boy, Akihiko. With his raspberry red-hair curled and cut short to frame his face which still had the characteristics of a boy. A delicate face offset by striking green irises. Pale, flawless skin. He was Sakura's mirror image. As if the male version of herself. He was Soran's right hand. Strong and graceful in technique. Petite in frame, with the physique of a ballerina or gymnast. One might laugh, but believe he was a lean, mean fighter. He was Sakura's twin. Her flesh and blood brother who I have hidden her from for so long.

"Akihiko, do we understand each other? You must be discreet. You cannot make a commotion. You come at night and still me away as quietly as if I'd been kidnapped by shadows. Got that." I spoke serious and sharply at him.

He sighed as if I were exasperating him, but I knew him well enough to understand that he was just being sarcastic. "I got it. I should be their in three to five days. Don't you dare try to weasel out of this sis. I wouldn't mind hurting your little pet. I'll be sure to make him bark if you try anything."

"Yes of course." I replied.

I could almost see him smirk again. The birds continued to chirp in the background. "Good then. Father will be pleased."

He hung up.

It was for that reason I could not hate Sakura, no also my brother. The boy was so manipulated he thought Soran was his father. Poor boy. If he only he knew the things I knew.

I walked quietly back to bed. I truly dreaded what I'd just done. Instead if getting back to sleep I just lied their listening to Zoro snoring and contemplated the hell I'd just unleashed on Sakura's life. I was suppose to protect her, but because I my unexplainable issue with the snoring swordsmen I acted selfish.

Somewhere Soran sits at his desk, his golden eyes are lit up with joy for the day I finally gave in. I could see his sinfully handsome face, framed by his mauve purple curls, in an expression of victory. God did I hate that man, but right now I realized I hated myself more.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm still playing with Amaya's character and

so forgive me if this last scene wasn't it's best.

I also decided for this chapter it was time to introduce another character.

All I'll tell you guys is he's super important,

and you'll see a lot of him in the story.

...

As an artist myself I thought it would be appropriate

that Sakura be one as well. I love drawing :)

...

As for the kissing scene… oops I mean ALMOST kissing scene,

that's what I meant by rated M.

Because let's be honest, I wrote the thing and even I am shocked

at how big a pervert Zoro was xD

He can't help it though. I designed Sakura to be so adorable

that even the great Demon cannot resist her lol ;)

...

If I portrayed that scene horribly let me know

so I don't make the same mistake again in the future.

I consider my self to be relatively humble about my work.

Writting this story is a learning experience

for me. Your constructed criticism is highly appreciated.

...

The reason I wrote it the way I did was because

I had a dream a few nights ago.

I wanted to capture the scene that way

Except in my dream they weren't interrupted,

oh god my brain is such a pervert lol!

Of course I interrupted their lip lock because

I'm afraid it's still to early in the story.

I know so disappointing right? ;)

Don't fret at least I let them hold hands xD

Besides if you stick around for the ride

I intend to include several scenes of that type as the story progresses.

...

Reviews, favorites and follows

are always appreciated.

I blow you guys all kisses,

you are all awesome!

Hope you found the

chapter entertaining :)


	16. Authors Note: Special Important Message

**~Important News for, Fools in Love~**

* * *

~_Dear Readers_,

I feel saddened to inform you that I am at the moment, very uninspired. I hit some sort of wall you could say. I know the basic plot of the story. I have that down. It's like a movie in my head, but it's a movie that's been playing over and over again. Like the film is on a permanent loop in my brain. Lately I've become a bit depressed, and I think I need to take a break from writing this story.

For the sake of the plot, how much I cherish the characters and how much I love you guys for reading the story I think it's in the best interest that I take a breath for awhile. I lot of people are following it, at least more then I would of dreamed for.

I won 't be gone long from writing though, I promise. Believe me if I didn't care about the story I wouldn't take the time to write this letter. This isn't going to become a dead story. I won't allow it to be covered in cobwebs lying hidden away in the catacombs on my mind. I'll be sure to keep it alive.

You guys don't have to read the rest if you don't want to. I'm just trying to get my feelings out, and there was no other way to do it. I feel a little pathetic doing this to be honest. I also no fan-fiction is not a place for this. However I'm posting it so you might have a better reason for my decision to _temporarily_ quit.

The other day I started to cry in class. I had tears running down my face and no one noticed. I felt cold after that. It especially bothers me because I'm about to finally turn 15 and I'm the starting my new year on a very bad note.

I've lost my way a bit lately. I started eighth grade, fresh at a new school with confidence and now I don't know who I am. I look a lot like how I describe Sakura same pretty baby face. Except my curly hair is dyed blonde and I have big brown eyes. (Last year I was dying my hair red and wearing green contacts, you can guess why.) People tell me at my school I'm gorgeous, and yet I hate my reflection every day more and more.

At school I'm known as this pretty girl artist who wears make up and high heels. I've been confessed to by for guys admitting that they like me, and the one I like has no care in the world for me. He came at the beginning of the semester and stuck by me, but another girl took him. A pretty green eyed girl. They walk together right in front of me every day. They sit together and it just hurts.

At first I assumed it was jealously, but now I realize it's just because I'm lonely. I've spent the last two years or more writing about Zoro. When I discovered One Piece I sort fell in love with him. He saved me from my problems at home. My mother used me as her personal therapist. She'd dump her problems on me like I was her best friend to confide in. Thats why I can talk about adult issues and even sexual things that would make most teenagers very uncomfortable.

It's already hard enough that I'm older then everyone in my class (I had to kindergarten twice) and then to top it all off I think like I'm an adult. It was for that reason I began to write. Like Sakura who prayed for a knight to come save her, I prayed for Zoro. Seems silly I know, but that's what I did. It was like a religion. I was obsessed with the serenity he gave me.

I was being bullied. I was overweight at the time when I first discovered Zoro two years ago. I felt trapped, stuck in the never ending cycle of life being exactly the same. I was and still am no good in math, or school in general. I was however exceptional at writing. I began to lose sight of reality and live in a fantasy where I was Sakura happily with Zoro.

However I've been coming back to reality lately. I realize from being manipulated by my mother for so long, and only thinking about a fantasy romance with the Swordsmen and his Raspberry, that I don't know who I am.

When I look in the mirror the girl staring back at me is named Valerie, she's a 5"1, dyed blonde who wears high heels and beautiful make up on her baby face. Everyone says she's drop dead gorgeous despite being slightly over weight (but very curvy so it's balanced, and it's healthy) it's honestly like I'm looking at some one else. I don't know who that girl is.

It's like I'm made of doll parts.

I feel as if the last two years of my life have been a dream. I was in a whole other world and now I'm waking up from a coma. I don't know who I'm supposed to be. I don't feel that I ever had a childhood. It's honestly a disturbing feeling that never goes away. Like an itch you just cant scratch, or the filth you just can't wash away in the shower.

To write the story of Fools in Love, in the full potential it deserves, can only be done if I take a break. I need to figure out who that girl is in the mirror. I need to get myself to get over that stupid boy who hurt my feelings. And I need to clear my head a bit.

I need to learn how to balance reality, with the fantasy of Sakura and Zoro. That way I don't get lost again and lose myself.

I promise this story will not die out. Like I mentioned before I know the whole plot by heart, I just need some time to get into detail. The story it self is already exactly 200 pages long, and I intend to finish it!

I only wanted to write this letter so that you guys, who give me lovely reviews, who have put this story in their favorites and followed would know how much I care about.

If you read this whole letter it sure means a great deal to me. I appreciate you more than ever.

* * *

_Thanks so much you guys! My sincere apologies,_

**_Vmbrocca_**


	17. To Tear a Butterflies Wings

**A/N:** So first of all I want to tell you

how wonderful it felt and how much it helped

to read your responses to my letter.

A lot of you reviewed and messaged me very

sweet things that really helped to

consule me. Reading the things you

guys said made me feel a lot better :)

...

That being said I wanted to post this chapter

becuase despite feeling depressed I've

had last week and now this week of sping break

to do some thinking. The chapter itself was almost

done and just needed some tweaks. It felt good to

finish it.

...

Also today is my birthday :D (not an April Fool's joke xD)

I hate not finishing things when I start them and like

in my letter I don't wanna start my 15th year with

a bad note. That also means failing to finish something.

And eispecially after reading your encouraging responses,

I cannot help but want to give you guys another chapter.

I'm not sure if I'm up to regular updating yet though.

Hopefully with a little more time I'll be up to it again.

...

Sorry for my long as usual authors notes lol xD

Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

_...To Tear a Butterflies Wings..._

**Sakura POV**

"Mina, I had the dream again." Cried a little girl with with raspberry red curls. I always cried when I was younger, even now. Mina though never seemed to mind. She looked at me kindly with her warm brown eyes and held out her arms to hold me.

"Oh Sakura, tell me about it." She spoke softly as she embraced me. Then picked me up and took me to the couch where I sat in her lap and hugged her, crying into her chest. The tabby cat jumped on the old sofa as well and began to rub it's head against my thigh. I longed for that sort of comfort now.

"It was one where my all my teeth fall out." My child self cried. Her very big green eyes were dripping with tears.

"Oh but smile, see you teeth are there. Nothings wrong." Mina reassured.

I smiled but then continued to tell her of the nightmare. "I know but it was scary. I'm looking into the mirror and my teeth feel funny. So I open my mouth to look and then touch one and it falls out. Then the rest start falling out and my mouth is all bloody! It hurt!"

Imagining my self crying that as a child was a little unnerving.

"Then what dear, go on. You can tell me anything." Mina cooed softly. She always said it was bad to bottle things up. It's best to empty them out.

"And then I run to you to show you, you're at the stove making breakfast and you drop the frying pan and let out a scream and then I wake up. It was scary!"

The brown eyed women continued to hold me until I stopped crying. It was the sort of cry where you can barely breath. Your words come out choppy because your practically hyperventilating. When I was young it was so bad I'd nearly choke. Mina's hand would have to pat my back. Even the cat looked at me like I was about to cough up a hairball.

I never did though of course, but I was definitely a crier. What usually calmed me down was her voice. It was low for a woman's voice but still pleasantly feminine. She had the voice a storyteller. You could listen to her talk for hours, and maybe you wouldn't ever hear what she was saying. You just listened to the sound of her voice and sighed dreamily. Eventually I would stop crying because of it and the striped, spotted cat would come and sit in my lap. Tabby would then purr and Mina would leave us to go make breakfast

I had that dream that I explained to Mina at least three times when I was little. Mina would hold me in her arms until I stopped crying. I don't why I had such a nightmare. It was very vivid, and a different level of terrifying then the women who gives me nightmares and scared me in the bath.

Last night the horrible nightmare about my teeth played in my mind like a vivid movie. I woke up this morning and had to rush to the bathroom to look in the mirror. I didn't even bother to wake Zoro. I was frightened my pearly whites wouldn't be their any longer. Also in my sleep I happened to bite my tongue and the idea that I could taste blood alarmed me all the more.

Much to my relief when I saw my visage in the reflective glass my teeth were very much intact. I washed my face and rinsed out my mouth trying to get the eerie feeling to go away. With out Amaya to console me like Mina did, I started to do that cry where I breath funny.

I longed for Mina's arms and her voice. I wanted to look at her brown eyes and asked her why Amaya hated me so much. We were like to sisters who weren't speaking anymore. I knew that the dream meant I was stressed out, but it ironically only made me even more jittery.

I forced my self to calm down by stripping of my clothes and jumping in the shower to let cold water spray onto my skin. It took a few minutes but I finally relaxed. I ended up washing my long curly hair and my body feeling much better afterward. I wrapped myself in a towel and headed for the ladies quarters, or as Zoro might call it, the hen house he avoids at all costs.

It put a small smile on my face to think of him. He calmed my nerves after that god awful dream. I suddenly had this thought that I'd love for Mina to meet him. Such an idea is unthinkable, I can never return to my island with out risking being caught. However the thought of introducing Roronoa to Mina, would surely get a kick out of her.

I had no doubt she'd like him. She'd probably look him over and act stern in front of him. As if he wasn't good enough for me. Then when we had a minute or so to talk amongst ourselves she'd probably say, "Oh my Sakura, you better keep this one, I've never seen such a cute little ass!"

Translation since Mina was always a very quirky lady, "Don't let this one go, he's the whole package, good looking and good to you."

I know it would be impossible, but since I think of Mina like a mother, bringing Zoro home to her seems proper in my mind. Oh well I'm just being silly thinking such things. And speaking of the marimo, I'd go to wake him up after I got dressed. And from the yummy smell wafting in the halls, I could only assume breakfast would be ready soon.

Nami and Robing weren't around when I arrived in the 'hen house', but as usual the navigator left me an outfit on her dresser. I examined to lavender blouse. It felt very silky to my delicate finger tips. It was long sleeved and would be worn buttoned up. It was very feminine and it looked nice with the faded jeans she also laid out.

Before dressing, I examined myself in the mirror. I scowled at my legs. My legs had miraculously healed thanks to all the resting I do being cooped up in that infirmary, but the scars remained. The now deceased Marine, Reiji had in a way gotten his wish. He'd left a mark on me I'd never be able to erase.

I've been trying not to think about it much but now that I'm getting a chance to really look over myself, I could see the permanent damage. It made my lip quiver in anger. I could never ever wear a bathing suit again without feeling self-conscious. A more troubling thought hit my mind.

My brain was daring enough to concoct a wild and horrible thought. If the swordsmen were to see me in a bathing suit or my birthday suit would he hate the sight of them. Would the marks on my legs become a reminder of that serpent like navy officer. Would he find the marks appalling.

I remembered all the scars that adorned his body, and although him being displeased about mine would be hypocritical, I still felt he would hate them any way. I was already so insecure about my legs any way. I'm not the model type. I'm short. They aren't stocky, they are proportionate to my body but I always felt uncomfortable about them. And now the idea that they are marked with scars, makes me want to cry.

In disgust, I slipped the clothes on. Buttoning up the blouse and zipping up the jeans. Call me vain but I had to look in mirror again, only to find another dilemma. I recalled when Roronoa pinned me down to the ground, that is eyes were fixated on my chest. Now I could clearly see why.

My breasts although a little smaller then the navigators were noticeable in general when but to make it all the more bothersome my nipples were poking against the restraining lavender fabric as if to say, "Hello look at us Roronoa Zoro and world!"

Annoyed, I ended up spending about ten minutes practicing walking in a way that made my chest bounce less and still looked normal. Once I was sort of satisfied, well at least realized that it was as good as it would get I headed back to the infirmary to wake up the snoring marimo.

My mind drifted back to my nightmare. I nearly kissed Roronoa yesterday and I dream of something horrifying. Couldn't my brain have let me dream of Roronoa and I, and what would of happened if we hadn't been interrupted by Luffy! Yet I had to dream about my teeth falling out and then running to Mina who screams in horror.

It makes me feel as if something bad is going to happen. The eerie feeling that Amaya won't speak to me doesn't help either. I sighed again myself before entering the infirmary. I promised in my mind that I would be okay. That what ever this was with Amaya would pass.

I walked over to the loudly snoring swordsmen. Although annoying, it made me smile to hear him snore. It was sort of a reassuring sound that he was here. Even if I had nightmares. Even if Amaya didn't want to speak to me. I still had him.

…

As usual the wake up routine, rather then beating him, consisted of me whispering flirtatiously in his ear, while my hot breath tickled the earlobe and chimed his earrings. It had become sort of a game we played in the morning. He'd chuckle in his half awake state. Except this time instead of yelling into his ear I continued to tease him until he opened his eyes and smiled. Like a man awoken by the sweet sounds of a song bird. The amazing part about this was that the pirate wasn't a morning person.

"Is it too early for you Roronoa-kun." I spoke softly, as I backed away to give him some space.

He let out a yawn, and opened his mouth so wide you could see down his throat as he stretched his muscular arms. He looked up at me with a drowsy expression. Like he was dazed and looking at the sun. His eyes were watery and you could see the crust on the edge of his full-lipped mouth from where he'd been drooling.

And for some one who sleeps in a chair, he has major bed-head. (Or chair-head in his case, ah hell, I don't what to call it.) To be honest he looked funny.

"Too early Saki-chan." I swear it sounded like he whined.

"Roronoa-kun we've been through this before. It's already ten O'clock." I pointed up at the clock, but this time I wasn't trying to be sarcastic.

"And I told you that anything before noon is too early." He groaned, and then his half awake hands moved around as if searching for a pillow.

I felt sorry for him. Not only does he sleep in that chair to be next to me, he has his watch duty shifts. If I'm still awake at midnight he says good bye and good night to me before he leaves for his shift. I offer to go with him to keep him company but he refuses. He says it's much to cold up there for me and that I'm better off in my warm bed.

The bed however doesn't feel very warm when he's not there. Tonight he has a shift again and I'm going to go with him. It's a hell of a lot better then having night mares. And I'm what people call a night owl anyway.

However Roronoa has to get up now. He has to eat breakfast.

"Oh come on, please?"I begged, placing my hand on his broad shoulder to shake him slightly.

"Why?" His hand reached up and grabbed mine. I felt a bit like I was in a lions den trying to wake up the manged beast from his nap.

"Because I refuse to go to breakfast without you." I answered bravely and pulled my hand from his grip.

"Fine, but only for you." I wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic when he said that, but I felt that he meant it when he yawned and stood up from his chair.

"Only for me huh? How sweet of you Roronoa-kun." I teased him.

"Oh shut up. Your lucky I'm getting up in the first place." He grumbled as he stretched his arms.

"Yes indeed." I agreed.

"Oh lets just go to breakfast damn it!" He snapped and headed towards the door.

He opened the exit of the infirmary and motioned for me to walk into to the hall. I smiled at him and walked through the door. Making sure to do so in the way that I practiced in the mirror. He steeped out into the hall and shut the door behind us.

Another thing on my list of things I learned about Roronoa, was that he was not a morning person. He clearly loved to sleep and get as much of it as he could. He also liked to take naps. I wasn't a morning person either. I don't like to get up but I do and I'm ready to get up and go when I awaken. Zoro on the other hand looked drowsy and got very irritable when it was wake up time.

I was surprised though because as we were heading down the hall I felt his callused finger tips brush against my knuckles. I looked up at his face which was still very much drowsy looking and saw that his eyes were looking off elsewhere to avoid mine. However his fingers continued to try and loop themselves around my hands.

I smiled realizing he wanted to hold my hand. I interlaced my fingers eagerly with his. And this time when I turned my head to look at him, his lips had curved upward. His smile would have been more pleasant though if his mouth wasn't crusted with drool and his skin wasn't so oily from his lack of morning hygiene. He clearly needed to freshen up.

"Hey Roronoa before we go to breakfast, aren't you going to wash you face?" I paused and stopped walking. He looked at me less then amused when I added, "and you've got morning breath. You should also change your clothes, you slept in those."

He studied my face and then frowned before grumbling, "fine. Why do woman have to be so nit picky!?"

Surprisingly though he still held my hand, clearly not as offended as he tried to sound. However I made sure to add, "it's only because I care about you Roronoa-kun. And your so handsome, I don't see why you wouldn't take advantage of it."

"Whatever," He continued to frown, but there was an amused glimmer in his eye. Like what I said had humored him, and at the same time pleased him.

"Just wait here." He said and walked down the hall towards what if I recall, was the mens quarters.

He seemed to take awhile and I paced around the hallway in anticipation. Surely I waited at least over fifteen minutes. My eyes however when he returned. He'd definitely cleaned up. He was fresh black T-shirt labeled Galley-La. Something about a muscular body in a fitted black T-shirt is really hot! His green hair was combed and spiked neatly. His face looked as if it had been scrubbed and surely his breath would be fresh. He may have even rinsed off in the shower a bit!

This was harder to believe then the time he told me he lifted a whole house!

As he got closer I could even smell a hint of cologne. I raised eye brow when he stopped to stand in front of me. He actually smirked when he said, "Is this good enough for you, Raspberry." It wasn't a question. He knew I couldn't stop staring at him, my eyes roved over him. He looked so handsome! Mina would adore him, and her accepting the man I liked was a preference of mine.

"I approve, Mr. Swordsmen." I grinned at him, I couldn't help but look him over a few more times. He shined to me as much as a brand new ship that had been coated by a glossy bubble.

"Can we go now." He made his tone sound sarcastically annoyed. Then he held out his hand, I took it and we headed down the hall again.

I had no doubts that are breakfast was sitting on the stove. By now the crew would be half way through there's. It was kinda embarrassing since some of them would tease us for arriving late. Especially Franky.

He'd grin at Zoro and would antagonize by asking something like this, "Zoro-bro, what have you been doing with Cherry-girl so early in the morning?! At least wait until afternoon otherwise you'll spoil are lunch!"

I then would sink into my chair at the table and blush as deep red as my raspberry hair, while Zoro would practically jump out of his seat and bang the table and yell at the Cyborg for saying such a thing. All of them would laugh accept for innocent Chopper who seemed not to have a clue as to what, even Nami, and Robin would giggle too. Then Brook would ask if he could see my panties and Zoro would nearly choke him to death! And he'd laugh, "yohoho" hysterically in fear after the Marimo finally released him, but only because Chopper and Ussoup pulled him off.

That question bothered me quite a bit though. Considering, much to my chagrin, I didn't have any panties. Just thinking about that got me all flustered.

So meals with the StrawHats, although delicious courtesy of Sanji, and lively due to the boys, and entertaining when the spotlight wasn't on the swordsmen and I, was still very dreadful.

I looked at Zoro wondering what he was thinking about. Although he'd gotten all fixed up, he seemed a little upset this morning. Like he was irritable about something. I mean to be honest he always seemed that way. The man did seriously have a tendency to look upset since he never seemed not to wear a frown. However this wasn't like all the other times.

"What's got you so agitated this morning?" I sounded a bit to concerned, it was hard for me to hide my emotions.

"No reason." He replied with lack of animation in his voice, but his grip on my hand tightened. Admittedly he hurt my fingers, his were much larger then mine and if he used to much strength it was easy for him to crush them.

"Loosen your grip a bit." I warned, my tone faintly ridden with a whine.

"Sorry." He stopped in his tracks jerking me to a halt. I was shocked because the stairs leading to upper deck were right next to us.

"Zoro what's gotten into you?" I questioned.

He looked at me with his honey glaze amber eyes, shadowed by his lashes which if you really looked closely were a very dark shade of green. I hadn't noticed that until now. He really was pretty, I'd never say that to him, even if I meant it in the best of ways.

"You." He replied, his deep voice hummed in my ears after he sad that.

He loosened his grip much to my relief on my hand and gradually let go completely. I met his eyes as I got another whiff of his wonderful cologne. My heart started racing. I could hear it thumping in my ears like an off beat drum.

"I was thinking Raspberry, ." He began, and I noticed that his left hand was resting on the hilt of his white katana.

He was gripping it tightly and suddenly his eyebrows furrowed, and the already existent creases in his forehead become very noticeable. His full-lips were pressed tightly together. This expression could be taken as anger if you hadn't known him to well, but from constantly studying his face I knew this look was expressing frustration. And the way he gripped the hilt of his katana meant he was nervous.

I was deeply curious as to what he would say. His own eyes were studying my face. He had a habit of looking at my mouth.

As his eyes watched my lips, I wondered if he wanted to finish what we started yesterday in the grass. I remembered that moment so clearly. The freshly cut green lawn had felt prickly against the bare skin of my arms. I could still recall those honey glazed eyes of his, and how they made me feel sensations in places so embarrassing, I'd rather not name.

Then his scent of musk, steel and sweat and that familiar soothing aroma of his still seemed to be lingering in my nose. The memory of how my lips quivered in anticipation when his were only a needles width away made my body shudder with anticipation.

I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about finishing what we started. When I finally heard his voice continue though I was surprised by what came out of that unpredictable mouth of his, but I wasn't disappointed.

"Look, what I mean to say is." He paused but then continued by blurting out, "when we get to the next island, whether it be Mermaid Island or not, I want you to go out with me! And I mean like as in a date or whatever people call it!"

The Swordsman's cheeks had taken on a slightly more rosy pink color. He seemed to be fumbling I heard him swallow, like saying those words was more terrifying for him then, lets say he if ever fought a dragon! However it was those words he so bravely uttered that made me the happiest woman that ever lived.

If we were in a court room, I would plead insanity for thinking that I could so easily say yes and go out with him like a normal girl, but it's what I thought. I truly felt deep in my mind that I belonged at Roronoa's side. The verdict is in.

"As a date huh? " I was merely teasing him now.

When he nodded at me, I couldn't help but see him like a little boy. The Demon Hunter, East Blue's big bad wolf, was rather adorable. That is, when he's blushing.

I smiled at him sweetly as I looked upon his face, and I adored nothing more. "Of course I'll go out with you, Roronoa-kun. As in a date, if that's what they call it?" I winked at him.

A kid on who ran to find a hundred presents under the Christmas tree could not have smiled bigger then the green-haired swordsmen did when I said that. Of course he hid it though and forced his face into his ever present, stoic, indifferent frown. Then he cleared his throat and said in a tone that was clearly forced to hide his enthusiasm.

"The rest of the crew is wondering where we are, we should go to breakfast now." He looked to the door, his expression reminding me of one you might see on a statue of a soldier.

I raised an eye brow and I'm sure my face gave off an amused visage. I had to wipe that look off his face, it was too funny for words!

"Sure, but first..." I trailed off and commenced my devious idea.

The swordsman's eyes widened when I pulled him down to me. Just the reaction I wanted. I couldn't help it. I puckered and pressed my lips against his cheek. I let my lips linger there for a few seconds.

"Raspberry?" He let out a quiet breathy gasp as I pulled away.

"That's a thank you for everything. So then, shall we go now then, Mr. Swordsmen?" I smiled at him and held out my hand innocently as if I hadn't done a single thing.

He wordlessly took my hand in his and we walked off together to breakfast. I couldn't help but feel pleased with myself, because for the whole rest of the way there he smiled dazedly. I'd wiped the stoic right out of him. His eyes looked like as if a dream state. And right before we were about to enter the kitchen he nearly tripped on his own feet.

I couldn't help but understand why Nami enjoyed teasing and messing with Sanji so much. It was rather enjoyable. Zoro of course would never go as far as to serve me hand and foot, that would be degrading. However, making him bashful, giving him a reason to sweat was something I adored.

My moment of amused leisure though didn't last long. I realized that Roronoa had asked me on a date. I'd never been on one before. What was I to do? How does one act on a date? Just what would I wear? What do you say? How does a girl do her makeup on that sort of occasion? My mind was buzzing with questions like those at the breakfast table and then finally my mind came up with a scenario that made my stomach flutter.

Would he kiss me when we were all alone? And if so, would that make me _his girlfriend_? Would he say to me that I am his. It was my turn to smile dreamily like a simpleminded idiot.

**Amaya POV**

Sakura's happiness with the swordsmen only continued to grow over the next few days. She buzzed in her mind about going on her first ever date and with a man she truly likes. The Swordsman even smiles more then in the initial beginning when we first encountered him.

Meanwhile I'm acting on uncontrollable impulse to break them apart. Each passing day I regretted the phone call I'd made more and more. Made me get the urge to chew on my finger nails mercilessly, except Sakura was in control of the body so I was thankfully held back.

I received no more phone calls from our brother, but it had been five days now. One thing about Akihiko was that he'd never be late. The boy would come, call or not and there would be nothing I could do. Surely he would be hear tonight.

He'd steal Sakura and I away with the silence of shadows into the night. Meanwhile she was happily eating supper with the crew. She sitting next to the swordsmen and they have got their legs snugly against each other;s under the table. It's making the two of them blush slightly but they continue to do so and quietly eat there meals while the others chatter and laugh.

I just kept telling myself it was selfish of Sakura to fall for a man and not consider my feelings even once. I also kept telling myself that it wasn't fair of Zoro to do such things to me with his eyes. It wasn't fair that I couldn't speak to him as myself. When he speaks to Sakura, when looks at her with amber eyes glazed with honey lust, he doesn't know he's looking at me too. He looks right through me at her.

In my days of silence with Sakura my thoughts have been like an endlessly long string of beads.

I mostly contemplated about Zoro and when he pinned Sakura down to the grass. All he wants is her and not me. I swear that I hate him, but I find myself wishing I had a way to tell him that there was another person inside of the human shell he so adored.

Think of us like a dragon with two heads, if you love one you can't just set the other aside. Despite feeling a burning guilt for calling Akihiko, I couldn't help but still find Sakura just as selfish. Deep down I know how everything will play out. My mistress really expects that she can be intimate with a man and have him a deflower her with out even considering how I might feel about it.

Is that not rape? Don't I have some sort of say? Do I not get to speak to him and tell him I exist and how I feel? Honestly I truly wanted him to know about me and the thought was so unnerving I felt as if I were coming undone like ribbons.

Yet the idea of telling him of my existence was foolish for more reasons then one. Zoro could think my attempt to explain my existence was just Sakura being flat out crazy. Logically the idea that I was reality was preposterous.

And then there was the idea that he did in fact believe me and understood Sakura and I were too separate souls in one body. How would he react. Would his head implode at the idea of loving both of us, would it excite him or unnerve him. And even if that worked out, I still wasn't sure where I stood when it came to my feelings for him.

He's worthy of my almost unattainable respect. He'd go to great lengths like me to protect Sakura and if anything he seemed like the type to commit. When he became truly angry it was driven with a passion. When he worked out or fought with his swords his soul was ignited with a fire. When he made a promise he'd lie his life down for it. So when he truly loved a women would he advert unbridled fervor and devotion? I couldn't help but think he would.

Did I like him? Did I perhaps love him? Did I truly hate him and was only pondering these things because I was feeling guilt about doing this to Sakura? No that could not be it. Hate is an strong emotion. Love and hate are the same when he it comes to the unyielding passion behind there meaning.

People use the words love and hate so lightly. They say things like, "I love this pie, it's to die for!" However if a man came by and pointed a gun at your for head and asked you if you really where willing to die for the pie, what would you say?

Then lets say you felt angry at your sibling over a silly whim and say, "I hate him so much I could just kill him!" If that same man came by and handed you a gun and told you to kill your sibling, could you pull the trigger.

The other day I wished that Roronoa would just die and now I find myself wishing that statement upon myself. I don't know how to feel and I've already caused so much damage.

I could feel it at the base of my spine right were there is a long forgotten butterfly tattoo. Akihiko would be here tonight. It made me annoyed and amused at the idea of why Sakura and I had gotten that tattoo at fifteen. We don't think of it much since we rarely see it located behind on are back, but I never forgot the reason why.

We heard a story of a man who dreamed of himself as a butterfly with no recollection of being a human. When that man awoke he questioned if life as a human was really just a dream. He thought that maybe he were a butterfly dreaming of being a human. Reality is a dream. The butterfly meant to us that one day we would wake up from are reality into another beautiful world where we were mere butterflies happy and free, untouchable in a meadow of endlessly colorful flowers.

The very reality we so longed to escape from was being led right to us because I made that phone call. I was dying inside now. I had torn the wings off are freedom butterfly. At this time Sakura was now going to bed in the infirmary and eventually Zoro would leave for watch duty. In her sleep she'd be taken as I planned.

My selfish impulse to refuse to live a life as a third wheel trapped inside Sakura's mind had brought me to this point. The horrible thought that I would decide that if I am to be trapped then so will she in a castle where no one else can truly have her but me.

I might as well have snuck up behind the butterfly and struck it with a pin and then permanently condemned it to the pages of a book. I was going to get my wish of getting Sakura away from Zoro and it hit me now, that no one, not even me would be happy about it.

* * *

**A/N: **I posted this at 3 in the morning, oh

my mom would be pissed if she caught me on

my labtop right now tehe, but I had to

do it since I'm going to Santa Monica beach

for my birthday (I love the ocean!)

And I just couldn't wait to post it :)

...

It's crazy but on the file on my computer

where I post the story it says the book

is now 214 pages long! For me atleast thats

an exciting accomplishment :D

...

Once again thanks so much for all the

kind words you guys wrote to me. I read

them and felt a lot better. Your

continued support means so much. The

reviews, favorites and follows mean so

much to me :D

...

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Hopefully

I'll update soon and when I do I promise

a lot of action! (Hint, hint, I dont think the Marimo

will allow any one to take his Raspberry without a fight ;)

Oh and on that note Happy Easter xD


	18. I Don't Miss You

**A/N:** Thank you so much for waiting.

I've had a tough time but things

are looking a bit better lately so I was

in the mood to write again.

Sorry it's going to be a short chapter,

but I wanted to get it out there :)

...

Enjoy! :D

* * *

_...I Don't Miss You..._

**Zoro POV**

My Nakama, they all kept yelling at me to stop, but my fist continued savagely beat into the mask. My knuckles bruised, and surely full of splinters, but I could not feel the pain. The shill voice of the navigator and the sniper begging me not to was like an echo in the far back of my mind. Luffy's gaze, shadowed by his hat was barely noticeable. Chopper's whines, Franky and Robin's deep concern, nor Brook's horror did not reach me. Nor did the looks of the others.

Is that my blood dripping down the splintery wood? Are these savage growls really coming from my chest and not a beasts? Are these hot drops forming in my eyes and threatening to start running down my reddened face what they call tears? These are the questions I ask as my eyes grow darker and I begin to see the world through a lens of red-hot malice. The same red I saw when I was told Kuina fell down those stairs. The same crimson I saw when I followed behind her casket and listened to adults talk so carelessly about her death. The same red I saw when I felt she'd broke are promise.

Am I always going to be abandoned? Who were my parents? Are they even alive? And if so, why did they dump me at an orphanage only to let me end up on the streets, fending for myself and attacking Dojo? Then why did my only friend, my rival, my first love Kuina have to leave me? Why did her father have to tell me with such a straight face that humans are fragile beings when I was so little? Why did that of all things make killing people so easy, like a switch I can turn on and off?

And most of all Sakura, why did you leave me?

I rushed to the infirmary this morning. I wanted to see the raspberry red-haired girl so badly for some reason. It was all I could think about after a long night of watch duty, so I was very dissapointed when I came in and she wasn't in bed. I at first wouldn't have in a million years thought she was no longer on the ship. After a while I thought she didn't want to see me since she didn't come to breakfast. Nami and Robin seemed unsettled when I asked if they had seen her. They both said no as did the rest of the crew, but when she didn't show up for over an hour I started frantically looking for her, because I realized it wasn't just because she was avoiding me.

She had vanished. I called for her and she didn't come. The others helped me look and after over an hour of searching every corner, she was nowhere to be seen. The only thing she left was her scent on the sheets in the infirmary , and the ever lingering feeling of her lips on my cheek, both which can fade with time. If not for the reassurance of my nakama, and the prominent bullet wound at my side I received to protect the green-eyed girl herself I would think that she never existed.

She always said she would leave. She always told me are time would be short, but I argued. I didn't want to accept that. Her future foe scenarios. Her hot and cold demeanor. On and off. The way she'd tease and pull back as soon as I made a move. The heat she gave me contradicted by a cold lashing later. The fighting, but the sweetness she gave. Honey sweet lips and intense green eyes. She makes my fist tighten. She makes the blood pump through my veins. My head spin.

My hand at this point is scratched up, but I let my bruised knuckles slam into the hard and now dented wood of the mast. As I do this I think about how I humiliated myself calling Raspberry on the phone to beg her to stay.

I hit it again with my battered hand. Nami screams. Chopper, Brook and Ussoup cringe. I think to myself, Sakura, was this your plan all along?

I hear the kitchen door swing open. But my mind flashes the thought that Sakura did not feel the same about me and then I don't hesitate to let another punch fly.

"What are you doing Marimo! Your scaring Nami-chan!" The blonde's familiar voice calls to me.

I don't answer him. I just let a loud rumbling growl of Sakura's name pour from my lips. Like wildebeests stampeding along the savanna.

"Your going to hurt yourself shithead!" He yells.

I whip my face around to growl at him to mind his own business but he's already leaped over the railing. Lethal legs landing with the poise of a cats on the wooden floor boards. He's put out his cigarette and he comes to kick me right across the face.

Why didn't I block, I wonder as my brain sends a bitching pain signal to my jaws. All of my Nakama are silent. Sanji is standing above me with not anger but frustration. Already he lights another cigarette and lets his blue eyes pierce me under the haze of his blonde bangs.

I can't help but think that if he kicked me again it wouldn't make a difference. The pain I feel is so strong I don't think it would get worse either way.

Because you see, it's broken. I realize that it's always been broken. It was probably never even put together right the day I was conceived. It fell apart when blue eyes became life less, when the flightless blue-bird never got to spread her wings. When a boy, eyes glowing red roamed East Blue alone, his worn boots walking along that dusty road. Now my already broken heart has been smashed from pieces in to microscopic bits, by a pair of green eyes and raspberry red curls. I guess I should have known better, then to think I could trust some one with my heart.

"Why did she leave? She said she wouldn't! I don't understand her, that woman." I muttered to the golden-haired chain smoker above me. My eyes grew heavy. The red began to fade.

Sanji inhaled and the exhaled a cloud of white smoke before his deep voice spoke solemnly. "It is a man's duty to forgive a women's lies. There was reason why she left and I know you must believe that."

Even though the rest of our Nakama were there, it was only me and Sanji in that moment. It was only me and my best friend despite how are usual behavior towards each other contradicts this. I sat up, cringing at the severe pain now burning in my hand. I stared at the bloodied flesh of my palms and knuckles, and the way it dripped down my arms and the way it dripped down my arms and onto the deck.

I'd truly forgotten that not only are humans fragile, I am to. Sensei meant that in more ways than one. It hurts so bad to think about her. It's excruciatingly painful to love her.

"I might never see her again!" I spoke my fears aloud to him.

The blonde shakes his head. "She loves you stupid, you'll see her again." Then he paused and took another drag before eyeing the shaking Chopper. "Take care of this idiot moss-head's hands, they are an eyesore for Nami-swan to look at."

Funny that it was him who turned his head away so not to look at the battered knuckes when he spoke. He then left to the kitchen. It was at that point I felt my Captain place his hand on my shoulder from behind me. I looked up and tilted my head back to look at me. He had a big grin, the kind that although can scare me, can also comfort me.

"Zoro! Don't worry. I already decided that Sakura is to be our Nakama! We don't have a lady swordsmen who can draw as awesome as a super cool beam! Shi shi shi!" Luffy laughed.

Nami chimed in with a laugh, "And she can make Zoro smile! She's perfect medicine!" Robin giggled and nodded in agreement.

All of my nakama laughed in there own special way and I saw Sanji, his eyes hidden by bangs and his lips curled up into a smile. I didn't feel so lonely all of a sudden. Not like that boy in East Blue. Not the one starving to prove himself. I have my nakama! No matter what they are there. They stand by me. They'll never let me down.

Later I found my self sitting and cringing in the infirmary having splinters removed by a very worried blue-nosed reindeer. He cleaned up my hands and poured alcohol on my wounds. As well as the bullet wound, whose stitches I'd opened again attacking the mask. Which Franky is mending as Chopper mends me. He didn't scold me as usual. And after he wrapped my hands expertly in bandages he left me to lie in the infirmary bed.

I could smell Sakura's signature aroma on the sheets soft like her skin. I napped for a long time, from noon till noon the next day. In ginger and cherry blossoms after the rain I slept.

I told myself this just as I drifted to sleep. 'I don't miss you because you aren't gone. You never left. Your body is somewhere else but your heart is still with me. Saki-chan, you belong here, and I will make those green eyes of yours see that, it's a promise.'

* * *

**A/N: **Again sorry for the length,

but I just really wanted to get this chapter out.

There is so much going to happen in

this story that I can't wait to write

and share with you guys :D This is

only the beggining of the story

believe it or not. I'm barely entering the

beggining of the mid point,

which will start as soon as this story

arc ends.

...

As far as Amaya goes she's Sakura's personality disorder.

Something her own mind as a child created to suppress the horrible

dramatizing memories of her father's death,

and Sakura uses her to fight her own internal battles. In truth at

the end of the day every choice Sakura makes is

her own decision. I spent a long

time researching mental disorders to write Amaya

as well as the night mare woman Sasami

who will appear a lot more as also

one of Sakura's alter ego's.

...

I just want to clear this up before the story continues.

My writing continues to improve, but

in the first few chapters it still had traces

of my old style which lacked explanatory

detail. I've changed a lot since then and been

through more. I understand Amaya better myself

now and so I wanted to make sure I really cleared

up what exactly she is and means at this point.

...

Thank you to all those who review, follow, and have favorited

this story :D It means a lot and it is very motivating :)


	19. The Root of All Evil

**A/N: **I realise the last chapter

was probably very unsettling but

don't worry I bring you some answers in

this one ;)

...

Rated M for a reason, and

this chapter probably the most

of all. I warned you!

...

Alright, now on to the tragic

love story that is Zoro and Sakura...

* * *

_...The Root of All Evil..._

**Sakura POV**

There was a knock on the white wooden door, I barely lifted my head to pitifully mutter, "Yes?"

"Lady Sasami, your breakfast." Announced a calm male voice.

I sighed in irritation and gave him a quick reply. "I'm not hungry."

However this time he didn't excuse himself like he usually does, he said, "I know this isn't my place, but it's easy to tell you don't like it here."

I rolled my eyes, and felt my lips form a snarl. "Well aren't you smart. Go away."

But he didn't. The older man was your stereotypical butler. His suit was very well-kept and fitted, so he exhibited class. His graying hair was worn slightly long, but groomed to frame his face and he had a small and perfectly trimmed mustache above his lips. His eyes were gray and surprisingly kind.

He opened the door and walked in, then he bowed for a few seconds. Of course being careful not to drop the silver tray of food. "Forgive me. I am very out of line, but Lady Sasami I'm sorry you feel like a bird in a cage. I cannot let you out, but as long as you are in this cage I worry for you."

I was bewildered. I leaped up from the bed I'd been residing on.

I turned my attention to the gray eyes and let his words boil before I opened my mouth. "Why the hell would you worry about me!" I spat.

Despite my tone his eyes only grew warmer. He smiled solemly, his face wrinkling a bit as he did so, especially around his eyes.

"You are so much like your mother. I wish she were here for you. You don't remember but when you were a baby I one of the servants who took care of you. You were such a happy child, and it saddens me to see you so miserable."

I stared at him blankly. I wasn't sure what to make of what he said nor how to respond. So I didn't and he left me too myself, but placed my breakfast down on the little expertly carved table in my room.

I'm filled with so much contempt and yet I could not get angry at him. I thought of his words as ate the omelet he'd left. I couldn't taste it. I'm sure it was delicious but everything was as bland to me as water, in fact blander. As I forced myself to fill my stomach I looked around my room, or my prison so to speak.

Despite this being a ship, my room was probably the most elaborate one I'd seen. My bed was fit for the apparent princess I am. It had the canopy and everything and a royal bed frame that nearly climbed itself up to the ceiling. It was carved with are families crest and seemed to be gold-plated. God did I want to burn it.

And surrounding the foot of the bed were presents courtesy of the devil himself, Soran. The boxes wrapped in colorful paper and aw yes tied with pretty bows with gifts just for me. I don't dare open one. I imagine those orange crystal eyes of his smirking and my skin crawls. He thinks he can buy me?! I've never been so insulted, that son of a bitch!

And the walk in closet is filled with expensive designer clothing that all fit me like a second skin. Everything is just my size, and it makes me shudder. How the hell do they know what size I am! It all seems to be tailored and fitted just too me and it doesn't help me calm down.

I sighed to myself though and seeing as I had refused to change my clothes for the last three days, realized it was definitely way overdue. Hesitantly I chose what would make me most comfortable. A white halter dress with, (and I had to admit pretty) floral pattern of red, orange and bright pink flowers. But mostly I liked the little leaves , they reminded me of my most cherished persons hair.

I longed to run my fingers though his green locks. They were so soft despite there spikiness. And something about the beneath my finger tips gave me such a warm feeling. I truly do love his hair. I love everything about him. Oh my Roronoa-kun I miss you so much I nearly cannot breath.

Back when that butler came in I wanted to get super pissed at him. Same with all the other servants who'd been trying to comfort and tend to me. I wanted yell and hit my brother, who said he'd been worried about me. But I couldn't because deep down I know he doesn't know how I feel.

In Akihiko's mind I'm his runaway twin sister and it was his job to bring me back home to safety. It didn't take me long to realize that he thinks Soran is are real dad. Poor thing has been brainwashed and brought up to believe a disgusting lie.

And then of course Amaya, who finally cracked last night and told me all about making the call.. I cannot bring myself to get angry at her. She spilled out her feelings, like pouring thick sauce over a plate of hot spaghetti. Like a dam that busted and the water rushed everywhere, covering the land and drowning every living thing.

I wanted to be pissed. I wanted to disown her. But after a minute or so of letting my thoughts sizzle I wanted for the first time in a while to get really drunk. I wanted to draw blood from the veins in my wrists until I died. But in the end it all leads down to one thought. There is only one person I should channel my anger to. One person I'd love to see rotted at my feet and eaten by maggots.

With out him my father would still be alive and my mother wouldn't have disappeared of the face of the earth. I would have grown up as a princess, but the life I was supposed to live. Maybe I wouldn't have met my dear Mina or the green haired pirate, maybe I'd be a completely different person, but at least my heart wouldn't be broken. And if not for his existence Amaya wouldn't have honest to god have lost her marbles and made that call.

Soran. He is the black hole to my sun. For the sun cannot light up the night with out the help of the moon, but the moon cannot shine without the rays of the sun as Mina said to me . Damn you Soran. You swallow everything I love and chew on it till non-existence. Now you take me away from my love, you don't know how badly I wish to burn you alive.

But these are only my thoughts. Just the pathetic wishes of a girl whose soul has been poisoned. Just the product of the scars that words and actions have placed on me. The complaints of the used. The unheard cries of a child who never got to be a child.

I can't say I didn't know this was coming. I can't tell you I'm surprised or that I'm angry. Of course I want to say I struggled, of course I want to tell you that I gave resistance, but I knew it didn't matter. They found me and even if I got away, it would only mean running again. I'm so tired of running.

Escaping would just mean jumping from island to island again by myself. Living in crummy cheap motels and working annoying jobs. Wearing various wigs or dying my hair. Dancing my nights under the spell of the Grand Line. The poison apple of all magic.

And I would do this all under a different name each place I go. Losing myself every breath I take. Each breath would be as if Soran were plucking the feathers of the existence that is Sakura slowly until they are all gone.

Mina, why did you give me such a name? Did you know this was going to happen, of course you didn't, but I can't help but think that you must have sensed the irony. Sakura means cherry blossoms, it's a sadistic humor I think. Is god laughing at me? Cherry blossoms wilt at the end of their season, just as all good things come to and end. Mina, if I were to tell you about Zoro, about running from Soran, and then being found, you probably couldn't deny the irony, could you, Mina?

My life is pregnant with disaster, and just as I finally get happy again, a new problem comes and multiplies itself like rabbits.

I won't runaway either. It's so much effort, and too much trouble to start running like that again. Besides I know it would only mean that I would have to be completely alone. So I'm just not motivated to do it, because I know in the end even though I'd be free if I did run, I would not be happy. I could not be with him. I would never get to look into his eyes lidded with those dark green thick lashes which fan out over his beautiful amber irises. Eyes which can make a man fall two his knees and bed for mercy, and at the same time have the power to make a woman do anything. I guess it was me who got caught in his honey gaze.

I guess that's why I gave my heart to him that night.

I remember every detail as if it was the only memory that truly ever mattered. As if I were hanging on a cliff and it's the only reason to be that I have to cling too. Knowing what I know now, I wish it hadn't been so. But while it was happening, it was the most exhilarating thing I ever experienced.

My brother took an extra night then promised to get the ship, not like I knew he was coming anyway. So that night when Zoro walked me to the infirmary as he always did things happened faster than I could comprehend.

It was the same as every night really. He sat in his chair at my bed side and we talked about unimportant things, but this time there was a tension in the air. A curious tension. As I mentioned before something about a muscular body in a fitted black t-shirt is really hot, or maybe a better word would be enticing. And I admit I stared at him more than I should have that night. He definitely noticed, but played it off with his signature smirk. His amber eyes dancing with what I now know was lust in the yellow lamp light.

I began to feel heated and nervous. Then I started to blush for no particular reason, and then I started to shift my positions and squirm. It was unnerving and so exciting those embarrassing feelings. I think he sincerely enjoyed my blushing bride behavior, especially after the way I made him blush when I kissed his cheek in the hallway.

I think the only reason he blushed that way is because he'd just gotten the courage to ask me out, but the reality is though sex and commitment are different things to him. Mushy relationship things embarrass him because he doesn't understand them. Things he does not understand frustrate him and make him feel dumb, so he plays it off with anger or in this case gets embarrassment and that's what made him so dopey when he asked me out. Sex however, Zoro understands and that made him bold, confident and lustful. I understand these things now. That being so was the reason he was more than excited to tease me and so that was when he challenged me.

Strangely I realize was more naive when I was a virgin, I know that shouldn't matter but now that I'm not I view the world in a different way. I look through another glass and I thank the swordsmen for that.

He was bold and told me in that deep voice of his he had watch duty and that he had to go, but instead of just leaving he added bluntly, "I really don't really wanna say goodnight, and neither do you,"

He paused waiting for me to nod. I did. He continued, "So then tell me to stay, and I will."

He was blunt. As quick to the point as the sharpness of his sword. I remember it gave me chills, and still does, because it was so exciting. Amaya for the first time in days cried out and begged me not to, but I ignored her and shut her off. In fact it was hearing her tell me not to that made me want to. My rebelliousness was a big mistake. I realize that she'd only told me not to save me from the pain the next day would bring. And it would save me from breaking his heart. I should have listened to her, I realize that now. But I didn't.

I told Zoro I didn't want to say goodnight. Things started to get hazy after that. I remember swallowing my own saliva nervously. Even the green haired pirate seemed to get caught up in the moment and his bold demeanor went away. I know now it was because although he knew all about sex, he knew nothing of making love. Neither of us did but I can say for sure we both did are very best. Clumsy, awkward or not, we both put all we had into expressing feelings that were so strong I'm beginning to cry just thinking out them.

He sat next to me on the edge of the bed, it creaked lightly as we awkwardly situated ourselves and for a few minutes all we could do was look at each other and grow more nervous with each and every breath.

And than he got bold again and raised his hand to touch my blushing cheek. My hair was in a ponytail at the time, and he loosened it, letting my curls loose and fan out, cascading around my face. Under his breath in a rasp he uttered the word beautiful. And then he leaned in and I felt his hot breath tickle my face right before his lips met mine. They were soft and fuller then mine, very dominant but gentle. Kissing Roronoa Zoro was an activity I could have done for well… the rest of my life. I started to wonder, as his tongue invaded and began to dash with mine, that maybe I really had died and was in sort of heaven. It was that special and indescribably wonderful to me.

Right now as I think about alone in this elaborate room or honest to god prison I'm in I can't stop crying. I just can't stop longing for him my heart is aching for him. It's making my hatred for Soran bubble and boil like a pot of stew.

Eventually we had to take a break from kissing, humans need to breathe unfortunately. But when are lips did part he rasped three words that I'd dreamed of hearing from my knight since I was just a little girl. It's not hard to guess, and in response my face turned as red as my hair and my tongue forgot how to make words, but Zoro didn't need words. He was a man of action.

Gently he coaxed me to lie back and I straightened my self so I was lying with my head on the pillow. Aside from are breathing and the thumping of are hearts the only other sound was the bed squeaking as crawled over my body. We kissed some more and then broke apart again so he could shut off the light. I helped him remove his shirt and gave a heavy sigh when he tossed it to the floor. He looked so handsome in the silver moonlight that cascaded through the room. And I'll admit from my position beneath him that it was very unnerving to have such a beautiful and muscular male hovering above me, his strong arms caging me in. The man in over a foot taller then me and his body has such a massive frame I honestly felt like a doll in his prescence. Strangely that was what made it so heart racingly exciting.

Soon though my eyes couldn't ignore the large scar that marks his body, as well as the still healing wound he'd received for me. This unconditional warmth over came me. I told him to lie down and although he wasn't to keen on giving up his topping position he complied, and when he did I began to kiss the taut scarred skin with absolute affection. Adoringly, I planted kisses all over the scarred flesh from his chest to his lower abdomen were to my chagrin little green hairs resided.

I'd never heard Zoro moan before, except a little bit when I massaged him to cure his hypothermia in the cabin back in Icelander. That seemed so far away from now even if it was only a little more than two weeks ago. But I won't forget the sounds he made as I loved the scars he felt so ashamed of. His breathy rasps of my name as his hands rode up inside of my shirt and slid up and down my back.

Finally he pulled me to his lips again and rolled us over so he was back on top. His mouth started to work its way down my neck. I made noises and let out cries so embarrassing that Zoro went a little crazy. He licked and nipped and left little red blotches on my skin. I'd been careful to hide those hickeys from anyone else. I don't need them mouthing to Soran I'm not a virgin anymore. But when no one is around I like to look at myself in the mirror and smile at the marks. They remind me that my precious time with Zoro wasn't just a dream.

Eventually though my neck wasn't enough for the swordsmen, but he was far too impatient to slow down. The sound of clothes ripping and buttons popping filled in with are panting breathes. Zoro tossed the garments to the floor in a needy display. I then recalled that the blouse he'd just destroyed belonged to the navigator.

"Nami is going to kill you!" I squeaked in protest as I tried desperately tried to cover my bare breasts by crossing my arms over them.

He just chuckled, "that's okay, as long as I get to be with you that witch can bitch to me about it all she wants tomorrow. Hell, I'll buy her a new shirt if she really wants, but please Saki-chan, don't be so shy. I want to love all of you, don't you trust me?"

He fondled them. He squeezed them and molded them in his large palms and pressed them together. He nuzzled them with a great deal of affection and then he started kissing them passionately like he'd been dying too for his whole life. I recalled how he'd compared them to diamond when Reiji threatened to cut the. I see now Zoro meant it and was quite eager to like my neck he cover them with several marks. He licked them and suckled them and brought forth embarrassing sounds from my lips. And all I could think as I felt him do such things to me, 'is it really possible to love you this much?'

And now his voice keeps replaying in my head. Particularly when he whispered in a deep, husky, seductive voice, "stay still, relax, I'm going to make you see stars."

Those were the last words he said to me during that activity that night and he did.

The green haired pirate was shameless and he teased me for what felt like far to long and not long enough. He started by kissing all over my stomach traveling downward. And I don't think I'd be able to stand if I told you about the things he did in between my legs, but I will say that despite it being strange in the beginning, by the end I was whimpering and reduced to a quivering, disheviled pile of pleasure, whom could only run her fingers through his hair in breathless desperation as she cried out over and over, "I love you," or his name repeatedly.

That was just how he wanted me. Cocky bastard, my beautiful stranger. He removed his pants and tossed them to the floor. I blushed heavily at the sight of him completely naked, and then at the sight of his manhood. I knew what they looked like, but I'd never seen one in person before. And as for Zoro's, I'll say only this. I'd noticed when I nursed him in the cabin that his feet were not too big, nor too small. He is a very well rounded and proportionate man, same goes for his friend down south.

I didn't know then what draws people to make love. Even now I really don't understand the concept but I do know that what I shared with Zoro that night was most powerful thing we ever could have done to express how we felt.

He embraced me. At that point I could smell him. Musk and steel but the familiar scent which I finally realized what it was. He smelled so much like my father. It's earthy and animal like but not over powering, except for that night. It had me in tears his scent was too wonderful. And I was intoxicated by it when he looked into my eyes as he aligned are bodies. Then as gently as he could be, he thrust forward and conjoined us. I won't lie it hurt, but that sharp, draining pain went away as soon as I felt him hold me tightly.

I felt very weak after that he said he was sorry and that we could stop but I said to him feeling this overwhelming happiness brimming to the top in side of me, "So this means I'm yours now forever right?"

He blinked in surprise as if this idea was too embarrassing and yet all too exciting for him. I shivered, when he accidently moved a bit in side of me due to his over enthusiasm as he replied, "your heart is mine Sakura. So I hope you know I don't do refunds."

I smiled my green eyes swelling with tears of my unconditional love for him. "No exchanges either Roronoa," I giggled.

He smirked at me then and planted kisses all over my neck as he began to move his skilled hips. I was no fool, I was not his first but he was mine. But that didn't matter because he loved only me. And Everything after that was a blur of skin meeting skin. Bodies intertwining. Lips engaging in passionate kisses. My nails running up and down his back. And moaning. And at the end was a feeling that shook my world. I saw stars again, as Zoro put it.

When he came he pulled out and was sure to avoid the possible casualties, and then he collapsed on top of me. He sighed blissfully and instantly snuggled me. His face nestled in my naked bosom. Which he insisted on using as his pillow. That pervert. But I didn't have the heart to protest because the bastard was so happy that way I couldn't say no. Before he drifted off to sleep though he muttered to me that I smelled really nice.

He claimed that I smelled like ginger and cherry blossoms after the rain. I found that rather peculiar and giggled as he nuzzled me one last time before he fell asleep. As I drifted off my self my hands reached up to rub his head and feel his soft and sweaty green hair beneath my fingertips.

The next morning I awoke to a demon nibbling and kissing my earlobe. I loved waking up. Now after spending thirty minutes doing what Zoro will deny to be 'cuddling' we realized we were in some hot water. In attempt to hide the fact that we'd done 'it' from the rest of the crew, we both showered and tried to look as neat and anything but dbedroom dishiveled as possible but regardless we were teased. God do I miss that teasing now. We got 'noise complaints' from a cyborg and then Zoro was scolded by the cook for ditching his watch duty so he volunteered to do it for the next two nights in a row and that he would take both shifts. Nami kept raising her eyebrows at me and Robin kept smiling her Robin smile. I was so embarrassed.

It had been a wonderful last day with him. In the afternoon Zoro secretly pulled me away from everyone to nap under the shade of the navigators orange trees with him. We definitely needed it. I know Sanji saw us, but he didn't say anything, he let us be and went off to fawn over his beautiful fiery haired goddess.

Later after dinner he walked me back the infirmary. He stayed there with me until he had to leave for his shift starting at ten. To my surprise he grabbed me and gave me a long deep kiss. Then he pulled away and promised he'd be there to see me first thing in the morning. I was in heaven and longed for him not to go but he had to.

At twelve my Cinderella story ended. My brother whose face is identical to mine walked through the infirmary doors. There was no point in screaming. Inside of me though Amaya kept crying she was sorry. I got up from bed and tears started to roll down my face. I told Akihiko I was ready. Honestly there was no point in running if he'd found me. Soran won't rest if he's got a lead on me.

"I'm so sorry my beautiful stranger," That is what I whispered to myself as my brother and I walked quieter than mice across the deck.

I'd told Zoro many times before I could not stay. I warned him. I fought him, but he fought back and told me I was to stay. He pinned me down and even begged me on the phone. Yet I still promised him are time would be short. But maybe I only told him that to nail it into my self that my stay was temporary. That my happiness would be short-lived.

Nothing was ever more evil, fowl and twisted then what I did to Roronoa Zoro that night. To make love and then disappear. What a disgusting, terrible thing I did to him. I know he must be so angry. I know he has to be out right enraged. But I pray he doesn't go after me. I hope he finds away over the years to move on. It is me who deserves to suffer in loneliness. I sincerely hope that the next time I here about him it is because I'm reading his name in the papers that he's become worlds greatest swordsmen. I hope some day he finds another woman to love him, I really do. She better treat him good, he deserves it.

Oh great now I can't stop crying. Tears are coming from my eyes and snot from my nose. And I've fallen to the. Apparently I've been crying so loudly that a couple of maids rushed in to console me, but I just kept balling rocking back and forth calling out my pirate's beautiful name. When one of them placed her hands on my shoulders I turned around and struck her violently in a frenzy. She looked at me in shock. Then I started to repeat 'I'm sorry' over and she looked at me with pity. But I didn't want pity, I wanted to die.

It took me two hours to calm down and at this point I was sitting up in bed feeling extremely disturbed. The maids had left awhile ago realizing I was better off alone. My brother the walked in to my room with worry on his face. My face. My face just slightly more masculine. When you've had a twin your whole life you get used to it. But when you've never been around them it's a bit scary. It's like you're looking in a mirror but it's not you or your reflexion.

Like me he wasn't very tall, but still taller. He was lean and muscular. His green eyes were lined with black eyeliner. He was a very pretty boy, the male version of me. It was hard to look at him, especially considering he harbored a sibling love for me that I did not have for him.

"Sami-chan I'm sorry." He spoke.

"Why?" I snapped back. I just couldn't understand him.

"Because your sadder then a dog at the pound and at this point I think you'd wag your tail if someone told you they were going to put you down. What can I do, if there is something?" He responded ignoring my tone.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I don't get it, why do you care?!" My voice had a venom. The very poison I longed to fill Soran's bloodstream.

"Because your my sister, isn't that enough?" He said simply.

I watched his face. He made expressions I would make. His well-defined brows furrowed with frustration his mouth tightened. I sighed deeply holding back the urge to yell at him, to tell him I hated him, but I couldn't. Instead the words that fell from my lips were, "Akihiko there's nothing you can do. As long as I am here I'll never have a reason to smile. It be better if you left me alone."

He was quiet for a moment and then turned to head for the door, but just before he shut it behind himself he called back to me. "Oh are father, or maybe Soran to you says he's waiting for us in Saobody Archipelago. He's attending some sort of auction there, we should be docking there in a day or two. Just thought you should know."

My crying was over and done with. If I wasn't allowed to be with the man I love then I'd shut off my heart. Saobody Archipelogo, Soran, here I come. You murdered my father, brainwashed my brother made me break and innocent mans heart and ruined my relationship with Amaya. Watch out Soran. You may have captured me but that doesn't mean I'll be a model prisoner. I'll be the most unruly princess that ever existed and I will find some way to hurt you and cut you as deeply as you did me.

* * *

A/N: I hope this explains

why Zoro was so devastated, I don't

know who wouldn't be. I actually feel

evil writting such things, but unfortunately not

every story is rainbows and butterflies.

...

I warned you!

As for the love scene, lemon or

whatever you want to call it

forgive me if it's not realistic,

I'm going by imagination,

not experiance.

I tried xD

...

As for Saobody Archipelogo,

I hinted that when I mentioned

mermaid island briefely in earlier chapters.

If you recall in the anime the strawhats were

heading there after Thriller Bark, but when they

got to the entrance at the Red Line they

realised they would need coating for

there ship after meeting that cute mermaid

Camie. To place Sakura in the

story I had to strech Oda's timeline about two weeks.

Just saying so you guys don't think I'm plot

bombing you xD

...

Please Review I love reading you're feedback,

and thank you so much if you do.

Thank you also for following and favoriting,

it means a lot :D


	20. Hungry Like the Wolf

**A/N: **Hi again, it's annoying

old me with another chapter of

Fools in Love xD

Oh and yay for three

day weekends I can

get a lot of writing done :D

...

Okay so just a heads up,

this chapter is set on episode 385

of One Piece. Basically I'm putting

Sakura into the plotline as if weaving

a basket. You'll see as chapters

go on ;)

...

Enjoy xD

* * *

...Hungry Like the Wolf...

Zoro-POV

With nothing much to do but my usual routine, I tried to nap. I almost felt the wonderful feeling of sleep coming over me when I began to hear the high-pitched voice of my captain whine about when we'd get to mermaid island. Honestly that was the thing on my mind. My brow started to twitch in annoyance but I forced my eyes to stay shut. I felt a cool breeze so I tugged the unbuttoned red and white striped shirt I'd put on over my scarred flesh and then went back to my poor attempt at finding sleep.

It was easy to nap that time in the orange blossoms. When I was holding her soft and cuddly body in my arms I managed to get pretty cozy. Maybe that's why I'm cold this time.

Ah dammit I thought of her again even though I was trying to break my record. So far in the five days since we've been apart the longest I haven't thought of her was nine minutes. This makes eleven. I'll try harder to beat this time too.

Soon Sanji was gushing about the so-called Mermaids and twirling around singing about them. The crews happiness bugs the fuck out of me even if they have done nothing. In the end though what could I really say? I can't bring them down just because I am. They should enjoy themselves so all I end up doing is mutter something fowl under my breath and let their fun continue.

However their excitement only lasted a few more minutes. The navigator stood up disturbed. I half-opened an eye to look at her alarmed brown eyes. Then without much warning she claimed that there would be a storm. It was a bright, warm sunny day with just a small breeze, but I wasn't stupid enough to doubt Nami no matter what mood I'm in.

Even Luffy said, "we'll if she says it's true then it must be true."

And it was. So no more pathetically trying to nap for me.

In minutes rain poured violently on the Sunny and the oceans waves thrashed the newly built ship around with murderous intent. As if sunny were a rubber ducky in the bath tub of a hyper two-year old. So lets just say if there is a god then we were his abused ducky. I was running around and The crew and I all hurried to close the mast and tie everything down.

It was this exhilarating distraction I that I absolutely lavished in. It was a rush.

I must say I'd never seen such strong currents. Like tornado's these currents gushed from the water and spun like playful snakes. I Chopper and Ussoup cry. Those too are always first to chicken out but at least time it was understandable. Strangely I had no fear as the ugly blunt head of the snake-like current was heading directly for us threatening Sunny and all our lives.

My hands reached my blades and it felt so good to use them.

Sanji was desperately trying to steer the ship, Nami was giving orders. I got a running start across the grass lawn. All thoughts shut of like a light switch when I leaped up into the air and drew my blades. This wasn't like fighting Reiji back in the snow. My opponent was an inanimate object and that means I could do wonderfully awful things too it. I did.

I slashed at the giant coiling current with full on fury. And what was so euphoric as the water broke apart in to a harmless splash of water, soaking me in the back. It was in that in that moment Sakura was no where in my mind. Not once in my descent back down to the grass did I think of raspberry red hair. I just saw the world slow down. I felt my heart speed up. I stopped hearing my Nakama's voices. Only booming thunder, like the cry of bullets, and only the fat droplets of cold rain hitting the deck below me. I could feel the wind whipping my face and blowing through my wet clothes and hair. It was such a perfect feeling. The sublime nothingness that I felt as I descended.

I was comfortably numb.

This continued for a while. Nothing but attacking these currents and I never felt better. I did get worried though when we almost lost Chopper. The little guy was nearly thrown overboard and if not for Robin's powers and her quick reaction time he would have been gone.

Regardless though it was that violent storm that made my head completely clear of Sakura, and when my worn black boots hit the deck and thunder rumbled as I cut down yet another current I had this moment where I really thought I'd be okay. That this mundane, dreary, and most of all confusing period of time since the raspberry red-head had been gone wasn't so bad after all. But it was only fantasy to think that way. An illusion even more ludicrous than when I tried to at first deny Kuina's death as a young boy.

And then though the thick mass of serpent currents there was a light. The red line appeared and brought along with the feeling back. My delusion ended. Before I knew I was bracing myself as Franky's voice called out "Coup De Burst," and the ship went flying through the dark mess of spiraling currents to the light at the end of the tunnel you could say.

That beautiful moment of my mind being equivalent to that of an empty cookie jar didn't last as long as I'd of liked.

It seemed that although after Thriller Bark are intention was to go Mermaid island my mind just isn't there. That detour we took landed me on that snowy island. The log needed to set and then it was my desire to buy more swords cleaning supplies, especially since I won Shusui from the zombie Samurai of Wano country. That's what lead me to walk into a katana shop.

...

It was cold they day we met. And that's too be expected from a winter island. I hadn't taken a coat that day and I only didn't because Nami bitched I should have taken one. I love not doing what she says so I froze my ass off walking through that snowy town. The others went into town to but gradually we all wondered off to do our own things.

People didn't like me much at all on IceLander. I recall that most of the women their were very thin, no curves and they were all pale skinned and blond-haired. Same with the men. I guess hair colors like mine were a bit rare at that place, but then again I don't think it was my hair they didn't like. Any how though as I passed by civilians in the streets of that town I could see them either adverting there gaze or looking at me like I was the gum under their shoe

I just looked straight ahead, down the white covered streets. The only person who'd give me directions to get to the towns weapon shop was an old bartender. I only remembered him cause I liked what he said when I walked into his pub to buy some brandy. He only said this though since he knew I'd noticed the towns people's hostility.

"Kid, whether you're a pirate on the most wanted list, or the an angelic model citizen I could care less. You got money I'll give you a drink. Don't mind the people. There just like chickens in a coop. It don't take much to rile them up when there too busy thinking only about their own feathers and how many they got left."

And then he gave me directions and I was on my way drinking the brandy and grinning widely like a villain because freaking out the civilians was fun. I walked like I didn't give a crap, just me my katana's and I. The more the people stuck up their noses the wider I grinned. An alligator had nothing on me.

Turns out the place was just a little ways around the corner and by some miracle I only got lost once. I walked in and there leaning at the counter was Sakura. I could only see her back and her wild raspberry red hair. It wasn't love at first sight or anything, but I did find her interesting. I wanted to see her face but since she was turned I didn't bother trying to catch a thought.

All the women I'd seem today were tall slim and mostly flat chested. And well the little raspberry red-head was just the opposite. The last thought I had about her and I couldn't even believe myself I had it myself was, "shit I hope she's pretty, because if she's not I'm actually gonna be disappointed.'

After mentally slapping myself to stop looking at her ass, I headed down one of the isles to look for blade cleaning supplies. However I saw out of the corner of my eye and old man come out from the door way behind the front counter.

And that's when the fight started. It was impossible not for me to ease drop as I looked up and down the aisle for what I needed. Expensive or not I only use the best brands that my sensei taught me to use to clean and shine up my katana's blades.

A mans voice said in a blunt tone, "I'm sorry young lady, but I can't sell this too you."

There was a pause and then I heard the heavy chime of a bag of coins hit the counter in a loins display. And then a female voice, her soft yet powerful voice snapped back, that same that unknowingly utter "I love you, Roronoa-kun" to me in a dazed whimper, spoke to this man in a tone like the snap of a quick witted whip, "and why not Mr.? As you can see I can pay for it. You are going to lose business if you deny people service, you know Mr.?"

Knowing what Sakura's face looks like now I can imagine what must have been her expression and boy her competitive smile is the kind that really cuts you deep. A baby doll face making such expressions is unnerving. It makes you want to wipe that cocky look right off her face.

Now I realize after spending so much time with Sakura the reason why the store owner was definitely quick to lose his cool. "Listen this is my store and I can deny service to any one I please. Especially smart mouthed little girls!"

And it's because I know her so well now that I can see that Sakura must have had a grin and the mischievous flicker in her green eyes, even though back then I was hiding in the isle. It was really hard not to chuckle to myself when she lashed out at him so suddenly.

"So just because I've got a hole between my legs you wont sell me a decent katana?"

She paused and he was speechless as if a girl talking this way rendered him unable to breathed. Sakura from the moment I met her was defiant. She truly was a wild little red-head and I could not deny her attitude was refreshing. She was vulgar, I liked that.

She continued. "I've seen you before Mr. Masuda, you've been coming into the Oasis at least twice a month on the weekend, have you not?"

He furrowed his brows, in question. "What of it."

I'm positive that Sakura must of pursed her lips at him. "Well, I know you close up shop early and you always sit in the same section when ever you come, discreetly of course. But I know you do."

He suddenly looked taken a back. His dark blue eyes were swimming with thoughts as if he were in court on the stand. "How would you know that?"

Sakura's voice was just oozing her confidence. She was just such a different girl in our first encounter. "You come so you can have one your visits with the young, handsom owner, and you always stay until his shift almost ends and you always wait out side in the back alley for him. And if you weren't so careless with your sloppy encounters you wouldn't get caught. "

I at this point was peeking at them though a gap in the shelf. It wasn't hard to guess that the oasis was some sort of bar or restaurant and that this guy had a friend he was keeping in the closet. It was definitely funny to see his The older brows were furrowed and his lips were tightened. You could see the sweat dripping down his face. He was nervous.

The red-head spoke again and I swear he squirmed where he stood. "Mr. Masuda I wonder what it is you tell your wife. Your sweet wife who for some reason actually adores you? So what do you tell her? Or maybe next time I see her I could tell her for you. Considering that the only thing she loves more than you is a stimulating conversation."

There was a pause and then I watched the store over turn around and go back into that back room. And then that's when she turned around.

For the first time I saw those green eyes and they were filled with nothing but amusement. And her smile was closed lips and sarcastic. Still she was breathtaking. And those green eyes looked right directly at me from where I was watching her through the gap in the shelf.

"You can come out now stranger. Was that entertaining for you?" She laughed at me.

The Sakura I know now and the one I met then are two completely different people. She had a cool, tough girl, fiery demeanor. She played off as a vixen with no care except for her own needs. She oozed confidence sprinkled with traces of a dark humor.

It was as she was an entirely different person, with a completely different personality. One as sharp as the blades of my katana.

At the time I only knew that side of her and that's why I acted the way I did. I felt the need to be competitive with her, and I let my demonic charm you could say, come out of me. I started to flirt. I hadn't behaved that way since East Blue but I figured just this once couldn't hurt.

I came out from behind the counter sword cleaning supplies in hand and I returned her an amused smile.

"I've got name you know. Roronoa Zoro. And I've seen some more entertaining things then that in my travels." I continued to openly look at her.

She raised a raspberry red eyebrow at me. "Well this town is the ice queens bitch after all, so it doesn't take much to knock your socks off around here."

That's all she said . My eyes narrowed and studied her indifferent face contradicted by her laughing green eyes. "No I guess not."

We said nothing after that. There was an awkward silence until the man returned holding what looked to be some sort of katana wrapped in brown paper.

Things took an unexpected turn though you could say. That man had another blade behind his back and just as she stepped up to the counter he swiped it out and it nearly cut her cute nose.

I was quick to draw unsheathe my own swords and run at him. Once the bastard realized who I was he dropped his blade and with shaky hands handed her the katana she wanted.

She didn't thank me though. If anything she just glared at me in disgust for defending her. She what she wanted to buy in her hand and left the bag of money on the counter which surprised the store owner as me. With the threat she just dished out, and the way I stopped him from trying to threaten her she could have left without paying. She had that man eating out of her hand and the fear that I instilled to back her up, and even so she honestly paid.

Then all I heard was the click of her high heeled brown boots that were cut to her ankle. She just left quietly and didn't even acknowledge the fact that I helped her. Even the store owner gave me a funny look as her placed my items in a bag. I didn't though. I wasn't so nice, and he didn't complain.

When I emerged from the shop, the cold air hit me sharply. I shivered as looked up and down the street to catch site of that raspberry red-hair of hers. I didn't expect a thank you, but I could not accept the way she just left so quietly. It floors my curiosity. I found she walked very fast. For she just about to turn the corner at the end of the street. I hurried to catch up and when I did I looked longingly at the dark maroon colored snow coat she had on. It was lined with the fur of some sort of red animal. She looked very warm. I definitely should have taken my coat.

She turned around after noticing me behind her.

"You do realize that in our situation you seem like a rapist following an innocent young woman. And since you are unmistakably ex pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro, the Marines would practically orgasm if I helped them catch you." She flicked her eyes off to the side as if to say to go away.

"Ah so you've heard of me, Raspberry." I just kept looking right at her.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Why the hell would you call me that?"

I felt myself grin, "because you wouldn't tell me your name and you are a raspberry red-head."

She rolled her eyes. "Well then I must be lucky because it surely wouldn't be hard to find a four-leaf clover on your head."

She started to walk away and I just didn't want her too. I kept walking after her and I felt like a creep but regardless I wanted to talk to her. "Hey wait I wasn't insulting you!" I called to her. Holy shit was I being stupid.

She let out an annoyed growled, "I swear your all like dogs! So I'll be blunt! Just because you helped me doesn't mean anything! Go get your nookie somewhere else!"

"But that's not what I want!" I called loudly to her. Truthfully I still don't know what I exactly wanted from her, but I know I would have never done anything she didn't like.

She wouldn't turn her body around. She wouldn't even turn her face to look at me then, but I saw her shoulders tense. "Then what do you want. I didn't want your help, and I won't say thank you. Pirate."

I don't know why but I grinned then, "listen I'm a pirate. We do what we want when we want. I helped you cause I felt like it, I don't give a damn if you wanted it or not."

I watched her shoulders drop slightly as if she'd released a breath she'd been holding. I could see it like a white mist floating away up into the air. "So what is it you want then?"

"Your name."

She sighed seemingly angrily when I asked for that. "I'm sorry but you can't have that. Now don't follow me. I don't like tag alongs and I will call the Marines." she spat.

She continued to walk away after that, but I swore I heard her mutter in a pained voice, "I don't like you. I don't like anyone. Everyone's a liar."

I didn't follow her after that. For the rest of most of that day though I remember that I felt disappointed. Like the sad song of a man wandering Paris alone. Not really because of her, but just the idea that someone would reject me. And her hostility it really made me feel like I was a bad guy. As I wandered around town searching for a way back to the docks I didn't smile like a villain at the civilians any more. It just wasn't fun. I felt that maybe I'd become a scary person and that all people saw me monster like and that's why Raspberry wouldn't have anything to do with me.

It's kind if ridiculous now. I mean since she boarded the ship she's called me handsome on more than one occasion. She even acted as if I were the only person in this world that she truly adores. I think that it's for that reason I really love her so much. Her attention. Her eyes roving over me it looking into mine. Her lips saying my name. Her hands to touching me. I just can't get enough of that and now that's she's gone I feel so shitty. I almost agree with Sanji when he calls me a shitty Marimo. Then again though, since Sakura left he hasn't dared to pick any fights with me.

All of the crew they just stare at me when they think I don't notice. There eyes watch me like I'm some sort of bomb waiting to go off. They don't say anything though. And there silence makes it worse.

So I just can't help but think about when her and I met.

After Sakura and I strangers at the time parted ways we encountered each other again in an unexpected way.

Apparently that man at the weaponry wasn't going to let Sakura off so easily. Her threat to open up his closet, so to speak was not going to slide by him. I was lost and I happened to be on the right street.

It was dark and under the bright yellow glare of a street lamp I saw that Little red was cornered by fourteen burly men. Two of the men were on each side of her. They each held her by the wrists and at this point it was clear the green-eyed girl had given up struggling.

To my surprise she was dressed like a street-walker, but then again it's not hard to guess what the so-called Oasis she mentioned earlier would be on a snowy island like this. However the only thought I had about it was, 'how the hell are you showing so much skin in this weather. Your gonna catch a cold you stupid woman.'

However I wasn't just gonna go play the mysterious stranger saves damsel role. I doubt she would have appreciated that any way. So I observed. I hid my self in one of the side alley ways and peaked out just enough to watch without being detected.

The man who seemed to be the leader of these Yakuza like bastards stepped forward. He was a very heavy man, with a balding blonde head. She gave him a glare like a dog who although had been muzzled, wished to bite.

"You want this, little girl?" He pointed to one of his I'm assuming henchmen who was holding her katana.

"Yes I do actually, but since I know you aren't going to give it to me, I won't bother to ask." Her lip snarled.

He laughed, his pot like belly jiggled beneath his ugly gray coat. "You're a smart girl and since you are that smart," He paused and reached out his hand to grab a strand of her curly hair. Her eyes widened in surprise and then narrowed in contempt. I placed my hand on my sword. The wounds I received in Thriller Bark started to throb, but I ignored that pain as he continued to speak. " I'll tell you what you probably know is going to happen, hmm dolly?"

She bared her teeth at him. "Just kill me, but don't you touch me. I'd rather die then let those sausages you call fingers anywhere near me."

My katana was unsheathed as the sound of a slap hitting her face seemed to just echo down the street. I leaped out of that alley way. Wado was in my mouth and I drew out my other swords. I bent forward running at full speed. My blades like the horns of a bull, and believe me, I was seeing red.

And there was a lot of red by the time that I was finished. Blood on snow. Like a perfectly white canvas that had, had a red paint brush flicked on it. Dead men lie in the snow. My heart was racing. I'd just pierced through so many men just to save a stranger. I wondered, even if the people I'd just killed were all scum, had I signed my life away to this stranger.

I was bleeding again. I felt warm liquid pouring out of me somewhere in my midsection. Chopper warned me to take it easy. He said I'd hurt myself and break my stitches if I over did it. Yet it didn't matter as I fixed my eyes on the terrified raspberry red-head, who was on her knees looking up at me.

She just uttered out a pained, "why?"

I looked right back into her green eyes as scared as a rabbits and I smiled, "because pirates do whatever they want."

Then I blacked out.

I woke up in a bed in a small dark room. There was a wooden desk that was up against the wall, being overlooked by a window. It let some moonlight in the room, but mostly the small space was lit up by candles.

The sound of a shower running filled my ears as my senses came into focus. My nose inhaled the smell of incense. One was apparently burning on the desk. It wasn't a strong one thankfully. I also noted that on the desk stood an empty booze bottle. Along the walls were drawings, mostly pictures of people. And sometimes landscapes. It didn't take me long to realize that she must paint. And she was really good at it too.

It was after observing my new surroundings that I noted my wounds were cleaned and they seemed to have stopped bleeding. I struggled to sit up as the squeak of the shower knob and the sound of the water turning off filled my ears.

For the next few minutes I'd felt sort of perverted, because I could hear her getting dressed and it's no secret I found her very... appealing even early on. And being in what I assumed to be her bed, it was also the first time I got to smell her quite a bit. Her ginger blossom scent was in the pillows, and her cherry blossom after the rain scent is just practically absorbed into the sheets.

I found myself almost holding my breath trying not to become too lost in her smell and luckily she finally emerged from the shower.

She wore a simple white dress. Nice for sitting around at home but still revealed her figure. A towel was on her shoulder so that her wet hair didn't soak her dress. She looked at me with surprised green eyes.

"Your awake?"

I grinned at her, "isn't that obvious."

She glared at me, "look, I could have left your ass to die in the snow so don't push me! I don't like you."

"Feelings not mutual." When I said that I saw her get all flustered for the first time. She seemed different. I like this version of her better than the one I met in that weaponry. Once again her personality just seemed to change and I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Even now I don't understand it.

At that point though I had a lot of questions for her, and she wanted to do anything but answer.

She sat next to my bedside in a chair. Funny how are situation would be in reverse later on, anyways...

"So whats this Oasis, you work at? And don't tell me it's to pay your tuition." I could have worded it a million ways better, but I decided since I saved her she could tell me whether or not she was a stripper.

Her brows furrowed at me, "how dare you! You don't have a right to ask me that."

I looked at her apologetically. "Well you won't tell me your name. At least give me something." I pursued.

She sighed heavily and said nothing for a few moments. The she finally spoke much to my great relief. "There are two parts to the Oasis. Yes it's gentleman's entertainment, but one part of it is merely a restaurant. And if you're referring to the way I was dressed before I'm just a waitress. That attire however does not come off and that's as much skin as anyone gets to see. Yes there is a back room where I'm sure you know what happens since your probably a slut yourself, but I don't do that. Are we clear?" Her lip snarled.

I nodded quickly. "Maybe at one point in my life I was a slut, but that's the past. We all have a past you know, so forgive me. I'm honestly just curious about you. You do everything different then what is to be expected."

She sighed again but this time smiled lightly. "You know Mr. ex pirate hunter, curiosity killed the cat."

I still had a grin, "good thing I always considered myself more of a canine."

She raised an eye brow, "Alright then dog, wait here. I have to go thank the book store owner down stairs. He helped me carry you up here."

I nodded. She left.

We did need the break. Things were getting awkward. And it made the air feel as thick as pea soup. I did my best to get up and stretch. I mostly paced back and forth around the world. It wandered around the room, and washed my face a bit in the bathroom sink.

Eventually she appeared again and as soon as she saw I was out of bed got an annoyed look. "Stupid. You need to rest after all that."

I pouted my lower lip and she raised an eyebrow. "Don't even think about it When you are in my home you can't give me the pirates do what the want crap. I don't even care if you were Gold D. Roger. Lay your ass down."

I quirked a brow at her and then chuckled as I headed back to bed, "yes mom."

It wasn't long after that before we heard noises down stairs. She instantly got a nervous look on her face, and stood up from her own chair. I tuned in with my ears and was certain the noise was combat boots hitting the wood floor below. Only Marines make that noise. And the muffled deep voices shouting that followed let me know for sure it was them.

I instantly leaped out of bed and got enraged. I glared at her, "you called them hear didn't you, you bitch!" I growled through clenched teeth.

She shook her head no. My lip snarled. "Your lying. You set me up didn't you!?" She shook her head again violently in fear. I grabbed her by her arm and pulled her up. "I swear to the god I don't believe in, did you call them here?!"

Her pupils were dilated in fear and soon I could feel her shaking. I released her arm, which had turned red were I'd gripped it so tightly. Her crying eyes looked right up into mine. "I didn't call them here! I'm scared, very. So please don't leave me here Zoro, I only have you right now!"

If I'd had more time to think maybe my jaw would have dropped in excitement for her saying that but in that moment I had no room for thought. Combat mood was on, and the objective was, keep her safe and get the fuck out of there!

Those annoying Marines started banging on her door. I looked around and thought fast and found that there was only one way out of here, and raspberry wouldn't like it. I leaped on top of the desk and hurried to open the window and the sudden rush of air blew out the candles.

She was scared and for good reason. "No way!' She cried.

But when I heard the wood of the door begin to slip I wasted no time hearing her protest. I pulled her onto that desk with me and forcefully knocked her over so that I could hold her bridal style just as those marines burst threw the door, pointing there guns.

I grinned at them as demonically as I could and jumped out that window, not knowing how many stories it was and honestly not caring. All that mattered was the objective.

You know the rest of the story fromt here, but I will say that getting shot was worth it. And the only reason I say that is because in that alley way we ended up hiding in she let me rest my face in her bosom, major score, (if Sanji knew he would want to kill me out of jealousy) but mostly though because she finally said her name.

Sakura.

It was a wonderful thing to hear her name, even if I had to do a lot of shit for her to finally spit it out. And what I found so cute about was the fact that when she finally told me she tried to play it off. She made it sound as if the only reason she finally told me was because she was tired of me calling her, raspberry, little red etc. but I knew. I knew the truth.

She trusted me, only me.

...

The sky was blue and clear as soon as are shipped reached the Red Line, marking the halfway mark of our journey. I could hear the seagull squaking their calls and the waves lapping against the rocks of the Red Line.

I should be happy and feel celebratory like the rest of the crew but I stayed silent. They started to speak of past times and how we'd gotten to the this point. I admit it put a smile on my face.

I'd been a StrawHat now for a year if I really think about it . All the times we shared were meaningful each in their own way no matter how silly or how serious, but I couldn't get that wonderful nostalgic high. I just got low and felt even more mundane. I felt as if I were over a million miles beneath the ground, thinking only about how Sakura and I met.

Once the storm went away it was as if the glorious feeling of forgetting her had never happened. The angry gray clouds which should get a standing ovation for reflecting my mood seemed to just dissolve. My thunder was gone. And the sun brought back all my memories of her.

The sun had been out long enough now for the rush to go down and for my brain to decide to shut off the combat mode I felt so comfortable in. And so now as I continue pumping weights the crows nest it all ends up in vain. The endurance. The sweat dripping down my body. The glorious feeling exertion brings me. It doesn't help me at all anymore.

It's useless really. I keep waiting, hoping for the sound of thunder. I keep craving for the taste of a bitter grog to wash down my tongue. All the effort I put in to forcing my self not to see her alexandrite eyes when I close my own isn't enough. The mental strain I'm having just not to think of her wonderful mouth softly uttering 'I love you, Roronoa-kun" as I laid her down for the very first time

When Sakura stepped into my world, no in fact more like wedged her foot in the door I think that now I realize I didn't know what to do with her. And once she entered into my room I couldn't stand the thought of her leaving. And now that she's disappeared, just as the storm did I feel lonely. The sun has come out and yet she's still gone. I can't help but want the thunder again.

No one has ever breathed those words to me, "I love you," and I certainly didn't take it lightly when it was spoken by Saki-chan. No matter what I do I think of Sakura. And that's not okay. Sanji said I've been losing touch since she left and I know he's right. Because all I smell is ginger and cherry blossoms after the rain. All feel is the slight hot tingle of where she kissed me. My scar is burning and aching in a way it never has and it's just not fair at all.

It's a terrible thought Saki-chan, but where ever you are I hope you're hurting. I hope you miss me. I hope the quilt is eating you alive like a parasite. Just as missing you is to me.

And believe me Raspberry, I won't swallow my pride. I'm gonna let you bath in what you did to me as soon as I find you. Your biggest mistake my dear sweet Raspberry vixen was making me fall in love with you.

You should know Sakura, or at least you should learn that it is not nice to rescue and tame a puppy only to kick it later. Dogs bite back you know and you're the first on my list. I'm hungry, like the wolf.

* * *

**A/N: **_Duran Duran_ anyone xD

No but seriously the chapter

was inspired by three of their songs:

_Hungry Like the Wolf_

_The Seventh Stranger_

_Waiting for the Sound of Thunder_

and the mood of the chapter in general

was inspired by their song,

_Careless Memories_

If you wanna give the

songs a try I'm sure you

could easily find them on YouTube

:D

_..._

I actually always wanted to

explain exactly how Sakura and Zoro

met because it was a bit daring to start the

first chapter with them just jumping out a

window lol, any how now that there

is more emotion between the two

characters I thought it best to write

about there first encounter :)

...

Well anyway I hope you enjoyed the

chapter. Thank you so much to those

of you who review, follow and add this

story to your favorites. It means so

much to me!


	21. As Destiny Would Have It

**A/N: **It felt like it took me too long to

get myself to write this chapter, and

then last night I wrote the whole thing.

Inspiration for this chapter: Listening to the acoustic

version of the song _Princess of China,_

by _Coldplay _and _Rihanna. _

I swear as much as I usually

hate mainstream music,

that song really goes well with

Sakura and Zoro's relationship.

And it will become more obvious as the story goes on.

_..._

_Hope you guys enjoy :)_

* * *

_…As destiny would have it…_

Sakura POV

The only words that came to my mind when describing Saobody Archipelago were: bright, neon, fluorescent, and most of all green. I would bet my worthless, miserable life that there is an Island that could not remind me more of the swordsman then this one. Beneath my feet adorned by heels, the ground is like and endless carpet of green grass. The tree's, giants in their wake, and their bark is striped faded mint, contrasted by a darker, earthier green.

Yes green.

Shoot me.

And then there were the bubbles. Every time one of them popped so did one of my nerves.

And at first it made me really sick when I first immerged from lower deck. My brother was marveling at the ferris wheel and the theme park itself and the unnecessary size of the trees. To him this was a fairy tale. To me it was like someone had splattered a favored white dress of mine in red wine. How lovely.

If you haven't noticed by now that I'm being sarcastic, then you might want to prepare yourself for more, because today is the day I meet Soran.

Soran is attending an auction in Grove one. I admit I'm a bit curious as to what sort of auction it is. It is Akihiko's, or Akihiccup's job (as I like to call him in my head) to lead me to this place. Believe me if running away was an option I would, but the four soldiers accompanying us was enough to keep me from doing so.

Their faces are stoic and unfazed at all. They know there mission, to me I am just a delivery package. And if I arrive to Soran late, scratched, battered, or broken, or perhaps get lost in the mail, those men won't exist on this planet, as far as I know. They were dressed differently from the Marines. Neater was the word. They were far more dignified. Their coats were black and lined with red, and had padded shoulders. Oh and with gold buttons. And there boots so shiny that you could see your own reflexion. They also wore black helmets on their shaved heads. Some sort of big black gun was being carried on their backs.

Let me just say that people stared and gawked when we walked by.

Akihiccup, who I found out to be my younger brother (by ten minutes) didn't seem to notice at all. And why should he, he was probably used to these sort of things. I on the other hand wasn't. I don't like spot lights. If anything I think I'm a lot like a rat. I prefer the shadows and hiding behind big crowds or at least mixing into them. I never want to be the main focus.

But my brother walked with good posture, his head up high and his shoulders straight. The boy was the definition of a fairy tale prince. And what made being near him so hard was that the light he radiated was just too bright for me. With his face exactly like mine, just slightly more masculine, (thicker eye brows, harder jaw) it was almost like looking into a mirror. Exept the image he had was, so sure and confident. So bold and expressive. So sure of who he was and his very existence. He makes me so jealous.

I've only known him for a small amount of time and yet I already harbor sibling rivalry. It's sad. And stupid in my opinion but I felt that way as we walked a steady pace throughout Archipelago.

Once again the sound of bubbles popping started to seriously annoy me. But I think it was because I didn't really want to continue. This is a very long but not quite long enough walk. It was strenuous, knowing what is at the end of it? Is this how Roger felt as he walked to the execution platform? Is this what a fly feels like in a spider's web? Is this the end of my story? I know that death doesn't await me, but I'm certain that something inside of me is going to die when I meet Soran and see his face.

Amaya is not even speaking, she's silent. She's past the point of crying just as I am. She's turned cold as blue ice. I ignored her feelings and continued to continue things with the swordsman. And in the end hurt her and him in the process.

So I think that I have grown cold as well.

When I left Mina, at around fifteen I abandoned her. The women who cared for me I left alone. The lady I could call my mother. She risked her life hiding me and raising me in her house. Sometimes she would starve herself to feed me. She was so kind and I got selfish. I wanted more. I wanted to see the world and so I ran away and disappeared into the night, never to return.

I got exactly what I wanted too. I got to see the world. And it's ugly.

Then I meet the swordsmen. He had no real obligations but protected me. He took a bullet for me and then risked his life again to protect me. He accepted me into his crew and told me things about his private life. He let me into his world and his heart. A world that I knew he gave very and I mean very few entry too. And as much as I wanted too I failed to let him into mine. And then I abandoned him. I disappeared into the night. I think that this is becoming a pattern for me.

And it really is starting to leave a bad taste in my mouth. It is the very flavor of what it means to be a bitch.

I decided I would try to relax my thoughts a little by talking to my brother. I still can't get over the fact I actually have a brother.

"Aki, what sort of auction is Soran waiting for us at?" I asked in a calm voice.

He turned his face, and once again I was caught off guard by his identical green eyes. I understood now why Zoro and people in general often stared at them; they were mesmerizing and full of so many colors. Truly they were alexandrite green. And the fact that he lined his top eye lids with black liner definitely helped to intensify them. They make you stop and stare, and hold your breath. I wondered if that was the effect I had on people, and if so I would later use it to my advantage.

"It's sort an auction of people." He replied in a voice not to deep, but not to soft or high either. He had a voice for good public speaking.

I raised an eyebrow, "People?"

"Yes people." He replied unfazed.

"Slavery?!" I practically yelled. In that moment my already poor opinion of Soran changed and not for the better.

"Father buys slaves and then gives them a place to stay. In turn they work in the castle. You know; maids gardeners, cooks, entertainers and such." He said simply.

"That still doesn't make it better, Aki." I snapped.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Well Sami, I have a feeling that nothing I could say to you will make you feel better." And then he began to walk faster, indicating are short conversation was over. And he was right. Nothing he could possibly make me feel better. Besides after our conversation in the ship I started to treat him harshly. I ignored when he spoke even though he was trying to help me. I walked right past him when said hello, and in general made him feel shitty. I've been making too many people feel that way I decided.

"Akihiko!" I called. He did not turn his head but stopped in his tracks and I knew to speak. "I'm sorry alright. None of this is your fault anyone and so…"

"So what?" I could practically hear his smile.

"I'll try to be nicer…" I paused and the next time I opened my mouth I said something that surprised me, because it was the complete truth. "Because I want to know my brother."

And he said nothing. He just slowed down so we could walk side by side and I began to think even more. I realized that maybe just maybe, even if I cannot remember, maybe I'm guilty of even more then I ever thought. Aki was another person that I hurt. He doesn't know what I saw Soran do. Maybe in his eyes I left him behind. I abandoned him, and the consequence is not getting to grow up with him. I never got to know him. And maybe he needed me, because there are things brothers need there sisters for. I know they fight and whatever but the relationship is very deep if you look closer. Aki must of wished for me at some point when he needed someone and I wasn't there.

More time went by and Aki, the soldiers and I continued through the mesh of green that was Archipelago and eventually started to approach a bridge that led into another little small town. The buildings were white with colorful, round roofs coming into view as we got closer. And then came into view of sea of people. All on their knees bowing their heads.

"Look at that there all bowing?!" I pointed out the obvious.

Akihiko studied the scene and then turned to me and the soldiers. "Yeah, but unfortunately that's the fasted way to Grove one. We have to go through this town and then follow the road."

"Why not go around it and then to the road?" I suggested.

Akihiko shook his head, and combed back the short red curls atop his head with his fingers. A silver ring with some sort of crest adorned one of them. He grinned at me with his all too perfect, white teeth. "Nah, I'm curious as to what the hell would make an entire town bow."

And that was that. That was why within just a few minutes I too found myself bowing on the ground with a very ginger Aki, and less then amused soldiers.

"Well this is fun!" exclaimed Aki in a whisper.

I turned my head and glared at him. "No it is not!" I whisper yelled back.

"If father knew I was bowing he would have a cow, no in fact a whole barn! This is great!" He decided.

I rolled my eyes at his simple amusement and focused my attention on the scene in the middle of this bowing crown of people. This was my first time seeing a Celestial Dragon, and for people of such importance they sure are ugly. Very ugly indeed and I have nothing nice to say about them. And considering my foul mood, I definitely didn't bother looking for something nice to say either.

He wore what looked like a ridiculous diving suit, slash space suit. And he even had a glass fish bowl on his head. Basically he was the world's lamest astronaut in a nutshell. His skin was pale and snot kept running down his nose and even over his fat lips.

"Gross, you think that bulky suit of his would have room for a tissue," remarked Aki before I could.

I continued to watch him closely. On the ground at his feet was a man he had shot. And hovering over that man was basically what one calls a hot nurse. She wore the little outfit which was two shades away from being the one you might find in a sex shop, or the one I joked about wearing with Zoro. And she even wore the cap. Her hair was jet black, her eyes were the color of chocolate and her skin was also the color of vanilla crème.

It was no wonder that the Celestial Dragon was walking around her, shamelessly taking in her features. And who could say anything. After all these assholes were the most important people on earth apparently. So important in fact that if you harm them the Navy will dispatch an Admiral to kill you if you even poke them. So the poor girl for being a nurse trying and to save the injured will meet a fate that demonstrates what it truly means to be without hope.

The Celestial opened his mouth and spoke in his voice that oozed dumbass, "I shall make yoo my wife." He decided.

I had to elbow Aki, who would not stop snorting when he heard this man's use of vowels. If not for my pity for the girl I would of laughed too though. She and I will share a similar fate. We will both be locked away in palace somewhere. Both forced to live our lives in ways we hate.

The world is an ugly place.

The poor women let out a horrified, "What!"

And then a tall blond man dressed in a suit and dark glasses who accompanied him said something that disgusted but did not surprise me. "Then, I shall start the paperwork to have her brought to the Holy Land as Lady 13."

Aki sighed. As did I in even more disgust when the Celestial replied, "Ooh, I am tired of wife 1 to 5 so you may return them to lower classes."

The big Celestial oaf's grammar alone made my ears cringe. Aki looked rather annoyed and I am sure we shared the same exact expression. Both bitting our lips in frustration. This sick, ugly fuck, fucked woman until he grew tired of them and then casted them off. Err… I would actually enjoy hurting this man.

"I understand." The blonde bowed.

And the poor nurse began to protest. And who wouldn't. "Please wait I…" But before she could finish a decent looking man with wavy honey brown hair came running to the scene. "Wait a second! You people she is my fiancée!"

How tragic I thought, and was not being sarcastic. The feeling I felt in my stomach watching this unfold was truly ugly. That's what the situation was hopeless and disgusting. And I actually started to cry. When I heard that man call for the woman he loves and stand up against the Celestial Dragon I was reminded of Zoro and how he battled Reiji, and the fury he harbored at the thought of another man taking me.

And then a gunshot filled my ears, a loud bang. People let out cries in shock and confusion as he fell slowly to his knees. Smoke came from the end of the Celestial's pistol as he thundered, "Another on who dares stand before me?!" The brave man's poor fiancée trembled as red blood started to soak though his white apron. Then he fell to the ground muttering her name. "Mary."

And what a fitting name I thought, and she stood up and screamed, "No!" as my tears dripped onto the green grass and sparkled like morning dew. When Reiji slashed Zoro I screamed "No." And what a pitiful thing to say is no. Saying no cannot stop what is happening. And yet that is what we cry when something happens that we don't like and cannot change. My hatred started to brim and I thought that maybe I should stand up and protest too. A part of me wants to die anyway, but Aki held me back when he noticed my fists yanking violently at the grass.

"You murderer." I muttered as Mary cried it herself.

"How could you!?" She continued to scream.

And then she cried, "Someone please help him?!" I truly wanted to get up, and I knew how to take out a bullet. I was taught by the best. But Aki for my sake forced me not to get up. And I could tell that he wanted to kick the Celestials ass really bad, however he knew better. And no one else made a move either. They grit their teeth and bowed cowardly.

The world is such an ugly place.

And the sick fuck had to make it even uglier when he said to her, "What? Yoo have complaint about me?" as if the very idea that what he did was totally justifiable. And then he paused. Something made him stop and everyone gasp, but it wasn't in my view yet.

Mary continued to beg and cry "Please let me go!" as I raised my head to try and catch a glimpse at what would puzzle the Celestial so much. And when I saw it, I think I wanted to burry myself in a hole and waste away until I died.

The head of bright green hair appeared and it's owner was strolling arrogantly through the middle of the crowd, which made it clear he could care less that they were bowing. He a bottle in his hand and was drinking it like it was mother's milk.

And as people began to gasp and mutter about him being the legendary demonic pirate hunter from East Blue, and that he was a big fool ruining everything by daring to walk in the middle of the road, I began to cry harder. I felt ashamed and my lip quivered with my desire to call his beloved name. He was right there in view. I could just run to him and beg for forgiveness. I ignored Aki's warning grip on my soldier, because in the end I had no intention of actually running to him. If I tried to run away with him, Soran would kill him. It is truly best he doesn't see me.

And then the fear set in when I realized that if this kept up Zoro would meet the same fate as Mary's fiancée. For there he was, stopped in his tracks facing the Celestial Dragon. A view to a kill. I don't think that my heart has ever beat so fast in my entire life then in this moment.

I started pleading mentally that my dear swordsmen would bow and throw away his pride, but I knew better. He would never do that, and I just might have to watch him die. Aki looked at me intensely like I was a cat ready to pounce, but I ignored him and watched the man I held so dear have a stare down with the Celestial who could not conceive the idea that a man would so boldly defy him.

And in his perfect deep voice the swordsmen leaked out more of his liquid arrogance, "What you wanna ask me for directions or something?"

And the entire crown gasped. And I bit my lip, drawing blood, forcing myself not to cry out "No."

Bang.

The gun fired off, and my heart in that fragment of time stopped.

"Roronoa-kun!"

…

Zoro POV

We met a Mermaid named Camie who was trying to escape a group called the Flying Fish Riders who rode… da da dum, you guessed it flying fish. As if they were some sort of biker gang. There leader looked a lot like Sanji. Luffy befriended them… Blah, blah, blah… long story short for reasons I really don't care we ended up on Saobody Archipelago.

And I am on a quest to find Grove one. And if it makes any difference to you, I am happily drunk, and not thinking of a certain raspberry red-head. I was just enjoying my third bottle of cheap liquor as I walked into a small district town. A lot of people were bowing but I am not going too.

I have only bowed for my captain, no other cause is important enough for me to get on my knees. I got annoyed when I placed the bottle to my lips to find it empty. People started gawking at me, but I could have cared less. One of them downright begged me to bow in a whisper but I shook my head.

Why the fuck should I?

And then however I did stop when I noticed a man bleeding on the ground. And a crying woman in one of those hot *cough* nurses' uniforms I wanted Sakura to wear… Shit once again I failed to beat my record of eleven minutes without thinking of her. And then an ugly fuck, with a runny nose in a shitty astronaut suit decides to stare at me like I'm an alien.

Well it's his unlucky day because I'm not in the mood to take anyone's crap.

"What you wanna ask me for directions?" I stuck my nose up in the air a bit. And the entire crowd freaked out and gasped.

Now I wasn't expecting such a development, but holy shit it was the best thing that happened all day. I was dying for something to happen and when he pulled out his pistol I licked my lips. I unsheathed wadou and lunged at him. The gunshot echoed in my ears but I dodged the bullet. Drunk or sober I was quick. And you know what I think I'm faster drunk. And just as I was getting to the good part about to let my blade pierce through his stupid suit and into his lard bowl of a belly I was rammed into by a… to my disbelief a kid.

She pushes me to the ground. I feel a strange liquid pouring on my red. She tells me to close my eyes and winks and then cries as if I were her dead brother. So I do it but nothing makes any sense. But then again I'm not thinking. i can't allow myself too because all I will see are green eyes. Lately I want to shut off my mind. Right now I can hear that asshole sounding surprised that he even hit me. And then the crowd is gasping and whispering. And amongst them I heard a voice call my name. And I knew that voice.

The voice that whines in embarrassment when I tease or flirt.

The voice that cries when I get hurt.

The voice that says my name with more adoration than anyone else ever before.

The voice that was the first to say to me, "I love you."

I told myself the call was not real. That it was just… trying to hurt me… and yet even though I tried to fight it. I nearly jumped when I heard the call, and the kid had to put her hand over my mouth and push me down with her other one to remind me of my critical situation. That guy was the wrong guy to fuck with I realize that now.

"Roronoa-kun!" The call was louder this time, its closer. And it seemed to pull my panic switch. The kid kept pushing me down, begging me not to move.

"Zoro!" It called again, and it was closer, no in fact it's hovering above me. And before I could even take another breath I felt her weight as she wrapped her arms around me and her soft body. I could smell her as I in haled, sweet cherry blossoms after the rain and ginger. Her tears were soaking my chest. And unlike the mystery kid she was really crying for me. In fact I felt the kids grip release in a sudden grip. Raspberry had pushed her off me, and then her display and actions was so desperate that the kid stopped pretending and actually backed off in what seemed like shocked. I heard her crawling backward across the grass.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you! Roronoa-kun!" cried her voice.

I didn't need to open my eyes to know it was my Sakura and her apology as simple as it was came me some relief.

"Please I need you!" When she cried that I felt like history was repeating itself.

"Please!?" She cried again.

And a smile curved up on my lips, and I raised my hand slowly to her mid back and placed it there. "You don't have to say please." I began and I felt her shudder when I said, "Because I'm not ready to die yet, Raspberry."

"Roronoa-kun! Don't scare me like that! But wait your bleeding?!"

I opened my eyes to her crying face. She was still so beautiful though, her big green eyes sparkled with her tears. And her face was framed by her raspberry red curls. And she wore white. "Its just tomato juice Saki-chan and… you are beautiful." I muttered.

And then she started to kiss my face fervently and in between each kiss she would go back and forth saying either, "I'm sorry," or "I love you. And I couldn't have had a thought if I wanted to as she kiss my cheeks, my nose my, my fore head, even my ears and then my lips. And I was breathless by the she did that.

Her and I… I knew in this moment that we are inseparable. And as destiny would have it, I found her with out even looking. It felt like a fairy tale, and since I'm a little tipsy it's perfectly fine and manly to say that. And everything was perfect as we kissed, despite the fact that my was face covered in the tomato juice that that kid spilled on me.

Nothing made sense to me. It was just her and I. Us. And it wasn't till I heard the click of guns that we broke are kiss. Because for a moment I think both of us forgot just where the hell we where. Which was a bad idea, because although we fooled the Fucker in the diver suit, who along with the crowd had disappeared at this point we faced a new dilemma. Reality came crashing back like a meteor and Sakura and I were smashed right under it.

I sat up with Raspberry and opened my eyes to take in a sight I could have gone without. Four dudes in black helmets, surrounding you and pointing there menacing guns at you is not very inviting.

And then a man stepped forward that made my brain go under mental arrest for a second. Sakura with different genitals glares back at Sakura. It's very confusing. And then he opens his mouth to speak. "Your smarter then this Sasami! If you come forward now I'll call them off and let him be or is what you said to a lie."

The way he talked about me, made me feel like a game piece that could be discarded without a second thought. And the way he talked to Sakura let me know this was something serious. I decided in less then two seconds that I didn't like him.

I felt Sakura grip my body tightly and I watched her swallow a knot in her throat. "Alright Akihiko."

My eyes widened when she whispered, "I'm sorry for everything. Please don't follow me." She let me go and I watched her dazed as she started walking towards those people.

And it all clicked. I didn't need any explaining. I don't even need to know who these people are. Because I know that these people don't make her happy. I don't give a fuck about anything else with. And so in one swift movement I reached out and grabbed her by the leg and pulled her back causing her to tumble backward into my arms where she belongs. Where even the world's biggest dumbass would know she's happy.

I heard there guns click. Sakura begged me not to do this but ignored her.

The boy who seemed to be Sakura's twin looked at frustration, "Please I have nothing against you. I just need to take my sister back home."

I narrowed my eyes and glared and infuriated green ones of Akihiko and I growled, "Well that's too bad because I have got a problem with you." I paused, lavishing under the gaze of his stressed expression. "Clearly Sakura isn't happy at her home. So I can't let you have her."

* * *

A/N: I'm late for some sort appointment,

but I really wanted to update this chapter :)

So I won't leave you with one of my long notes xD

...

Please let me know what you thought about this chapter

I tried weaving Sakura into the story again and I hope

I did alright ;)


	22. Now Are Love is Sour

A/N: Big change!

The next this chapter after this one

I will be writing in third person point of view

because no matter how I look

at it, it is the best way to tell the story

from that point.

It will also be the ending point

of this arc of the story.

But don't worry there is

a lot to come, we are

only half way done :)

…

Hope you guys enjoy :D

* * *

_…Now are love is sour…_

Zoro POV

I didn't realize at the time, in those precious moments that the moments I spent with her that day would be my last for quite a long time. And what kills me is that most of it we spent fighting. We were bitter and frustrated and angry. And when we parted it wasn't right. Even the kiss wasn't right. These days I reside in a medieval nightmare castle. Its walls are made of dark stone. It's cold and huge. There is no sun when I go outside. The hills and trees create strange shadows and creepy silhouettes against the dark red, sometimes brown, green or even purple sky. The sky is never blue. Mihawk says it's the way the sky reflects off the muggy water on the island.

I never feel good anymore. I'm always brooding around the dark halls or training with Mihawk. And also ignoring the Ghost princess's bitching. She can go on for hours. I would actually rather listen to Nami then her. In fact when I see that witch again I'll be happy to deal with her instead of the girl who forces me to be her servant.

But enough about all this, I'll tell more later because you probably want to hear about what else happened on Archipelago. I can't believe it but today makes it exactly three months since it all went down. I think I've thought of that day over more times than is healthy too. I can remember that days every detail. Sometimes I hate that I can also recall my every thought, because I hate the way I hate the way I acted that day. And I also hate how every action I committed that day was completely instinctive and yet childish. I was too stubborn.

We were surrounded by four men resembling some sort of soldiers due to their uniforms. And I was glaring at the one who stood out from them. It didn't take me long to understand that he and Sakura were related. They were impossibly identical. A boy shouldn't have such a pretty face, and yet it suited him. He looked more desperate then angry at me that I was keeping him from Sakura. And he looked more sorry then furious at Sakura herself.

She tried to break from my hold. She begged me even. "Please I have to go with them. They won't hurt me. I know your just trying to protect me but-"

I cut her off angrily and shot a glare at each of the soldiers and pretty boy before looking seriously at her. "But what! So your saying that you left me on purpose to go with these people!?"

She bit her lip. She must have been really chewing on it for awhile because it was bloody. And I noted that the rimes of her eyes were puffy, so clearly she'd been crying the past few days. She honestly looked sick and frail like she hadn't been eating. She felt thinner in my arms then I remembered, so I got really pissed.

"Are these fuckers starving you!? Did they hurt you?!" I demanded her for an answer and growled at them, they all seemed taken aback. The pretty boy spoke up.

"We would never do anything to harm her, or upset her health, she's my sister." He looked very sincere, but I didn't care. My lip snarled at him in vicious glare. And through my narrowed eyes I watched his atoms apple start bobbing up and down. He was nervous, as he should be. Guns pointed at me did not scare me. I had the upper hand no matter what heavy artillery he pulled, and just how I liked it.

I let him tremor under my glare a little more before growling. "I asked your sister, no you. Your treading on thin ice if you even dare think that anything you say would make me believe you people are what is best for her." After making my point I looked back at Sakura who I was holding onto tighter without realizing it.

She looked dazed and frightened; like a rabbit might if they were to encounter a coyote. And this situation was definitely equivalent to one of those ugly ass coyote. "You are okay though right. These people haven't done anything to you!? They gave you enough to eat and treated you good right?"

She nodded warily. "They do Zoro, I just haven't felt like eating and I couldn't sleep."

I hugged her and pulled her closer so that I could bury my face in the crook of her neck. I really missed her. Her scent filled my nose and I was at peace and nearly forgot everything again when one of those bastards poked me on the shoulder with his gun.

I however wasn't in the mood to play such games. I whipped my head around and growled at him, bearing my teeth as savagely and frightening as possible. "If you should shoot me and I die then I'll remember you, and when you die and get to hell yourself I will be waiting with the devil to torture you until there is nothing left but your voice to scream out in pain for eternity. And even that I will eventually silence so that you can live in agony and never be heard again."

He didn't exactly back off because if he was ordered to shoot he would without a second thought, but he also was smart enough to know not to provoke me. And just as I was about to turn my attention back to Sakura she started yelling something to her brother in another language.

It was a fast and rough, I couldn't understand it and the way she spoke it was very impressive. It cut like a knife. As did her brothers. It made me annoyed though. I felt like a kid when adults speak a languadge they don't know so they can't hear something they don't want the kid to. So unfortunately I cannot tell you what they said, but I did read there expression.

Her brother's face at the end of it all was very troubled. He was biting his lip and looked as is ready to cry. Sakura looked sorry towards him and her voice got softer. And then his expression became extremely upset. His brows furrowed and he lowered his head so that the shadows masked his green eyes and he pointed.

And then he growled in that language, and I don't really know what it means but I know it sounded like. "Vai Sasami, Fuori di qui! Lui ti troverà un modo o nell'altro! Vai!"

She shuddered in my arms when he yelled that, and he only continued. "Prendi il cazzo fuori di qui! Soran ti troverà in ogni caso, però, così dire il tuo addio a questo uomo! Si otterrà solo l'ha ucciso!"

And then the soldiers put down there guns and stepped back. "We are leaving Zoro." She practically snapped at me. The she looked at her brother with true confliction. I longed so badly to know what they said, but I never would. She spoke again for the last time using that strange tongue.

"Mi dispiace Aki..." He looked heart broken and afraid when she uttered those words.

What did it mean? It was driving me crazy. What did they say I wanted to know now more then ever, but I knew better. If she wanted me to know she would of said it so I could understand. Holy shit it was annoying.

...

Everything sort of blurred after that incident until about an hour later I found that her and I were walking though an unpopulated part of Archipelogo. It was endless lush green, and full of trees. We were so quiet that we could both hear are breathing and eachothers foot steps alog the grassy terrain. The bubbles poping in the background grew unbearably annoying at a fast rate.

Finally I opened my mouth to say something, anything, but she beat me too it, and I closed my mouth as she said words that felt like a punch.

"We have to say goodbye now Zoro."

She said it so subtly. So coldy. It hurt, and left me stumbling as if needed t hear more. I stared at her face puzzled, looking for her reasons, but she made no really expression. Her pretty mouth was still, and her green eyes were very lifeless.

All these emotions started to brim up. Sakura brought out so many feelings when she said those words that I couldn't control them and I yelled at her harder then ever before.

"What the hell do you mean by goodbye!?" I grabbed her by shoulders, and watched her make a surprised expression. Then I shook her roughly and growled. "I don't understand you! You say you love me and now you wanna say goodbye?!"

She adverted her gaze and did her best took look at anyother places but my eyes when she replied in that same cold, indifferent tone. "I need to go with them, release me."

"Do you want too though?" I demanded, my lip snarled and my grip on her shoulders got tighter.

"I…" She couldn't respond, just as I thought.

"Do they make you happy?" I pressed on.

She opened her mouth and then closed it unable to speak, so I spoke. "You can't lie to me Sakura. And your hesitation is why I won't be letting you go."

"But you are hurting me, so stop holding so tight! You know this could be considered kidnap!" She snapped deliriously.

I smirked wickedly at her words. "You want to be kidnapped huh?"

She gasped, because in just a few swift movements I grabbed her wrists tightly with just one of my hands. They were tiny enough for me to hold them together. I moved so fast she couldn't even struggle and then using my other hand I untied the banana from around my bicep and then used it to restrain her wrists. And before she could even complain I pinned her up against one of those trees and if not for are current circumstances it would have otherwise been really sexy.

"Let me go, bastard! I need to go!" She glared at me.

"You know you are really cute all tied up like this." I grinned smugly and just as I thought her cheeks started to get a little color.

"Shut up Zoro! And he's my brother! No they don't make me happy but I've been avoiding my family far too long. Somehow I think should go with them." She argued.

"Your lying, maybe most of it's true, but you don't actually want to go with them." I retorted and then leaned my body over hers and used my arms to cage her in.

"No I'm not lying… I…" She trailed off.

"You can't fool me Saki-chan. I know you better anyone, and the sad part is that I hardly know anything about you at all." When I said this I felt very confident, but her answer surprised me.

"I don't know me either Zoro. So you probably do know me better than anyone" She looked down at our feet instead of my eyes when she muttered this.

And once again I felt myself get worked up. Why is it that her and I always end up this way Fighting with so much tension. It's seems like I'm always pinning her down and yelling at her and she's always protesting an snapping at me. It's too much to deal with.

I started fuming and yelled at her.

"Then who do you want to be? I don't know who I am either, but I know I want to be the world's greatest swordsman." And then I lowered my voice and I admitted something I thought I'd never say. "But sometimes Saki-chan I have this fear that once I achieve that goal, I won't be anyone. Who will I be but just a title?"

Her expression softened into a small smile. Her eyes became kind. "You'll be a StrawHat pirate who's crew mates love and have deep friendships with you. They will be your Nakama and you will be theirs. And you will always be my most special person. I on the other hand… I will be… I don't know."

I felt myself smile to. "You will also be a StrawHat and have strong friendships with the crew. They will be your Nakama, and you will be theirs. You will also be my most cherished person." And I never knew I was the romantic type but I leaned forward and kissed her earlobe before whispering softly, "And no matter what you'll be the woman at my side when I become the worlds greatest swordsman, and when we find One Piece and make Luffy king. You are apart of my dream, I won't feel accomplished if I don't have you."

"You make it sound so simple… such a dream." She muttered, and her voice was dreamy as she said so. I pulled away and studied her face. She looked in a daze for a moment. Her eyes half lidded and her mouth slightly opened. She seemed to be in a dream for a moment as if the thought of what I said brought her peace.

"What has to be so complicated, Sakura?" I muttered.

"Stop calling me that!" She shouted all of a sudden. Her eyes widened as she awoke from her fantasy and then her eyes narrowed and she furrowed her brows and then started to struggle, but found that I had tied way too tight a knot around her wrists.

"Why?! Why shouldn't I call you that?!" I was very confused now, for a moment I really thought we had calmed down, but I guess she, like an earthquake, comes with an aftershock.

She continued to struggle, wiggling her body and trying to kick me as she frantically replied, "It's not even my real name Zoro. I have another birth name but truthfully I don't even think I really have a name at all. I don't know me! I hate not knowing or understanding. There are things and gaps missing and voices in my head and I don't know why!"

Then she stopped. No movement but the rise and fall of her chest, and her quivering mouth as tears started to form and run down her sad face.

"Raspberry…" I didn't know how to respond to such words because I knew she was being sincere. She really doesn't understand anything and it explains her way of changing her personality. I played it off a lot, but back on the ships there would often be times where she would go from sweet and ogling over me, to snapping and being hostile over me, but what can I say. She's so stressed. She's so upset. What could I have done or said… nothing. I could of said nothing, because there was not anything that would make her feel better.

"Roronoa-kun… I have no self. No me I'm just…" She started to mutter again, but I cut her off, because that was going to far.

"You aren't nothing." I told her. Even if she didn't know how to feel about everything, that didn't make her nothing.

"Who are you to say that?" She snapped.

I looked into her eyes and grinned. "I am just a man, and I just happen to be a man who cares a great deal, and so doesn't that just suck for you." I chuckled.

"Quit being a dick and just untie me and let me go Zoro!" She squawked and then started to wiggle around and struggle. I felt my smirk growing on my face as I pressed my body hard against hers to keep her still. I buried my face into her hair, and held her wrists more forcibly.

I'm just trying to even the score since you are being a real bitch, and I won't be letting you go. You got into bed with me and said I love you. You kissed me, that was my first and I won't let you just think that you can steal that from me and walk away."

She shivered and pitifully muttered in a shaky, guilty voice, "Please, I said let me go, Roronoa-Kun." Then she paused before bravely saying, "This isn't your battle. All you do is fight to protect me and hurt yourself! I never asked for such a thing."

That made me mad all over again and I backed away a little to look at her face. "Not my battle huh?! Listen here, you brought me into this battle the moment you and I met. And if you really didn't want me to be apart of it, you shouldn't of gotten into bed with me damn it. You shouldn't of said in that fucking sugary tone of yours that you love me! And as for asking, you ask with your desperate eyes not your pretty little mouth." I spat.

She burst out right back at me, "What about you Zoro!? You act all tough and stoic, and yet at night, sometimes I would lie awake and listen to you as you sleep and I watch you clutch that white katana and you mutter another girls name name. And I would ignore it and force myself not to think about it but…"

How dare she bring Kuina into this I thought, and then I snapped and gripped her wrists probably hard enough to leave bruises."But what?" I demanded.

Her lips quivered for a while before she burst out again. "You too Zoro! You ask with your eyes. You might come across demonic but your fucking eyes lured me in. I don't care how evil people say you are, to me your like one of those pathetic puppies sitting in a box just waiting to be picked up. And I felt bad sometimes… you always seemed so hurt. So abandoned. When you held me you had a way of squeezing me that told me you were afraid to loose me."

Holy shit she makes me mad enough to ant to kill something, and I am serious."Your right I am. So what though? You are treading on really thin ice if you dare say you are gonna fucking pity me?!"

I never felt sorrier before, then now when she said these next things to me. "My father was killed when I was a little girl." She paused and took a breath. I didn't know what to think but I loosened my grip again as she continued. "I witnessed the murder, but I remember only fragments. I've been remembering them since you fought Reiji. I growled when se said that snakes name. I saw the scars he made on her legs that night in bed and it really made me furious that someone would hurt her in such a way. I'd kill him all over again if I could.

Sakura continued, "Zoro I don't really pity you for whoever she was that you lost." The next thing she said reminded me of my sensei. "People get taken away. People are fragile and easy to break. Death is a selfish thing and murder is a thoughtless thing for those left behind to miss the deceased. And you've killed many yourself haven't you, Zoro."

At last comment I got perturbed. "Sakura stop turning this on me!"

"I'll do whatever I want as long as I'm being held captive by you, and don't say that name… it's a stupid, painfully ironic name. The woman who gave it too me when I was six said it was because she thought I was beautiful, but she didn't think about the twisted joke that comes with such a good thing."

"What's so ironic about it?" I dared ask.

She chuckled darkly. "All cherry blossoms wilt at the end of their season. All good things come to an end. You and I are coming to our end and you need to accept it."

"And who decided that?" I protested.

She shook her head in frustration. "Don't you get it Zoro!? You cannot win against these people! You need to let me go now I've been running from them for too long now. They aren't going to physically harm me."

"No." That was all I had to say about the matter, she wasn't going anywhere with them.

"Zoro please don't be so difficult!" She cried.

"Never. I'm a pirate. I do whatever the fuck I want." I smirked, maybe this was being a little cruel, but considering the way she's been treating me it's only fair.

"Why?! Why are you so stubborn Roronoa!?" She exclaimed.

"Well because I don't like sappy goodbyes. I prefer long lasting hellos." I started to lean down and in closer to her, my eyes on her mouth.

"Zoro now is not the time for you to be smug… mmmmph-" I cut her off when I pressed my lips to hers and started fervently kissing.

At first she protested but soon she moving her mouth with mine. And she had away of dancing with my tongue. I was the lead, she liked me to call the shots, but every movement she kept up with just as much passion. And when I pulled away a string of saliva connected are tongues and eventually dissolved into the air. And her tongue was sticking out of her mouth as if it was disappointed I stopped. It took her a second before she could properly close her mouth again. I was smirking victoriously at her.

After she got over her daze, she muttered, "I hate this Zoro… and yet…"

"And yet what Saki-chan.…?" The smirk disappeared from my face.

"It's not fair Zoro! I want to walk away and feel nothing! And yet you have this effect on me! It's not fair…" She cried.

I felt like crying to, but I didn't let myself, instead I just yelled, "And what you think it's a walk in the park for me? Do you have any idea the effect you have on me! Stupid woman! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! You've been driving me mad! It hurts!" I snapped back.

"Roronoa-kun-" I cut her off. "It hurts Saki! It burns in my chest and won't leave me alone. It keeps me awake. It keeps me thinking! It keeps me angry! It makes me miserable!… I need you, you stupid woman!" I think at that point I did have some tears running down my face. They were hot and I felt ashamed for crying, but Sakura didn't say anything of it, but she look at me as if she couldn't really believe it."Roronoa-kun… needs me…"

I felt a little insulted."You say that like it surprises you and it makes me foolish."

She burst out again. "Well because it is foolish and surprising! I can't comprehend how can you need such a stupid woman who gives you so much trouble?!"

I want to say many things, and none of them come out of my mouth. Has it always been this way since the dawn of mankind that males suppress everything. We don't vent. We hide our feelings. And so in this moment I just don't know how to tell her why I need her. I felt my cheeks getting red just thinking about everything.

I want to say to her that I need her because she brings me this peace. Despite all her shitty baggage I feel peaceful when she's with me. I just need her. There are words I could never say and yet I want to pour them out to her.

I want to say that I need her because of those tender hands of hers that have soothed and rubbed me and cared for me. When runs her fingers through my hair and caresses my scars, I don't know what would I do without her pretty little hands. And I need her smile that makes me get into a better mood with its lively brilliance. I need her voice saying my name in that sweet tone. I need her mouth; her perfect lips in general fascinate me. I cannot even begin to think of not being able to kiss them. And then as much as it makes me blush, I need her because she's got the best place in the world to nap. Her cushiony soft breasts, when I rest my head on them it's warm and I can hear her heart beat, and soon I'll feel relaxed and sleep, and I will never want to leave from there. I cannot imagine never snuggling them again.

And then most importantly her eyes. When those beautiful eyes look at me all I can think about is that if anyone dare caused her to have a sad look in her eye I would break there spirit and then kill them slowly using methods that even the devil that made me would frown upon.

And now I look at her and I see she's got that sad look and it breaks me in ways I didn't know possible. I thought that Kuina had already broken all those pieces. I thought that my heart was already so battered and bruised that nothing could hurt me anymore, but Sakura proved me wrong. She put back together all the pieces and now she's shattering them again. I can't take it.

How do I do this? How do I live this way on a string that she pulls and chokes me with? Why can I not get enough?

"Roronoa-kun…" She started to speak up and suddenly I felt her soft fingertips on my cheek everywhere she touched me burned… in a good way. She continued. "You need me, and your silence lets me know you really mean it, but I don't understand it. I'm a pathetic girl. Really I am… I just runway from everything and you…

"I what?" I questioned and tried to get myself to quit crying. When I cry I don't really bawl or sniffle I just have these hot, stingy tears that drip down my face uncontrollably, and my face gets all red. I hate to cry.

"You don't run and hide. You embrace your fears and conquer them. You go for what you want." She replies and I realize that I'd let go of her. She could run away at anytime, but she doesn't. She stays and looks at me guiltily.

"We'll then do you want Saki-chan?" I ask her.

"To be who I cannot be."

"Who is that?" I wonder.

"Your woman. I want to be your girl forever Roronoa-kun! I think about silly things all the time, and I fantasize about being your wife… oh god where did that come from! Ugh I can't stop wanting to kiss you and stand by you, do everything for you… It's stupid and so stereotypical girl like of me… but I still want… I want to be with you."

She wants to be my… I'll never tell her or anyone for that matter, but when she said she wanted to be my wife I freaked out for a second. But then I thought about it for a second and I swore that if I didn't kiss her right then I was going to have to kick the shit out of something! And so I grabbed her and pulled her closer. And I did not think twice when I pressed my lips hard against hers, but this kiss was different.

It sort of hurt to be honest. It was rough. She was even rougher than me. It was such a heated kiss. She was incredibly frustrated as she placed her bound arms over my head and rested them on my shoulders so I could pick her up. I'm frustrated too as she wraps her legs around me and I press her against the tree.

And the lip lock if anything was more like a war, but neither of us could get enough of it. Not long ago I wouldn't of thought I'd ever kiss a woman at least that is… on lips. I never had before. Sex was animalistic and cold. Best way to describe it was that it was about getting from point A to point B, and I was considerate enough to make sure the other person got there to, but I refused to kiss.

I think mostly sex was something I did out of boredom. It didn't even matter. I don't even remember over half of the faces I slept with or who I lost my virginity to. It just felt good while it was happening, and then when it was over I would feel horrible. The mornings after I would often smell the stranger's cheap perfume on my body and in frustration I would scrub myself raw in the shower. Sometimes I'd even punch the shower tiles and scream under the hot water as it beat down onto me. I'd feel like shit and then the next town I would arrive at, I'd repeat the process. The same vicious cycle of dissolved and confused young man.

And then that night when I kissed Saki-chan… I felt something fulfilling. I felt that feeling your suppose to feel when you give your virginity to someone you love and loves you in return. I never had that feeling. And I think that it's made me a little addicted. I want more. I want to kiss her forever, because in one word, Sakura gives me, satisfaction.

Andin that moment it hit me like the snap of a rubber band as she demanded entry with her tongue. Sakura's only wish in life right now is to be my girl and only mine. That's all she wants, so simply. She finally admitted to me that she wants to stay with me on and not go with those people. She wants to stand by me, and I can't help but feel that now after hearing this that she truly is…

I pulled her away and almost completely out of breath, panted, "I love you…"

"You make it so hard Roronoa…" And then she leaned in to reconnect the kiss, but I kept us a part and looked so deeply into her eyes that I nearly bore holes. She was still breathing heavy from are passionate collision and I gently set her down. At first she wobbled and I had to hold her up. Secretly it made me proud that I could kiss her senseless, but I couldn't think about that now. We needed to get back to business.

"No Raspberry, it's simple actually. We are going off to grove one to meet with the crew. I'm taking you back with me. And if anyone has even but a word to say about it there losing their limbs."

She started to struggled and flailed her way out of her arms. And then before I could take another breath I felt her foot connect with my leg and let out a cry. It really hurt. And I realized that she herself has lost every reason to protest and so now I am certain she's in denial. And then she started frantically squealing at me. "What?! No no no! We can't go there! Gah stop making such violent threats you scare me cause I know your serious! And we can't go there! The person who I'm trying too… oh shit why did I open my mouth…"

So she's afraid. It's not just mandatory or because she's afraid they will hur me. She is afraid for herself. She's scared out her wits and it didn't take long for me to put two and two together. She's practically drowning in her own pain, and this man who ever he is, is the one who scares her. He was the one to kill her father. He is the one who makes her shudder and act so confused. He is the bastard who gives her that sadness burning hot in the back of her eyes.

"Grove one it is Sakura." I said and then reached out to grab her bound wrists. I made a mental note to tie her up like this on a much sexier occasion as I undid the knot. And as soon as her arms were free her small fists started to hit my chest. "Please no she begged." But I pushed her away and she stood in shock, but I paid no mind. I started walking forward and looked up at the trees to see that we were at grove three.

"Wait stop it Zoro just what do you plan to do!" She called after me. I could hear her sprinting to catch up. I was taking long strides now that I had a purpose.

I did not turn my head when I answered her in a low, serious voice. "I'm going there and I'm going to cut him up and make a kabob out of him and then feed him to the seakings, and when they spit out his bones I'll break each one."

"Stop making such threats! Zoro please, reason!" She cried and I felt hand grab the bac of my shirt as she tried to keep up. Then she gripped my arm desperately but I didn't stop. Nothing she could ever say would make me stop.

"I already reasoned, with your kiss. And he murdered your father. He makes you cry and act this way." I spoke through my teeth and at this point I was practically dragging her along with me since she wouldn't let go and I wouldn't stop.

"Please no…" She cried and tugged on me harder as she started to trip over herself "I love you Roronoa so I beg you not to… lets run away instead… just you and me!"

I stopped in my tracks to look at her face. She was the definition of what it means to be hope less. Her lip was bloody from her constantly chewing on it. Her hair was disheveled from all her struggling. The rims of her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and tears of desperation ran down her face. I couldn't bare to see my raspberry so sad and had to turn away.

But I said to her, "I love you Sakura, so don't say anymore. You can follow me or run off on your own, but either way I will meet him and fight him and you can't do anything about it. I can't stand to see you cry."

She let out a gasp as if she wanted to cry out something, but she never did release it. Then I heard her growl something fowl in that language she spoke with her brother as she kicked off her heels. She must have tossed them harshly because watched them fly and land on the ground a quite a ways in front of me. And then the grass rustled with her footsteps. She had run away.

I didn't expect her to. Honestly I thought she'd follow me., and at first I stood puzzled with an angry look on my face. I'd open my mouth in a silent scream but nothing would come out. My hand had reached up subconsciously to the hilt of wado. And I gripped her so tightly that all three of my swords trembled in their sheaths. My lip began to snarl.

She's terrified of this person who ever he might be, that she was frightened enough to actually run away. This person makes her act conflicted and honestly crazy enough to want to escapes. Rabbits don't stick around if a Coyote is near, they run for their rabbit hole.

Grove one, based on the signs on the trees that were here was not too far, I'd already caught on that it wasn't were the ship was docked, but it was definitely were the person she was so afraid of was. And I was pretty sure pretty boy would be there with those toy soldiers of his. I have a feeling due to how nervous and desperate he sounded yelling at Sakura, that he's afraid of this person too.

If only I had known Sakura was in so much trouble before. I always thought deep down there was something up with her. Something that made her distant even though she really wanted to be close. I don't care if these people are some sort of secret form of government, pirates, or even mafia. I'm taking all of them down one by one, if it means that I will free her.

I realize now that until I break the invisible shackles that Sakura bears on her wrists, she will never be able to love me the way I love her.

* * *

A/N: Thank you last update

for all of you who give nice comments

in the reviews, and favorite and subscribe to the story,

and even to those of you who read it and don't say anything.

And the guest reviewers.

It really makes me feel motivated

and accomplished to get your positive feedback.

I'm not having a very exciting

Summer and so believe it or not I've

Actually become nocturnal.

Last night I fell asleep late into 3am

And today I woke up at 4 in the afternoon.

So sometimes I'm really mope around and feel uninspired,

So thank you for all the motivation you guys give me :D

…

Oh and I've mentioned it before but I do a

Lot of Zoro x Sakura art work for this story,

And I think it's fairly good.

I post it on deviantart and my username is

vmbrocca, I hope you guys check it out,

I think you will like the pieces :)

…


	23. Dissolved Girl

_…Dissolved Girl…_

**_Sakura POV_**

"Does this mean that I am only yours?"

"No refunds, Raspberry."

"No exchanges either Roronoa."

I'm a liar.

That night, wrapped in the sheets, I was enveloped in his emotions, and beneath his powerful body. His demonic form always contradicted by his gentle touch. And I felt like I was being interrogated under the gaze of his honest amber eyes, because I lied to him.

"I don't want to remember that lie."

"I want to forget what it feels like to have his broken heart beneath my foot."

"Too much."

"Stop… I want it all to stop…"

…

It was very back and forth. Harsh as if we were tossing a heavy metal ball to each other. Each word of his stabbed me, just as mine did him. And each sentence in a hole packed a punch, and his especially slapped me several times in the face. And in that language it sounded all the harsher. The things that I said to my brother left me with a bad taste in my mouth. When I started to speak in a tongue I don't remember exactly learning, I trembled in Zoro's extremely protective hold. It was Italian I believe, or something derived from Latin. Something strange and yet my tongue spoke it as easily as one breaths. When did I learn such a language anyway? I can only assume it was when I was little, but I'm tired of assuming.

I have so many questions and no answers. I only have assumptions and lies that I've been telling myself that I'm unsatisfied with to go by. There is nothing honest in my world. And when my supposed brother practically cried, "I'm afraid of him Sasami!" I stopped believing that everything I'd believed up to now was true.

"I'm afraid of Soran! Please!" My brother's face is too pretty for a boy. And now it looked so desperate. He was quivering his lip, which I noted for the first time had a silver piercing to the right side of it. His furrowed brows and shaking form made him look almost no different from me if I catch myself crying I front of a mirror, he just lacked the tears. There's no denying we are related.

"Aki? What do you mean you are afraid of Soran?" It alarmed me that the man he referred to as his father was a man that scared him. I also found it odd that I called him such a nickname. It rolled off my tongue as though I'd called him that at least a thousand times before. These words give me déjà vu. I've had this argument before.

Aki's face grew grim. He tugged on the sleeve of his light blue blouse and bit his lip in a distressed manor. And that was the first time I could see the bright electric blue ink on his wrist. It was the beginnings of an intricate tattoo.

I was really looking at him now, and seeing him in a different light. I could see him and everyone so much clearer than before. So crystal clear that I could see the lies that I live by start to unfold. The towers I built crumbling. My soul's architecture was becoming faulty. The walls and halls that are my life start to dissipate. The shadows and voices I fear start growing taller. The woman who haunts my dreams begins smiling in the back of my mind. The truth that she holds starts forming and I begin to realize the reality that I am no one.

…

What is inside my head is blackness and it's so endless. It's broad and consuming. It's my memory. And it's filled with nothing. What past do I have? Where are all the memories of everything I've ever thought and experienced?

"They're gone, or rather they were… never there… and if I did find the truth… I cannot say that I would really actually want to know it."

"But you need to. You have accept it." I feel the presence of arms around me. They make feel trapped, like I'm stuck in a box. No windows, no doors, it's too small to breath in.

Suddenly I see nothing but the darkness in my endless, cold mind. I'm afraid of her. I start to pant. I want her to go away. Her long raspberry red hair tickles me as it drapes like long silk curtains down her and my shoulders. She embraces me tighter.

Her breath tickles my ear, "You can't run anymore."

…

My brother's words chilled me. "Soran is just so dark… I mean he mostly stays in his quarters… When he does come back out he's so scary, and so angry that I can't breathe near him! Please don't make me go to him without you! I don't know why you finally called but please don't take it back!

"Aki..." It was all I could manage to mutter. What am I suppose to think or say to something like that in my position. What do I know…

He spoke again, and sounded so upset with me. So hurt as if I had done something horrible to him and it really made me shudder.

"Stop saying my name like that! That's all you said that day when you ran away!"

"What are you talking about?" I snapped unintentionally. Dogs bark and snap most when they are afraid.

My brother really engaged at this point, he clenched his teeth. Zoro held me tighter. The swordsman was incredibly confused, and even though I understood the language, I was completely unsure of what was happening. I wanted to runaway again. The only thing I seem to be good at. Runaway and plug my ears, and go, "la, la, la… I can't hear you!" To the entire world and truly not hear a signal thing. Aki's words truly slapped me in the face. I almost completely forgot I was in Zoro's arms.

"You are my sister; I had no one else…" His anger became more animated. His expression was a cross between trying not to cry and pure fury. He grew red and his veins popped out of his neck and forehead. He was terribly upset with me and his green eyes burned intensely beneath the black liner when he yelled, "You came from the woods into the garden! I tried to follow you, but you pushed me and told me to run back to the castle. All you said was my name, before disappearing again! You and mom! You and her both left me! And you left me with him! With Soran and are bitch of a sister we have for all that time! You don't even care!"

I trembled and tears started to run down my face. I wished that Zoro wasn't there to see me like that. I wished I hadn't met him, because by meeting him I entangled him in a mess that wasn't meant for him. I'm no good for him, and my quilt for hurting my brother was flowing with the blood in my veins and burning me. I cried back to him, "I don't know anything! I remember nothing! In fact I don't even remember you, but I do care now!"

"What the hell! You lying bitch!" He snapped.

Maybe he was right, maybe I just don't remember because I don't want to. Aki was holding in tears that really seemed to need to come out, but refused to let them escape. "I…I'm so… afraid of him! Don't do this to me again... Come with me, he'll be furious if I come without you…"

"Aki... I..." I only muttered. I did not act. I didn't try to break from Zoro's desperate hold.

There was a silence that glazed us heavily and thick. Made me feel as if I was drowning in the moment, when Aki really snapped. "Fine, Sasami get out of here with your toy! Soran will find you one way or another, and he'll continue to pretend I don't exist and beat me when he decides to acknowledge I'm alive as he obsesses over you and mom!"

Our mother… a woman I don't have a single memory of, yet I cannot help but feel that she has impacted me more than anyone else. Who is my mother…? Of all things, it's frightens me the most to know who she is.

"Your making my head pound! I don't know or understand!" I cried back at him.

He growled and hollered, "Get it through you head, Sasami. You and your thousands of names aren't real. The so called Sakura this man loves isn't even real. You are Sasami. Fuck it though... Get the fuck out of here with this guy! You'll only get him killed! Soran will find you… He's determined, and as much I wish it wasn't so, you nor I will not win. And by win, I mean be free."

He may as well have shot me. All I could say to him was, "I'm sorry Aki."

…

Now I have so many questions and no answers. I'd like to think that Soran has all the answers, but now I'm not so sure who really is the one pulling my strings. Soran is stressed. He wants to capture me. He's afraid of something. If not why would he treat Aki so poorly. Soran is in a dark place, as dark as mine. I don't understand what's real anymore.

I don't even know if I am real anymore.

Who is Sasami? Who is Sakura? Who is Amaya? Was she just a figment of my imagination. Did I make her up? She no longer speaks to me. It's like she never had even existed. She's like a slate that has been wiped clean. When did I even start hearing her? Seeing her? I have no recollection of when it all began. I always told myself she's been there since Mina, but now there are holes, gaps in between my memory where there is nothing. Not the tiniest of lights, black and as endless as what a line must be like in hell. There are no memories. There are no indications that I am a person. I am no one.

There is only the present, and the vague memories of a murder. My father's dead face, and his body spilling crimson, was lying still on the ground. Blood dripped from a young Soran's sword and hands. There is nothing else, and I don't want to see it. I want it to go away. Far away like a breath released into the air.

Now my heart is pounding and my legs were becoming sorer then ever running forward, but I took no notice. The green grass, soft yet rough beneath my feet which are surprisingly tougher then I realized. I'd fallen off the edge, my frustration boiled so hard I threw my shoes off violently and nearly hit the Swordsmen's back. His broad back with his tense shoulders that told me he was about to lose it. I start to ask myself where am I going, but I have no answer. There is no destination for me any longer. I am no one. Zoro might think otherwise, and I might desire to think otherwise but then we are just lying to ourselves.

"I don't want to lie anymore. I don't want any of this anymore. Is everything I always have known a lie?"

Sakura. Traveled from island to island. Hid from her family while under the spell of the Grand Line.

"Could it be… that I am the one who lies? I keep running, and these thoughts are what carry my tired legs as I dodge the trees, but stay in a straight path."

Amaya. Self security. Consultant. Like the blanket a child carries to comfort them.

She's gone. I don't even stop running when I begin to approach the edge of the mini island formed by the giant tree's tremendous roots.

Mina. Gave me my name. Warmth. Her brown eyes. Always knew what to say. Smells of spices, and sometimes roses. Her tabby cat. Soft fur. Cuddled with me when I cried.

It's so painful. I'm just going to keep going until I fall off its edge.

"Was it me who made that call to Akihiko…? How did I even know the number…?"

The edge is getting so close. I'm about a fingernail clippings length away from meeting the end.

How could I hurt the swordsmen in such away… I never want to hurt him again because…

The wind seemed to wrap around my body, my hair blew behind me. It was a rush of cool air on my flushed face. My dress fluttered.

Because Roronoa is the only thing I know for sure is real.

I closed my eyes. I've decided not to surface when my body kisses the water. The sea will be my crypt.

Only his love… he is the only thing I want to know.

The water sparkles as I splash on its surface. It fills me nose and my mouth as I sink into its depths. Bubbles fizzled around me. My body on instinct began to panic, but I forced it to stop. I started to sink down calmly and I stared up at the surface. The suns light seeped in to the dark blue that was the water. It was a beautiful last thing to see.

I won't hurt you anymore Roronoa. I'll make sure of it.

I stopped seeing things. It gets hard to think when your brain has no oxygen. And I was happy not to have a single thought. I never felt so happy. The scar I once carved into my wrist burned, as did the tattoo on my lower back.

I won't hurt him or Aki, or the StrawHat crew or anyone else in this world I've hurt.

Everything went black, but the last thing I saw was the form of a man blocking the light. And this disturbance was swimming closer to me.

"Please don't save me... you always do..." I mutter with the last of my air.

…

"You and I both know you are a coward, you are afraid to die." Her voice fills my mind again. It's strong now and it echoes through me. "That almost invisible vertical scar down on your wrist is more than proof that you've never been able to follow through."

I let out a gasp, I see her there again.

"Back when you were a teenager and you stowed away on that cargo ship you remember that when the pirates invaded it, you found yourself imprisoned on their ship, but you lie to yourself about what really happened." She begins.

I start to breath heavily, and shake my head no. She goes on. "You know what that man did to you. And for how many days it took place. It's makes you feel disgusting doesn't it? So you lie to yourself that you and your brave hero Amaya saved yourselves!"

"Stop it Sasami!" I cry out.

"No. You know what really happened, and the real reason you got away." She puts her face right up to mine. Her green eyes glow as they did in the fire back at the cabin, and as they do in every nightmare I have ever experienced.

"Leave me alone..." I sound so weak when I say it that she laughs.

"Isn't that what you said to him, and many other things too, but the reality is you were his toy for several months. You were left in the dark when he was through using you, and ever fed well enough. You were beaten and bruised, and yet you deny it and call on your Amaya too make you forget all of it! You make me suffer all alone! And your brother too who freed you! He stained his hands with red blood for you, and yet you still ran away!" Her growl was tremulous.

…

The light of day was blinding to my light eyes when they suddenly shot open. I gasp for air and then immediately start to cough up and what seemed like a bucket full of water. All the glory and clarity I thought I'd felt earlier was gone, replaced with a cold shame as my brothers hand came down on my back, more water was choked out of me, and the next time his hand came it slapped me on the cheek. I rolled to my side and continued to cough as I hung onto the white tree root.

Aki and I were both resting on a tree root. He was on his knees and his green eyes burned intensely. I noted his eye liner was now smeared. He was smart enough to remove his shirt before diving in, so I could see his tattoo in all its glory. The electric blue looked strangely perfect on his creamy olive tone skin. He was glistening. The blue designs were crazy swirled shapes and stripes and circles wrapped around his entire left lean muscular arm all the way up to his toned pectoral where they swirled artistically into their end.

In my mind I think, that design was a drawing of mine. I am sure now. I don't remember how or when, but it's mine.

I just know.

…

"Does all this frighten you too… Do you remember now how you made him feel… how you've hurt him… How you left him alone to wonder where his sister had gone, to suffer…because I do..." I feel her getting closer in my minds dark, crepuscular void.

I shake my head, I don't want to hear it anymore. I know it's the truth but I say it is I'll have to deal with all of this. I don't want too...

She furrowed her brows and snarls. "Remember it. Accept it. Stop trying to-"

The sound of a slap fills my head and she fades away, and instead I see my own exact image. Calm, and not so scary unlike the other one. I like her better, and I stop shivering in fear.

"Sakura don't worry, don't listen to her. I can help you forget it all. You won't have know all that pain… I'll take it away for you…"

…

"What the fuck were you thinking!?" He screamed at me in the language.

I felt my brows furrow, and my lip quivered. "What do mean!" I paused to cough. " I was free, and you ruined it!" I snapped, blaming him.

He started laughing, but it was more of a nervous laugh though and he started running his fingers through his drenched red curls, now two shades darker due to the water, just as mine were. "Suicide?! Really Sami!? It's not real freedom if you've got to be dead to have it!"

I shot him a glare. "Well it was good enough for me! I'm tired of being here!"

He stopped laughing, and stared at me very seriously, almost as if inspecting me. "You're so stupid Sami."

My mouth fell slightly open and I widened my eyes in surprise. "What do you mean stupid!?"

He sighed and the sat with his legs crossed and placed his hands on each knee and then shook his head. "You want to die because hurt me, him and others all because you leave us. I'm not an idiot. That guy is so in love with you he looked like he wanted to literally bite my head off back in down. If you kill yourself you would just hurt him even more. And you would make my life feel like a waste of time."

"Stop it!" I plug my ears.

"No." He shakes his head.

I tremble, I don't want to hear it. I don't want to know any of it. I pulled myself up into sitting position. Which was not an easy task considering that drowning puts you into a state of fatigue and so the roots were not to stable. They shook slightly as managed to sit up straight. I studied the boy before me, and soon felt hot tears drip from my eyes.

He looked at me with serious intent. "I'll sum it up quickly, since I've told you the story what seems like a thousand times. I won't explain or repeat. You hear what I say and take it as I say it." I shudder, and I shake my head no in protest but he still continues." You are my older sister. Like me your twenty three and you ran away at about six. Mom disappeared too. I spent most of life hunting you down in hopes of finding you and mom, you too weren't together though. It was just you… but the first time I found you, you were…"

"Shut up!" I desperate scream clawed its way up from my lungs.

I can't begin to describe the feelings that simmered in my spine when he said how old I really am. It was so obscure for me. I don't want to hear anymore. I don't want to think about what may or may have happened when I was fifteen on that ship. I want to hear about it all but he went on, and his words as he continued only made me long for a place to hide even more.

"…I'll skip that, but after I got you to safety and offered to take you home, you flipped out, and you ran away. I've spent my whole life searching for you, because if I stay in the castle with Soran, it's too painful for me, and are little bitch of a sister talking all her shit is too much. So I l always look for you, thinking you have all the answers but you don't. When I find you it's always you but with a different name and a different hair color and style, and different job each time. You're totally different person, with a completely different personality every time. And each time we met I'd make you'd remember me, and suddenly you'd forget as if someone pushed a reset button. I would have to hunt you down all over again time after time. You would get confused and ask who you are. And I would tell you what I'm telling you now… but this time…"

I felt as if I were in a dying just listening as he continued.

"This time though you called me… You were a different name, Amaya or something I believe, but you still called me. You never did that before. And then I saw you with that guy. You had a different look in your eyes when you were with him. The night I when I came to pick you up, you seemed shocked by the call as if you didn't remember making it, but I knew it was because you really didn't. You must really love that guy…"

My head was having such a hard time processing all this information that I had to lie down again. And I placed both hands over my eyes. I let out a heavy sigh as if releasing steam and then sorrowful words fell from my chapped and still bloody lips. "Nothing has been the same since I met him. We jumped out of a window and ran for our lives and my heart has been attached ever since I nursed his wounds. The bullet he took for me. When he said 'thank you angel' I think I became devoted without even knowing. To live by his side forever is all I really want. But somehow that seems like too much to ask."

Aki sighed softly sad, and lowered his usually proud head. "Soran won't have it any other way. We will never be free, Sami. You'll just get him killed, now let's go."

Aki did not give me time to think about It stung me, the truth of his words. I feel as if I'm walking through a pot of thick stew, or climbing a mountain. I'm too afraid to see Soran. I hate this and what I'm doing to Zoro.

…

"No, no Saki-chan, I don't wanna get up yet…" He whined as I felt his arms tighten their hold around me. Being in-between him and a mattress was something that made my heart start thumping.

"Roronoa-kun, we can't just stay in bed like this all day." I barely managed that pathetic protest I'm sure at the time my cheeks must of had color, after all whose wouldn't when being cuddled by the arms of the swordsman, a very naked, very pleased and in the mood to please swordsman. One simply doesn't not react when he nibbles your ear, breaths hotly and replies," But why not Raspberry? I could stay in bed all day with you."

Then he caressed me under the covers, and reminded me I was also undressed. "Pervert." I mutter.

He chuckles. "Then why are you smiling."

"Looks can be deceiving." I retort and turned my face away and tried to bury it in the pillow.

"For some reason, I won't take you lightly when you say that." There it was. There was a hidden message in that. He knew deep down, he sensed something was wrong. So I shuddered when I felt him nuzzle my hair, and his nose poked the back of my head affectionately. Yes he had called me out, he saw my lies then and everything after that was a test. I failed. I lied. I broke him. I waved candy in front of that motherless child and then took it away.

I'm responsible for the hate that will grow inside of him, and consume him.

"I know it really hurts you to lie to him... and too hear how your brother feels… you shouldn't have to deal with that…" She caresses my head.

"Yes it's… the most painful thing to know I'm hurting them…" I speak quietly. I'm ashamed to say it.

...

I was tired when Aki and I made it to grove one, and chaffed due to my wet clothes. I felt out of breath. I looked all over the area. In that sea of green grass there was a blood bath going on. Aki was even taken aback when we watched from a ways afar a man in a black and yellow shirt create some sort of magic dome like force field and juggled the various body parts of marines within it.

And yet my first thought was, upon seeing such a sadistic form of what could be death was, 'my god I'm so happy that's not Zoro."

I realize that I don't care for people, that if they all died, and it was just myself and the few people I care about I would even feel a tinge of quilt. It's disturbing, but as I watched that man from a far, playing with the bodies of screaming marines, a feeling burned in my right hand. I'd left my katana on the ship. Not once had I ever had a real use for it, but I can't help but feel the longing to hold it in my hand.

It's a nameless sword. It's not the blade that matters. I just want to fight. It's so complex and simple. He is walking on this island. The cause of my grief, and my father's cold, dead face.

As I scurry through the chaos, I pass a body. It's lifeless and lying on the ground. A knife is embedded in his stomach. although it's clearly the doing of a gun that killed him. I stop and stare, and much to my disgust I don't even care about the man at all. I care so little in fact that I can't describe him.

...

"No don't pick that up!" She shakes me by the shoulders.

"But I hate all this!" I cry back.

"Shh… I'll take it away, don't worry... just relax." She presses her forehead gently to mine.

...

"Come on Sami, we have to get to Soran." My brother urges me forward, I ignore him.

The blade shines like shines, silvery. My fingers twitch. I'm so tired of everything. I start walking towards the corpse and I Aki starts shouting at me. And when I pull the blade out of the body I realize that yet again I have made a decision I cannot change. Even if I were to put this blade back, I would still want to kill Soran. It wouldn't matter with what, or when.

"Sami! Put that down!" Aki is obviously nervous.

The words in my mind echo again and the silver blade does then in fact slip from my fingers, and lands next to the corpse, and so I walk quietly back over to Aki. This time he grabs my hand to pulls me along. His grip its tight, and I always stay constantly aware of it. We keep searching for where Soran is.

…

It doesn't matter how much I scream and cry, the swordsman's body was pinned underneath the inhumanely long leg of an admiral in a bright yellow suit. It started to raise as if preparing to kick him. The man makes no expression, as he renders my love helpless beneath his feet. I watch Robin sprout pairs of her hands and try to pull him away from his fate.

I can't see her face but I know she must look desperate. I know I'm crying.

I know that I felt this way when I saw my father lose a fight and the be killed.

I know the rage has driven me to act insane.

I know that these feeling bring cries forth from me that are louder than any I've ever been able to muster since that day in the past. Because the one whose crying is the six year old in me, and Zoro hears it through his weary ears, as he coughs up red blood onto the grass, just he did on the porch of the cabin back on the first night we ran away together.

All the emotions I spun him through today must his blood rise. The stress, the tension. And maybe even having sex the other night with me took a toll on his injuries. And all the running he did today as well. He even tried to restrain me and I kicked and slapped him. It's all me fault. He took that bullet for me, and now he's too weak.

The last time I see Zoro he's looking at me from a far through his amber eyes. Those beautiful, sharp eyes spoke the world to me, and I knew as I watched the admiral raise his foot that Zoro was asking me with his eyes one simple word that said it all.

Why.

Hot tears drip down my face. Akihiko, grabs me and pulls me away. He forces me to run because he didn't want me to have too watch, but I'd already seen enough.

…

"Shhh… Sakura… don't cry…" She brushes the hair back from my face.

My tears drip into the black nothingness, they form ripples when they hit the nonexistent surface. There red. Blood red tears.

"I can make you forget you ever met him… then you won't feel sad anymore... you won't have to know the things Sasami said to you, because I can make you new again. Just like always…"

I turn my head back and look her in the eyes…

…

Somewhere in Grove two I find my brother again. Through teary eyes I watch him in a fight with guards. He's punching and kicking, just blasting them. His own soldiers his own people. And he's yelling about how he's had enough, and calling for Soran. His eyes are mad, clouded with hate. They look like mine do right now. I don't understand this, why he suddenly changed his resolve and I don't want too.

"It burns."

"It hurts."

"Roronoa is gone."

"The truth is too much."

I find that I fall to the floor. I cringe and on my knees I start vomiting the empty contents of my stomach. It's acidic and painful. Akihiko's still body slammed down to the floor. I don't look up I just know. His head was knocked over harshly with a rifle, and the soldiers were restraining his limp form under the command of a man's voice.

I threw up more just hearing it. I know it well, and it makes me wish to die. His footsteps sound as he makes his way towards me.

I see his feet, adorned in shiny black shoes inches from my face. The get splattered with the seemingly endless stuff I'm spewing up. I don't want to see his face. But he kneels down and his hand touches my dirty chin and lifts up my face to meet his gaze, it's like looking into an orange crystal. His mauve hair blows slightly in the breeze. He's aged slightly, but I know it's him.

"Soran…"

…

In the darkness she's facing me now. Her alexandrite eyes never leave mine. She whispers, "Just say the word… and I'll make you forget all of this… I'll hold everything inside... "

Her hand touches my crying face and her thumbs gently caress to brush away the tears. The butterfly tattoo on my lower back tingled and burned, as does the scar she mentioned on my wrist. She looked at me intensely, "Don't worry… I'll suffer for you, I'll hold all of this inside, even your love for him. Even Amaya's hurt feelings I'll take on. I won't let you be sad…. Just say the word and I'll take it away… all of it… just like always…"

The tears stop falling. I don't blink, I just keep looking right at her. I'm selfish. I've always been, but soon I'll forget that too. I am killing hers, myself and everyone's heart I seem to meet… Once again I'll runaway, because that is just the coward I am.

"Goodbye Zoro… I'm sorry… please Sasami…"

She smiles painfully, and for moment I see her as only six years old. Her green eyes are big like two full moons because she knows I'm about to fill her bottle with yet even more burdens to bare. In the darkness she leans forward and when our lips meet… the world is never the same again. Sakura does not exist, and just as Akihiko said neither do all the thousand names before her either, and this time, I will not let myself remember again.

And it's all because my biggest conflict is that I'm a coward, and it's led me to become a dissolved shell of a girl.

* * *

~End of Part 2~

* * *

A/N: Sorry for late update, *sweatdrops*

I felt a lot of pressure writing this

chapter because I had some really high

standards for it.

As I wrote it I felt like was the beginning of the real storm

of the story, and so I warn you… it's

going to rain, and thunder for many chapters ahead.

…

I am still shocked to find that the

story has reached over 10,000 views and silly

or not that means a lot to me.

I write because I enjoy to do so,

but if I entertain and provoke emotion,

that means so much more.

…

Musical inspiration:

Running up that Hill– Placebo

Dissolved Girl – Massive Attack

Into Dust – Mazy Star

Virgin State of Mind- K's Choice

…

Just a reminder this story will written in

third person point of view from

now until the end. I know that's

sort of annoying, but first person just

won't work the best to tell the story

anymore. There just are way too many

characters that will appear. And

it will get confusing.

…

Thanks for your support, I love to read your reviews,

And of course thank you to all those who favorite, and follow~


End file.
